Who Needs Enemies
by C E'Shaughnessy
Summary: <html><head></head>Young Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary: **Young Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Author's Note: **This story contains old-fashioned style corporal punishment and some scenes are graphically depicted. It is also a story about child abuse, and about friendship, jealousy and lies. Despite the dark theme, I hope it manages to come across by its end as both enlightening and showing character growth. Future chapters have been rewritten to some degree and those who followed the earlier versions will find the original tale within, along with some additions. Feedback is much appreciated, but not essential. However, it is always great to hear from readers. FB is also a great motivator, as any of you who write already know! **If you don't care for the subject matter of my story, kindly pass it by. **Thanks. . .

**Chapter Summary: **Pippin has second thoughts about sneaking out the window to join Sancho while he is grounded.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter One

_Och, what have I got myself into now_?

Pippin shuffled across the quiet meadow toward home, reluctant to hurry any faster. _Amazing how fast things can happen. And how quickly I'm able to get myself into hot water…over and over again._ _Just why did I listen to Sancho again? _Pippin allowed a little moan to escape his lips_. Aye, and hot water 'twill be indeed and a good deal of it once Da gets hold of the story._ He shook his head in quiet dismay and tried to focus on just getting back to the farm. It was bad enough he was going to get caught out for sure, but doubly so because he wasn't even supposed to be out of his room, much less out wandering the fields!

The thought made him shiver and he increased his pace to a trot while thinking it now made little difference how soon he arrived. The unexpected delay in his plans had surely given his folks enough time to figure out he'd gone missing. He shivered again with the thought of the look on his mother's face when she found he wasn't where he was supposed to be. It was not an expression he ever enjoyed seeing, and that look never bode well for his backside, either.

Reaching the barn at last he took a quick glance around before hoisting himself up high onto the fence that surrounded the yard. The youngster's head shot up in alarm and he froze as someone cleared his throat. The voice was unmistakable. Pippin looked down in a panic and glimpsed his father standing just inside the open barn door.

"Use the gate, boy," Paladin said.

Pippin blanched at the stern voice and hurried to obey. No sense in antagonizing him any further. Obviously he was already quite furious. He knows, Pippin breathed. Oh, sweet Eru's ghost! He already knows! He slid back down the fence and circled around it to enter properly through the wide gate, inching his way closer but coming to a halt just out of arm's reach. He couldn't keep from trembling as his cautious eyes rose to meet a smouldering gaze. Words were unnecessary to convey the level of his father's outrage, for his sharp frown told its own story. Pippin swallowed hard and struggled to find his voice. Oh, if looks could kill I'd surely be sprawling on the ground already! What happened?

"Da, I know what you're going to say and-" Pippin began in a wavering voice, hating the sound of it in his own ears.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yes, and I-"

"My boy, I think you'd be much better off if you just stop right there before you make things any worse by trying to lie your way out of trouble."

"I wasn'a going to lie Da! I just wanted to tell my side of the story because it looks to me like someone's already told you his!"

Paladin looked his son up and down for one long agonizing moment. Finally he nodded. "All right, my boy. Tell me. And why dinna you start with the reason you're out here and about in the first place, when the last I knew you were restricted to your room for the day." Paladin scowled. "And while you're busy talking I want you to start walking." He pointed inside the barn.

Pippin returned the scowl. "Well, it's quite apparent you dinna want to listen to what I have to say then!" He stamped in the direction of his father's pointing finger.

Paladin drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, attempting to calm now, Pad. Ah, sweet Middle-earth, give me strength! He's beginning to remind me way too much of myself at that couldn't resist an inward grin and a rueful shake of his head as he reached for his belt and followed. The metallic _clink_ of the buckle caught Pippin's attention fast, just as he'd known it would. His son's head shot up in alarm and he whirled to face him.

"Da! I thought you were going to listen to what I have to say?"

"Aye," Paladin nodded gravely as he freed his belt from the loops. "I am. And afterwards I'm going to tan your backside but good for disobeying me, which will have absolutely nothing to do with whatever it is you're about to tell me. And then I'll give you another licking for the mischief you've got yourself into." Paladin folded the belt over and waited expectantly.

"I, I, uh. . .I. . .it wasn'a my fault Da! It wasn'a! Honestly!"

"Honestly? How can you even use that word, lad? You tried to deceive me, and you disobeyed me. And now you want to stand there and tell me it wasn'a your fault? Do you really think I'm that daft, Peregrin?" Paladin stared at him in amazement.

Pippin lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling his face grow warm with shame. His da was right but he was loath to admit it. Anyway, it wouldn't matter what he said now. He was in for a sound strapping either way. He felt his chin being raised and was forced to look at his father.

"Mr Burrows paid me a call awhile ago. He said he saw you and Sancho leaving his barn with a piglet under each arm today." Paladin's voice became harsher as he released him. "He said he called out to you, but you both ran."

Pippin swallowed hard, his dry throat very nearly causing him to choke.

"Is that true?"

The youngster nodded, lowering his eyes to the barn floor and using his toe to stir the hay at his feet.

"And just what did you do with these piglets?"

Pippin winced. The quietly controlled anger spoke to him louder than if his father had shouted. The words weren't coming either, and he stopped playing with the straw and began shifting uneasily from foot to foot. He couldn't think of any reply that would please his da, and the harder he thought, the more he fidgeted. Meanwhile, his father was growing impatient. Pippin could feel his eyes boring into him while he waited for a response.

"ANSWER ME!"

Pippin jumped at the sudden bellowed command and his head sank lower. "We. . .we let them go Da," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Where did you let them go?"

"Umm, in the field. By. . .by the pond."

"And tell me, lad. Just what was it that motivated you to do such a thing?"

"Uhh." Pippin could only stare helplessly at his feet.

"Well? I thought you wanted to tell me your side of things? I'm waiting Peregrin. I'm wanting to hear your explanation for letting a farmer's newborn piglets out in the field away from his barn and away from their mother."

Pippin squirmed. Hearing it put that way made their little prank seem all the more childish and he berated himself again for going along with Sancho. Finally he looked up. "I'm sorry Da," he whispered.

"Aye, I'll wager you are! At the very least you're sorry you got caught out, aren't you now?"

Pippin nodded his head, feeling the tears already trailing down his cheeks.

Paladin sat on a bale of hay and laid the belt aside. He sighed and drew his son to him, lifting his chin again in order to gaze into the eyes so like his own. "Now tell me something. Honestly. Was that little bit of foolishness with your cousin really worth the punishment you're facing now?"

Pippin shook his head slowly.

"Let's see. You started out this morning by talking back to your mother to the extent you were given the day in your room as a penalty. You barely avoided a tanning that time, but your mum wanted me to give you another chance. So, you flaunt that second chance in our faces by sneaking out the window to go meet up with Sancho, of all lads, and get into even greater mischief!" Paladin tapped the top of his son's head. "Is there anything _in_ _there,_ boy?"

Pippin scowled in spite of himself.

"You need to start doing your own bit of thinking young hobbit, not following along with whatever foolhardiness your cousin does. He has a habit of helping you get in way over your head, and now you're the one about to suffer the consequences. I dinna know whether Sancho will get his comeuppance, but I'm surely going to be paying Olo a visit after we're through here."

Paladin sighed again and plucked the strap off the hay bale. "All right then." He patted his knee and doubled the leather again leaving just a short length free. "Come, hurry it up now, and let's be getting this done and over with."

Pippin lowered his braces reluctantly. Paladin wasted no time in reaching for his arm and pulling him down across his lap. Pippin whimpered in anticipation and cried out as the belt stung his bottom for the first time.

Paladin swept the belt down with another hard _crack_ that left a fiery stripe in its wake. Pippin flinched, his cry louder this time and squirmed, throwing his hand back. Paladin caught hold of the flailing hand tucking it snug against his son's back and continued the punishment until he was satisfied he'd made a thorough impression before scooping him up and steadying him on his feet. He placed a hand on each shoulder and looked him sternly in his streaming eyes. "I hadn'a better be hearing of such a thing happening again. And when I send you to your room I'd best be finding you there later. Is that clear?"

Pippin bobbed his head vigorously, happy to agree with anything his father said at this point.

"All right then. Pull up your britches and get back to your room. We'll be having more of a talk later tonight, you and me, just to set the record straight. I've got some things to say and you'll be listening to them I'll wager, and listening well."

Pippin hurried to do as he was told while his father scolded, just wanting to get away and release the rest of his tears. He limped from the barn, one hand reaching back to rub his sore backside. He didn't even care that several of the farmhands had witnessed his misery, nor did he bother to look up to see if they were amused. Picking up his speed as best as he could he hurried to the farmhouse. Once inside he made his way down the long corridor to his room and slammed the door harder than he had intended. He stood stock still for just a moment holding his breath, but all was quiet. Pippin released the air from his lungs with a whoosh, thankful his father had not followed him inside and witnessed his insolent behavior. He would have added more insult to injury for sure if he had.

**BR**

Eglantine bent over the cook stove melting butter and startled at the sudden loud noise, almost dropping the pan. She shook her head at her eldest daughter and frowned.

"Pippin."

"Aye," Pearl agreed, and continued kneading the bread dough.

"I hope that slamming door didn'a cause the rest of the bread to fall. Oh my, will you check on it dear? I'm going to have a peek in on him before we do any more of this." Eglantine wiped her hands on her big apron. "I knew your da wasn'a going to take kindly to finding out he'd disappeared from his room."

"By the sound of that door I'd say Pip didn'a find Da very happy either."

"No. Pad's been just waiting to collar him so I expect Pippin got a wee bit of a nasty surprise when he turned up. I'm certain my boy is busy regretting his ill considered actions."

"I imagine he is." Pearl couldn't help chuckling as her mother hurried from the kitchen.

Pippin's head shot up at the sudden brisk knock. Had Da followed him after all? He relaxed just a little when his mother's soft voice drifted through the door.

"Pippin?"

Eglantine sighed when there was no answer and pushed the door open a crack, then eyed her pouting child. Pippin peered at her from across the room, his arms folded across one another as he slouched against the chest of drawers. The back of his heel drummed out sharp staccato taps on the wood. Frowning, she pushed the door open all the way and faced him, hands on hips. He returned her frown with a mighty one of his own.

"Well now, and if you aren't for all intents and purposes the very picture of defiance, young hobbit! And just what seems to be the problem, hmm?" Eglantine's sharp gaze remained fixed upon him until Pippin dropped his chin in defeat. "Peregrin? You need to answer when you're being spoken to, m'lad. You know that." Pippin stilled his foot but remained stubbornly silent.

Eglantine's frown deepened and she spoke sharply to him. "Dinna be pouting and frowning and skulking about like that whilst I'm speaking to you, young sir! And stand up straight!"

"Yes, ma'am." Pippin put his foot on the floor and unfolded his arms, pushing himself off the chest. He bit his tongue resisting the urge to give voice to the remark that automatically came to mind.

The quiet reply was obviously reluctant but a start at least. May just as well let the lad stew in his own smiled to herself before continuing. "Well, and I asked you what the matter was?"

"I should think you'd have figured that out already."

"I'll be giving you just one more opportunity to answer me in the correct tone lad, and without the cheek, else you'll be finding yourself across my able knee in less than the wee shake of a lamb's tail! And from the looks of what I'm seeing I'll wager that's the last place you want to end up at the moment, hmm?" Eglantine paused. "Now, what's it to be?"

Good old Mum, always with the offer of a second chance. Well, I best not count on a third sighed. "Da strapped me."

"Ah, and that didn'a surprise you now, did it?"

Sheesh! No, Mum, no surprise a'tall! Why does she always insist on asking the obvious?

Eglantine sat on the bed. "I simply couldn'a _believe_ you were not in this room when I called you to lunch, Pippin. I've known you to be hard headed my boy, but just what good did you think was going to come of sneaking out the window? Or did you _not_ think? Surely that must be it. Because any young hobbit with a lick o' sense, especially the son of Paladin Took, knows what he'd be letting himself in for by doing that, eh?"

Pippin nodded miserably and realised tears were falling from his swollen eyes once more. He scrubbed at them with the heel of his hand, annoyed.

"I'll take that as a yes then, to both questions. And just where were you all these hours?"

Pippin chewed nervously on his lower lip. His mother's method of interrogation never failed to get the truth from him, and quickly. Her manner of speaking always made him feel the need to apologize for his actions. Especially when he already knew he'd been foolish. "With Sancho," he whispered and winced at his mother's sharp intake of breath.

"Sancho Proudfoot? You defied your father and me to go out and make mischief with Sancho?" Eglantine sprang off the bed and paced about the room, her voice rising. "Are you daft, boy? Hasn'a he got you into enough trouble already? Must you go out seeking still more?"

"I didn'a _plan_ on getting into trouble," Pippin mumbled, his tone a little more cross than he'd intended. His mother whirled on him.

"Peregrin Took! I willn'a tolerate one more cheeky answer from you today lad, mark my word!"

"I'm _sorry_ Mum." Pippin watched warily as his mother began pacing again.

"Well, and 'twas enough you were restricted to your room for your earlier naughtiness. But going out of the window and running off with Sancho, why, that's just begging for it, that is! And you got exactly what you were asking for then, aye? Well, and why not just go up to your da and _ask_ him for a thrashing instead of going to all that trouble? Save yourself some time and effort that way!" Eglantine stopped in front of him and threw her hands up into the air, exasperated.

Pippin watched in dismay as his mother's face flushed in her pique of anger and she resumed her pacing. Really, I expected her to be upset with me but not like this! He rolled his eyes skyward while her back was turned and unconsciously allowed his foot to start tapping on the chest again as he slumped against it once more. Honestly, if she could only hear mother spun around in front of him, interrupting his thoughts.

"And don't you _dare _be rolling those pretty eyes at me, young sir. This is the thanks I get for talking your father out of giving you a licking this morning? And you promised me you wouldn'a be doing any mischief or back talk again any time soon? Why, I call that an all out falsehood. And so, what do you have to say for yourself, hmm?"

"I. . . umm. . .well. . ."

"Yes, you simply dinna have a proper answer for me, do you m'lad?"

Pippin shook his head, staring at his feet.

Eglantine sighed and sat on the bed, pulling him into her lap. "Pippin, you simply must learn to think before you do things. You seem to be going off in all directions, and that's something that'll get you into trouble more often than not. I've told you over and over again, stop and think. Now, can you do that next time you're tempted into something you know is misbehavior?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And most especially if it involves young Sancho Proudfoot enticing you into making mischief with him, aye?"

Pippin looked at his mother, brow furrowing. "But-!"

"No, no 'but' about it. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Pippin."

"All right, Mum. I'll try."

"Well, you'd best be doing a great deal more than just trying, young hobbit." The lecture over, Eglantine scooped her repentant son off her lap and gave him a firm hug.

**BR**

"You did WHAT?" Merry shook his head in disbelief and leaned back against the old oak tree. "Pippin, you really _are _daft!" He tossed a pebble at the pond extra forcefully, his disgust at Pippin's actions all too apparent.

Pippin moaned and threw an arm over his face.

Merry sat up straight and glared at his young cousin. "Pip, you haven't done anything that foolish since you climbed up onto the barn roof and thought you could fly!"

Pippin allowed himself to chuckle at the memory despite his mood. "Aww, I was only just a wee lad of five, Merry." He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach in the green grass, plucking at some of the tufts as he scrunched up his face at the memory. "But I guess you're right. Mum and Da were almost as upset with me then as they are now. Anyway, I certainly got it good and proper this time. I dinna think I'll be able to sit for a week." He reached back and rubbed his seat.

"And now you can't go anywhere. So much for us getting to visit Hobbiton and see Frodo and Bilbo. You know how much I was looking forward to it." Merry gave his cousin's shoulder a rough nudge.

"I'm sorry Merry! I didn'a mean to get in trouble again. I'm sorry I spoiled our visit. You can go without me."

Merry looked at the sorrowful eyes and his own expression softened. "You know I won't do that, Pip." He sighed. "Well, at least Uncle Paladin didn't say I had to go home."

Pippin grinned up at his cousin. "That's good at least. I really am sorry."

Merry chuckled. "I imagine you are. You really should be thinking things through before you do something dim-witted. Just what is the attraction with Sancho anyway? I think he's nothing but a little scoundrel who's always going out of his way to get you into trouble. And you-" Merry poked him again, "fall for it every time."

Pippin scowled and tugged harder at the grass. "I do not," he mumbled.

"Yes, you do. You know you do. That's what I don't understand. So why don't you stop going about with him, Pip? Come and do things with some of the other lads. We have fun, don't we?"

"Well, sure we do Merry, Pippin said, hesitation in his voice.

"Then what is it?"

Pippin sighed. "I have fun with Sancho. He's always daring to try all sorts of things-"

"Yes, the sort of things that get you into lots of hot water. And sometimes even dangerous things."

"Not all the time. Sometimes we do things that I think of first."

"And that's supposed to be a better idea? Either way, you're always the one ending up over your father's knee."

"Sancho says that's because I'm too good at getting caught. He says I have to learn how to be more sneaky, like him."

"Oh certainly, that's what you need to do, be sneakier. Then maybe you two can get into some real mischief, as if you haven't already."

"You dinna have to be so sarcastic."

"You need to learn that Sancho is not a good friend to anyone but himself."

"You're wrong Merry."

"Oh no, I'm not! And you're going to find out the hard way, just you wait."

"I dinna want to talk about it any more."

"Fine."

"Want to go fishing?"

"Sure Pip. Let's go fishing."

Merry rose and followed his young cousin back to the barn. He watched Pippin limp along ahead of him and shook his head in dismay. How was he going to get him to listen to what he was saying before Sancho talked him into something that was not only foolish, but perhaps dangerous too? It was pretty obvious Uncle Paladin had already given him some serious attention and still the youngster didn't want to listen. Maybe he and Frodo should have a little chat with Sancho? The more Merry thought about it the better he liked the idea. Yes, a little talk with Sancho sounded like an excellent idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Two Summary:**

During a visit to Bag End, Bilbo tries to talk to Pippin about his choice of friends at Merry's urging, but to no avail. Back at Whitwell, Pippin makes another poor decision when Sancho turns up again.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Two

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Merry?"

"It's all I've been thinking about for days." Merry scuffed his foot in the loose dirt around the edge of the flower garden then squatted next to Frodo and heaved a sigh. His cousin looked up from his task and studied him with some concern.

"I don't trust that little-"

"Merry. He is your cousin."

"Yes, about twenty times removed! I don't trust him and I'm not afraid to say it. I know Sancho is up to something-"

"When isn't he?" Frodo interrupted, the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly as he returned to spading up the soil around the newly set flowers.

"I mean, I think he's planning something to get Pippin in trouble again. And I've a feeling it may even be something dangerous."

Frodo hesitated then sat back on his heels. He wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand then dropped the spade at his side. "Tell me why you think that." Frodo plopped down on the ground and sat cross-legged, eyeing his younger cousin impatiently. "Have you actually heard Sancho talking about doing anything?"

Merry twisted his brow into a knot of dismay, his consternation apparent. Finally he sighed and settled on the ground next to him. "Well. . .no. Not exactly. But-"

"But what? How can we go and accuse him of something he hasn't done yet? And what could we say to his parents that wouldn't sound like we were making up falsehoods against him for some purpose of our own? Think about it, Merry. If Sancho is up to something then all we'd do is make him aware we suspect him."

Merry grunted and retrieved the spade, poking at the ground in disgust. "I think we should have a simple talk with the lad, that's all. Let him know what's going to happen if he steps out of line again and Pippin ends up taking the brunt of it."

"Better that we keep an eye out for trouble, just in case, and not say anything for the time being. Then if we do hear something we can talk to Pippin."

"He won't listen! He thinks Sancho is his best friend. He follows him around like a puppy just waiting for his next command." Merry snorted derisively. "I bet if Sancho threw a stick Pip would fetch it for him!"

"Merry! That was uncalled for." Frodo cuffed him sharply in the back of his head.

"Oww!" Merry rubbed his head in irritation and frowned at his cousin.

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy? Are you upset because Pippin is spending all of his time with Sancho these days?"

"Hardly. Pippin can do whatever he wants. I'm not his keeper. I just don't want to see him getting into trouble all the time. And I have a difficult time watching Pip make a fool of himself." Merry frowned. "It doesn't suit him. He's smarter than that and his idea of mischief is never malicious. But I wouldn't put anything at all past Sancho. He's a conniving, plotting little scoundrel!"

"And I agree." Frodo patted Merry on the back. "But we can't make accusations that aren't founded. That will only create more problems, and maybe even make it harder for Pippin. If he sees us taking sides he'll get defensive and Sancho will see that and use it to his advantage." Frodo gathered his tools and Merry trotted after him to the shed.

"I suggest we wait and watch. See what happens."

"Frodo-"

"Merry, I know it's difficult but unless we have a specific reason I am not going to Sancho or his parents. You know how they tend to dote on him. That's a big part of his problem. He's been too coddled."

"You mean he's spoiled rotten?"

Frodo chuckled as he cleaned the gardening tools. "Something like that."

"Well, I'm going to keep both eyes on him. I can't abide how he gets away with things while Pippin ends up getting punished. Do you know his father actually laughed about the piglets they stole? I heard Uncle Pad telling Aunt Tina that Sancho's da thought the whole incident was a huge jest. 'Lads will be lads' he said."

"Oh, I bet Paladin was about ready to explode." Frodo grimaced.

"But still they've stopped short of forbidding Pippin to go about with Sancho. I wish they would. It's likely the only way to keep him out of trouble."

"Perhaps they want Pippin to learn from his mistakes. If they don't give him leave to do that how will he know what to do differently next time?"

"Pippin makes plenty of other mistakes he can learn from," Merry grumbled.

"Merry, Pippin has to learn how to say no. That's his responsibility. You can not protect him from that. If he has to get his hide tanned a few times to learn right from wrong-"

"You mean a few hundred times."

"Yes, after all he is very nearly as stubborn as you!"

Frodo laughed and ducked when a bag of seed flew in his direction. "Besides, I thought you wanted more opportunity to be with the older lads instead of having your baby cousin tag along after you all the time. Didn't you make that rather clear to Pippin at Berilac's birthday party recently?" Frodo started up the path to Bag End.

"Well. . ."

Frodo raised an eyebrow in question.

"Like I said, I don't like Sancho getting away with things while Pippin gets in trouble. It just isn't right."

Frodo placed an arm around Merry's shoulders. "I don't either. So we'll keep an eye on them both, all right? But Pippin still has to learn his own lessons."

Merry grudgingly agreed.

"Come then, it's time for supper. If you like, we can discuss your concerns with Bilbo. When Pippin arrives tomorrow perhaps dear Bilbo can have a little chat with him, hmm?"

Merry brightened. "That may be just the thing. All right, I have a whole list of concerns I'll ask Bilbo to talk to him about."

"You're getting carried away again." Frodo followed, shaking his head as Merry darted past him.

**III**

"But I don't want to! I thought we were going to have some fun?"

"We will Pippin, after we help Bilbo take these plants down to the Gaffer's." Frodo frowned. "What is the matter with you today? This isn't like you at all. What put you in such a foul mood?"

Pippin tossed a look at Merry and pressed his lips into a thin line. Merry ignored him and continued helping load the plants onto the little cart. Finally Pippin leaned close and whispered in Frodo's ear. "Merry's angry with me."

Frodo glanced at their cousin who continued about his business as if he hadn't heard anything. "What does Merry have to be angry with you about?"

Pippin didn't answer.

"Come lads!"

Their exchange was interrupted by Bilbo's cheerful voice as he came out the door. The old hobbit surveyed his charges with a twinkle in his eyes before proceeding to the front of the pony cart and climbing in. They all followed suit, Merry and Frodo climbing into the back while Pippin hopped nimbly up to sit by Bilbo.

"Well young sir! 'Tis a fine day for a ride, so why are you all a bluster?"

"Hmph." Pippin crossed his arms in front of him.

"Ah well, have it your way then my lad. The day is too magnificent to waste on a grumpy mood." Bilbo urged the pony on his way.

Not one to be quiet for long, Pippin began to brighten when they reached the Gaffer's home a short time later and he leaped to the ground as soon as the little cart came to a halt. Merry and Frodo followed suit and it wasn't long before they had the flowers placed carefully in the shed.

Frodo nudged his cousin and nodded at Pippin who was watching Sam's youngest sister adoringly. Merry grinned at him. It was no secret that Pippin had a crush on Marigold.

"Perhaps Sam's sister can help get Pippin back into a more cordial mood, hmm?"

Merry snickered

"I'd thought Pippin a bit young for that but then wonders never cease where he's concerned." Frodo looked up at the sound of his name and hurried to join Bilbo and Hamfast Gamgee.

Bilbo and his young charges were soon on the way again, the little pony cart making it's way lazily down the lane. A morning spent by the water would be the perfect way to begin another warm day. Bilbo thought over what Merry had told him last evening as he maneuvered the little wagon giving the pony free rein at times. Perhaps a bit of a chat with young Pippin might persuade the youngster to reconsider the folly of his ways before he ended up over Paladin's knee again. Sancho was an overindulged and inconsiderate lad, no doubt about it, and Bilbo was hard pressed to understand just what the boy got out of his penchant for real trouble.

"Why don't you sit here and talk with your old cousin for a spell, Peregrin?" Bilbo patted the ground next to him and leaned against the great boulder while lighting his pipe. Pippin eyed him curiously and darted a look at Frodo and Merry before seating himself where he was bid. Bilbo raised his brow at the older two and taking the hint they quickly made an excuse to trail off on their own. Bilbo settled in contentedly and placed an arm around the small shoulders. Pippin looked up at him and blinked.

"Ah, yes. Fine day it is."

"You've said that a great many times today, Cousin Bilbo." Pippin eyed him, puzzled. "Is everything all right?"

"Good gracious me! Of course it is lad. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it isn't often that you ask me to sit with you while Frodo and Merry go off on their own." Pippin tugged at the grass and tossed a couple pebbles in the water. "What do you want to talk about?"

Bilbo sighed. The boy was just a bit too discerning at times. "Well, now that you mention it, there is something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"What?Are you upset with me? Have I done something wrong? Why, I haven't even been here an entire day yet. What-"

"Oh, do settle down. I never said I was upset with you, did I?"

Bilbo hesitated. "Pippin, I understand you have been spending a fair amount of time with Sancho Proudfoot lately." Pippin eyed the old hobbit warily.

Bilbo sighed again, louder this time. "Peregrin, that lad has an overdeveloped sense of trouble. It seems to follow him wherever he goes. Perhaps you should-"

"Merry's been talking to you?" He leaped up and scowled in the direction his cousins had gone. "Merry has no right poking his nose into everything I do and then telling on me. I'm going to-"

Bilbo reached over and pulled the youngster down beside him. "You're going to do nothing except sit here and afford me the courtesy of listening to what I have to say." Bilbo frowned. Pippin huffed and hugged his legs up to his chin, rocking back and forth, but said no more.

"Now, all I want to do is tell you to use a little common sense before you get yourself in over your head. Sancho has a way of getting into some silly and sometimes even dangerous situations, and he's all too willing to take his friends along with him. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Pippin snorted. "I understand. You don't think I have the sense to know who my friends should be or whether or not they're getting me into trouble. I can't believe you're scolding me about Sancho, too. You don't understand either. Oh, I'm going to let Merry have it." Pippin jumped to his feet again.

Bilbo caught his arm. "You'll do no such thing. Now sit down and listen to me."

Pippin sat reluctantly.

Supper had been a quiet affair. A disgruntled Pippin said very little to anyone as they shared the table in near silence. Afterward he went to his room early and closed the door, refusing to speak to anyone.

"If he keeps up this attitude we're all going to have a miserable visit," Merry lamented.

"No, because if he insists upon continuing with his sulking and pouting I will turn him over my knee and blister his backside," Bilbo assured him. He sighed. "There's no doubt in my mind that he's headed for trouble. He needs to be brought to his senses and it will be none too soon when he is."

"Do you think we should have a talk with Sancho?"

"No, Merry. I think Frodo is right. It would do nothing save put the little rascal on alert, perhaps even make him more vindictive."

"Well then, would you have a talk with Uncle Paladin then? Please Bilbo?"

The old hobbit patted Merry on the back. "I'll consider it lad. I want to think it over first. I learned a rather long time ago that poking my nose into the business of others, particularly when it concerns the raising of children, is something that should not be taken lightly."

Merry glanced at Frodo, his unhappiness plain to read. His cousin said nothing.

**III**

Pippin was itching to get released from his chores his first morning back from the visit to Bag End. The weekend had been so much fun, and he'd had all that free time to go about with his cousins and not have to be concerned with other responsibilities. He danced from one foot to the other, listening impatiently to his father's instructions and waiting for another opportunity to interject his opinion.

"Here lad, take this in to young Tom, will you now?" Paladin indicated the small lean-to where their ponies were shod. "Then get back here straight away. I've a list of things for you to get done this morning."

Pippin stared at the box of tools in dismay. It didn't seem his father had listened to a word he'd said. Frowning, he accepted the bundle and obediently ran his errand. Trotting back to where his father worked in the barnyard he began to plead his case again. Paladin sighed, his patience all but worn completely out. He stood and turned to his son.

"Pippin, you are staying put for the time being. I already told you that. Several times in fact. Don't be keeping this up or I'll-"

"But, Da! I'll be good! Please don't make me stay home today."

"I'll not be telling you again, lad. 'Tis not about my concern with your past behaviour." Pippin's face fell at his father's words. Paladin patted his son's shoulder. "Peregrin, you have chores and other responsibilities to your family. You can't have every single moment free to run wild with your friends."

"But Da, there isn't anything I'm supposed to do that couldn't wait 'til later. Just let me go for a -"

Paladin's face darkened. "No, Peregrin. What part of this conversation are you not understanding? No means exactly that, and it's time you listened. Now, I will not see you carrying on like a faunt one moment longer. You'd best stop and get busy before I'm tempted to. . ."

Pippin gulped and hurried away, not caring to hear what his da might be tempted to do. He muttered to himself about the unfair expectations of parents and the enormous amount of chores he was expected to shoulder. He was still muttering when he tripped over Sancho hiding behind the barn door. His cousin grinned at him and winked.

"In trouble again, Pip?"

Pippin scowled. "You best not be seen. Da is not exactly happy with me at the moment. Or you either, for that matter."

"Hmph, what else is new? Come on, sneak away with me. You can do it. They'll never even know you're gone."

Pippin shook his head. "Don't tempt me. I'm supposed to be doing my chores. If Da finds I've gone without his say so I'll be in big trouble when I get home."

"Come Pip, it'll be worth it!" Sancho's eyes gleamed.

"Hmph, for you maybe. I don't want to get another strapping. It hurts, you know."

"Oh, not that bad. You can take it. Come, let's go!" Sancho tugged on his arm before slipping out the door.

Pippin darted a helpless look around the barn before sprinting after his cousin. "I can't come with you I said. You heard my da. I have to stay home today. I got it good last week for sneaking off. I'd like to be able to sit down again before I go risking my backside another time."

Sancho smirked. "You're afraid."

"Aye! I am! I just said so!"

"Sheesh Pip, afraid of a little strapping. Fauntling."

"That's easy for you to say. You hardly ever get a thrashing, do you?"

"No, never. I'm too good for that."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I'm too smart to get caught. Unlike others I know." Sancho laughed.

Pippin crossed his arms, scowling. "I can keep from getting caught when I want to."

"Right, prove it then."

Pippin hesitated, chewing on his lower lip. He didn't like the idea of appearing frightened in front of Sancho. On the other hand he wasn't looking forward to getting punished again, either.

"I knew it. You can't do it."

"I can so. I just don't want to right now, that's all."

"Right, Pip. Certainly. That's all it is." Sancho shook his head. "It's not at all about you being so scared of your da you don't dare disobey him. I bet you'd wet your britches if he even raised his voice right now."

Pippin blushed furiously at the taunt. "All right then," he hissed, "Let's go!"

Sancho grinned. "That's the spirit," he chortled.

They crouched behind a stack of hay and watched until Paladin turned away. Sancho leaped to his feet grabbing Pippin by the arm and dragging him along. "Hurry! Now's our chance!"

Pippin groaned inwardly and tore after his cousin. Not again, he thought. I must be completely out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Three Summary:**

Pippin and Sancho have fun in Whitwell, but get a wee bit of a surprise when someone unexpectedly shows up there...

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Three

"Look at that! Och, for the love of…" Paladin got to his feet and stood shaking his head, one hand clutching the shattered spoke of the errant wagon wheel, the other swiping at the sweat on his brow with his gloved hand. He glowered at the result of hours of painstaking work and muttered a curse under his breath. Glancing around a bit guiltily but seeing no one close at hand, he uttered the curse again and then kicked the wheel for good measure. His regret was immediate and led to a new round of cussing as he hopped up and down clutching his foot.

Hobbits wore foot protectors for certain types of work for good reason but he rarely had use for the clumsy things. Paladin rubbed at his injured toe ruefully while considering he might rethink his position on that. Disgusted, he flung the spoke on the ground and limped away to sink onto the bench beside the barn door. He was about to call out to one of the farmhands when Milo Chubb poked his head around the corner and grinned.

"Problem, Pad?"

Paladin glanced over his shoulder and chuckled in embarrassment. "Nothing that a good dose of ale and a big hammer wouldn'a be curing."

"You been at that for some hours it looks like. When are you going to give it up and just go buy a new wheel, eh? You feeling stingy or something today?"

Paladin laughed. "No, that new wheel's sounding better all the time, that's for sure!"

"Aye, I'm not at all surprised." He tilted his head towards his own wagon. "What do you say I give you a lift into Whitwell so you can get one then? Be a good excuse for us to have a stop over to the Inn whilst we're there. Don't know if they sell hammers but they do have some fine ale!"

"That's mighty tempting but-"

"Oh, come now Pad, you know you're going to have to do it sooner or later. So what's wrong with sooner?"

"Well… but I've a good deal of work to do today."

"Isn't that what you've got hired folks for? And a son? Set the lad to work while we're gone, why don't you?"

Paladin snorted. "Aye, you'd think." He stood and scratched his head. "I can count on my help well enough but my boy is taking a good deal more supervision these days. I canna leave him on his own and expect all his chores are going to get done. Well, you know what I'm talking about."

His cousin shook his head. "No, I can't say I do, Pad. I tell my lads once and that's the end of it. They all know it's safer for their backsides if they listen the first time."

"Well, Peregrin seems to be at that age where he's just not hearing what anyone is saying unless he wants to," Paladin chuckled. "My wife calls it 'selective hearing'. Ah, give me a moment to let the missus know what I'm about then, and I'll be taking you up on that offer of a lift." He darted a look around and then peered into the barn. "I dinna see the lad anywhere right now. Hmm, he best be at his chores like I told him." Paladin placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. "Hoy there, who's about?"

Young Tomias Hornblower poked his head out of the nearest stall. "Yes sir? I'm here, Mr. Took."

"You seen Pippin, lad?"

"No sir. Not for a couple hours or so at least, when he brung me them tools. Do you want me to look for him?"

"No, that's all right. I'm going to be gone for a bit, could you pass that along?"

"Yes sir, I will."

"I'll wait here for you." Milo nodded at his waggon.

Paladin pulled open the door to the smial and his daughter nearly ran into him, gardening basket perched on her hip. "Da! Mum was just sending me to fetch you. She needs something," Pimpernel called over her shoulder as she hurried past.

"All right, but I'm headed into the village." Paladin turned. "Will you check on Pippin for me, Nell? Make sure his work is getting done and he's not up to anything."

Pimpernel waved and nodded as she trotted towards the garden.

"Tina!" Paladin entered the kitchen and paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dimness.

"I'm right here, Pad!" The muffled voice drifted from the pantry just before Eglantine peeked around the door.

"There you are. I'm heading into Whitwell for a wheel. I canna fix the one I was working on. Milo just showed up so I'm going with him."

"All right." Eglantine wiped her hands on her apron and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Nell said you were needing something?"

"Oh! Yes well, it'll keep 'til you get back. But have you seen our youngest?"

"No, but he should be in the hay barn about now, that is if he's keeping up with what I gave him to do."

Eglantine waved her husband on his way. "I'll find him then. Go on with you then, my love, so you can be back before dark."

"Aye, I shan't be gone for too awfully long." Paladin waved and shut the door, then bounded across the yard to the waiting waggon.

**III**

"Wait!" Pippin stumbled and stopped, leaning over with both hands on his knees as he gasped for breath, clutching at his side.

"What now?" Sancho slowed to a trot.

"I have a stitch in my side. I canna run anymore for a few minutes." The smaller hobbit leaned against the nearest tree and lowered his head, panting for air.

"Sheesh Pip. You're as slow as molasses, what's wrong with you?"

Pippin shook his head, annoyed, and continued puffing. "We're far enough away, we dinna have to run so fast now. Ease off, will you?"

"Well, all right if you're so sure. We're still not off your farm though."

"I'm well aware of that. We can always climb a tree if we see anyone." Pippin sank gratefully to the ground and willed his pounding heart to slow. He wasn't certain if it was caused by running or his fear of discovery, but either way he was having serious second thoughts about his impulsive decision.

"Where are we exactly?" Sancho glanced around curiously. "I don't recall having been this way before." He squinted over the fence at the dark shape in the far end of the pasture. "What's that?"

"That, Sancho, is a bull. Have you never seen one before, lad?" Pippin snorted, pleased he could get in a jab at his friend.

"Hmph. Overgrown cow."

Pippin snorted as he got to his feet. "Hardly. Given a choice I'd much rather be keeping company with a cow than with this fellow."

Sancho climbed onto the fence for a closer look. Placing his fingers in his mouth he whistled shrilly. The large animal began to amble in their direction.

"Sancho," Pippin warned, "dinna be enticing him to come closer. He can be dangerous."

"What? He doesn't look particularly dangerous Pip. What's the problem?" Sancho already had one leg over the fence preparing to jump into the pasture. Pippin sprang on his cousin and grabbed his leg, yanking him roughly to the ground. "Get down you silly fool!"

"Oww, watch it!" Sancho clambered to his feet and scowled. "Sheesh, you're overreacting just a tad, aren't you? He looks tame enough. What are you so frightened of?"

"Are you truly that daft?"

"Who are you calling daft?"

"YOU! I'm calling you daft and I'll say it again if you let yourself down into that pen."

Sancho stared at him for a moment, a slow smile creeping over his face. "Hmm. That bad huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pippin eyed him in suspicion.

"I get it Pip. A bull is not to be trifled with." He continued to grin.

Pippin tilted his head. "_No,_ Sancho. Whatever it is you're thinking, the answer is no. N. O."

"Oh, pish! I'm not thinking anything in particular. You're always so mistrustful."

Pippin grunted. "And rightly so. Just look at me now. You get to thinking and then poof, here I am!" He flopped down under the crabapple tree and tossed a piece of the fruit in Sancho's direction. "I'm going to be in so much trouble again and it's all your fault."

"My fault? How do you figure that?" Sancho dodged the projectile, laughing. "Really Pip, you do have quite the imagination."

Pippin glared and threw another apple.

"If you want to go back, then do it. I guess you're losing your nerve. Perhaps I should go find some other lads to pass the time with. Some who will appreciate my sense of humor." Sancho shrugged and climbed up to sit on the lowest hanging branch of the tree. He idly plucked at the fruit and tossed a few apples to the ground.

"You think a great deal of yourself, dinna you?" Pippin asked without looking up.

Sancho didn't answer. Instead he tossed a crabapple into the pen and watched the bull thoughtfully. The animal ignored him so Sancho tossed another apple, more forcefully this time. It landed at the bull's feet and he raised his head to eye the youngster.

"Sancho. Dinna be doing that."

"Doing what?" Sancho grinned and threw another one. He glanced up, startled when the beast made a loud snorting noise and pawed at the ground.

Pippin swore an oath under his breath and scrambled to his feet. "Let's go." He started off across the field.

"Isn't that the wrong way?" Sancho slid off the branch, hitting the ground on his hands and knees, then springing up. "I thought you were going home?"

"Only way into the village I'm aware of," Pippin muttered.

"Can't figure this lad," Sancho's grin widened and sprinted after him.

**III**

Pippin began to feel a little better when they arrived in Whitwell and the activity of the shoppers drew his attention temporarily away from his worries. He was already wishing he'd put some coins in his pocket that morning and wondered why he hadn't thought of it. He'd been so sure he could talk his da into letting him go for the day. That thought brought a frown to his face. It was not going to be a pretty sight when he returned home, not if Mum and Da had noticed he was nowhere to be found. Of course there was always a chance they hadn't, but then one of his nosey sisters were certain to realise he hadn't been around for some time. Especially Vinca. That lass always did her best to see to it he got caught out at anything he was trying hard to get away with. May as well make the most of his situation then, because he probably wouldn't see the light of day again for a month if he got caught.

He hurried to catch up with Sancho who had already sprinted out of sight. He spied his cousin coming back down the road, dodging the busy crowd as he ran, a sweet roll in each hand and a huge grin on his face. He caught up to Pippin and handed him one, then ran around the corner of the shop. Pippin accepted the sweet and followed. "I'm glad one of us remembered to bring some money." He clambered up onto the split rail fence and began munching.

Sancho climbed up next to him. "Who brought money?"

Pippin coughed, nearly choking on his mouthful. "What? You did."

Sancho shook his head back and forth cheerfully, crumbs spilling down his shirt. "Not me. Did you?"

"But…but how…oh, you didn'a! You _stole_ these?"

"Pip! Stealing is such a harsh word, don't you think?"

"Tell me you didn'a steal these."

"I didn't steal them."

"All right. Whew." Relieved, Pippin resumed eating. "Well, how did you get them? If you didn'a bring any coins. Did someone offer them to you?"

"No."

"Well, what then?"

"See that old hobbitess?" Sancho pointed without looking up from his treat.

Pippin squinted down the road. "Yes, I think so. Did she-?"

"I pinched them when she wasn't looking."

"WHAT? You said you didn'a!"

Sancho looked puzzled. "No, you told me to say I didn't."

Pippin sighed. "Sancho, how could you? Och, we're going to be in so much trouble."

"No we're not. We didn't get caught. Sheesh! Worry wart." Sancho stuffed the remainder of the roll in his mouth and hopped down. Come on! There's a great deal more to do, so let's go!" He turned and ran down the street, laughing and waving for him to follow.

Pippin hesitated, staring guiltily at the half eaten sweet roll in his fingers. His conscience gave him a mighty tug and he pushed it away with some effort, tossing the rest of the food on the ground. He wiped sticky fingers on the seat of his britches before hurrying away.

**III**

"Pippin? Where are you?" Pimpernel searched the hay barn, the loft, and several other favorite hiding places of her brother's before she heard her mother calling. She slid down off the ladder and hurried outside.

Eglantine's voice was filled with excitement. "Come quickly m'lass! Oh my!"

Nell sped towards the big barn unsure what to expect. Slipping inside she was greeted by a small gathering of the farm labourers as well as her mum and sisters. She peeked into the stall they surrounded and squealed with delight. "Oh! Oh, Orangeblossom!" Pimpernel fell to her knees beside her favorite cow and gently petted her head. The soft brown eyes of a newborn calf gazed up at her. "Mum, I thought she had another week at least?"

"Well now, I suppose Orangeblossom had other ideas, eh?"

Pearl chuckled. "She certainly did!" Looking around she asked, "Where's Pippin? He wouldn'a want to miss this."

"Um, I didn'a find him yet. I was almost up to the loft when I heard Mum call. I thought something was wrong so I came straight away." Nell continued patting the cow.

"You want me to look for him Mum?" Pervinca asked. "I can find him quick enough, I know all his favorite hiding places."

Eglantine was distracted and waved her daughter off. "Aye, if you want to have a look around for him that's fine. He needs to get his chores done before your father gets home or he'll likely get his backside warmed."

Pervinca skipped off, pleased to have her mother's blessing to seek out and boss around her brother. She almost hoped he was loafing somewhere, perhaps even not doing his chores so she could chew him out and threaten to tell on him.

**III**

"It's getting late." Pippin eyed the sun that was sinking low in the afternoon sky. "I think we should start back home."

Sancho looked his companion over with cool consideration before replying. "Still hoping they don't know you're gone?"

Pippin cheeks flushed. "Well, it wouldn'a be breaking my heart any if they didn'a miss me yet." His stare was frosty. "It almost sounds like you want me to get in trouble."

"Of course not." Sancho slapped him hard on the back and Pippin stumbled, grimacing. "Whenever you get in trouble you're miserable to be around for days. And besides, you're almost always put on restriction so it's twice as hard getting you to sneak off."

"Right. Still thinking of yourself, I see."

"You've got to look out for yourself lad, no one else will." Sancho saw the look on Pippin's face and relented. "Oh, come then, we can go. It's almost supper time anyway."

"I just dinna understand how come your parents let you go off all you want to," Pippin grumbled as they strolled down the much quieter street. "Mine seem to be after me every minute to do something - 'Pippin do this lad, oh, Pippin please do that, hurry up now Pip, we've lots for you to get done today, no Peregrin, you canna go anywhere today, you have chores'…"

"Just lucky, I suppose." Sancho chuckled at his cousin's mimicking. He was about to join in when they both startled upon hearing Paladin's unmistakable Tookish brogue close at hand. Pippin spent a mercifully brief moment watching his short life pass before his eyes before realising his father was not addressing him.

"Get down," he cried, yanking Sancho to the ground beside him. They peered around the waggon that sat next to the main street's inn and Pippin's eyes grew wide when he spied his father leaving the tavern with their neighbor. The two were talking and paid no mind to the youngsters crouching behind the horses standing next to Mr. Chubb's carriage.

"Oh, sweet Eru's ghost!" Pippin hissed. "Where did they come from?"

"Uh, from in the pub, Pip." Sancho nudged him, enjoying his discomfort.

"But what is my da doing here?"

"Looks to me like he's enjoying an ale with his friend. Hmph, wasn't he saying he had all that work to do today? Wonder how come he's here then, and drinking ale no less." Sancho frowned in thought. "Hmm, maybe your da wasn't being all that truthful with you?"

Pippin shook his head. "No. There has to be a good reason why he's here." His eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Oh, sweet. . . what if he's looking for me?"

They continued watching as Paladin and Milo rolled away. Pippin leaped to his feet, frantic. "I have to get home! If Da really is looking for me there'll be no end to the trouble I'm in!"

"He didn't look upset." Sancho watched thoughtfully as the waggon rolled down the road. "Pip, listen. If he is, then your goose is already cooked."

"Aye, but staying missing for even longer isn'a going to help me!"

"Get hold of yourself, Peregrin! We'll have time on the way back to think up a good excuse for you. And you need to calm down. Otherwise, when you try to lie your way out of this it'll be a good deal harder."

"What? Lie? I canna lie!" Pippin protested as he sank to the ground and lowered his head into his hands with a groan. "I'm not good at lying. You know that."

"Hmph, don't I!" Sancho plunked down beside him and draped an arm over his shoulders. "It's like I told you. You have to learn how to be better at this. Else you'll get caught every time."

"You mean be sneakier. Like you." Pippin shook his head back and forth, still cradling it in his hands.

"Exactly!"

"I dinna know if I can do that."

"Come, certainly you can." Sancho clambered to his feet and gestured at the road. "I'll help you."

Pippin couldn't help thinking that was exactly what he was afraid of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Four Summary:** Pippin and Sancho get yet another surprise when they run into Merry and his father in Whitwell and Saradoc gives Pippin an unwanted errand. On the way home, Pippin begins to worry about the outcome of his disobedience.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Four

The miscreants slowly retraced their steps back to the center of the village. Sancho's eyes were bright with curiosity as he searched for something to occupy his overactive imagination. Pippin sighed and scuffed at the dirt as he trailed behind him, mulling over the likelihood of getting away with his latest escapade unscathed. He watched Sancho, slightly annoyed. Here he was, worried about the consequences of his actions and the well being of his backside, while his cousin simply went happily on his way, unconcerned. It wasn't fair.

Pippin considered what Merry had said about Sancho. Perhaps he had a point after all. A small one, at least. And obviously Cousin Bilbo felt the same way. He pondered his talks with them but failed to agree wholeheartedly with their concerns. He had so much fun running off with Sancho, each of them daring the other with mischief-making and taking thrilling risks. He even managed to get away with many of the pranks. But Sancho always did. Pippin felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Still, it was nice not to feel like the young tag along he so often did with the older lads. While Merry always went out of his way to make him feel comfortable most of the other boys did not and he repeatedly felt left out.

However, the last incident hadn't turned out well at all. He frowned, tugging at his lower lip as he recalled how he'd felt on the long walk home to face up to his parents. The same sinking feeling of desperation came back to haunt him now. Pippin grimaced remembering the anger on his father's face and the disbelieving tone of his mother's voice. His hand moved back and rubbed his behind. He'd got a dreadful walloping out of that episode and he hoped to avoid more of the same. He scowled at the memory.

Hmph! Well, they dinna understand. Or at the verra least, they've forgotten what it's like to be young and have other things on your mind besides work and bent and retrieved a pebble, slinging it across the road as hard as he could. And what is all the fuss about anyway? My chores always get done. Eventually. Grown ups simply dinna remember what it's like to be forced to stay home while everyone else is having fun. Why, I'll wager that Mum and Da never even…Pippin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone calling his name. He spun around, startled. Further ahead Sancho stood eyeing someone, the corner of his mouth quirked into a half sneer.

"Pippin! What are you doing here?"

Pippin quaked when he saw Merry. Behind him Uncle Saradoc was just coming out of the general store. Merry had his arms crossed in front of him and was staring disapprovingly at Sancho.

"Hoy there, Peregrin! Whatever are you doing here young hobbit?" Saradoc smiled broadly at them as he nodded to Pippin's companion. "And you, young Sancho?"

Pippin was about to stammer a reply when Sancho stepped forward and grinned. "Well, we might be asking the same of you, Uncle Doc! You're quite a ways from home."

"Oh, we're running an errand or two." Saradoc chuckled and patted the pony then busied himself with preparing to leave. He spoke over his shoulder as he secured his purchases in the back. "Do you need a ride home lads? Or are either of your da's here with you?"

"Not likely," Merry muttered under his breath, glaring at them both. Pippin hung his head in shame, realising that Merry already knew what he was about. Sancho poked him hard in the ribs and he yelped, as much in surprise as pain. Merry stepped forward, one hand stretched out to collar his tormentor but Pippin waved him back with a frantic plea in his eyes.

Sancho grinned and resumed the conversation with ease. "No, Uncle Pad already started back home. He said it was all right for us to walk." Sancho lifted his eyebrows at Merry and stuck out his tongue.

Merry glowered at him wishing he could wipe the smug look off his face but knew he would get Pippin into trouble if he spoke up. Sancho was obviously lying. Pippin shifted from foot to foot, looking uneasy.

"We'd be pleased to give you a lift if you'd like, boys," Saradoc offered again, still preoccupied.

Pippin shook his head, communicating a silent plea for help in getting out of this. Merry fumed. Sancho's smile was broad, knowing full well that he wouldn't give away his favorite cousin's mischief. For a moment Merry was tempted to let Pippin reap the consequences of his foolishness this time. But after looking into his pleading eyes he couldn't quite bring himself to say anything.

"No, Da, they want to walk. Why don't you let them? They probably have things to talk about between themselves. Right lads?" Merry smirked at Sancho. "Little fellow things. You know how it is at their age."

Sancho released a rude snort and Pippin's cheeks flamed at Merry's taunt.

Saradoc turned and looked from one of them to the other and back at his son, perplexed. "All right then." He started to turn away. "Oh! Pippin?"

"Yes sir?" Pippin's head jerked up in alarm.

Saradoc felt in his shirt pocket and pulled out a packet, handing it to his nephew. Pippin stared at it for a moment before accepting it somewhat reluctantly. Saradoc tilted his head and studied him, his expression curious. "Are you sure everything is all right Peregrin?"

Pippin coughed, trying to clear his dry throat. He was all too conscious of the three pairs of eyes watching him. "Aye. . . I mean, ahem. . . of course! Umm, yes Uncle Doc, everything is fine." He coughed again and felt the color rising in his cheeks. Sancho rolled his eyes at him, obviously disgusted.

Merry hovered between pity and a desire to laugh. His cousin was not practiced in the ways of telling falsehoods and obviously his heart wasn't in this one at all. Of course, if he spent much more time with Sancho he certainly might learn to be better at it. He had to put a stop to Pippin being led astray but was still at a loss how to go about it. Once more he considered speaking up.

Saradoc tilted Pippin's chin and looked him in the eye. Pippin flushed even more under the close scrutiny. Saradoc placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling ill, boy?"

"No! I'm fine, really!"

Frowning, his uncle released him. "Very well." Saradoc nodded at the parcel in Pippin's hand. "Please give that to your father for me. We didn't expect to run into you of course, but you may as well save me a trip by taking it to him." He peered at the two younger hobbits. "That is, if you're still certain you wouldn't care for a ride home? 'Tis a long walk, after all."

"No, we're fine Uncle." Sancho was quick to step back into the conversation. "Aren't we Pip?" He slapped the smaller lad on the back sharply.

Pippin winced. "Aye. Fine. We're fine. Honestly."

Saradoc glanced at his son and shrugged. Climbing into the seat of the waggon he beckoned to Merry. "You lads had best be on your way then. Nighttime is coming on and if you don't hurry you'll not be home before it's full dark. I don't know about your parents, Sancho, but I do know that Pippin's don't like him out alone after dark. So you'd best be stepping lively."

"Ah, he's not alone Uncle, he's with me."

"Yes, indeed, so he is. Now mind what I said." Saradoc urged the pony on his way.

"What's in the packet Uncle Doc?" Sancho called after him.

"Never you mind. Get on your way now before I change my mind and deliver you both home to your parents."

Pippin gulped as Sancho waved cheerfully. Merry mouthed a silent warning over his shoulder as the waggon pulled away and Sancho gave him an exaggerated wave of dismissal. He whirled on Pippin as soon as they had disappeared down the road and gave him a rough shake.

"Stop it!" Pippin shrugged away.

"Sheesh Pip! Why didn't you just come right out and tell him what you did? He almost figured it out, you know."

"He didn'a figure out anything and I'm not good at lying! I told you that!"

"You didn't even give it a go!"

"I did too!"

"Aye, right! Well, you'd best start thinking about self-preservation at least, huh? You're so worried all the time about getting your backside tanned. You may just as well have told Uncle Saradoc you were in need of a hiding. He would've taken you home and seen to it you got one for sure."

"Sancho, dinna you _dare_ start sounding like my mum."

Sancho snorted. "Then quit acting like a fauntling, Pip. Grow up! If you're going to be keeping company with me then you'd best be learning how to stop looking so guilty every time somebody says 'boo'."

Pippin stalked off, angry and humiliated. Sancho sprinted after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "I mean it, Pip. You're going to get _me_ in trouble with your stupidity and I'm not going to stand for it."

Pippin shook his arm free. "Since when are you worried about getting in trouble? I thought you were too good for that?"

"I AM! But not when you're in the middle of things making me look bad."

"Dinna you worry about it then. I willn'a be doing anything to bother you anymore, all right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going home!"

"Sheesh! Go on then, you little faunt."

Pippin started to walk faster but Sancho followed him, continuing his snide remarks. Finally Pippin spun around and shoved him hard, landing the larger boy on his rear end in the dirt. Roaring, Sancho scrambled to his feet and dove on him. Pippin went down hard on his back and Sancho sat on him, pinning him to the muddy ground. Pippin struggled but could not shake him off. Sancho laughed, a harsh sound. "Say 'Uncle'!" Pippin moved his head from side to side, glaring up at him. "Then we're going to be here all night. Whatever will your da say?"

Pippin increased his frantic efforts to shake Sancho off his chest, at last relenting. "Uncle," he mumbled.

"Good lad." Sancho slapped him lightly on the cheek before allowing him to climb to his feet. Pippin moved away brushing angrily at the mud on his clothes. "Aw, now you're going to get it for having mud on your britches, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sore loser." Sancho grabbed his arm, steering him back to the path. "Let's be getting you home."

Pippin shrugged out of his cousin's grip and stalked away. Sancho trotted after him. "Come now Pip, don't be bearing a grudge."

"Leave me alone, Sancho."

"All right. I suppose you can find your own way home then." He watched Pippin walk away, his grin widening. "Say, Pip?"

"WHAT?"

"You forgetting something?" Sancho retrieved the packet from the mud and waved it at him.

Pippin looked over his shoulder and his eyes grew big. "Oh no." He snatched the packet away from Sancho and tried to brush off the dirt, groaning as it smeared. "Just kill me now and get it over with." He heaved a disgusted sigh and started off again, muttering under his breath.

Sancho chuckled and hurried along at his side. "Listen, you couldn't have given it to your father anyway. He'd want to know where it came from, right?"

Pippin let loose a string of curses that most young hobbits his age would have been in awe of. Sancho stared at him in open admiration. "Peregrin Took! I had no idea you knew all those words. You've been holding out on me."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, we'll think of something."

"Before Uncle Saradoc asks Da what happened to his papers?" Pippin snorted in total disgust.

"He won't be at your place tonight anyway. I mean, now that you've saved him a trip and all," Sancho laughed. Pippin glowered at him. "Look, I only meant we have some time to think up a way to deal with this. Right? Come on and buck up. We can do it. This is my specialty after all."

Pippin sighed and slowed his pace. "I suppose I'd better try. Else I'm in for it for sure, and in a big way."

"Aww, we'll think of something." They walked in silence for several minutes. "Say, Pip?"

"What?"

"Where'd you learn all those great curses, huh? Will you teach them to me?"

Pippin grinned, his distress easing, pleased he knew something Sancho didn't. He slowed his pace. "I learned some of them from listening to the farm hands. But the best ones I got from Da and Uncle Doc, and some other folks," he laughed. "Only they didn'a see me and Merry listening in. It was late at night after the Harvest celebration last year, and some of them were a wee bit tipsy. They were laughing and telling grownup stories and jests. We had great fun sneaking into the barn and listening to them laugh and act silly! We wrote down some of the stuff they said so we wouldn'a forget."

"Good idea. Say them again slowly so I can learn them."

"All right." Pippin frowned. "But we promised each other we wouldn'a tell anyone where we learned them."

"Don't worry Pip, I'd never tell."

"Well…make certain you dinna because we might get in trouble."

"I said I wouldn't! Now come, out with them. And start with the best ones fir

"What do you mean you canna find him?" Eglantine fretted, twisting her apron in her hands before catching herself at it. She smoothed the wrinkles out with a little sigh.

"Mum, no one's seen him all day." Pimpernel spoke in a low voice so she wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh dear." Eglantine glanced around the barn as if half-expecting to find her son lurking nearby. "I thought Pervinca was looking for him?"

"Yes, she has been, for the last hour and a half."

"Nell dear, your father is going to have a conniption! Oh, that little rascal. How dare he? After all the trouble he's got himself into this past week-"

"Mum, maybe he just fell asleep somewhere? I mean, Pip is certainly capable of a great deal, as we all well know, but I dinna think he's daft enough to just defy Da that easily after the tanning he got the other night."

Eglantine pondered hard. "I hope you're right, Nellie. The Shire knows no fury like your father's when he's been outright disobeyed."

"Aye, that's the truth."

"Well, it's going to be one thing if the chores dinna get done and quite another if he's dared to run off again. If he has your da's going to take a switch to his hide for sure. And I canna honestly say I blame him this time." Eglantine paced about, her temper rising along with her impatience. "He ran off with that little scoundrel Sancho when he was told not to leave his room. And today he was warned sternly that he had to finish his chores and not be leaving the yard, and what does he do? He up and disappears, he does!" Eglantine threw her hands in the air.

"Mum, we dinna know that yet," Pimpernel reminded her.

"Aye, true enough, but it's obvious to me from what I'm seeing that the bulk of his tasks have not been done. That alone is going to earn him a talking to." She sighed. "And I'm quite certain that conversation willn'a make him happy a'tall, being that the final word may verra well be a soundly paddled bottom."

"Mum! Da's home!" Pervinca skipped into the barn.

"Vinca, did you find your brother?"

Pervinca shook her head from side to side. "I looked everywhere, Mum. He's run off again, hasn't he? Oh, he's going to get it! You want me to tell Da?" The youngster was already half way out the door.

"No! Get back in here, m'lass."

Pervinca trudged reluctantly back into the barn. "No?"

"You leave your brother's doings to me, young miss. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mum." Pervinca frowned at her feet, her disappointment obvious.

"All right. Then come girls, and we'll see what your Da is about. Perhaps Pippin will turn up in the meantime." Eglantine shooed them out of the barn.

**III**

"Shhh! Be quiet will you?"

"Aw Pip, we're not even near the barn yet. Don't get yourself in a state already."

"Shouldn't you be on your way home now?"

Sancho rolled his eyes. "All right. I can take a hint when I'm not wanted. Go on then and face the music of the neglected chores. At least they won't know you've been gone."

"I dinna know that yet!"

"I have a feeling. And I'm usually right."

"Aye, and I'm going to have a feeling too, and I think it's gonna be on the seat of my britches."

"Oh, go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If I'm still alive."

"You will be. Worse for the wear or no," Sancho snickered as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Easy for you to say," Pippin muttered as he reached the barnyard and stared up at the high fence. A shudder went through him as he recalled being caught out by his father while trying to climb over it after his last adventure. He avoided the fence and entered through the gate, making his way very quietly into the barn. He looked around for a moment allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light. His eyes fell on Orangeblossom and her newborn calf. A smile lit up his face in spite of his worries and he hurried over to have a closer look. "Ah, you're just a wee thing, aren't you now?" He knelt and patted the calf on her head. "And what are we going to call you, hmm?"

"Bluebelle. And just where have you been, young hobbit?"

Pippin leaped to his feet and spun around, his frantic expression calming a little when he spied his sister. Pimpernel frowned at him and rested both hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. "Well?"

"Well what, Nell?" Pippin gave her his very best innocent look.

"Dinna you be trying my patience, Peregrin Took." Pimpernel shook her finger under his nose. "I know you've been up to something and you better be coming clean and I do mean right now."

"What!"

"Do not play ignorant with me, you little rascal. None of your chores have been done and nobody has seen you in hours. Now, either you tell me exactly what you've been up to else I'm going to get Da right now."

"NO!" Pippin darted a look around. He licked his dry lips. "Dinna do that Nellie, please?"

"Dinna try that innocent look on me either, Pippin. I know you way too well for that." Pimpernel indicated the spot next to her. Pippin hung his head and shuffled wordlessly to her side. She took him by the shoulders and gently pushed him onto a hay bale then knelt in front of him. "Tell me where you've been," she insisted, her voice soft.

"I…I, uh…I was up in the hay mow and I guess I lost track of the time. Maybe I feel asleep?"

"Maybe you fell asleep? Do you think I'm daft?" Pimpernel shook her head. "No. Try again."

Pippin sighed. When it came to interrogations his sister was as good at it as his mother, if not better. Pippin chewed nervously on his lower lip wondering how much he should say. Nell made the decision for him.

"Pippin, either you open that mouth of yours and start talking or I'll haul you to Mum and Da by your ear! You have three seconds. One…two…thr-"

"All right! I'll talk! Just dinna tell on me, all right?"

Pimpernel sighed. "You disobeyed Da again."

Pippin nodded slowly and winced as his sister started a new round of scolding. "Have you no sense a'tall lad? Of all the foolish, ill thought out, ridiculous things to do…" Nell threw up her hands and started pacing back and forth. Pippin stifled a giggle. His sister shot him a look of pure fury. "You think this is amusing?"

"No Nellie! No, of course not, it's just that you were looking so much like Mum just now…" his voice trailed off when she failed to see the humorous side of the situation. "Uh, are you going to tell on me?"

"This is a fine position I'm in, do you realize that?"

"I'm sorry Nell. I didn'a mean to involve you. But if only you hadn'a insisted I tell-"

"Are you somehow suggesting this is my fault?" Nell eyed her young brother dangerously.

"No! Of course not! Still…"

"Pippin, I am tempted to turn you over my knee my own self, here and now."

"Nell," Pippin wailed, "you used to always be on my side! What happened?"

"What happened is that you used to have a wee bit more sensibility about your actions, young hobbit. I dinna know what you're using for a brain these days lad, but your judgment is sorely lacking."

"Well, you dinna have to insult me. You're really hurting my feelings, Nell."

"And I dinna have to tell you what else is going to be hurting, and quite severely if I'm not mistaken. Pippin, how could you just up and defy Da without so much as a thought? He told you to stay home today and behave yourself and you've done neither."

"Who says I didn'a give it a thought? It took a fair amount of thought for me to decide to do it I'll have you know. And I didn'a get in any trouble. Um, any other trouble that is."

Pimpernel shook her head. "You were with Sancho Proudfoot again, I'll wager."

"Yes, so? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I suppose, as long as you have leave to be gone. Which you didn'a."

"Well, I'm back now. Canna you just pretend we didn'a even have this conversation?"

"That would be like lying. I canna lie to Da. And I should think you couldn'a either."

Pippin sighed. "Nell, I'm probably going to get a licking for not doing my chores. Isn'a that enough, at least for now? Let me decide what to tell Mum and Da, all right? It's not lying on your part. It's up to me to say or not say what I did. I'm going to get punished either way, so that ought to be enough to make you happy."

"Peregrin Took! It does NOT make me happy that you're going to get your britches blistered! You are courting a comeuppance like you have never seen before, mind you." Pimpernel shook her finger in his face. "I thought you had more of a conscience, but I can see that I'm wrong. Fine, you tell Da and Mum whatever it is you've a mind to. Leave me out of it."

Pippin eyed his sister suspiciously. "And that's the end of it then? Do you mean it?"

Pimpernel nodded once, arms crossed tightly in front of her. Pippin wasn't quite sure if he felt better or not. He thought this over. "Nell…you know, if you were to help me quick like, I bet I could get enough of my chores done to satisfy Da and maybe he wouldn'a even give me a licking after all." Pippin grinned hopefully up at his sister.

Pimpernel stared at him in disbelief, her mouth gaping. She threw her hands up in the air and Pippin was reminded again of his mother. "Of all the bold, sassy, self-assured things you have ever said to me… NO! I will NOT help you do your chores to get you out of a licking! How dare you even ask me? Why, you can count yourself lucky that I'm not taking this any further in the first place. And I'm ashamed of the way you're behaving." Pimpernel poked her brother in the chest. "You are on your own, Peregrin. As far as I'm concerned we never had this conversation." She spun and stalked out of the barn.

Pippin stared after her feeling uncomfortable as his conscience began to nudge him. Nell had never before said she was ashamed of him. He suddenly felt like crying. "I suppose she really means that." He paced the barn and pondered his dilemma, wondering if it would be worthwhile to do any of his chores. "It might make a difference if some of them got done. Maybe I wouldn'a be in quite as much trouble. I can say I fell asleep in the loft while I was taking a break," he muttered as he circled Orangeblossom's stall. "No, what if they looked there? Ah, what am I going to do?"

Pippin flopped back onto the bale of hay and plunked his chin in his hands staring glumly into the darkness. He shifted uncomfortably when something dug into his side. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket he withdrew the large packet of papers and eyed it. Brushing his hand over the muddy envelope he noticed it was torn and the contents spilled out one side in a raggedy jumble. Pippin brushed a tear from the corner of his eye and sniffled. Why did things always go so terribly wrong whenever he tried to have a little fun? He stared at the packet, his curiosity finally getting the better of him and he opened it and sifted through the papers inside. His eye fell on something of interest. Eagerly, he began to read.

**III**

"So you found him. Where is he then?" Paladin stood framed in the doorway of the farmhouse's kitchen, one fisted hand resting on his hip as he listened to his wife's tale.

"In the barn, Pad. He's doing his chores Nell told me." Eglantine fussed about the kitchen trying to calm her nerves. She could tell Pimpernel had been upset about something as she hurried by them, and she was almost certain she knew what it was.

"A wee bit late in the evening to still be at the morning's work, isn't it now?" Paladin frowned.

"Well, perhaps he fell asleep in the loft. It wouldn'a be the first time."

Paladin eyed his wife as she scurried about the kitchen. He had the feeling she was not saying all that was on her mind. "Aye, you're right, but 'twas never an excuse that held much appeal for me Tina, and well you know it. How long were you saying it was since you'd seen him?"

Pervinca chose that moment to skip through the kitchen. Eglantine was thankful for the reprieve but her relief was short lived. In a singsong voice Pervinca informed her father of her own feelings on the matter. "If Pip was in the loft he must've been buried underneath the hay Da, cause I sure didn'a see him when I looked there!"

Eglantine drew a sharp breath and set down the kettle she was holding a bit harder than necessary. Paladin glanced at her. His youngest daughter darted in between them and out the door quickly and he wondered if he had somehow missed something important. He watched Pearl as she set the table in silence. She noticed his scrutiny and gave him an uneasy little smile before turning back to the cupboard.

Paladin sighed and sank into his chair by the fireplace to consider what he'd been told. He pushed his thick curls back from his forehead and rubbed his hand over his face. The boy was determined to push him to the very limits of his patience once more. How much clearer can I make my expectations? Just do your chores and mind your own business for the day, I told him. How difficult is that? Stay to home, keep out of mischief, and when your responsibilities are seen to you can have the rest of the day to yourself. Sounded simple enough to me. But no, not to that lad. Leave it to my son to find a way to make mischief in his own speculating a little longer he stood and headed for the door.

"Pad, supper's almost ready."

"Aye, that's all well and good enough Tina, but I'm going to have a little talk with Peregrin first. I want to know why he's still at his chores this late in the evening."

"Well, we'll hold supper 'til you get back. And bring Pippin with you."

Paladin was already halfway out the door and waved a hand over his shoulder in acknowledgment. Eglantine watched him go, her lips drawn into a thin line of dismay.

**III**

Paladin entered the barn quietly and found his son pitching hay from one of the stalls as fast as he could. He grasped the pitchfork handle, stopping him in mid toss, and Pippin whirled in surprise. Paladin set the tool aside and beckoned his son to follow him. He seated himself on a hay bale and took Pippin by the arm, pulling him around to stand in front of him.

"I want to know how come you're still at this when it should've been done many hours ago, m'boy."

Pippin dropped his eyes and stared at his feet, swallowing hard. The moment of truth was upon him and he made his decision. He hoped he'd watched Sancho do this enough times to get it right himself. "I…um…I fell asleep in the hayloft Da," he stammered. "It was warm and I was sleepy and…I laid down and before I knew it I was having a nap."

"A verra long one it would seem," Paladin retorted dryly. "Peregrin, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Pippin lifted his chin and tried very hard not to appear nervous. "I didn'a sleep verra well last night. I suppose I was tired."

"Hmm. Then perhaps we'd best be changing your bedtime and making it earlier, eh?"

Pippin frowned. "Uh, no that isn'a necessary Da. I'm sure I can get more sleep if I really try."

"I see. And this is why your chores aren't yet done?" Pippin bobbed his head. His father peered at him and he felt his face grow warm. "Is this really the truth, lad? Or are the chores not done because you were playing around, doing everything but what you were supposed to be doing?"

"No! I didn'a play Da I fell asleep! Honestly I did."

"Are you certain you're not telling me this just to get out of a licking?"

Pippin shook his head from side to side. Paladin studied him a moment longer. "All right," he said at last. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt this time. But I'd best not find out you've told me a half truth." Pippin gave a more vigorous shake of his head. "Verra well then. The day is over. Come have supper and then you're going to bed. Tomorrow you may finish today's chores and I'll add a few extra ones just to make certain you're tired enough to sleep tomorrow night."

Pippin groaned. Nevertheless, extra chores were a fairly small price to pay considering he'd just managed to lie his way out of worse. His conscience tugged at him again but he managed to push it away once more. At least he wouldn't be sleeping on his stomach tonight. He followed behind his father, mulling over how he was going to deal with the rest of his dilemma. Perhaps this lying thing wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he would even learn how to be good at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Five Summary: **

Merry talks over his concerns with his father and Pippin and Pervinca get into a war of words that doesn't end well for either of them.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Five

"Da?"

Saradoc looked over at his son, giving the pony more free rein as the waggon plodded along toward home. "What is it, Merry?"

"What was in that packet you gave to Pippin?"

Saradoc chuckled. "Just some old papers I've been meaning to give to Pad for quite some time. That's all."

"Oh." Merry hesitated. "Important papers?"

"Now, since when did you become as inquisitive as your young cousin?"

Merry grinned. "I don't think anyone can be as curious as Pippin, Da."

"Likely you're right on that account."

They traveled in companionable silence for a time. They were nearing the inn where they'd be spending the night before Merry spoke again. "Da? What do you think of Sancho?"

Saradoc turned full around, eyeing Merry closely, his parental intuition nudging him. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason in particular."

Saradoc sighed. "My lad, is something on your mind? You've been ruminating ever since we left Tuckborough. Is there something you need to tell me perhaps?"

"Well…I think Sancho is a bad influence on Pip, that's all. He seems to know just how to get under Pippin's skin."

"Sancho Proudfoot is a coddled youngster with the attitude he is owed his due, even without having to work for it. He thrives on chaos and when he can't find any he makes his own out of nothing. His actions are similar to the way his father used to behave as a lad, matter of fact," Saradoc mused. "And Peregrin is easily led and far too trusting a lad for his own good. He means well, but mischief seems to seek out his company."

Merry chuckled. "Yes, it does."

"So, why all the interest in young Sancho?"

Merry frowned and let his eyes wander over the green hills as they travelled. He turned back to his father. "I have the feeling Sancho is up to something."

Saradoc snorted. "And just when isn't that lad up to something?"

"That's exactly what Frodo said."

"Hmph. Well, he's quite right. I don't know why Pad and Eglantine allow Pippin to spend so much time with him. And I think there's some truth in what you're speculating. Sancho has a way of drawing others into his pranks and your cousin is certainly not in need of any help in that area." Saradoc pondered. "What in particular makes you think he's up to something at the moment? Has Pippin got himself into trouble?"

"No. At least not that I know of since a week or so ago."

"A whole week, eh?" Saradoc chuckled. Merry grinned. "What did Pippin get into trouble over last time? Did it have to do with Sancho?"

"Yes. He sneaked out of his room while he was on restriction-"

"And why was the lad spending the day in his room in the first place, hmm?"

"Well…he was a little too sassy with Aunt Eglantine…"

"Oh."

"Pip said Aunt Tina talked Uncle Pad out of walloping his backside, so instead, he wound up restricted to his room for the entire day." Merry sighed. "You know how Pippin hates being cooped up."

"Aye, that's what made it a very suitable punishment for him. The only thing he hates worse, other than getting a licking of course, is being sent to bed without supper."

Merry frowned. "I'm afraid that's the way the day ended up for him anyway."

"Ah. So he tested the limits and pushed too far, eh?" Saradoc shook his head in wonder. "So, what happened after he sneaked out? Didn't he think his parents would find out pretty quickly?"

"No. I gather from what Pippin told me that he had every intention of sneaking back in before the time he knew his mum would be calling for him for lunch. But, uh, Sancho helped him get sidetracked from that plan."

Saradoc sighed. "What happened?"

"Sancho got the idea to steal some piglets from the Burrows farm. By the time Pip got all the way back home Mr Burrows had already paid Uncle Paladin a call." Merry winced at the memory of what his cousin told him happened after that.

"Oh, I'll wager Pad tanned him real good for that one. The lad's probably _still _having trouble sitting."

"Yes, but Sancho didn't get punished at all. His father thought it was a harmless prank. I heard Uncle Paladin talking and he was very displeased about it."

"I don't blame him for being upset. But, we only have the say over our own youngsters. If it had been me I'd have tanned Sancho's backside but good for his trouble, especially seeing how he involved another lad in his mischief."

"I know you would."

"Maybe Pad and Tina want Pippin to learn how to stand up for himself, how to say no? Could be why they're still letting him play with Sancho."

"Frodo said that too."

"Smart lad, Frodo. I got my young cousin off to a fine start."

Merry rolled his eyes. Saradoc caught the look and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin. He whistled innocently, keeping his eyes on the road. "So, you never told me why you're fretting over your cousin even more than you usually do."

"I'm not fretting."

"Yes you are."

Merry sighed. "I just don't trust Sancho, Da. And I don't much care to see him getting away with the same things that Pippin gets punished for."

"Pippin has to learn his lessons himself Merry. You can't do that for him."

"I know. But I care about what happens to him."

Saradoc patted his son's shoulder. "I know you do. Just be there for him. Perhaps he will listen to you at some point. Your visit is coming up this weekend. You might talk some sense into that Tookish head of his if you try real hard."

Merry laughed. "Aye, maybe I can have a long chat with him."

"Don't know how much good it will do though, unless he makes up his mind to listen. He's at that age Merry. Children all go through it, most especially boys. You did too. You had to learn when to follow along with others and when to stand up for yourself and say so when something wasn't right."

"You're right, Da."

"Well, I know how it is with lads. I was one myself, you see. Way back when the Shire was young."

Merry grinned. He found it difficult to picture his father as a lad doing the same things he did now. His thoughts turned to his upcoming visit. Maybe he could get through to Pippin somehow. He certainly intended to try.

**III**

Pippin tossed in his bed the entire night, guilt his constant companion. He tried to push the thoughts away but they came back full force every time he managed to get them at arm's length. Up with the dawn, he did not have to be called twice for breakfast and chores. He kept reminding himself he'd avoided punishment. The lie had worked. He should be pleased with himself. So why did he feel so much worse than before?

As he worked Pippin thought about what had happened. He even toyed briefly with the idea of confessing but abandoned the notion with a shudder after only a short consideration of what the consequences would be. He most certainly did not want to see his father that angry. He'd already compounded a bad situation with a lie. No, 'twas much better to keep quiet now. What was done was done. But he didn't want to lie again. The packet of papers sprang into his thoughts and he panicked anew. Whatever was he going to do about that? Merry was coming to visit again this weekend and Uncle Saradoc was sure to be the one who would bring him. That meant he would be staying for supper and spending the night. He would surely be asking after the papers. Pippin still had no idea how he was going to cover that one up. He hoped Sancho really could come up with a thought or two as he had promised. He was so deep in his thoughts that he jumped at the sound of his sister's voice when she crept up behind him.

"Well, if it isn'a the missing Took! Still around so far today, hmm Pip?" Pervinca giggled as she watched his face colour. "I looked all over for you yesterday. I wonder how it was that you ended up in the hayloft fast asleep and I missed seeing you? I should have at least heard you snoring."

"Leave me alone Vinca!" Pippin went back to cleaning out the stalls.

Pervinca continued her taunting. "Where were you anyway? I mean, for real?" Pippin pressed his lips together and stabbed at the soiled straw. Pervinca persisted with her questions, climbing up on the side of the stall and leaning over it. "I know the answer already. You went with Sancho even though Da told you that you couldn'a. Am I right?"

"I'm sure your own chores aren't done yet. Why dinna you go do them and let me be?" Pervinca ignored him and perched carefully atop the stall to watch him work. Pippin frowned up at her. "I said leave me alone. I mean it!"

Pervinca stuck her tongue out. "Why should I? You know I'm right. You lied to Da. When he figures it out you're going to be in big, big trouble, lad."

Pippin's voice was cold. "If you're so certain I lied how come you haven'a told?"

"Tell?" Pervinca giggled. "And miss watching you squirm?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"You think I'm being mean?" Pervinca tilted her head and gave him an exaggerated look of bewilderment. "Let me think. Oh, yes, I know. Remember when I broke the catch on Mum's favorite locket?"

"You were supposed to leave it alone. Mum told you not to touch it, I heard her. It's verra old and it belonged to her grandmum and she treasured it. Then you went and broke it and-"

"Hush up Pip! The point is you saw me do it and said you wouldn'a tell and then you went out of your way to make sure she found out," Pervinca grimaced. "I got paddled and had to go to bed without supper."

"But Mum confronted me and thought I did it, so I told. Besides, I'm not good at lying and she would've known anyway."

"Yes, well I can see you're getting a wee bit better at it going about with Sancho the way you do. Pity you didn'a learn to lie well much sooner."

"That isn'a true. And leave Sancho out of this. He's got nothing to do with it.

"Well, you'd best watch your step, young hobbit. What goes around comes around you know."

Pippin sighed. Trying to reason with Pervinca was like talking to Pansy the goose. No matter how many times he tried to outdo her she always sneaked around behind him and nipped him in the backside. Pippin returned to his chore with renewed vigour. Sancho was right about one thing. It didn't pay to try and justify your actions, most especially to a sister who already had it in for you.

"You know better than to put one over on Da and your own guilt is going to eat you alive. It willn'a be long before you give yourself away and then you're going to get the thrashing of your life and you already know it." Pervinca leaned down and poked him solidly in the back.

Pippin had heard enough and reacted without further thought. Whirling about, he got a foothold on the side of the stall and scrambled up, then gave his sister a hard jab to the shoulder. He was about to give her a piece of his mind to go with it when Pervinca slipped and went sprawling on her back, cracking the side of her head on the floor. She lay stunned for the briefest of moments before releasing a wail that Pippin was certain reached the entire farmyard. Pippin gaped at her in horror disbelieving what had happened. He rushed to her side grabbing at her arm. "Oh! Vinca, are you all right? Ah, I'm so sorry, I never meant to-"

Pervinca swatted Pippin's hands away and picked herself up. She touched the side of her head gingerly and winced, tears springing to her eyes. Pippin could already see the bruise forming and a slight trickle of blood from the wound. She stamped out of the barn with a sob.

"No doubt going straight to Da," Pippin muttered. He paced about in a circle, heart racing, awaiting the inevitable and cringed at the sound of his father's voice outside the door.

"What happened?" An angry Paladin stormed into the barn.

Pervinca pointed at him. "He hit me!"

Pippin's eyes grew wide. "I didn'a hit you, I poked you with my finger! Because you were poking me!"

"Da, I was just talking to him, sitting up atop the stall, and he got angry with me for bothering him. Then he pushed me off and I fell and hit my head. Look!"

"But it was an accident, Da, I swear I didn'a push her!"

"Yes you did Pippin!" Pervinca insisted.

Paladin examined her cut, his expression grim, then looked at Pippin sternly. "You pushed your sister off the top of the stall?"

"No! I poked her in the shoulder with my finger, that's all. She lost her balance I guess, and then she fell. But I didn'a mean to _make _her fall! I'd never do that, Da," he protested. "But she was teasing me and she wouldn'a stop, and then she shouted at me, and, and-"

"Peregrin," Paladin cautioned.

"I never shouted at you!" Pervinca yelled and stamped her foot.

"Yes you did! You threatened me too!"

"Pervinca! Peregrin! That will be quite enough!" Paladin thundered. Both youngsters were quiet. "Now that I have your attention once more I want you both to listen to me. Vinca, I want you to go find your mother and have her tend to your cut."

"Yes, Da." Pervinca sniffed pitifully and Pippin couldn't resist rolling his eyes at her dramatics.

"Your brother will be in to apologise after we have a little talk." Pervinca waited until her father turned his back, then stuck her tongue out at her brother. Pippin glared. Paladin grasped one arm of each child and spoke in a no nonsense tone. "And after Pippin has apologised, Vinca, you will tell him you're sorry for your actions as well, and then-"

"WHAT? Da, that isn'a fair! Pippin is the one who-"

Paladin gave his daughter a firm shake. "Do not interrupt me, young hobbit! You've been told more than once not to pick on your brother and then try to blame him when he reacts to your teasing. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves and I'll not tolerate this sort of behaviour from either of you."

Pervinca's lower lip jutted in a pout while Pippin's mouth twitched in amusement despite the circumstances. It was about time she got caught out for her tormenting. Why, it was even almost worth the punishment just to see her get in trouble too!

Paladin released them and tilted the chin of each to look at him. "After the apologies are done you will each go to your rooms and wait for me."

"What? Da! But why? I didn'a do any-"

Paladin held up his hand to stop the flow of words. "NO, Pervinca. You're getting your bottom paddled for your part in this, as well. You've received more than enough warnings and I willn'a tolerate this any longer." He pointed at the door. "Now march. Go find your mum and let her look at your head, and while you're at it, tell her exactly how it happened." Paladin watched until his reluctant daughter headed away from the barn before turning to his son.

"What have you been told about fighting with your sisters?"

Pippin frowned. "Not to."

"Aye! So then why did you do it?"

"She started it Da! She poked me first!"

"And you've been told not to hit your sisters." Paladin held up his hand to stave off his son's attempt at a protest. "Poking isn'a any different, as you've found out. Pervinca may have started it but I'm going to end it. I dinna _ever_ want to see this happen again. Do you understand me?"

Pippin nodded and sniffled as the scolding continued, dragging his sleeve across his eyes and nose.

"All right then. And I do mean it! You know better and I willn'a be tolerating any more of this kind of behaviour. If you dinna pay some mind to what I'm telling you I promise you'll be one unhappy young lad. Is that clear?"

Pippin nodded again, his head bowed.

"I canna hear you, Peregrin. I want to be sure I've made this verra clear to you. Is it?"

Pippin started to nod again and caught himself. "Yes sir, it's clear," he muttered to his feet.

"Verra well." Paladin clamped a hand on his son's shoulder and steered him out of the barn. "You and your sister will apologise to each another and then after I tan your backsides you will both need to finish your chores."

Pippin said nothing but ground his teeth all the while he was being marched back to the house. He didn't think he'd ever been so angry with one of his sisters in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Six Summary:**

Paladin and Eglantine ponder over Pippin's recent behaviour, while Pippin spends his time trying to think of a way out of the trouble he's created for himself. Merry works on attempting to get his little cousin to own up to his mischief. And Sancho meets one of the farm's more interesting residents...

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Six

"Pad?"

"What is it, my dear?"

Eglantine sighed and rocked her chair back and forth a few times. Her husband watched her curiously but remained quiet. They had been married long enough for him to know she would answer when she was ready and not a moment sooner. Eglantine stared into the crackling flames of the fireplace for another moment. "I dinna like to think about our children coming to blows."

"I dinna like it either Tina, but it wasn'a quite like that. Pervinca was teasing Peregrin and he just had all he could swallow and reacted." Paladin frowned. "It was how he reacted that I take issue with. He hasn'a ever done anything quite so reckless before, at least not to my knowledge."

"You're right. I've seen him get upset with his sisters plenty of times, especially Vinca because she does tend to pick on him." Eglantine laughed. "I dinna think she's ever forgiven him for coming along and displacing her as the youngest!"

Paladin chuckled. "You're most likely right about that."

"But Pippin's not the sort of lad to hurt anyone, even when he's verra angry. I still canna believe he poked her hard enough for her to fall off the top of that stall! He wasn'a thinking about what he was doing a'tall."

Paladin's eyes narrowed. "Aye. And he hadn'a better do anything so thoughtless again. I made that verra clear to him for a second time after I got done blistering his backside for it."

Eglantine rocked in silence for a few minutes. "Pad? Why do you think he reacted so strongly to Vinca's teasing? It just isn'a like him. Do you think something's wrong?"

"Something's wrong all right. That boy's starting to get way too big for his britches and I aim to take him down a peg or two."

"Now Pad-"

"Dinna 'now Pad' me Tina. You know I'm speaking the truth. I'm not going to let him think he can get away with such behaviour. I'm putting a stop to it, and quickly."

"I imagine you already have, dear. That hiding you gave him was nothing he'll be taking lightly. I dinna think he'll sit for a week."

Paladin turned sideways in his chair and eyed his wife. "Are you trying to tell me something, dearest? If you are there's no need to be mincing the words, just come right out and say it. You think I was too hard on him."

Eglantine frowned. "No Pad," she said, her tone irritated. "I didn'a say that, now did I? I simply meant that you gave him a fair stern comeuppance and one he's going to remember for some time. And I'm backing you up in doing it. The little rascal lost his head and I'm just as put out at him as you are. I know Vinca can be a handful herself but he overreacted and she ended up getting injured. I certainly wouldn'a want him to be carrying his temper any further. Why, she could've been hurt verra bad! And that's my point. I dinna want him to do anything of the sort again either, nor think of anything worse to do. I still dinna understand what's got into him. I think he's upset over something."

Paladin reached over and grasped her hand and squeezed it. "He's at that age, Tina. It sometimes makes lads a bit reckless in their behavior. Not that I'm trying to excuse him, mind! I'm just saying that he needs to work on getting a better grasp on his feelings. He's far too impulsive and he simply must learn to think before he acts."

"I guess you're right. You should know I expect, being as how you were a lad once yourself."

"A long, long time ago," he laughed. "I watch him and Merry together and I remember the things Doc and I used to get into. Of course, we were never as reckless as those two are," he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Eglantine chuckled, thinking how much her husband reminded her of their son at the moment. "Sure, Pad. You and Saradoc were never the little rascals that Pippin and Merry are, no - you were worse! As I recall you and he sometimes ended up in more hot water in one day than those two do in a month."

"That, my love, is simply not true and you know it."

Eglantine bobbed her head up and down. "Oh yes it is the truth, and you know it, Paladin Took! You and he were ever so good at thinking up ridiculous things to get your fool selves into, and with nary a thought as to the consequences. And that's why you sometimes cringe when your son does the same kind 'o mischief as you used to do, and then you wind up having to punish him for it. It bothers you, doesn'a it lad?"

Paladin looked sheepish. "Aye," he admitted finally, "sometimes it does give me a twinge or two when I give him a licking for the same wrongdoing that used to earn me one." He shrugged. "Ah well, 'tis the fate of fathers everywhere, right?"

Eglantine giggled. "I suppose it is."

"Ah, remember the time we coaxed Granda's favourite cow up a ramp and onto the barn roof…"

Pippin pressed an ear against his bedroom door listening to his parents. He scowled at the laughter. How was it that whenever parents told stories about the mischief they'd done as children it was considered very humorous, but whenever he did the very same thing they called it disobedience and he got punished for it? He shook his head in disbelief as he listened to his father recount one of his more daring childhood adventures. His mother seemed to be enjoying it immensely but Pippin shuddered at the thought of what she'd do if he tried any of his da's favorite shenanigans.

He sighed and crept back to his bed and climbed in, flipping onto his stomach. He rubbed his bottom, listening to the murmur of voices in the sitting room, frowning when they rose in laughter again. No matter how long he pondered he was still confused why everything was bothering him. He should have been more careful. He'd never meant to hurt his sister. But how come he had let her taunting trouble him so much? And besides that, he knew he was letting Sancho talk him into way too much mischief and he felt like he was constantly looking over his shoulder. Merry kept telling him to watch out for the things Sancho was doing, but was it _really_ all that bad? Some of Da's stories made their own mischief seem tame by comparison.

His mind wandered back to Uncle Saradoc's papers. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. Not only could he not give them to his father, but also now he knew something about what they contained. He was beside himself with questions and no one to ask them of without giving himself away. Whatever was he going to do?

Merry would be coming in two more days and Uncle Saradoc was sure to bring it up. Maybe he could tell Merry and he would help him. But that might get his cousin in trouble too. Or maybe Merry would tell on him. Pippin just couldn't be sure. His cousin had been awfully upset with him. And it was no wonder. Oh, how tangled the web had grown. He knew exactly how the little fly must feel while he waited for the big spider to come home for dinner!

Perhaps he could tell Uncle Sara he'd lost the papers? He'd have to talk to him alone without anyone overhearing. And hope that his uncle didn't bring it up in front of anyone. Maybe he should just come clean about the whole mess? That would certainly be the easiest thing to do. And it was also the hardest. He was bound to get a switching. Pippin touched one of the welts on his bottom again and shivered. Da would be so angry with him if he found out he'd been lied to. Now just how was he going to find a way out of this mess without getting another licking and without lying? Could it be done? Maybe Sancho would have some ideas by now. Pippin shifted trying to get comfortable, but his heart was heavy. It was going to be a long night. He sighed and punched his pillow and then yanked the blanket over his head.

His thoughts turned to Pervinca and her smug attitude when Da marched him in after their little talk. He'd been plunked down firmly in front of her to make his apologies and she had actually grinned at him! It hadn't seemed to matter that she was about to be punished too. Only his father's hand clamped on his shoulder had kept him from bolting to his room. Pippin grunted in disgust. Her apology had of course seemed less than sincere, and she'd been careful to avoid being seen when she stuck her tongue out at him afterwards. Pippin had been about to return the favour when his mother caught his eye with her own. One look had been quite enough to speak volumes. So he had groveled quickly for his tormentor's forgiveness simply to get it over with.

And he _was _sorry for what he'd done. Pippin had gotten some small satisfaction when Da cleared his throat and gave Vinca a meaningful look after she'd hesitated to make amends. Da had kept to his word, too, and after they'd both taken the promised trip across his knee, they'd had to finish all of their assigned tasks, being careful not to look at each other while they worked. Finally, he'd had to sit through supper on a sore bum and endure his sister's covert glances at him. By the end of the day Pippin had had it up to here. He was glad he'd been sent to bed early.

And when all was said and done Pervinca still had her tidbit of information and was no doubt planning to hold it over his head. He didn't know just what he was going to do about it yet but somewhere in between watering the cows and cleaning the chicken coop, he'd made a decision. He wasn't about to let Pervinca simply get away with her bullying. What the lass needed was a good prank and he intended to make it his best one yet.

Pippin groaned as another thought occurred to him. There was the small matter of Nell also knowing something of what he'd been up to. He didn't think she'd tell but there were just too many things that tended to go wrong when others knew more than they should. Pippin thought again of the tangled web of lies he'd created and the way it was beginning to get out of hand.

**III**

"Hoy Pip! Whatch'a doin'?"

Pippin looked up from his task and resisted a sigh as he watched Sancho swagger into the farmyard as if he owned it. He was still put out over the turmoil of the day before and didn't need any more teasing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped.

Sancho ambled over to where Pippin was cleaning out the chicken coop and wrinkled his nose. "Well…it looks to me like you're being a proper farm boy," he chortled and Pippin glared. "Watch it, you know what they say. Wouldn't want your face to freeze like that!" Sancho laughed at his jest. Pippin ignored him and went back to work, giving the straw a vigorous poke and raising a cloud of debris.

"I thought this was a chore they always give to the lasses? Look out, Pip!" Sancho leaped back with a scowl, brushing off some of the stray feathers that clung to his shirt. "I don't want to be wearing this nasty stuff!"

"Then you'd best get out of my way." Pippin turned to look his cousin up and down. "I dinna know why you're so worried about your clothes, anyway. It looks like you slept in them." He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "You smell like you slept in them, too."

"Hmph. Don't you worry yourself about my clothes. And as for stink, I smell about as good as you do right now, 'cause you reek of chicken coop! And you didn't answer my question."

Pippin sighed and leaned on the pitchfork. "Yes, well for the moment it's my chore. I have to do extra ones because of, uh…because I did something, and… and anyway, I have to do some extra chores today."

"Tsk, tsk!" Sancho glanced around casually before whispering, "Did you get caught? Did they find out you were gone?" Pippin shook his head. "Well, what then? You did something else? Sheesh, Pip. You manage not to get caught and then you wind up in trouble anyway? How stupid is that?"

Pippin darted his eyes around to make certain they were alone before answering. "I got into a bit of a row with Pervinca-"

"Ah!" Sancho brightened. "No wonder you're cleaning out the chicken coop then. How bad of a row?"

"Bad enough. I caused her to fall off a stall and she hit her head. I didn'a mean to! But I was angry because she wouldn'a stop teasing me."

Sancho whistled. "Whew, Pip! She got hurt then? Oh, I bet Uncle Pad really let you have it." Pippin nodded unhappily. "So, you didn't get caught out for sneaking off but you wound up getting a thrashing anyway, huh? Sheesh, I'm gonna start thinking you're bad luck to be around."

"She knows I was gone. She'd been looking for me."

"Did she tell?"

"No."

"So she wants to have something on you, eh?" Sancho chuckled. "She thinks like me."

"Obviously." Pippin shook his head and stabbed at the straw once more.

"So, you gotta start thinking like that too. Don't you want to get back at her?"

Pippin stared at the ground before lifting his eyes to meet Sancho's. "More than anything."

"Atta boy!"

Sancho's eyes took on a gleam that Pippin recognized only too well. Despite what he'd just said he was well aware that look always meant trouble. Another thought occurred to him. "Oh! What about Uncle Saradoc's papers? Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Not yet. I'm working on it though. Come, we can think about that while we dream up something for Vinca." Sancho clapped him on the back.

"I canna go now. I have to finish this first." Sancho rolled his eyes. "Well, some of us have chores you know. Everyone doesn'a get to run around without a care in the world the way you do."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"So, why dinna you help me? I'll be done twice as quickly and then we can go somewhere."

"Me? You want me to muck out a hen house? Are you out of your tiny little mind?"

"Oh, excuse me for thinking you might actually do some work. Forget it." Pippin turned away and resumed his task.

"Besides, aren't you grounded or something?"

"Aye, but we can still go anywhere on the farm. Da already said I could have some free time after I finish up with this."

Sancho stared at him considering his options before sighing in resignation. "What do you want me to do?"

Pippin's eyes lit up. Astonished, he quickly showed his cousin what to do before he could change his mind. "Then we can go down to the pond or something and maybe we can think of an excuse for Uncle Saradoc, all right?" Pippin worked as fast as he talked.

"Yep, we'll try." Sancho wrinkled up his nose and poked at the dirty straw with a pitchfork. He raised more feathers and sputtered in disgust as they fluttered down around his face.

"Oh, and watch out for Pansy. She's pretty feisty and she likes to get in with the chickens," he warned. "And she bites."

"Pansy bites? Who's Pansy?" Sancho whirled in confusion just as the biggest goose he'd ever seen rounded the corner of the coop with blood in her eye and made straight for him, her menacing bill opening and closing in anticipation.

"Ahhh! Run Pip!" Sancho threw his tool aside and lit out of the pen, the fat goose close behind and gaining ground. Pippin wanted nothing more than to fall on the ground laughing at his cousin's antics but instead he reached for his back pocket and pulled out his slingshot. He placed a small pebble in it and took careful aim. Pansy squawked in anger at the sting to her tail feathers. She whirled around and headed back in pursuit of her foe. Pippin hurried to place another pebble in the slingshot. This one struck her foot and her squawk was even louder. Several white feathers floated down around her and she hesitated, seeming to glare at Pippin with the promise to get him next time before waddling off in the opposite direction.

"Are you all right?" Pippin couldn't control his laughter now that he had dispatched the wayward goose.

"Sweet Eru's ghost, that was the most enormous bird I've ever seen in my life! What was that thing, a turkey?"

"Dinna be daft, Sancho. She's just a goose."

"Just a goose? More like a mad goose if you ask me."

The commotion had attracted an audience and now several of the farmhands applauded them. Pippin grinned and took a bow.

"Sure Pip, ham it up. Have a good time at my expense."

"Aww, dinna be a sore loser. You canna help it after all, you're not a farm boy, right?"

"You're very amusing."

"Are you lads all right? Oh my!" Eglantine hurried over and shouted at the goose when Pansy peeked out from behind the shed. "Bad Pansy! You are a naughty goose! You're lucky I dinna pluck some of your tail feathers for that one, missy!" Pansy honked indignantly at the scolding and Eglantine narrowed her eyes. "Dinna you be talking back to me now. You just get going and behave yourself before I decide to make you our supper!"

Pippin held up his slingshot and winked at his mother. "Dinna worry about it Mum, I'm always ready for her." He whispered in Sancho's ear, "Ever since she bit me in the bum once, that is."

"Mad goose, eh?" Paladin wandered over to them, chuckling. "Just be on the lookout for her, lad. She's fair harmless enough. I'm surprised you haven'a had an encounter with her before, seeing as you're around so much these days."

"Just lucky I guess, Uncle Pad."

Paladin eyed the coop. "I think you've earned a break, son. You two can go have some time of your own now if you'd like."

Pippin's face lit up. "Thanks Da! C'mon Sancho!"

"Now, stay out of trouble," Paladin called. "That goes for the both of you!"

Pippin waved over his shoulder, already halfway out of the farmyard and headed up the hill. "And dinna go off the farm Peregrin," Eglantine reminded him.

Pippin called back to her. "I willn'a, I promise." He ran after Sancho who was already halfway to the pond, eager to wash away the chicken feathers and regain some of his dignity.

"That lad! Oh, did you see him run, Tina?" Paladin chortled after the youngsters were out of earshot.

"Now Pad, it isn'a funny if you're not used to a goose like Pansy." She couldn't help laughing too.

"Good thing Pippin had his slingshot. That's my boy all right."

"Aye, always a good idea for a lad to keep his slingshot handy. Which Pippin has done ever since Pansy nipped him in the backside that time." She linked her arm through her husband's. "Come Pad, let's be having a wee break ourselves, what do you say? I just put the kettle on."

He nodded. "Ah, I'm glad to see him laughing and having a good time again. And without any mischief involved. Be nice if he could continue that way for a time, eh?" Paladin winked at his wife.

"What, are you expecting some kind of miracle? I'm happy enough when he keeps out of trouble for an hour at a time, I am! Reminds me of someone else I knew when he was but a lad."

Paladin laughed out loud. "I canna imagine who you're referring to, my love."

**III**

Merry groaned at Pippin's news shortly after arriving the next day. "Not again!"

"I'm sorry." Pippin swiped at the ground with his big toe, genuinely upset with Merry's disapproval.

"You were grounded the last time I was here. Pippin, can't you keep out of trouble for a few days at least?"

"I SAID I was SORRY!" Pippin spun and stalked away.

Merry hurried after him. "Pippin. Stop. It's all right, really." Pippin halted but kept a stiff back to him. "Come now, let's not be angry with each other. We can find plenty to do here, right?" Merry slung an arm around his shoulder. "Besides, this will give us some time to talk."

Pippin eyed him suspiciously. "Talk? What do you mean? Talk about what?"

"Oh, there are plenty of things we can talk about."

"You sound like my parents. I dinna like it when you do that."

Merry grinned. "Sorry. I'll try to be more careful."

Pippin's smile was cautious. "All right. So, how come Uncle Saradoc didn'a bring you? I thought he was coming too."

"Some important business came up and he had to stay at the Hall. That's why he had Tabby bring me instead."

"Oh." Pippin hoped his expression didn't betray just how relieved he was about that. "That's a shame."

"But he will be coming back next week."

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why do you think something's wrong?"

Merry stared at him askance. "Pip, with you I can always tell. Your face gives away how you're feeling every time. It's why you aren't good at lying. Speaking of which-"

Pippin's eyes widened. "Who says I lied about anything?"

"What? No one that I know of. What are you so jumpy about?"

"Nothing. I'm nae jumpy." Pippin darted his eyes around and picked at some imaginary lint on his britches.

Merry studied his cousin. Pippin was definitely nervous about something. He tried again. "Pip. . ."

"What?" Pippin was now fidgeting with the hem of his shirt refusing to look at him.

Merry hesitated, not quite sure how to approach the subject and finally decided to just face it head on. "The other day when we saw you in Whitwell. . . you were lying then, weren't you?"

Pippin flushed and he looked away. At last he nodded. "I wasn'a very good at it."

Merry snorted. "You were good enough to fool Da, at least for the moment while he was already distracted. I wouldn't try it with your da, though."

Pippin contemplated the ground smoothing the grass with his toes. "Um."

Merry looked alarmed. "Pip, you didn't!" Pippin nodded miserably. Merry groaned.

"Dinna say it. I know I shouldn'a lie to Da." Pippin looked around to see if anyone was nearby and then gestured for his cousin to follow him. They wandered down to the pond. Pippin carefully avoided sitting and instead leaned up against the tall willow. Merry grimaced in sympathy.

"Uncle Pad found out then? You got a sound thrashing, didn't you?"

Pippin shrugged. "Well, no and yes. I mean, Da hasn'a found out what I did yet."

"Then why are you grounded and so obviously avoiding sitting?"

Pippin hesitated for a moment. "Pervinca was teasing me. I couldn'a listen to it anymore so I. . ." he trailed off, ashamed.

"What did you do Pip?"

"I pushed her. Well, I didn'a push her. Not really. I mean, I didn'a mean to! Push her, that is. But I poked her hard and she lost her balance and slipped."

Merry looked puzzled. "That must have been some poke to earn you a strapping for your trouble."

"It was." Pippin drew a deep breath. "She was sitting on top of a stall at the time." He winced at Merry's sharp intake of breath. "I didn'a mean for her to fall!"

"Oh, Pip. How bad was she hurt?"

"She hit her head. She's all right but, well, she isn'a verra happy with me. And for that matter, neither is Mum. Or Da."

"I don't doubt it."

"She's going to hold it over my head, you know. And use it against me later."

"Use what against you?"

"Oh! Well, the reason she was teasing me is because she knew I wasn'a to be found when she was sent looking for me because I. . ." Pippin took another deep breath and hurried to finish, "I sneaked away with Sancho after Da told me to stay at home." Merry groaned again.

"And-"

"There's more? Pip, you never do anything by half measures, do you?"

"I didn'a do any of my chores."

"So, that's when we saw you in town. When you were with Sancho."

"Aye, and then Uncle Saradoc gave me those papers for Da and I couldn'a give them to him or he'd ask where I got them and then I dropped them in the mud anyway and, and, then I lied and said I didn'a do my chores because I fell asleep in the hayloft but Vinca knew I wasn'a really there and then Nell found out and, and-"

"Pippin! Calm down, you're about to make yourself swoon."

"I dinna know what I'm going to do! Oh, I'm in _so much_ hot water!"

Merry considered him thoughtfully. "No wonder you were worried about Da coming with me. What exactly did you plan to do?"

"I dinna know," Pippin wailed and buried his face in his hands.

"Pip, there's only one thing you can do and I think you know it."

Pippin shook his head vigorously. "NO! I canna do that! I canna sit now and if Da gets hold of me again I willn'a be sitting until some time next year!"

"I know you don't want to but I honestly don't know of any way you're going to get out of it. You may as well face up and see it over with."

"Hmph, that's easy enough for you to say."

"No, it isn't." Merry placed an arm around his shoulder. "I don't want to see you get in trouble, you know that. But I also don't want to see you going through all this misery either. It isn't going to get any better until you come clean. It'll only get worse."

Pippin shook his head again. "No. It'll get a great deal worse if I tell! I'll think of something. Maybe Sancho can still help me. We haven'a come up with anything good yet but-"

Merry whirled on him, suddenly angry. "Then you're going to have to lie again. And Sancho is the one responsible for your predicament, at least in part. I keep telling you he is not your friend. Why won't you listen?"

Pippin scowled. "You're not listening either!"

Merry sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, his anger already dissipating. "You have the thickest head of all my cousins. I don't want to spend our time arguing. For now why don't we just agree to disagree about that? All right?"

"Fine." Pippin crossed his arms in front of him and set his jaw.

Merry's mouth twitched in amusement. Obviously the little scamp wasn't willing to give an inch. He had a feeling Pippin was headed for a very hard lesson this time and suddenly recalled what his father had said about that.

Pippin tilted his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you know something I dinna know."

Merry smiled ruefully. "Because I do, but I suppose it's something you're going to have to learn for yourself."

"I dinna like it when you sound like my parents, Merry. I told you that already."

"Sorry, lad! Come on, let's find something to do."

Pippin nodded and followed Merry up the hill. "So, you still willn'a help me?"

"Don't push it, Peregrin. At least let me think about it for awhile."

Pippin sighed. "Oh. All right."

"Now I know about what you did too," Merry grumbled. "Pretty soon everybody but Uncle Pad is going to know."

"That isn'a funny."

"I never said it was. In fact, it's anything but." He stopped and turned. "Do you realise that every time you tell someone what happened you involve that person in your mischief?"

"I know, but I didn'a mean to."

"Still, it's something you should think about. And give it some good hard thought, all right?"

Pippin trudged along beside Merry, his thoughts racing. He only had a few days remaining before Uncle Saradoc returned. He had to come up with a plan. He didn't dare mention what Sancho had thought up as a way for him to get back at Pervinca, either. Pippin tried not to grin and failed miserably. It was too perfect really, almost poetically so. He couldn't help it. He was looking forward to it shamelessly.

"What are you so pleased with yourself about? Have you decided to own up?"

Pippin snorted.

"I didn't think so," Merry sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Seven Summary:**

Merry and Pimpernel continue to work on Pippin's conscience. Meanwhile, the mystery of the papers entices Merry's curiosity. Pippin and Sancho are about to put their prank for Pervinca into action when tragedy strikes.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Seven

Sancho crept around the back of the farmhouse and watched as Pippin followed Merry to the big pond. Good old Merry, always ready to come to the rescue. He watched until they were out of sight then stole away and headed towards the meadow where the bull was penned. What had Pippin called him? Otis? Oscar? Oswald? It didn't matter what the overgrown cow was called. He knew he'd come in handy one of these days. He just had to figure out how.

"Say, Pip?" They were just leaving the north pasture and heading back to the house, having some way to go yet. "Just what did you do with those papers my father gave you? You still have them don't you?"

"Of course I still have them. I saw no reason to make a bad situation worse." Pippin kicked hard at a pebble, annoyed at the mention of the troublesome parchment, then bent to retrieve a rock to throw. "I know I'll have to give them to Da sooner or later-"

"Sooner would be better."

Pippin rolled his eyes before flinging the stone. "So I hid them." He grinned when his projectile lambasted the handle on the bullpen gate causing it to rattle, and then sucked in a sharp breath when Oddie raised his great head to stare at him. The bull went back to quiet grazing a moment later and Pippin exhaled forcefully, relieved.

"Where?"

Pippin turned around and looked at Merry, puzzled. "Where what?"

"Where did you put the papers?"

"Oh. In the barn. Why?"

Merry shrugged. "I'm just wondering. Did you look at them?"

Pippin nodded. "I couldn'a resist. Besides, the packet tore open when I dropped it in the mud."

"Making it doubly irresistible, right?"

"Well," Pippin chuckled.

"So just what are they about?"

"I'm not certain." Pippin stopped and rubbed his chin as he considered the mysterious bundle of papers. "They seem to be someone's journal but I'm not quite sure. And I dinna know why Uncle Saradoc would be giving them to Da?" He wrinkled his brow. "Do you want to see them?" Merry nodded. "Come on then!" Pippin tugged on his arm.

"No, best we wait until later when no one's about."

"Oh! All right then, if you think so." Pippin startled at the sudden dry cracking of a branch from the direction of the apple orchard. He darted a look around half expecting to see his father somewhere nearby, ready to catch him out.

Merry noted the guilty glance. "Let's go. We can come back after supper when-"

"Shh!" Pippin held up a hand for silence, scanning the tree line with half squinted eyes. "Did you hear that?"

"Sure, nothing too unusual about the sound of a limb creaking. Stars, Pip! You look like you're about to jump right out of your britches."

Pippin tossed a look of annoyance in his cousin's direction. "No, it sounded as if someone stepped on it. I heard leaves rustling too." His voice lowered, "I think someone's walking about in there."

Merry listened for a moment, more to appease his cousin than thinking he would spy anyone else around but them. Finally he tugged on his arm. "Nobody's there. Let's go. You're as jumpy as a long-tailed cat in a room filled with old hobbits in rocking chairs!"

"You would be too if you had as much to answer for as I do," Pippin muttered, looking over his shoulder as Merry pulled him along.

"Just whose fault is that?"

"You dinna have to keep reminding me. Well, perhaps you can answer some of my questions about those papers, I've many of them now."

"I suppose I can try."

"Come then," Pippin linked his arm through Merry's. "I want to show you Orangeblossom's new calf. We call her Bluebelle and she's verra small."

Pippin trotted for the barn pulling his cousin along with him.

Merry grinned at his enthusiasm. He planned to continue working on Pippin's guilty conscience. The lad had better come clean soon before he got into even more trouble. After all, his father would be arriving in just a few days and then what was Pip going to do? Merry shivered. Neither Uncle Pad nor Da was going to be very happy when they found out the whole story. But… well there was no harm in having a look at those mysterious papers in the meantime, was there?

Sancho stepped out of the woods, watching his cousins run across the meadow, Pippin tugging Merry along, both of them laughing and talking excitedly. His expression was sad. How he yearned to be running along with them. Sancho started back to his hiding place. He'd set up a little camp for himself months ago and had spent many happy hours on the Took's farm unbeknownst to them. He squatted down and moved the leafy branches he'd placed over the small entrance into the cave. Might as well get a little sleep before tonight. The thought of their prank cheered him up a little. Sancho thought of his parents as he settled into his makeshift bed. It would probably be a good idea to visit their smial tomorrow, just to keep up the pretense. He doubted even that much mattered.

**III**

"Well now, and what are you lads up to, might I ask?" Eglantine watched the boys come into the yard where she was hanging up the wash in the warm summer breeze. She straightened her back and squinted at them, hand shading her eyes from the noontime sun.

Pippin shrugged. "I was just showing Bluebelle to Merry. That's all." Pippin continued on his way through the yard picking up his stride as he tried to skirt past his mother.

Merry smiled to himself. His cousin was so transparent whenever he felt guilty about something. It was a wonder he hadn't been caught out already. He stifled the urge to laugh when his aunt's hand shot out and caught Pippin by his braces, spinning him around.

"Hold on there just a wee moment, young sir."

Pippin gazed up at his mother with the best wide-eyed innocence he could muster. Eglantine held him at arm's length inspecting him closely for a moment. Something flickered in her blue-gray eyes and Merry thought she intended to speak. He watched the exchange thoughtfully. His aunt knew something, he was sure of it. It looked to him like Pippin was thinking the same thing and perhaps wondering if he was about to find out just what it was.

Instead of speaking Eglantine released Pippin and stepped back. Merry had the distinct feeling she wanted very much to continue the conversation but instead she tossed her head back a bit and gave him a mock frown. "Now Peregrin, I always worry lad when you're looking at me so innocently. I think it just isn'a natural for you, m'boy." She chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Are your chores done?" Pippin bobbed his head up and down.

"Good. I'm glad to see you're paying a bit more mind to what your father said." She sighed and swatted his backside as she turned him towards the house. "Go on with you both then, and get yourselves washed up for lunch. Why, you're all covered with straw and dirt you are! You must be wearing half the Shire on your muddy feet and britches." Eglantine shooed them on their way. "You can help the lasses in the kitchen once you're both clean," she called, "I'll be in soon."

Relieved, they picked up the pace and headed away at a fast clip. "How do you do it Pip?"

"What?"

"How can you stand it wondering when one of your parents are going to find out you lied to them?"

Pippin slowed and eyed Merry with dismay. "Canna you just let it go for now? Why do you keep pestering me about it?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

Pippin gave one shoulder a half shrug. "Dinna be bothered about it so much."

Annoyed at the gesture of indifference Merry caught his arm and spun him. "Listen Pip, Da is coming in just three more days and it's not going to be a pretty sight when he asks Uncle Pad about those papers and your da says 'What papers?' and then they both turn and look straight at you."

Pippin thought hard. Finally he nodded. "Aye, I can imagine what the look on their faces is going to be like." He eased down onto the bench next to the shed. "Maybe I can pretend I'm sick and I've lost my voice?"

"What? Pippin, don't be ridiculous." Merry sank down next to him and placed his arm around his shoulders. "You have to get it over with. And you'd better do it before my da gets here."

"How does that help me?"

"Well, for one thing Uncle Pad will have had a few days to calm down before he talks to Da about what happened in Whitwell. And your backside will be feeling a little better." Merry grinned crookedly. "Just in case my da wants to wallop you too!"

Pippin snorted, eyeing his cousin with annoyance. "That really isn'a very funny, Merry. Besides, I'm willing to take my chances for a couple more days. Maybe I'll be able to come up with a real plan by then. Or perhaps Sancho will have thought of something."

Merry stiffened. He folded his hands in his lap and twisted his fingers for a moment trying to get control of the sudden urge to shake his little cousin until his teeth rattled. His voice was low, "Pippin, I'm going to speak my mind and I want you to listen."

"But Merry-"

"No, hush up and listen to me!"

Pippin threw himself back against the side of the shed and folded his arms, pressing his lips together. Merry tensed at the stubborn demeanor but plowed ahead anyway.

"You can't count on your friend to get you out of this mess. He's largely the reason you're in it in the first place and Sancho would quite happily throw you to the wolves to save himself any day." Merry watched Pippin's face as he absorbed his words, the tension between them increasing. "You need to put an end to this lie once and for all. And then-"

"But Merry-"

"No, I'm not finished talking yet."

"Hmph. But I'm finished listening!" Pippin sprang to his feet and Merry yanked him back down and pinned him in place. Pippin struggled and earned a rough shake.

"Stop it. I already told you, you're going to hear me out this time." Pushing him back against the wall of the woodshed Merry looked him sternly in the eye. "Your actions have been way beneath you lately, Pip. You are simply not the kind of person Sancho is trying to turn you into. You're acting too young for your age and the unpleasant child you're becoming is not a nice thing to see."

"Unpleasant child?" Pippin exploded and struggled against Merry's hold.

"Yes, you're acting like a three year old faunt just come of age and you should be ashamed of yourself. You used to listen to what I tell you, now all you can do is trot around after that little, little…" Merry pulled back in surprise when his cousin ceased his squirming and burst into tears.

"You're ashamed of me too," he cried.

"What? I am not ashamed of you! Pip-" Merry tugged Pippin's hands away from his face. "I'm unhappy with the way you're acting because it's beneath you. You're better than that. Stop acting so foolish and take some responsibility for your actions."

Pippin jerked away. "You're ashamed of me, just like Nell."

"No I'm not. Listen, Pip," Merry reached out and Pippin ducked underneath his arm and took off leaving his older cousin with his mouth gaping in surprise. "What the…Pippin, come back here." Merry jumped to his feet and chased him around the barn. He finally located him hiding up in the sprawling canopy of the huge oak behind the pony enclosure. He placed his fists on his hips and glared up at him. "Peregrin, get back down here. You're doing it again."

"Doing what," Pippin shot back, "making you ashamed of me?"

Merry sighed and shook his curly head at the ground. No wonder his uncle got so impatient with Pippin at times. He took a deep breath and tried again. "You're attracting attention to yourself, you know. If you really want to keep things quiet then you'd best get down from there."

Pippin shook his head. "Go away Merry."

"I will not go away! What I _will_ do is come up there after you."

"You're afraid of heights and you know it," Pippin smirked.

"Well, I'm not young hobbit, so you'd best be doing as your cousin tells you and get your bum back down to earth straight away. Else I'm coming up to get you and I dinna think you want me to do that."

Pippin's eyes widened when he spotted his sister. Pimpernel stood with hands planted firmly on her hips, glaring up at him, and his gaze shifted to Merry. He thought about continuing to challenge them and then thought better of it. Finally he groaned in defeat and began inching his way down. Carefully exiting the big tree on the opposite side he placed himself so that Merry was between them. Nell bee lined her way around Merry without delay and snatched her brother's arm giving it a shake.

"You should be listening to what Merry is telling you Peregrin. He's saying exactly what I did the other night and you know he's right." Pippin scowled and stared at the ground while Nell continued with her tongue-lashing. "I'm liking this less all the time young sir. Now you have your cousin involved in knowing what you did." Nell gave him another little shake. "Pretty soon Da is going to accuse all of us of being in on your misbehaviour and it isn'a fair! It's like making us tell a lie too." Nell released him at last. "Now, what's it going to be?"

Pippin stamped a hairy foot on the ground in anger. "You said you wouldn'a bring up our conversation Nell! You said it never happened!"

Merry thought he'd never seen his older cousin frown so darkly. Pimpernel shook her finger under Pippin's nose and lit into him again. "That was before you decided to go 'round spreading your tale to half of Tuckborough. Now, something's got be giving here you young scamp, and giving way fast. I want to know the same thing as Merry. When are you going to come clean and stop all this nonsense?"

"Shhh!" Pippin jerked his head around looking for eavesdroppers. "Nell, please, someone's going to hear. Please be quiet-"

"No, Peregrin. It's time to stop the nonsense once and for all before something else happens. You're going to tell Mum and Da right now." Nell reached for her brother just as he anticipated her move. Pippin high tailed it out of the farmyard and concentrated on putting as much space between his sister and himself as possible. He had no doubt that Nell could easily catch him if she wanted to but still he ran.

Nell and Merry were left behind watching him retreat into the lush meadow. They looked at one another in consternation. Merry spoke at last. "I was only trying to talk some sense into him. I didn't mean for him to run away."

Pimpernel placed a comforting arm around her cousin's shoulders. "It's all right Merry. I know you were trying to help him," she sighed. "Well now, he's made his own bed and I suppose he's going to have to lie in it for a time until he gets it in his head what he wants to do."

"Are you going to tell Uncle Pad?"

Nell shook her head.

"What are we going to say happened then?"

"Now that's a verra good question. I dinna think anyone heard us, at least not all the particulars anyway. I'll just say that he got upset and ran off but I'm not sure why. Mercy, what with the way he's been acting lately it willn'a surprise anyone I dinna think."

"But…he's going to get in trouble again for running off isn't he?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll be seeing what Da has to say and sort of play it by ear, eh? Either way I'll be leaving it up to Pip to decide just what he's going to do."

Merry nodded and muttered, "Out of the frying pan…"

Pimpernel shook her head. "Into the fire. Aye, that's our Pip all right. Come, let's go into the kitchen and see whatever comes down the pipe."

"I don't like feeling like I'm covering up for him. I've really had it."

"Me too, Merry. But I'd really like for the little scoundrel to own up to his mischief without my having to tell on him."

"Well, he'd better do it soon or it'll be too late. Everything is going to catch up with him when he's least expecting it."

"Aye, and I think he's set himself up for a verra sore lesson this time. Da is most certainly not going to be lenient with him when he hears the whole tale. Especially since he keeps refusing to listen and digs himself in deeper every day."

"I know." Merry grimaced at the very thought of facing his uncle with this amount of mischief saved up to answer for. His own father was tough enough; he wouldn't want to be facing both of them at once.

**III**

Pippin ran. It was easier not to think when he was moving. When he was finally forced to stop he leaned against the crabapple tree near the bull's pen, panting hard, and swiped at the sweat on his face. An apple suddenly pummeled the top of his head and he jumped, looking up and then scowling when he saw where it had come from. His cousin perched on a high limb swinging his legs and watching him. He pelted Pippin with another apple before casually choosing a juicy looking piece of the fruit and taking a big bite.

"Stop it!" Pippin ducked around the tree, snatching up one of the apples and flinging it back at Sancho. His cousin avoided being hit and laughed at Pippin's effort.

"What put you in such a foul mood, Pip?" Sancho stuck the apple between his teeth and slid down the tree trunk, dropping easily to the ground when he reached the lowest branch.

Pippin sighed and plunked himself down. "Merry. And Nell. They want me to tell on myself. They're both angry with me because they know so much about what I did." Pippin drew his knees up and hugged them, rocking back and forth, as was his tendency when he was anxious or upset. "They said they feel like they're lying too. Say, what are you doing here anyway?"

Sancho plunked down cross-legged beside him. "Oh, thinking. And why ever would you do such a fool thing as tell on yourself? Sounds terribly daft if you ask me."

"Well, no one's asking you. Besides, I'm walking a thin rope here and I have to do something, and verra soon." Pippin's voice was muffled as he rested his head on his knees and stared at the ground between them.

"About what?"

Pippin lifted his head and stared. "Have you not been listening to a thing I've said?"

"Oh, pish! Don't worry lad, cause I've got it all figured out."

"The papers?" Pippin brightened.

"Aye, the papers. But let's get back at Vinca before we get into that."

"But I want to hear what you've come up with! Tell me!"

The youngster held up his hand to stop him. "Be patient Pip. I'm fairly certain I've figured out a foolproof plan. But first things first and we need to be taking care of one thing at a time, all right?"

"If you say so."

"All right. Tonight we take care of Pervinca. Tomorrow we tackle the mystery of the papers." Sancho grinned.

"What time then?"

"Why, as soon as that nice half moon comes up of course. We do need a little light to see by."

Pippin grinned, his anticipation at getting back at his sister overcoming his feelings of apprehension. "It'll be grand! I canna wait to see the look on her face!"

Sancho laughed. "More likely we'll be hearing her scream than seeing her face but the effect will be the same."

"Aye, payback. And I hope no one believes her."

"Do you honestly think they will? Don't be daft. No one is going to believe her story."

"I still wish I could see her face though."

"Can't have everything Pip."

"I suppose not."

**III**

Eglantine frowned when she entered the busy kitchen and failed to find her son helping as he'd been told. "Merry? Where is your cousin?"

Merry darted a look at Pimpernel and Eglantine could've sworn she detected a conspiratorial gaze between the two of them. Oh no, not more tied on a clean apron and washed her hands while choosing to ignore the obvious. She just needed some time to think it all over before doing anything.

"Umm…he got a wee bit upset with us Mum and he took off running across the meadow."

"Oh? And just what is that young one displeased over now, I'd like to know?"

"Well…" Nell glanced at Merry again and Eglantine did her best to appear she didn't notice the exchange.

"I told him to get down out of the big oak out back, Auntie. He knows he's not allowed to climb up that high and I was afraid he was going to get hurt. But he wouldn't listen. Then Nell came along and threatened to climb up after him so he got down. But he was upset with both of us then and he took off across the meadow." Merry half believed the story himself. It was partially true at least. But he was also growing more distressed at how easily the falsehoods were becoming. He made a silent promise to himself that this would be the last stretching of the truth that he would do for his cousin.

Eglantine sighed, wishing she could wholeheartedly believe the story but in her heart she knew something more was amiss. Her motherly instincts kept nudging her and seldom were they incorrect. She thought hard as she bustled about the kitchen. _I'm going to have to sit that lad down and have a talk with him myself and it's high time I did. He's going to keep getting his wee self into an even deeper hole if I dinna call him up short and that's just what I'm going to have to do. He's no doubt made some more mischief and doesn'a want to tell us._

The kitchen soon filled up with hungry hobbits and Eglantine and her daughters hurried to get the meal on the table while she prepared a basket of food. She was about to set out with it when Merry asked, "Where's Uncle Pad?"

"Oh, I'm taking his lunch to him today. He's out in the south pasture mending some fence and didn'a want to take the time to come back in. I'm taking something for the farmhands working with him too, that way they can all be getting done faster with their chore." Eglantine hurried out the door.

Merry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could've stood having to face his aunt during the entire meal after the lie he'd just told. It looked to him like Nell felt the same way.

"I'm going to be back later and I'll hide somewhere around the barn until it's time."

"Dinna make it too early though. We have to finish evening chores and all. Wait until there's no one about, all right?"

"Sure," Sancho grinned.

Pippin furrowed his brow. "How come it's always so easy for you to get out at night? You never seem to get caught doing anything."

"Just lucky I suppose. I'm going to stick around here, no sense in going all the way back home before tonight." He gave Pippin a nudge. "Go on and make up some good excuse for running off earlier. Your sister is bound to be waiting for you. I know how Nell is."

"Merry too. He's going to want to pick right up where we left off, I'm afraid."

"Will you be in trouble?"

Pippin shrugged. "It depends on what they told Mum and Da." He started shuffling toward home. "I really dinna think they'll tell on me. They want me to be the one to do it."

"That's a tough one, Pip."

"You're not telling me anything I dinna know already."

"Well, see you tonight!" Sancho waved as he turned and ran in the opposite direction leaving his cousin to trudge the rest of the way home by himself.

Pippin opened the door to the farmhouse slowly, almost expecting something to leap out and grab him. He chuckled self-consciously at his fear when he discovered all was quiet in the kitchen. He made his way down the long hallway to his bedroom feeling slightly queasy. Guilt was a strange thing, he decided. On the one hand, bearing it stoically kept his backside free from harm. But on the other…well, that constant sense of impending doom was becoming harder to put up with all the time. Where is everyone?He paused at the door to his father's study and peered in knowing it was much too early for Da to be in there. Turning around he was about to take a step in the opposite direction when Pervinca popped out of nowhere causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Well, and where have you been lad? It isn'a like you to miss two meals." Pervinca stepped back and looked him up and down. Pippin had the feeling she could look right through him and see the truth. He scowled. The notion made him angry. It was bad enough she already knew as much as she did and was just standing back waiting for him to stumble.

"It isn'a any of your business."

"Did you head into the village for a bite with Sancho then?" Pervinca snickered.

Pippin rolled his eyes skyward, trying hard to ignore her taunting. "Where's Merry?"

"I dinna know, I'm not his keeper. I thought he was yours, though."

"Your sense of humour grows a bit more ridiculous every day."

"So do your answers."

"At least I can think of one."

"You canna think without Sancho to tell you what to think about."

Pippin fumed and tried to get around her but she blocked his way. "Move Vinca!" he roared.

His sister stood her ground as if to dare him to try anything. They stood nose to nose for one long moment, saying nothing, and only moved at last when they heard Pearl coming their way.

"Here now, what is going on?"

"Nothing Pearl," Pervinca said.

"It doesn'a look like nothing to me." She scrutinized her brother and sister with a knowing air then pointed a finger in opposite directions. "Pippin, you go that way and Vinca, that way." When neither one moved she raised her voice. "Now!" They scattered without another word. Pearl watched them go and her mouth quirked in a little grin before she turned and retraced her steps shaking her head all the way.

Pippin threw himself on his bed and pounded his pillow in anger. _Little horror! How did I ever end up with a sister like Vinca?_ Finally settling down, he lay back and placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling imagining the outcome of their prank. He began to grin. Even if he got caught, even if he got a _switching,_ this was going to be _so_ worth his trouble!

**III**

The glimmering half moon was climbing into the dark sky when a pair of shadows slunk around the back of the barn later that night.

"Wait!" Sancho caught hold of Pippin's elbow.

"SHH! What is it?"

"I want to have a look at the papers too. Before we do this."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Aye! You showed them to Merry didn't you? I want to see for myself."

"Later then, all right?"

Sancho dug his heels in and shook his head. "Uh uh, no. Now."

"Oh, all right then. We'll have to light the lantern, though. Be careful so no one sees the light."

They were soon huddled over the packet reading eagerly. Pippin got caught up in the excitement and giggled as he pointed out several passages of interest. "I still dinna know what it all means but-"

"Pip, don't you know what this is?" Sancho grew more excited as he read. He gestured excitedly at the page in front of him. "Look!"

"Look at what? I've read that part before, it doesn'a make much sense to me."

"Why, I think it's. . .wait a moment." Sancho reached for the lantern to draw it closer. "Ahhhh!" He jerked his hand back struggling to free his fingers from Pansy. The goose had made an untimely appearance and clamped onto the youngster's hand with her sharp bill. "Lemme go you rotten overgrown excuse for a bird! Oww!" Blood ran from his fingers still held securely in Pansy's mouth as the lantern tipped and the dry hay caught fire in an instant. Both boys screamed in horror and the goose squawked and dropped her prey, half running, and half flying to escape the barn.

"Oh no!" Pippin ran to the nearest stall and flung the gate wide to let Orangeblossom and her calf out then turned to the next one and did the same. "Sancho, help me! Get the cows out!" Pippin threw several wool blankets on the flames while Sancho hurried to open all of the stalls. It was too late. The fire was already out of control and Pippin screamed for help.

In an instant several of the farmhands joined them, some of them running madly to fetch the water buckets while others pulled the frightened animals the rest of the way to safety. Pippin froze, staring in horror as the flames licked up the walls, spreading with frightening speed across the ceiling and down the far side of the hay barn. The sound of panicky livestock filled the air and somewhere nearby he heard his father's voice shouting directions. Pippin squinted into the thick smoke trying to find the way out. Merry's face swam before him in the confusion and their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before Pippin dropped his in shame. His cousin pushed him hard, nearly tumbling him to his knees and he tripped. Merry grabbed him by both of his arms, pulled him to his feet and shoved.

"MOVE IT PIP! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Pippin stumbled out into the night trying to find his way through the confusion. His mother's voice was loud and terrified somewhere very near, screaming for his father to get out of the barn before it was too late, calling for his sisters, calling for him and for Merry. He heard the choked sobs of his youngest sister, and the commanding voice of his father directing them all to move fast.

"Get out of here lads, all of you _now_! The whole thing's going," shouted Paladin. "The animals are out, never mind anything else – go, go!"

The shriek of collapsing roof timbers filled the air and for a time it was all they were aware of as they watched the walls cave in and the barn disintegrate, feeding the hot bonfire as it lit up the night sky.

Pippin sobbed in fear and shame. What had they done?


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Eight Summary:**

In the aftermath of the fire Merry owns up while Pippin makes still another poor decision. And where has Sancho gone?

**"Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Eight

The first gray light of dawn was nudging over the horizon as the final buckets of water were passed from hand to hand through the long line stretching from the pond to the barn. When it seemed there were at last no more sparks from the smouldering fire, the buckets were tossed aside and the weary hobbits sank to the muddy ground or wherever else they could find a place to rest.

As luck would have it the wind had been almost nonexistent and help from neighboring farms allowed them to quell the flames in a few hours. Paladin leaned his weary body against the split rail fence that housed the ponies and stared at the stark ruin where his hay barn had stood. His eyes swept over the desolate scene surveying the damage with a critical eye. Thank goodness no one was hurt and they had been able to save the livestock and the surrounding structures. He brushed a sooty hand across the back of his neck before gratefully accepting one of the cool drinks Pearl was passing around.

His gaze fell upon his son. Pippin was dirt smeared and glassy-eyed. He huddled on an overturned bucket next to Merry who had an arm draped about his small shoulders. His tears had stopped, probably due only to his completely exhausted state. Paladin looked around for Sancho but the boy was nowhere to be seen. They had some serious talking to do, but it could wait.

"Pad?"

Paladin raised tired eyes to meet his wife's. Her sorrowful expression tore at his heart. He knew she was upset about losing the barn but even more distraught over how he would address this very serious matter with their son. He didn't need the benefit of the Sight to figure that one out. Paladin placed an arm around her.

"Yes, love?"

"Pippin is going to be near frantic with worry until you talk to him."

She was not generally the hand-wringing type and Paladin watched her with a bemused expression as she clenched her hands together. He flicked his eyes over to Pippin and frowned. "Now wouldn'a be a good time for me to be talking to him, Tina. You have to know that."

"But Pad, just a few words of reassurance. Look at him, he's heartbroken as much as he's afraid of what you're going to do."

Paladin's frown turned into a scowl. "And well he should be! He's responsible for _burning down the barn_, Tina! Of all the foolishness he's ever done in his young life this one takes the cake. I'm going to strap him until he canna sit down for a month!"

"Oh, Pad." Eglantine shook her head sadly. "It was an accident, he didn'a do it on purpose."

"Tina, are you thinking he should be allowed to get away with this with nary a harsh word just because he's upset? I'M UPSET! And I've every right to be!" Paladin threw his hands up and paced.

"Paladin Took! Lower your voice please. We dinna need to be including all of our friends and our hired help in your tirade."

Paladin still fumed but softened his tone. "I'm not unaware of the way he's feeling. He's consumed with guilt, no doubt. And I dinna say he did it on purpose, I know my son better than that." Paladin leaned against the fence and kneaded the back of his neck before continuing. "His foolishness put our entire family at risk and he's going to answer for it." He swept his eyes over the smoking ruin. "And the fact remains he was out in the barn with a lantern and his cousin when he should've been abed and asleep, isn'a that right?"

"I realise that, dear."

"Well? Just what were they up to I'd like to know? Why were they sneaking around after midnight? They were planning some sort of mischief, no doubt, and it accidentally ended in tragedy. He could've been _killed_ Tina! As any of us could have whilst we were doing our best to put out the fire!"

"You're right about that, Pad," Eglantine's heart gave an extra hard _thump_ at the thought of losing any one of them. She sighed, "He did start getting the stock out though."

"Aye, he knows what to do in case of something like this but that's beside the point. He and Sancho might well be dead right now or seriously injured, but for their foolishness. And Olo Proudfoot is one of the first folks I'm going to be talking to this morning. He either takes his boy in hand this time or Pippin willn'a _ever_ be allowed to associate with him again, cousin or no!"

"And I agree. But now everyone needs a bit of food, a wash and a rest before we do anything more. I'm going in and help the lasses get something ready to eat. We'll all feel better after we've had some food in our stomachs and a chance to sit down."

"All right." Paladin nodded and caught Merry's eye. He pointed at Pippin and crooked a finger indicating Merry should come to him and bring his cousin.

Eglantine squeezed his arm nervously. "Pad, what are you going to say? You're not going to do anything about this yet, are you? It isn'a wise when you're all worked up about-"

"Calm down, Tina. I dinna plan on punishing him yet. I'm only going to talk to him like you wanted."

Merry tugged his reluctant cousin over to where his aunt and uncle waited. They paused in front of them and Pippin trembled miserably. Merry looked at his uncle with trepidation, wondering what was going to happen next. Pippin stared at the ground. Paladin placed a hand beneath his chin and forced him to look up. Tears flowed down his son's cheeks and Paladin's heart softened a bit.

"Peregrin, you and Merry need to go inside with your mother. We're going to have some breakfast and rest. After you two have washed and eaten I want you to go directly to your room and stay there. Is that understood?"

Pippin nodded, dropping his eyes again.

"You're quite sure my directions are clear, my boy?" Paladin released him. "I want to be certain there isn'a any misunderstanding between us. You seemed to have confused many of the things I've told you lately and managed to do just the opposite."

"Yes sir," Pippin whispered.

"Good. Then go along with you both and do as I say."

"Uncle Pad?"

"Merry?"

"May I talk to you?"

"Later, boy. At the moment I've got quite a lot to see to including getting the stock fed and in temporary housing. Thank goodness for our neighbors' help. Oh, and I've sent a rider to Buckland already this morning. Your parents should be here sometime late tonight I should think."

Merry nodded. On the one hand he was relieved to know they were coming but he also knew the time had arrived to face the consequences of his actions and Pippin's. He thought about the papers and groaned to himself.

Eglantine looped her arms through theirs and tugged them along. "Come Merry, and do as your uncle says."

Merry cast a look over his shoulder as he followed and wondered how soon they would be called in front of Uncle Paladin to explain.

**III**

When they were alone at last Pippin fell on his bed and began to cry. Merry tried to comfort him to no avail. Pippin was inconsolable. Merry sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his back until he calmed at last, but then he sprang up suddenly and threw his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Merry pulled him away after a few minutes and studied his face. The green eyes were fiery red and nearly swollen shut from the constant weeping and Merry felt a little tug at his heart in spite of his exasperation.

"Pip, what happened? Tell me!"

"I didn'a mean to do it!"

"I know."

Pippin began relating the story through his tears. From the planned prank for Pervinca to the discussion over their plans for the papers, Pippin sobbed out the story. He came at last to the part where Sancho had grabbed the lantern to get a better look just as Pansy descended on him, tipping it over and starting the hay on fire.

Merry sighed and scrubbed the palm of his hand across his forehead. He, too, was utterly spent. The night had been rough and he had to admit to himself that he was fed up with both Pippin's and Sancho's foolishness. Their prank playing had led to a huge disaster and it was time to end it. "Pip," he said quietly. "Where are the papers? Did they burn up?"

Pippin sucked in a deep breath. He hadn't thought of that. "I, I think. . .well, Sancho had them when the fire started. I dinna know what happened after that."

Merry scowled. "And just where _is_ Sancho? I see he didn't wait around to answer for his part in this." Pippin sniffed and pressed both hands to his eyes saying nothing in reply. "That doesn't surprise you does it? He'd just as soon you take the brunt of the blame for everything that happened, just like I told you he would. Sancho looks out for himself."

Pippin had never felt more like he wanted to melt away and avoid facing everything. There was simply too much to answer for this time. How had the whole lot gone so terribly wrong? He'd done plenty of mischief in his short life but nothing had ever become as tangled up as this horrible mess.

"Pippin, what are you going to tell your father?"

Pippin fell back on the bed with a whimper, pulling the pillow over his face. Merry promptly reached over and yanked it off. "Enough of this! Things have gone way too far. You have to tell Uncle Pad and Aunt Tina everything."

Pippin grabbed for the pillow and Merry hurled it across the room. He felt like shaking his cousin until his teeth rattled in his head. "No! It's bad enough I burnt the barn down! Da is going to _flay _me for this!"

Merry found he couldn't argue with that. Pippin was no doubt in for a memorable punishment, but he had to get it over with. Merry was determined to see it done if he had to tell the whole story himself. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get away without a thrashing too. Maybe even Nell would be punished before it was over. Who knew? His uncle was as furious as he'd ever seen him and Merry had to admit he had good reason to be. He hoped Sancho would get what was coming to him at last. Merry thought about all the trouble their cousin had brought about and decided that if Olo didn't punish him he would seek Sancho out and do it himself, never mind the consequences.

"I should have made you tell a long time ago before everything went so wrong. I could see it coming. I blame myself for not insisting," Merry said. "Now it's too late and we're all in trouble."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Think about it! I lied to cover up for you more than once. I even let Da think everything was all right that day he gave you the papers. And Nell knew what was going on and didn't want to tell. We let it go on and on, all because we wanted you to do the right thing and now we're all going to pay for it!"

Pippin raised himself up on one elbow and glared at his cousin furiously.

"I'm sorry! I dinna know what else I can say to make it all right! I canna make it all go away!"

"Stop shouting at me." Merry sat back and folded his arms, watching Pippin impatiently. "When Uncle Pad comes to talk to you I'm going to tell him what part I had in all this. I'll leave Pimpernel out of it. What she decides to do is up to her."

"No Merry, please dinna do that!"

Merry stood. "It's over Pip. No more lies. We're going to both take what we have coming and get it over with."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not going to get strapped within an inch of your life."

"You're wrong. I'm probably going to get it from Uncle Pad _and_ my own da! And I want to get it over with."

"Well, it doesn'a matter what I say now so I'm keeping my stupid mouth shut else I might never sit again in my whole life."

Merry shook his head. "No. You're telling all, and so am I. That's all there is to be said."

"Merry!"

"Stop it. You took the chance and did all those ridiculous things you weren't supposed to and told lies on top of it and now you're going to have to accept the cost for your actions. The only regret I have at the moment is that Sancho isn't here to share in everything."

Pippin flopped down on his stomach and refused to look up. "Go away Merry. Dinna talk to me anymore."

"Fine!" Merry stormed from the room and slammed the door then went in search of his aunt and uncle. His mind was made up and he faced his fate with typical Brandybuck stubbornness.

**III**

"Aunt Tina?" Merry approached the kitchen door where he heard soft voices speaking quietly. "Uncle Pad?"

His aunt and uncle looked up from their tea. Eglantine nodded toward a chair. "Have a seat Merry."

"Aye lad, we were just about to call you in here."

Merry looked at them sorrowfully as he sat down. "I would like to tell you everything I know. That is, if you'll allow me to."

Paladin sighed and nodded at his nephew. "Please do, lad."

Merry couldn't stop a tear from crawling down his face. He swiped at it and began his story. The longer he spoke, the more grim Paladin's face became. Merry noted that his aunt kept a restraining hand on his arm but Uncle Pad barely seemed to notice. Finally Merry came to the conclusion of his tale and waited.

Paladin frowned at his wife before he rose to pace the room. "I admit I'm stunned by everything you've said Merry. I must have had my head under a barrel all this time to have missed so much." Merry shifted uncertainly as he watched his uncle pace. "I didn'a know that Sancho was coercing Pippin into misbehavior to that extent, but I still hold my son responsible for his own choices. Both lads are the same age so I canna say one should be held more accountable than the other." Paladin paused with his hand on the back of a chair as he pondered.

Eglantine nodded. "We want Pippin to learn to make proper choices." She shook her head in disbelief. "He's always owned up to his mischief when he's been caught out. I trusted he would keep doing that, not turn to lying out of convenience. I can honestly say I'm feeling very ashamed of my son's behaviour. He knows better. Pad, how could he have listened to Sancho when that boy was doing such foolishness?"

"He's made some verra poor judgments, Tina. And he'll learn his lesson from it. It appears we'll all be learning an important lesson from this."

"Do you think that's why he had that row with Pervinca the other day? I told you that was completely out of character for him."

"If that's the sort of behaviour he's been learning from his cousin then I'm going to have even more than I thought to say to Olo."

"I think Pip has been afraid of looking like he couldn't handle anything Sancho threw at him, Uncle Pad. Sancho has a habit of daring him to do things he knows Pippin isn't allowed to do just to see his reaction."

Paladin sank into his chair with a sigh. "I know how it is with lads, Merry. I was his age once, too, you know."

Merry grinned; He was glad the mood had lightened a bit. "That's what my da is always saying." They were quiet for a moment, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Eglantine turned to her husband. "How are we going to handle this Pad?"

Paladin grimaced. "You mean before I trounce the daylights out of him or after?"

"Pad. . ."

"Merry?"

"Yes sir?"

"It looks like you're not exactly going to come out of this whole mess free and clear either, you realise." Paladin's voice was stern.

"I know, Uncle Pad."

"But I'm proud of you for coming and telling us the truth. And when your parents get here I'm going to tell them that."

"Thank you, but I doubt it'll make Da go any easier on me."

"It isn'a meant to boy. I just want you to know you did the right thing by owning up." Paladin scraped his chair back and stood. "But now I've got to address this with your cousin. And he didn'a see fit to tell us what he was up to, instead he allowed things to come to this sorry point. I'm disappointed in his refusal to own up to his mischief." He gestured to his wife. "Come Tina, we'll go talk to him now. Merry, wait here lad."

"Are you going to. . .?" Eglantine's voice trailed off.

Paladin nodded. "I may as well be getting it over with."

They headed to Pippin's room and paused at the door. Eglantine opened the door a crack and peered in, expecting to find her son in a heap on the bed. Instead her eyes trailed to the open window and she gasped, knowing instantly what had happened. "He's gone! Pad, Pippin's gone!" Paladin cursed and pushed his way into the room to see for himself.

"He's run away!" Eglantine's voice rose in near panic. Her husband had already whirled and was running down the hall of their home shouting for someone to help saddle the ponies.

In the kitchen Merry leaped from his chair when he heard his aunt's wailing. "Oh, no. How could he? After all this, how _could _he?" Merry tore out of the room on his uncle's heels as other hobbits answered the call for assistance.

Pippin left his room and crept down the corridor towards the quiet conversation in the kitchen, wanting to know what Merry was going to tell his mum and da. He listened with growing alarm to his cousin's low voice as Merry detailed everything that he was aware of that had happened. Pippin winced thinking about the parts Merry didn't know about. He started to panic as the exchange continued and wondered where Sancho had gone. Was _he_ afraid because of what they'd done? Or was he still going about his carefree way? Pippin scowled remembering Sancho's smugness. He never gets in trouble, does he? _Well, let's see what your father has to say this time `cause Da isn'a going to leave anything out! _Pippin allowed himself a brief feeling of vindication with the certainty that his self-satisfied cousin was finally going to have to answer for his mischief.

His glee was short lived as he listened to his father praise Merry for doing the right thing and admonish his son's behaviour. It was simply too much to tolerate, especially after hearing his mother express her own shame in his actions. Pippin scrubbed his face with his sleeve, pondering. He heard his parents rising from their chairs and made a hasty decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Nine Summary:**

Pippin runs away and straight into Sancho. A war of words and a fight ensues and Sancho makes some revealing comments. Finally, the two miscreants decide to go back and face the consequences together.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Nine

Before he was halfway across the farmyard Pippin felt exactly as he had the day Sancho talked him into leaving his chores behind for a greater adventure. And just like that time he knew it was already too late; he'd made his choice, albeit an ill considered and hasty one, and now he would have to live with it. The youngster ran on until he thought his lungs would burst and then ran some more. He didn't know exactly why he was running. After all, the end result would eventually be the same. He'd be caught up with and soundly punished just as his father had promised. It had simply felt like the only thing he could do at the time.

The thoughts whirled about in his head as he sought out a hiding place. He remembered the little shelter that he and Merry had constructed awhile back for camping out and now he headed for it. Collapsing at last underneath the thick undercover he curled up into a tight ball sobbing as if his heart would shatter into a million pieces. He didn't realize he had any tears left but still he found more. As he cried he berated himself for his foolish choice. If only he hadn't ran away. At least the worst of it would be over with by now.

He finally calmed, and exhausted, he lay still trying to collect his thoughts and summon his courage to go back. Merry was right. He'd known that all along. And Nell had also been trying to look out for him. He'd been foolish enough to disregard their warnings and too caught up in Sancho's schemes to think clearly. Pippin sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was so confused. Sighing in disgust he slumped with his back against the foot of the tree and drew his knees up to his chin.

"Fine mess you've made for yourself this time, Peregrin Took! Now just what are you going to do?" Pippin looked up, startled at an unexpected noise. A gray squirrel sat up on her hind legs studying him from her perch above. He shifted uncomfortably and the squirrel reacted with loud scolding chatter. Pippin glared. "I dinna need you admonishing me as well!" His visitor chattered some more before darting up the tree, dropping her acorn on top of the youngster's head.

"Oww!" He rubbed at the tip of his ear where the nut had pinged him, scowling up into the tree as the little animal scurried out of sight. "Now the squirrels are throwing nuts at me. I canna win," he sighed and fell back against the tree.

"Yup, you're a sad case all right."

Pippin sucked in a breath as he leaped to his feet. Shading his eyes with his hand he peered up into the tree and snorted in disbelief. "Sancho! What are you doing up there?"

His cousin swung easily out of the tree and landed on his feet nearby. _Just like a cat, he always lands upright. _"I'd have thought you'd have been well on your way home by now. What happened? Was there something else you forgot to do to help me get in trouble?"

"Sheesh Pip! Who stuck a bee down your britches anyway?"

"What? You didn'a think I'm going to be angry that you helped me burn down the barn?"

"It was an accident. If that stupid goose hadn't attacked me nothing would've happened! We would have done our prank on Vinca and been well on our way to dealing with the papers too, and no one would be the wiser."

"The papers! Do you still have them?" Sancho nodded and patted the front of his shirt. "Phew," Pippin sighed, "at least there's that."

Sancho stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked his cousin up and down thoughtfully as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He chuckled at Pippin's frown.

"We shouldn'a have lit the lantern. You have to be verra careful with it around the hay."

"Well, I didn't light it. _You _did."

"But I wouldn'a have lit it if _you _hadn'a _insisted_ on seeing the papers!"

"Well, we wouldn't have been in the barn if _you_ hadn't wanted to play a prank on Pervinca!"

Pippin stared at his cousin dumbfounded. "The prank was _your_ idea!"

"Because you wanted me to help you think of one! For pity's sake Pip, you're going to have to own some of this yourself."

Pippin's voice rose, "It looks like I'm already owning the lot of it because you," he jabbed Sancho hard in the chest with one finger, "ran off and left me to face my father and the rest of my family alone!"

Sancho frowned at the finger that was poking him. He batted Pippin's hand away and shoved him. Pippin stumbled but managed to keep to his feet. Pippin returned the push with a harder one. Sancho growled and pushed again, this time knocking Pippin to the ground. He stood over him glowering. "And now who's running? Surely your father didn't give you leave to be off and about whatever you like after last night. Why, I'm surprised you're still able to walk, much less run."

With a cry Pippin scrambled to his feet and lunged at Sancho knocking him down, and together they rolled about in the grass. Pippin snatched a handful of thick hair and yanked. Sancho yelped.

"You want to fight dirty?" Sancho bit him on the forearm drawing blood. Pippin howled with pain and retaliated by bringing his knee up underneath Sancho and thumping it ferociously into his groin. Sancho wailed in distress and tumbled off his cousin, where he lay huddled with his hands between his legs. Pippin scrambled to his feet and advanced on him knowing he had to take every advantage he could get because of their difference in size. He had no doubt that when truly angered Sancho could pound him into the ground.

"Look who's talking about fighting dirty!" Pippin spat and was about to tackle him when Sancho grabbed for his ankles spilling him on his back. They rolled around frantically again, each attempting to get the upper hand. Sancho made a fist and bloodied Pippin's nose. Pippin literally saw stars for a moment before he drew back his hand and slapped Sancho hard across the face then kicked him. Pippin was astonished to see he had left a pinkish handprint on his cousin's cheek.

"Why you little-" Sancho leaped up and was about to body slam him when he tripped over a protruding tree root and went flying. His head connected with the trunk of the tree and he lay stunned.

Pippin sat with a thump and spit blood from his mouth where a tooth had cut the inside of his cheek. Dizzy and thoroughly disgusted he muttered, "Who are you calling little?" before he fell back onto the grass panting.

Sancho groaned and struggled to sit up pressing one hand to his temple and the other to his groin. To Pippin's surprise, Sancho didn't attempt to come after him again. He simply glared in his direction while they both nursed their wounds.

"We may as well stop walloping the stuffing out of each other. That's going to soon be our fathers' pleasure."

Pippin couldn't help snorting at that. "What, the only lad in the whole of the Shire who never, ever gets in trouble is suddenly afraid he's going to get a thrashing? That'll be the day!"

"Oh, what do you know about it anyway? At least your parents care whether or not you come home at night."

Pippin frowned. "What?"

"You think you know so much, Peregrin Took!"

"What are you talking about?"

Sancho slumped against the tree. "Never mind," he muttered. He folded his arms across his chest and pointedly ignored Pippin, choosing to study the makeshift shelter of branches and leaves.

"Sancho? What did you mean about my parents? Everyone's parents worry about them getting home before dark." His cousin didn't speak but a frown was starting to replace the dark scowl he had worn earlier. The two of them sat in silence, Pippin puzzled, Sancho eyeing the ground in distaste as if something nasty was creeping along towards him. Thoroughly perplexed, Pippin tried again.

"Sancho-"

"Shut it Pip. I don't want to talk about it."

"How come?"

Sancho rolled his eyes to the sky. "Sheesh, you never give up, do you? What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' aren't you getting, lad?"

The scowl returned to Pippin's face. "Fine then. See if I care."

"Good."

Never one to be quiet for long Pippin started muttering underneath his breath. Sancho rolled his eyes. "What is it _now_?"

"Nothing. I dinna want to talk about it."

"Fine, see if I care then."

"You dinna care, that's clear to me!"

"What? What are you going on about now?"

"I have to go back and face Da, that's what!" Pippin's reply was almost a shout.

"I'm _not_ deaf Peregrin!"

"Dinna call me that!"

"Why not? It's your name isn't it?"

"Shut up Sancho."

"Who are you telling to shut up?"

"You! You said you weren'a deaf!"

Sancho sighed. "You're talking in circles and it's making me dizzy." Pippin fell back onto the grass and stared at the sky. Neither of them spoke for a long time. "Uncle Pad is going to thrash the daylights out of you, isn't he?" Sancho's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

Pippin moaned and threw an arm across his face. "Do you have to ask? I've never done anything this dreadful before. I'm not entirely sure _what_ he's going to do to me. I'm only sure that whatever it is, I willn'a like it."

"Oh, come Pip, he's not going to _kill_ you!"

"Killing me would probably be preferable to what he _is_ going to do. At least it would be over with quickly. I have a feeling that what I'm going to get is going to be reminding me of what I did weeks from now."

Sancho chuckled. "Well, days maybe." He nudged him with his foot. "Aww, come on, Pip. You'll be able to sit again. . .someday. Maybe even before Yule if you're fortunate."

Pippin shot to a sitting position. "This isn'a amusing to me, Sancho! And it isn'a fair, you should be getting a thrashing too!"

"Who says I won't be?" Sancho shot back.

"Since when? I'm the one who always winds up getting punished and you seem to think it's all a great jest."

"Uncle Pad is going to tell my parents all about what happened and then I'm going to be in for it. Or are you too stupid to realise that?"

"So what if he tells them? He's done that before and you still didn'a get in trouble. Remember the piglets?"

Sancho rolled his eyes in disgust. "My father isn't going to look at this the same way. Let's see, pinching a piggy as opposed to helping burn down my uncle's barn. Hmmm. Do you see a difference here?"

Pippin's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying your father isn'a going to laugh this off? Like he has everything else you've done? I've wound up getting a strapping every time while you walked away laughing at me."

"You really _don't_ know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes I do! I'm talking about you thinking it's verra humorous whenever I get in trouble and you get away with doing the same thing I did!"

"Well, will it make you happy to know I'm going to get the snot beaten out of me for this?"

"Yes!" Pippin fell back on the grass again. "No," he groaned. "Oh, I dinna know. I'm so bloody confused right now."

Sancho tugged at the grass and tossed acorns about while Pippin covered his eyes with his arm once more, thinking hard about everything that had been said. Finally he hoisted himself up on his elbows. "What did you mean about getting the snot beaten out of you, anyway?"

Sancho snorted and looked away, his face colouring. "Exactly what I said."

Pippin sat up and studied his cousin's expression. "Do you mean you're going to get a strapping? Or are you just exaggerating a wee bit like you've a habit of doing?"

"Sheesh Pip. Would you like to come home with me and see for yourself? I meant just what you think I meant! Why don't you believe me?" Sancho leaped to his feet and climbed up to the lowest branch that jutted out of the oak tree. He sat swinging his feet back and forth in annoyance.

Pippin thought this over, not entirely certain how he felt about his cousin's revelation, nor did he know how he wanted to feel about it. One thing he was sure about though. It was time to get this mess put behind him. He climbed slowly to his feet, resigned to at last doing what he should have done weeks ago. He hated it when Merry was not only right, but also as right as he was this time. If only he'd listened sooner.

"What are you doing?"

Pippin started walking away. He spoke over his shoulder. "I'm going home. I have to get this over with, I canna take it any more. Maybe I can throw myself on the ground and beg for mercy. Either way, I have to end it."

Sancho blew out a breath and then scrambled down from his perch and followed. Pippin watched as Sancho passed him, his mouth dropping open. "Where are you going?"

"You really _are_ daft, you know that?"

"What?" Pippin ran to catch up.

"I'm going back with you. Might as well get it over with like you said."

"Sancho, if you come home with me Da is going to tan your hide too! I know he will!"

"It doesn't matter. I guess I have it coming."

Pippin shook his head wondering if he'd heard correctly. "Do you mean you're actually going to face up to something with me?"

"Sheesh, you're such an innocent, Pip." Sancho strode on ahead.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Pippin trotted after him.

Merry waited outside the stable and swung easily onto his pony as soon as his uncle and the others were ready.

"You folks," Paladin spoke to several of his neighbors as he pointed north across the great meadow, "go that way please and if you two, Tomias and Tanta, will go that way-" Paladin indicated the rise of the hill leading down to the pond, "that will leave the path to Whitwell for Milo and his sons. Merry?"

"Yes sir?"

"You may accompany me and Uncle Teo, and we'll take the path towards the woods. Let's find this rascal before he gets his fool self into even more trouble."

Several of them chuckled at that but Merry knew it wasn't funny. His uncle was deadly serious about finding Pip before he did something else and Merry knew he was right. Having Pippin in this state of mind was not a good thing and there was no telling where he might've got him self off to by now or what he might be thinking. As for Sancho…the little scoundrel was probably all the way to Hobbiton by now, or even further.

"So, what do you think about these paper's of Uncle Saradoc's? Remember you were about to tell me something when you set the barn afire," Pippin said. He was doing his best to keep up with Sancho's longer strides and he was running out of breath. "Slow down, will you? I mean, you're not that eager to get a whippin' are you?"

Sancho tossed a disgusted look over his shoulder and stopped, causing Pippin to run into him. "Let's get something straight here. I'm going to own up with you, but I am not going to take all the blame for setting the barn on fire. We've been through this already."

"All right! We set the barn on fire together. Now, about the papers," Pippin put out his hand, "give them back to me."

"Fine." Sancho pulled the rumpled packet out of his shirt and shoved it at him.

"A bit worse for the wear I see," Pippin snorted.

"What did you expect? They've only been through a couple of fistfights, a mud hole, a crazy snapping goose _and_ a fire. It's a wonder they're still in one piece."

"Well, it's a good thing they are. At least I can still give them to Da and that'll be one less offense for me to answer for."

"I've a feeling that won't make much difference, lad. You're still gonna get the blistering of your life."

"Thank you _so_ much for bringing that back to mind. I think I was able to forget about it for about five whole seconds."

"Don't mention it."

"But, the papers? What do you think they mean?"

"Have you looked at them?"

"Yes, but I dinna understand them. They're like. . .oh, I don't know, some sort of journal or something I suppose, but I canna make sense of what it's about."

"Do you recognise the handwriting?"

Pippin shook his head. "I dinna think so." He thought hard. "Well, it looks a little like my mother's writing but I'm not certain. Why would Uncle Saradoc have them if they belong to Mum? And how come he's giving them to Da now? And what are they talking about?"

Sancho grinned and slapped him on the back. "It's a mystery, Pip! So, why don't we-"

"No!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. And I'm already in quite enough trouble, thank you very much. I have to give them to Da."

"Of course you do. But, I was thinking what about later, after things calm down a bit. Maybe we can 'borrow' them and do some more reading? We might sort out the mystery after all."

"_I'm_ gonna get sorted out and in a big way, so forgive me if that's all I've got room for in my head at the moment - all right?"

"Fine. Whatever."

They both spied the sight of the smouldering ruin of the barn at the same moment and halted.

"Yeesh! It looks even worse in the daylight. Oh, I am _so_ dead."

"I think we've recognised that already." Sancho darted his eyes around, looking uneasy. "Do you think Uncle Pad has paid my parents a call yet?"

Pippin watched with interest as his friend fidgeted. It felt very odd to witness Sancho's nervousness for a change. "No, I dinna think so. There's been too much going on here and they're no doubt looking for me right now. I think they've probably already sent word to Buckland though. Merry's parents will be on their way for sure."

"How come?"

Pippin raised an eyebrow. "How come? Because we burnt the bloody barn down and Merry's in trouble for covering up for me! That's how come!"

"Oh."

"What I did harmed Merry too. And even Nell is probably in trouble because she knew some of what I've been up to, and _she_ may even be in for a -"

"There you are! Dinna move!"

"Och!" Pippin whirled and muttered a string of his favourite curses.

Pimpernel ran towards them, her skirts flapping and hair in disarray. "Uh oh. Watch out, she's liable to be more dangerous than Pansy at the moment and she's verra angry with me."

"Really? Now that's a surprise. You sure haven't got a lot of friends at the moment."

"Aye, that's the truth."

"Peregrin Took! Just where have you been? Do you know everyone is out looking for you?" Nell descended on the youngsters and even Sancho cringed at her tone of voice. "And you, Sancho Proudfoot! I've a word or two I'd like to be sharing with you, lad, and I'll wager my da feels the same way!"

Sancho backed up a few steps and threw his hands up in defense as Nell advanced on him. "Now wait a moment Pimpernel-"

"Wait? You must be jesting! I willn'a wait for one more minute to get my hands on the both of you!" With that Nell snatched each of them by the ear and yanked them towards the house. Similar yelps of alarm came from both as they were hauled along.

"Nell! Oww, leggo my blessed ear, will ya? That _hurts _you know!"

"Oh, it does? I'm so sorry Pippin! Here, let me see if I can make it feel better!" Pimpernel pinched his ear all the harder eliciting a wail from her brother as she dragged the miscreants into the kitchen and plunked them each into a chair. "Now, stay there and dinna you _dare_ move, either one of you. You hear?" Both boys nodded quickly. "Mum, I found them!" Pimpernel ran down the hallway to the sitting room to fetch her mother.

Pippin winced at his sister's shrill voice. He glanced at Sancho and saw that he had gone pale.

"Is she always like this?"

"Only when she's angry." Pippin leaned over and whispered, "I think she inherited Da's temper."

"I think you're right."

Eglantine burst into the kitchen a moment later. "Oh my," she breathed before pointing a finger at her son. "Your father and the others are out looking for you, young sir, and I dare say your da isn'a very happy a'tall. And I canna say I blame him. You've only made things worse by running away."

"I've figured that out already Mum," Pippin whined.

Eglantine's eyes narrowed. "And perhaps you'd care to have your mouth washed out with soap as well? Hmm? No? You are on awfully thin ice, young hobbit, to even entertain the notion of getting sassy with me."

Pippin dropped his eyes to the floor and kicked one foot against the chair leg, clearly aggravated at getting a tongue lashing in front of Sancho.

"Not one more word Peregrin, unless you are spoken to first. Do you hear me lad?" Pippin nodded. Sancho stared at the floor and wisely kept his mouth closed.

Eglantine paced the kitchen, thinking. "Nell, Pearl, is there anyone still around who can take word to your father that the boys have been found?"

"I'll go Mum," Pearl offered.

"Verra well, and thank you dear. I'd hate to have Pad and the others out chasing a wild goose for hours on end when these naughty children are sitting right here in my kitchen."

Pippin felt his face growing warm and he cast a sidelong glance at Sancho. His cousin was as red-cheeked as he was. Eglantine settled at the table next to Pimpernel and looked them over sternly. "Sancho!"

Sancho jumped at the sudden use of his name. "Yes ma'am?"

"I'd like to know just where your parents are, young sir."

"Uh. . ." Sancho darted an uncomfortable look in Pippin's direction. "I suppose they're probably at home, Aunt Tina."

"I see. And have you been out all night, lad? Because you surely dinna appear to have been home since yesterday. You're wearing the same clothes after all, and you're quite dirt smeared and generally rumpled looking."

"Well. . ." Sancho dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Answer me, young hobbit. And it had better be the truth if you know what's good for you."

Sancho swallowed hard. He couldn't help thinking that it was no wonder Pippin was so worried about upsetting his parents if this was the sort of reaction he got. "Aye," he nodded. "After, umm, you know. . .well, I didn't go home-"

"And what exactly is 'you know' lad? If you're talking about helping Pippin burn down the barn then just say so."

Sancho licked his dry lips in dismay. "Yes Aunt Tina, that's what I meant. After we started the fire I, um. . .I ran away. I didn't go home."

"And so why hasn't your father come looking for you to haul you home and paddle your backside for being out all night, hmm?"

"Well. . ." Sancho glanced away.

"Well what? Speak up my boy, and be quick about it."

Sancho turned his attention back to his aunt immediately. "I told him I was spending the night with Pippin. . .again."

Eglantine sighed. "I see. So you lied to your da? And it isn'a the first time, is it?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean, no ma'am. That is, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, lad. You've been telling a great many tall tales so you could come and go as you pleased and Olo and Sapphire are so lenient and trusting that they believed you with very little question. Isn'a that right?" Sancho nodded. "So, you've been practically living at this farm for half the summer, eh?" Another nod confirmed her suspicions.

"Sancho, you have always been welcome here but I'm going to tell you this - I haven'a appreciated some of the naughtiness you've been teaching Pippin to do and I willn'a stand for it any longer. So if you want to continue to play together you're going to have to turn over a new leaf." Eglantine reached over and clasped Sancho's chin in her hand and gently lifted it. She saw tears running down his cheeks and her expression softened a bit. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. And you're going to answer to your uncle for your mischief just as certainly as Pippin is. You do realise that?"

"Aye." Sancho's voice was barely above a whisper.

"And then you're going to have to face your own parents."

"I know, Aunt Tina."

"All right then. Just so we're understanding each other." Eglantine glanced at her daughter. "I hear them coming."

"Oh, you two are in so much hot water!" Pervinca skipped into the kitchen and taunted them. Eglantine frowned at her youngest daughter and pointed. "Vinca, go to your room."

"What? Why? I didn'a do anything Mum! I want to hear what's going on too."

Eglantine didn't lose her temper easily, but she had obviously reached her limit. "Now lass, or you will be joining the lads in going over your father's knee."

Pippin couldn't help but snicker a little at that. Pervinca glared at him before flouncing out of the room just as the kitchen door swung open and Paladin, Merry, and Pearl entered.

Paladin took in the scene in a glance then turned to his wife. "Tina, I take it Esmie and Saradoc aren't here yet?"

"No, they haven'a arrived yet, Pad."

Paladin nodded and leaned against the cupboard folding his arms across his chest. He favoured them each with a stern look. "Well? Peregrin? Sancho? I'd like an explanation for your actions now. I've been waiting for some time to hear it so dinna keep me in suspense any longer." Pippin and Sancho traded looks of helplessness. Just what were they going to say when there _was_ no explanation? No acceptable one, anyway.

"I'd like to know what you boys have to say for yourselves and your actions last night. First of all, just what were you doing sneaking about in the barn so late at night? What were you up to?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Story Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Ten Summary:**

Facing up to all that's happened, the lads tell just what they've been up to and get ready to face the consequences. Paladin finally obtains the mysterious papers, and Merry anticipates the arrival of his parents.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Ten

Pippin squirmed in his chair and looked helplessly at Sancho, who met his gaze with a shrug and a raised eyebrow. Pippin felt Merry's eyes upon him and met them, briefly. He was just now realising how ashamed he was of his behaviour. The room became uncomfortably silent. Finally, Paladin spoke again.

"Look at me, boys."

Both heads rose in obvious reluctance, as Paladin inspected them, just now noticing the blood crusting beneath Pippin's nose and the bruise on Sancho's chin. He peered at them closer, noting the disheveled, grimy clothing, Sancho's, in particular. "You've been fighting?"

"Yes, they have. T'was verra obvious to me the minute I laid eyes on them," Eglantine said.

"Boy, did you sleep in those clothes?" Paladin gestured at Sancho.

"Yes, sir. I haven't been home. I stayed out in the pasture last night."

"And why would you do such a thing instead of heading home?"

Sancho shrugged and the gesture irritated Paladin. "Did you think it would keep your parents from finding out about what happened? You should certainly know better than that, m'lad."

"No sir. I didn't think that."

"Why were you fighting?" Paladin scooped a chin up into each hand. Both youths avoided looking at him and fixed their eyes on the wall instead. When no answer was forthcoming he released them and stepped back, frowning. "I want an answer from both of you. Peregrin?"

"Umm, well Da, we. . .uh. . .that is, we. . ." Pippin's eyes flicked in Sancho's direction and then back to his father.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Pippin squirmed with the sudden recall of being in this uncomfortable position before. _Oh, sweet Eru's ghost, here we go again. Oh, why didn'a I listen to Merry and Nell? At least 'twould all be over with now. _Pippin stared at the floor and tapped his foot against the chair leg while continuing to mentally berate himself.

"Do you not hear me talking to you, Peregrin? Or are you ignoring my question and hoping your troubles will all just go away?"

Pippin quailed at the rising tone of his father's voice. "I. . .I hear, Da."

Paladin turned to Sancho, frowning. "Perhaps you would care to start then, young sir? Your cousin seems to be at a loss for words. Why were the two of you fighting? And I want to know exactly what was going on last night that resulted in my barn being turned into a smoking, charred pile of ruin."

Sancho's distress was plain. He swallowed hard, not wishing to appear frightened in front of the rest of the family, most particularly Merry. He struggled to regain some of his former cheek. "Well, Uncle Pad, you see, it's like this. Umm. . ." Sancho's voice trembled a little as he groped for words, darting a look at Pippin in the hope he would step in again.

"Yes? And what is it like, boy? I'd verra much like you to tell me." Paladin folded his arms across his chest and waited. His Tookish brogue had grown thick as it always did when he was stressed or angry.

"Uh, we thought we'd, uh. . .well, that is, we were going to, um. . . well. . . we were just having a bit of fun, Uncle Pad!"

Paladin scowled. "In the middle of the night. In the barn. With a lantern that Peregrin knows should not be lit around the hay. When you both should have been in bed sleeping. You were just having a bit of fun, you say?"

Sancho bobbed his head. "Aye!" Suddenly realising he was only making matters worse, he stopped talking and darted a self-conscious glance around the room.

Merry winced as he watched Sancho's discomfort. It was something different, seeing the lad put his foot in his mouth as he stumbled under their uncle's scrutiny.

"And that 'bit of fun' involved what, young hobbit?"

Sancho melted under the unyielding gaze and dropped his eyes again. "Oh, well, we had an argument."

"I gathered that much, boy. I'm not daft! I want to know what it was about, and I want to know _now_!"

Sancho jumped at the sudden thunderous demand. "Pippin started it," he muttered, aggravated at his inability to appear aloof.

Pippin's head shot up. "What? I did not!"

"Enough! Whatever happened I'm certain you both had an equal share in it. Now, I'm asking you one more time." Paladin sounded calmer now. "What exactly happened last night and why were you fighting today?"

"We, we were fighting over whose fault the fire was, Da. And. . .and other things."

Sancho snorted in disgust and rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Pip to say more than he has to. _

"And what 'other things' would that be?"

Eglantine was growing impatient with her son's reticence. "Answer your father, lad. Right now. This has gone on quite long enough."

Pippin noted Sancho's intent study of the kitchen ceiling. Obviously he had no intention of speaking up. _Fine then, if you dinna want to help me out here I'll tell them everything!_

"We were arguing because Sancho wouldn'a tell me what he meant by something he said about his parents." Pippin continued despite the groan of disapproval from Sancho's direction. "He said his folks didn'a care whether or not he came home at night-"

"That isn't what started the fight! I told you it was that goose's fault and _you _insisted it was _mine _because I made you light the lantern!"

"I told _you_ I was angry because you ran off to let me face everything alone!"

Sancho scowled. "You accused me of trying to get you in trouble on purpose!"

"Well _you _were the reason we were in the barn in the first place!"

Paladin ran a weary hand across his face wondering just when it was that he had lost control of this discussion. "Boys-"

"Playing the prank on Vinca was _your_ idea, Pip, I just thought up _what_ we were going to do!" Sancho clapped a hand over his mouth in sudden realisation of what he'd said and shrank back in his chair as Paladin's expression darkened.

"Och!" Pippin exclaimed, glaring at Sancho. _Now you've done it_.

"I knew it! I knew he was going to do a prank on me just because he got a thrashing for making me fall!" Pervinca burst out of her hiding place behind the door.

Eglantine was out of her chair in an instant. Grabbing her youngest daughter by the arm she tugged her away from the kitchen after first aiming two resounding swats at her bottom. "Didn'a I tell you to go to your room?" Eglantine whisked her away, continuing to scold. The sound of Pervinca's protest soon turned into distant wails.

"Ahem," Paladin cleared his throat. Ignoring his daughter's outburst he continued as if nothing had happened. "So, you were planning to play a prank on your sister?" Pippin nodded miserably. "One that you came up with," he turned to Sancho, who cast his eyes at the floor. Paladin started to pace the room. They followed his movements warily. "What else?" The boys glanced at one other, hesitant to add anything.

"Come now! I know there's more. You may as well come clean all the way and get it over with." He leaned up against the cupboard, folding his arms across his chest once more in a no nonsense stance. Eglantine returned to the kitchen and reseated herself next to Pearl. The miscreants remained quiet.

"Perhaps I can tell you what I think then." Paladin pointed a finger at first one, then the other as he spoke. "You two have been up to a great deal of mischief over the last several months. From stealing piglets," he frowned at Sancho, "to running off without permission," his gaze swept back to Pippin, "to playing pranks," he eyed them both, " and fighting." He pointed a finger at Sancho, "You, young hobbit, have been responsible for teaching my son to do mischief that he knows he shouldn'a do, and taunting and teasing him until he joined you in it. Isn'a that right?"

Sancho nodded miserably.

"And you, young sir," Paladin waggled a finger at his son, "know better than to agree to go along and get yourself into these predicaments, dinna you now?"

"Yes, sir," Pippin whispered.

"Or to run away from your punishment."

Pippin was silent.

"Or," Paladin's voice hardened, "to involve others in your mischief against their will."

"What?" Pippin looked at his father, confused.

"You told some of your wrongdoing to your cousin. As a result, Merry felt obligated to cover up for you on more than one occasion. Isn'a that right?"

"Yes, sir." Pippin didn't remember when he'd ever felt more ashamed of himself.

"And you also involved your sister-"

"What? Umm. . ." Pippin glanced at Pimpernel.

"I told Da everything," she said.

"Oh."

"Now, I want to hear the rest of it. Nell and Merry have left the bulk of the tale for you to tell, and I'll hear it now, not later."

Pippin looked at Merry and Pimpernel, eyes wide, mouth gaping open. _Oh no! This is their revenge! _

Paladin watched his son, his patience wearing thin. "I've asked you a question son, and I want an answer."

Pippin struggled but the words simply would not come. Paladin sighed heavily and scrubbed the back of his hand across his weary face. Pulling Pippin out of his chair, he took a seat, drawing him in close between his knees. He tilted his chin up with a single finger. "Tell me. And I domean now."

"I. . .I-uh, I. . ." The youngster looked around desperately wishing for any distraction to take his father's mind off the inevitable conclusion of this conversation.

"Peregrin, I'm waiting. And not verra patiently, I might add. It's obvious a great deal more remains for you to say. If you dinna open your mouth and start talking then I'll forego allthe explanations and just turn you over my knee for your first licking right now before I-"

"First?" Pippin's head shot up at his father's words.

"You heard me. There's a great deal here that needs answering, and from what little I know already I'm certain there's more. Am I right?"

Pippin froze, his mind still on his father's promise of a 'first' licking. He broke down and wailed, "It wasn'a my fault Da!"

"Here we go again. This is sounding all too familiar. Peregrin, I know when the wool is being pulled over my eyes."

Pippin knew it was a foolish thing to say but the truth was he couldn't think of anything else. His father was going to be positively livid by the time he heard the whole story. He felt a hand under his chin again and was forced to look up.

"And I want to know in what way you included Merry in this. And how Sancho is involved."

"Da. . .please dinna blame Merry! He tried to make me tell but I wouldn'a do it and now everyone else is in trouble too, and it's all because of me!" Pippin threw himself on his father's chest and sobbed.

Paladin placed his arms around him and drew him close giving him a few moments to calm down. He looked at his wife with a grimace. This explained Eglantine's odd disquiet recently. Obviously she'd suspected there was some mischief afoot but hadn't decided quite how to handle it. At last, Paladin pulled his son away and looked him in the eyes. "Peregrin, you must tell me. What did you do? And what did your cousins do?"

"I. . .I lied Da," he said finally, his voice breaking again.

Paladin sat very still, unsure he'd heard correctly. "Look at me." Pippin looked up reluctantly. "You lied to me?" Pippin nodded, the tears spilling down his cheeks in a continuous stream. Paladin frowned. "Just what are you talking about? When did you lie? And why?"

Pippin couldn't contain his despair as he told the story through halting, hiccupping sobs. Paladin's expression was grim as the story went on. Finally he interrupted, "You looked me in the eye and told me an outright lie, then? And, as I recall, reassured me that it wasn'a a lie when I asked if you were saying it just to get out of a hiding."

Pippin nodded, the picture of misery. Paladin appeared temporarily flummoxed. He pushed Pippin back into his chair and stood to pace the room again.

Eglantine knew he was doing his best to gain control over his temper. She watched her youngest child. Pippin slumped in his chair looking for the entire world like he was trying to disappear. She pushed her thick, curly hair back from her forehead with a sigh and stopped Paladin's pacing with a tug on his elbow. "Pad? Dinna you think we should go into another room and talk for awhile?"

Paladin shook his head from side to side. Eglantine fretted. She had not seen her husband this perturbed in a very long while. Pippin was still scrunching himself into the corner of the chair. Paladin was red in the face right up to the tips of his ears, a sure sign he was completely furious.

"Merry? Would you care to continue?"

"I don't know where to start, Uncle Pad."

"Well, I believe you had nothing to do with Peregrin's _first_ lie because you weren'a here when that happened. Why dinna you start with the _second_ one then? The one involving the papers your father meant for me, and not you children. You never finished telling me about that earlier."

Eglantine patted her nephew's hand. "Merry, we know this isn'a easy. But it must be faced and dealt with now."

Merry looked up into his aunt's kind eyes, his own bright with unshed tears. "I never meant to let it go this far Aunt Tina!" She nodded and urged him to continue. "I wanted him to tell, days ago, before things got any worse. But he wouldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Pippin whispered. "You tried to tell me Merry."

"Yes, I did try. But. . .I let myself get involved because I felt sorry for you and then I-"

"Boy, you're supposed to be setting a good example for your younger cousin, not helping him deceive his parents and get into more trouble! And those papers were meant for my eyes, not any of you, regardless what was in them." Paladin pulled out a chair and sank into it. "Feeling sorry for Peregrin is not a good excuse."

"I know," Merry whispered.

"And what about young Sancho? How else is he fitting into all this nonsense?"

Merry scowled at Sancho, who scowled back. "It's Sancho's fault Uncle Pad. He-"

"What? No it isn't! I should be able to tell you my side of what happened too! Uncle Pad-"

"Hush Sancho. Now wait just a minute Merry," Paladin interrupted. "That sounds way too much like 'it wasn'a my fault', 'twas someone else's."

"But it was Sancho's ideas that led Pippin into so much trouble."

"Aye Da, it was!"

"What? My ideas? You went along with everything quite happily as I recall, Peregrin!" Sancho leaped from his chair and started for his cousin. Paladin wrapped an arm around the boy's waist placing him back in the chair with a thump. Sancho gave his uncle a defiant stare and then looked hastily away after seeing the dark warning on Paladin's face.

"How so?" Eglantine asked.

"And you did go along with his foolishness!" Paladin exploded. "I'm sorry Tina, but the boy canna be using that as an excuse."

"Now, let's at least hear what they're talking about, Pad."

"Oh, verra well." Paladin leaned back with a grunt.

Sancho bit his lip, waiting for Merry to speak.

"Sancho helped cover it up when Pippin lied to you." He watched his aunt and uncle stiffen at that. "And Sancho egged him on. He wanted to read the papers so he didn't want Pippin to give them up too soon-"

"That's not true. You aren't telling the truth Merry, you're making things up."

"I said hush up, boy!" Paladin was close to shouting as he whirled on his nephew. "The papers everyone has seen but the person they were intended for?"

"Uh, yes. He was going to help Pippin think up an excuse or at least help soften the blow whenever he was found out. But things didn't go according to plan."

"I guess not," Paladin said. "The prank backfired, isn'a that right? You boys had no intention of setting the barn afire. I know that. And then I found out about the papers, but not in the way you'd planned."

"Yes, sir." Merry wanted to hang his head like his cousin but he resisted. "And from there everything got worse."

"So, young sirs. You each lied to us and you conspired to keep the papers from me. And this was supposed to turn out how?"

Merry felt a tear slide down one cheek. "You weren't supposed to find out that it was Pippin who came by the papers. I was going to give them to you and try to keep Da from saying anything."

"So, you were planning on lying to your father too? I'm verra surprised at you, Merry." Now Merry did hang his head in shame. Eglantine reached over and patted his arm.

"Peregrin."

"Yes Da," Pippin murmured without looking up.

"You may as well look at me. You canna be studying the floor forever." Pippin raised his head slowly. "Why did you lie to me? What's the rest of the tale? You said you didn'a really fall asleep in the hayloft and that you'd lied about why your chores weren'a done. How come? What else do you need to tell me?"

Pippin trembled as he looked at his parents. His mother's eyes were kind but firm. And his father's expression left no room for any more falsehood. He took a deep breath. "I," he paused before finally blurting out, "I stole away and went with Sancho into Whitwell and that's why my chores weren'a done." Paladin and Eglantine exchanged a look of disbelief. Sancho fidgeted, looking ashamed.

"Well?" Paladin prompted, "And what else?"

"That's where we saw Uncle Saradoc and he gave me the papers for you."

"So, then you had to lie yet again, eh? He would've wondered why you were there alone, just you two young ones in the middle of the day."

"Uncle Pad, Sancho really did encourage Pippin to lie."

"I did not! Pippin did a fine job of that all on his own, Merry!"

"Sancho, I told you to hush and I'd best not need to tell you again. Do you hear me?" Sancho hugged himself and sulked, refusing to look at them. Paladin turned back to Merry. "And you also knew? But you didn'a tell your da anything was amiss?"

"I didn't want to get Pippin into any more trouble than he was already."

Paladin sighed deeply and scraped his chair back from the table. The youngsters watched him cautiously, tracking his progress as he paced back and forth across the kitchen. He paused in front of Pippin and Sancho. "And so, somewhere in the midst of all this nonsense the barn went up in flames?"

"Aye, Uncle Pad."

"Yes, Da."

"There are two more things I want to know, boys. Where are those papers now? Were they destroyed? And tell me just how the fire started."

Pippin and Sancho traded looks. Pippin wondered just how his father was going to take the knowledge that they'd read his personal property without his permission. He fished inside of his shirt and withdrew the tattered parcel and handed it to his father. Paladin accepted it and stared at the torn and smudged packet in dismay. He pried at the corner of it, curious in spite of everything. Paladin couldn't help smiling slightly when he realised what they were. _All this over these_. Everyone watched his reaction with interest.

Sancho grew bold. "Um, Uncle Pad? You wouldn't want to tell us what those are, would you?"

They all stared at him in disbelief. Sancho shrugged, "Well, we've waited a long time to find out, after all. I just wanted to know what-"

"Sancho Proudfoot! You ought to be ashamed of yourself for asking your uncle such a question under these circumstances," Eglantine interrupted.

"Yes indeed, young sir. 'Tis none of your concern." Paladin placed the packet on a high shelf and turned back to them. "Now, who is going to answer my other question?"

"I will." Pippin glanced around the room at his family, suddenly weary of the whole mess. It seemed to him he'd been trying to cover something up for a very long time and it was more than time to end it. "We were going to set up the prank for Vinca for morning but we got distracted by the papers. Sancho decided he wanted to see them again, so I lit the lantern even though I knew it wasn'a a good idea. We were reading them when Pansy came 'round the stalls and-"

Sancho interrupted, "I reached for the lantern to get a closer look. That's when that stupid goose attacked me. She bit my hand and I tipped it over." Sancho's voice fell to almost a whisper. "So, I guess the fire was really my fault, Uncle Paladin."

Paladin stared at the tops of their bowed heads. "So, you lads read my personal property?"

"Just a wee bit of it, Da. We didn'a have the chance to read verra much, either time," Pippin tried to put their actions in the best light possible. Pearl chuckled at this, and Nell smiled in spite of the mood.

"Either time? " Paladin looked at him askance. "You just said you didn'a have time to read much. So, just how many times did you look at my papers?"

"Uh. . ." Pippin shifted his gaze to Merry and then looked away, horrified at what he'd just revealed.

Merry groaned. "Uncle Pad, I saw them too. I'm sorry."

Paladin almost wanted to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation. The harder the boys tried to come clean, the more deeply they were getting mired in their troubles. Paladin looked around the table. "Well, I'm glad that it's all out in the open finally. And 'tis about time. Now the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Pippin and Sancho were quiet. Merry darted a guilty look at Pimpernel and she smiled a little as if to reassure him. Eglantine held her breath.

"Merry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your parents should be here by tonight and while I realise you will answer to your father, I feel it's my responsibility to punish you for your part in this."

Merry swallowed hard. "I understand, sir, and I expected no less."

"Good."

Pippin chimed in immediately, "No, Da! That isn'a fair!"

"Be quiet, Peregrin."

"But Da-"

"Pippin! You heard your father." Eglantine's voice was firm. Pippin turned huge pleading eyes her way, but she shook her head.

Paladin reached into his pocket and Pippin sucked in a sharp breath at the gesture, knowing all too well what was coming. Paladin withdrew his pocketknife and Pippin shrank back at the sight of the unwelcome object.

"No!"

Merry shivered watching his cousin's reaction. He hadn't often earned a switching but he had no difficulty recalling what an unpleasant experience it was. Paladin reached for Merry's hand and plunked the knife into it.

"No Da, it wasn'a his fault, 'twas all mine!"

"There's plenty of blame to go around, it would seem. Let this be a good lesson to you about what happens when you include others in your mischief."

"But Da!"

"Pippin, stop," Merry pleaded.

"Peregrin Took!" Paladin snatched his son by the arm and gave him a shake.

Eglantine gasped at the sudden shout and Sancho shrank further into his chair.

"That will be quite enough!" Releasing him he stepped back and spread his hands apart. "Look at me boys, and pay attention. You will go down to the willow tree and each of you are to cut a switch this long, and as big around as your finger." He tapped Merry's smallest finger. "You will strip the leaves off and smooth them down and then march yourselves to the woodshed since we've no barn for me to send you to!" Paladin shook his finger at them in warning. "I dinna know how long I'll be. I need to calm myself before I deal with you lot. At the moment I barely know which end is up. And while you wait I suggest you each use the time to consider what happens to lads who do mischief and tell outright bold lies whilst expecting to get away with them. Now, are there any questions a'tall?"

Three heads promptly shook from side to side.

"Verra well." He pointed at the door. "Then go and do as I said." They hurried out the door as one. Paladin watched the downtrodden youths trudging away before he settled into a chair and looked at his wife unhappily. Eglantine touched his arm. He brushed her hand with his fingers. "Ah, Tina, I dinna want to have to do this."

"I know, Pad. But they dinna leave you much choice, did they?"

Paladin sighed. "You knew something was amiss. Why didn'a you tell me?"

Eglantine sighed and patted her husband's arm again. "I wasn'a entirely certain Pad, and I was hoping I might be wrong. Ah, I questioned Pippin's story about falling asleep in the hayloft but I didn'a want to believe he'd be so foolish as to run off again with Sancho after you told him in no uncertain terms he was to stay home. So I waited and then everything seemed to happen all at once."

Paladin's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to have a long talk with Olo after I deal with Sancho, and he will pay attention to what I have to say, like it or not. His boy has got to leave off with this behaviour or I'll not allow Peregrin to go about with him anymore, and that's all there is to it."

"Well, per'aps he'll listen to you this time, seeing how so much has happened."

"Listen or not, I've made up my mind."

"I know you have dearest, and I agree with you."

Paladin rose from his chair. "I'm going for a walk before I deal with them. Besides, there's nothing like the time spent waiting for a thrashing to give a lad a much clearer picture of his wrongdoing."

"Ah, and that's the truth. Pad?" Eglantine caught his arm as he headed toward the door.

"What is it Tina? What's on your mind, love?"

"Dinna be too hard on them. They've earned their lickings and all, but-"

Paladin chuckled. "But you canna abide the switch. I know." He patted her arm and then hugged her. "I'm only going to give them what they have coming. No more, but no less, either. Dinna worry yourself so. They'll live to tell the tale, just like we did."

Eglantine sighed. "Aye, well then do what you have to do. Dinna make them wait too long, though. Pippin will be fair climbing the walls."

"I willn'a, never fear." Paladin opened the door and was gone.

Eglantine sank back into a chair and startled when she heard a sound behind her. Pimpernel came around the corner and sat beside her. "Mum? I knew something was amiss too, and I never said a word either."

Her mother patted her hand. "Dinna worry about it too much Nell. What's done is done and per'aps your brother and your cousins will finally learn a good lesson."

**III**

Pippin looked down the hill at the willow's sprawling branches. "Merry, I'm so sorry I got you in trouble. I canna believe Da is going to punish you too."

"Well, what about me?"

"What about you, Sancho? You do deserve it," Pippin sniffed.

"Why you little horror-" Sancho advanced on Pippin, fists raised.

"Look who's talking," Pippin also made fists and stamped towards Sancho.

"That's enough. Let's just get this over with," Merry yanked them apart. "And as for me getting punished, Pip," Merry said quietly, "Uncle Pad's right. I'm supposed to be setting an example for you and what did I do? I went along." He made a disgusted sound and started down the hill.

"But Merry, I wanted you to, so that's my fault. I practically made you do it."

"No you didn't. I know how to say no when I want to. Quit blaming yourself. Let's just get this over with." Merry trotted the rest of the way to the tree and started looking for appropriate branches.

Pippin plopped down onto the ground by the pond. "Oh, I so dinna want to. I hate getting switched."

"Well, so do I. But there isn't anything we can do about it now." Merry chose a branch and started cutting it. "You want me to cut yours?" he called over his shoulder.

Pippin snorted. "You're so verra thoughtful Merry." He fell back on the grass and threw an arm up over his eyes sighing deeply. "Make certain you get exactly what Da said to, though. I've been sent back for another when I tried to cut a smaller one. He isn'a easily fooled."

It was Merry's turn to snort. "And you're telling me something I don't already know?" He tossed a limb in his cousin's direction and turned to cut another one. "I'll wager you got some extra licks for your trouble, too." Pippin mumbled something. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Pippin sat up and tugged at a clump of grass in annoyance. "I said you're right."

"Of course I am. Older cousins just know these things, that's all." Merry straightened his back and began stripping the little limb of its leaves and bumps. He gave a snort. "There's just something so humiliating about having to do this."

Pippin nodded as he climbed to his feet and retrieved the branch Merry had tossed to him. "That's why Da makes us do it. He says it's part of the punishment because it makes you think about it even more."

"My father has never made me cut it. He always did it himself," Merry grumbled as he finished trimming the limb and handed the knife to his cousin.

"I know." Pippin accepted the proffered instrument and quickly prepared his own.

Sancho grimaced when Pippin passed the knife to him. He accepted it reluctantly and went to select a limb for himself.

Merry eyed his finished product. "But at least this way you get to make sure it's smooth, huh?" He grinned wickedly and snapped the switch through the air.

Pippin jumped at the sound. "A small comfort that is!"

Sancho joined them with his switch, wearing a sullen expression as he prepared it. Snapping off the errant twigs with a vengeance, he tossed them to the ground, grumbling, "Hmph, well this is something I've never had to do before."

"Yes, and isn't that a surprise." Merry slapped him on the back.

Sancho glared at his older cousin. "You don't have to be enjoying this quite so much, Meriadoc."

Merry grinned. "Oh yes I do. Sancho, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, lad."

"You're getting a thrashing too, you know."

"It'll be worth it just to see you finally get yours. Come," Merry nudged them towards the shed, "Let's get it over with."

"I hope you get it twice as bad as we do, Merry," Sancho fumed, stamping ahead of them.

"Well, he might, because he is the oldest," Pippin mused.

"Thanks a lot, Pip." Merry smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be forgetting just how much trouble you are in yourself," Merry told him.

"You dinna have to remind me," Pippin sighed, trailing behind as they walked up the hill. "I hope Da doesn'a take forever. I dinna think I can stand it."

"Is that part of the punishment too?" Sancho wanted to know.

"Probably," Pippin said, his face gloomy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Eleven Summary:**

Paladin does some reflecting before going to deal with the miscreants. Afterwards, while Sancho is being taken home to his own parents, Pippin voices some newfound concern for him. Warning! This chapter contains graphic punishment scenes.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Eleven

Paladin strode through the pasture trying to come to terms with his anger and disillusionment with his son's behaviour. Of all the pranks Pippin had played and all the mischief he managed to get himself into, he'd never lied outright about what he'd done. When the boy was caught out that had always been the end of it. On reflection, Paladin found he was even more disappointed in Pippin's actions than he'd realised at first.

As he walked he ruminated about all the events that had taken place over the past few months. True, Sancho had coerced Pippin into doing things the lad wouldn't necessarily think of on his own. But Paladin had to admit that what he found the most disturbing was the fact that his son had deceived him, and not just once, but several times. Paladin picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the split rail fence. He smiled grimly at the satisfying _ping_ it made as it glanced off the fence post, and bent to retrieve another.

Paladin took aim and let the rock fly with even more force this time, then continued his walk towards the pond. He stopped and shook his head, staring up into the sprawling branches of the old willow. He wondered for a moment just what had drawn him here, of all places. Looking about he noticed the remnants of leaves and twigs on the ground, a stark reminder of what awaited his attention.

He leaned his back against the tree and closed his eyes for a few minutes, remembering. This was the one place on the old family farm where he'd always hated being sent as a child. He wondered if his son would ever experience the mixed feelings only a parent could know when the responsibility one day fell to Pippin to discipline his own children. Paladin disliked the fact that Pippin had created the need for a punishment in the first place. He'd given his son ample warnings to behave and the boy had failed to heed him at every turn.

He considered briefly the notion that perhaps his own father had felt the same way about _his_ son's behaviour. His da had wielded a switch with firm-handed skill. But Paladin had discovered that it took a toll on his father to punish him so strictly. He could see it in his father's face afterward as he'd comforted his sobbing child. And yet, when the situation called for it, he would again order him to this dreaded place without the slightest hesitation.

It seemed odd to him that this was a favourite spot for Pippin to pass the time. Whether it was the tranquil flow of the trickling stream that fed into the big pond like nature's music, or the way the sun filtered through the willow's branches, Paladin wasn't sure. Although it was indeed a pleasant place, the association it held for him always spoiled his appreciation of the surroundings.

He sighed and slid to the ground, retrieving a twig that had obviously been shaved from a limb with his own pocketknife, and twirled it in his fingers. Burning down the barn was the worst mischief Pippin had ever been responsible for, without a doubt. Eglantine was as upset as he, although given the choice she would go much easier on the lads than he.

Ah, but how many times _they _had felt the sting of a switch on their own backsides. He suddenly recalled an event that had occurred when they were quite young. Paladin threw back his head and chuckled grimly. Of course! He was certain he knew just why he had been drawn here today. _Now that__was the most ill advised thing I've ever done, by far! Ah me, and the trouble I got her into on my account, it's a wonder she ever spoke to me again, much less married me! _Paladin chuckled again, and this time there was more humour in the sound. _But Saradoc was almost as much to blame as I was. But not quite, I will admit that, but to no one but myself! _

He sat quite still for a moment, gazing into the water and remembering that day in vivid colour. _ My dear sister was the instigator of that little event, but Esmeralda never would admit it was her meddling and her temper that got us all sent on that dreaded errand. _Paladin looked up into the branches and shivered recalling how they had bickered with one another as they each cut their switch. _No doubt the boys are doing the same thing at this moment, and each of them having their say and placing the blame on the other one_. _But perhaps not Merry. _

The thought drew him back to the present and he recalled what it was like to wait for a promised thrashing. The memory forced him to his feet at last. He tossed the twig on the ground and headed back. As he approached the farmyard he couldn't help but take in the sight of the ruined barn once more. He eyed the result of two young hobbits' handiwork.

"Och! For the love of. . .now isn'a _that _going to take a great deal of hard work to clean up and rebuild." He kicked irritably at a small stone that lay in his path, disgusted at the sight. "And quite a lot of earning back my trust for him to right his wrong," he muttered. "Well now, I know of three young hobbits who have their work cut out for them because they're going to be busy helping straighten up this mess." He stalked off towards the shed with renewed purpose.

**III**

Pippin stood with one ear pressed against the door of the shed while he listened for his father's approach. Merry was seated on a stack of wood trying his best to appear calm while his insides spun like butter churning after the first milking. Sancho paced back and forth in front of him and Merry watched with growing irritation. Finally, on the fourth circuit around the shed, he spoke.

"Will you please be still? You're wearing a hole in the floor, and more important, you're beginning to annoy me."

Sancho's head lifted in surprise. "You expect me to be still? Maybe you're used to getting your tail busted with a stick, but I'm not! So you'll pardon me if I can't act as if it's of no concern." Sancho dropped his switch during his tirade and bent to retrieve it, snatching it up in a heated gesture of aggravation and very nearly sending it sailing across the room in his haste.

"Well, then it's long overdue, lad," Merry shot back. "Maybe you'd best be getting used to it because Uncle Pad's gonna have a long talk with your da, and I'll wager your father's gonna have a long talk with you afterward. And I doubt it's going to be a pleasant chat."

Sancho screwed his face into an ugly scowl. "You don't know anything about what's going to happen to me Meriadoc, so perhaps you'd best keep your mouth shut!"

"You can talk a good game but you know what I'm saying is true. And for all your blustering, you're still gonna get it good and you know it."

"So are you, so you've got very little to crow about." Sancho's grip on the limb increased until his knuckles whitened. "I seem to recall Uncle Pad saying your parents were on their way here. I imagine your father isn't going to be very happy either when Uncle Pad tells him just what you've been up to-"

Pippin's eyes grew wide and he whirled around, interrupting them. "He's coming!" He snatched up his switch off the floor and hurried over to them, shifting the implement nervously from one hand to the other as he flashed a look of apprehension at his cousins.

The door swung inward, its creaky hinges announcing Paladin's arrival and causing all of them to squirm. He immediately began to prepare for the task at hand. Taking in the three panicky faces he wished they could understand how hard it was for him to do what had to be done. And indeed, just how upset he was with each of them for making it necessary in the first place. He pointed to the firewood piled by the far wall.

"Merry, fetch me one of those sawhorses that sits behind that stack right there and bring it out here." He indicated the place he wanted it and his nephew hurried to obey.

Paladin looked at each of them in turn. He noted that Merry appeared resigned to his fate and likely just wanted it over with as quickly as possible. Sancho was quite obviously terrified and Paladin's heart softened. He knew the lad was not accustomed to being punished, but he had earned his due and he would get it. Pippin stared at his feet. Paladin knew what was running through his boy's mind right now. How many times he himself had been in the same predicament. A mixture of regret, shame, and a healthy dose of outright fear were apparent on Pippin's face. And well it should be. Perhaps he would learn a lesson this time and refrain from similar recklessness in the future.

"Merry, you will be first." He pointed to the wooden sawhorse. "Peregrin and Sancho, I want you to go stand over there by the wall and-"

Pippin scurried into the farthest corner without waiting for his father to finish his sentence, anxious to be as far removed from what was about to happen as possible. It was bad enough to see anyoneget a thrashing, but the fact that it was Merry, and that it was mostly his fault that Merry was being punished was almost more than he could bear. Sancho mimicked Pippin's actions and buried his nose in the opposite corner.

Paladin frowned at their backs.

Merry watched with the feeling that his uncle had something else in mind and that Pippin and Sancho were in for a nasty surprise.

Paladin cleared his throat noisily. "No, lads, turn around please."

Pippin and Sancho turned hesitantly to face him. Sancho appeared puzzled, Pippin, mortified. He knew just what his father was about. His da had only insisted he actually watch another's punishment on one occasion. It was a lesson he had never forgotten.

"You're going to witness each other's punishment as an added lesson." Paladin held out his hand and Merry handed over the switch without a word. "It will help you learn that your behaviour has an effect on others just as much as it does on yourself."

Sancho gasped. Pippin hung his head. Merry was quiet, and he was not surprised. He knew his uncle's mind fairly well and had an understanding that while Uncle Pad really did not wish to punish them, he would do exactly what he needed to in the hopes it would be a lesson well learned. Merry was certain of that for his part at least; it was indeed a lesson he would not require again. He busied himself with lowering his braces. He knew what he had said to Sancho wasn't entirely true. Nothing was really worth getting licked with a switch, not even seeing his ever so deserving cousin get the same. And he was humiliated at being disciplined in front of Sancho. He and Pippin were sometimes punished for the same mischief at the same time, so that didn't disturb him. But Sancho. . .

Merry grimaced as he bent over the sawhorse and gripped the leg. He reminded himself that Sancho would soon be in the same position. And despite what his younger cousin had said, Merry knew from experience that it wasn't easy to watch while someone else was punished. Especially when the one watching knew he would soon be in the same position. Ah, but poor Pip! Merry dreaded watching him get thrashed no matter what the little rascal had done.

Paladin gripped Merry's shoulder firmly, lifted the switch high above his head and brought it down with a resounding _snap,_ eliciting a hiss of pain and a whimper. He lifted the switch again and Merry squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. He was unable to stifle his sob at the stinging blow this time, and his uncle continued laying the switch smartly across his backside, then took it lower.

Pippin squirmed from the very start, and jumped at the first wail from his cousin before he also started to sob. Sancho's tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin.

Finally, Paladin broke the switch in half and tossed it aside. Merry felt strong arms lifting him up and holding him close. He wept against his uncle's chest for several minutes before he felt steady enough to stand. "I'm sorry, Uncle Pad," he whispered.

Paladin nodded at him. "I know you are, boy." He waited while Merry righted his clothing, and then directed his nephew to join the others. Merry limped away and took his place beside Pippin. Paladin crooked a finger at Sancho. "You're next lad."

Pippin groaned. He hated going last. He snaked a hand inside Merry's larger one. His cousin squeezed it, comprehending. Sancho didn't move. Paladin finally stepped forward and tugged him to his side, reaching for the twig.

"No! Please don't."

"Come, you know what to do." Paladin pointed at the sawhorse. "Hurry it up now."

Sancho's eyes shifted from his uncle's face to the switch and back again. Pippin moved uneasily from one foot to the other, stealing a glance at Merry.

" Now." Paladin's voice was quiet, but firm.

Sancho darted a look at his cousins. He saw no unkindness on their faces, nor any enjoyment of his predicament. He saw only anguish and empathy.

Paladin watched the war of emotion playing on Sancho's face. He was willing to give him a small amount of leeway but his patience was not limitless.

A change seemed to come over the youth then. Sancho turned a stony stare on his uncle before obeying. Paladin puzzled over the transformation as he lifted the switch, hesitating briefly before swinging it. The response was a grunt. . .and silence. Paladin sighed inwardly. _Dinna be stoic, lad, that will only make it worse. Let it out._ Still, only the snapping of the switch and the occasional mumble of pain from Sancho filled the small shed. The incongruity began to unnerve them all and Paladin was relieved to finish his task at last. He again snapped the limb in half and tossed it across the floor. When he lifted the youngster he was met with the same gritty expression, yet the eyes swam with tears. Paladin's heart pounded at the sight. This was not right. "Sancho?" The boy acted as if he didn't see him. Paladin took a seat on the woodpile and pulled him close. At first, the boy was as stiff as a board, resisting Paladin's gestures of comfort. At last, the tears came in earnest

as the boy broke down and sobbed.

Pippin watched his father comfort his cousin. He swiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and then scrubbed it vigorously under his nose. The room had gone quiet with only the occasional muffled sob from Sancho.

"Peregrin."

Pippin's head jerked up.

Paladin father pointed to the spot in front of him. The voice was firm; it allowed no room for argument. Pippin had none left anyway. He shuffled to his father's side without a word, wanting nothing more but to get this over with at last. Paladin held out his hand and Pippin surrendered the little switch.

Paladin inclined his head towards the sawhorse. When Pippin lowered his braces and britches without being told, Paladin was surprised. It was the first time he had not needed to instruct his son to do what he already knew was expected of him. Perhaps he _was_ learning a lesson this time. Merry and Sancho watched silently as their uncle raised the switch into the air for the third occasion.

At last, Paladin flung the switch aside without making the effort to snap it in two. He lifted his son up and sat with Pippin in his lap, rocking back and forth to soothe his cries. Paladin's heart was heavy. Merry caught his uncle's eye and Paladin knew that his nephew understood.

He finally lifted Pippin off his lap and called them together. He looked each boy in the eye in turn. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Lies and deceit willn'a ever be tolerated in this family. Nor will the kind of dangerous behavior you two have been playing around at," he grasped Pippin and Sancho by their arms and gave each a solid shake, "so remember that and do it well. Aye?" All three of them nodded. "Good, because I dinna ever want to be put through this again."

Pippin hitched another sob and shared an incredulous look with Sancho. Everything _he_ had been put through?

Paladin stood. "All right, my lads. Peregrin, Merry? I want you to go to Pippin's room. When your parents arrive, Merry, you will both be explaining to them what happened over the last several weeks." He turned to Sancho. "And you, young hobbit, will be coming with me. I'm going to take you home and you're going to inform your mother and father just what you've been up to lately."

Sancho nodded, looked away.

"There's a good lad. It's time we put an end to this sorry affair." He looked them over again appraisingly. "All right, let's go then. And I never want to see behaviour of this sort again, and I do mean that most sincerely." Three heads bobbed up and down and Paladin allowed himself the hint of a smile. "Well now, I expect there's going to be some sore reminders to help you recall what happens to badly behaved children. Am I right?"

Merry groaned at his uncle's attempt to humour them and rolled his eyes as he followed them out of the shed. "Sore reminders? I don't think any of us will sit for a week, Uncle Pad."

Paladin placed an arm around his nephew and squeezed. "Only a week, Merry?" Merry groaned in reply, but couldn't help chuckling.

"Come, boy. I'm going to hitch up the waggon," Paladin steered Sancho towards the pony shed.

"Come on." Merry placed his arm around Pippin as they trudged slowly away. Pippin remained quiet for a time, occasionally sniffling and wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Where's the hanky I gave you?"

Pippin shrugged one shoulder. "I think I dropped it in the woodshed."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Better than what?"

Merry rolled his eyes. "Better than you did when you were leaning over the sawhorse?"

Pippin snorted. Merry held the door for him and waved him inside with a grand gesture.

"It's nice to see you're feeling ever so much better, Meriadoc. I think it's going to take me a little longer."

"I'm just relieved it's all over."

"Aye, and you can say that again, young hobbit." Eglantine was making her way over to them. She gave them each a hug and brushed the hair back from Pippin's brow. "Are you both all right?"

"Yes ma'am," Pippin replied meekly.

Merry nodded.

"Except for backsides that willn'a quit throbbing, I'll wager." They both groaned. Eglantine laughed. "No, I willn'a tease you lads, you've already been through enough. I was simply stating the obvious. Why dinna you both lie down for a while? Get some rest. You're all worn out, I know."

Pippin started for his room without another word and Merry followed. "Uncle Pad said we were to wait in Pippin's room until my folks get here, Auntie." He looked back over his shoulder at her. "Then both of us have to tell them everything that happened." He grimaced at the thought.

"Aye," Eglantine nodded, "we'll all be doing some talking, lads. You do know there'll be more to your punishment, dinna you now?" She followed them down the long corridor to Pippin's room and smiled to herself as two heads bobbed at once. "All right then. I imagine your father is on his way to see Sancho's parents?"

Pippin nodded, then flopped on the bed on his stomach.

"I think I'd better go get some of my salve," Eglantine declared. "I'll be right back." She ignored their groans of protest.

"The final humiliation after a switching - having your backside salved by your mother," Pippin muttered. He pulled the pillow over his head.

Merry sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, testing his endurance. He winced and stood up fast, deciding that it was no jest after all. It probably would be a week before he'd be sitting comfortably again. From beneath the pillow the muffled sound of Pippin's laugh reached his ears and Merry grinned ruefully.

"Thought you might try sitting anyway, did you?"

"Not me," Merry denied his action and limped around the room. He placed both elbows on the windowsill and scanned the farmyard.

"Right."

Both were silent for a few minutes, each lost in his thoughts. Finally, Pippin poked his nose out from under the pillow and spoke. "Merry, I canna tell you how sorry I am for everything I did. And for getting you into trouble along with me." He sighed. "You were right about Sancho. I was foolish to let myself be so easily led by him and do all the things he wanted me to even though I knew better."

Merry crossed over to the bed. "It's all right. Everything is over, finally. And I know that Sancho actually learned a big lesson himself because he did choose to own up in the end. And Uncle Pad gave him some lesson! I don't think that's ever happened to him before."

Pippin rose on one elbow, looking thoughtful. "Well, I know Sancho's never got switched before today, but I wonder about the rest of it."

Merry was puzzled by his cousin's words. "What do you mean?"

Pippin eased over allowing Merry room to lie next to him. "Sancho told me a few things about his family today, before we came back. He always seems to get away with things . . .but . .well. . .I suppose it only goes just so far. He said that his da gets verra angry with him, even worse than my da sometimes, and even though everyone seems to think he never does get thrashed. . .well, I dinna think things are like they seem after all."

Merry considered this revelation with interest. "Oh?"

Pippin nodded. "I have the feeling Sancho's not telling me everything. But he said his da willn'a look at the barn fire as anything small."

"Well, that makes sense, Pip. Your parents didn't look at it as a little thing and neither will mine."

Pippin sighed. "I know. But at least you dinna have to answer for the barn, Merry. That one's all mine and Sancho's."

Merry looked at him with concern. "Pippin? Are you worried about what's going to happen to Sancho?"

Pippin hesitated before answering. "Umm, I'm not certain. I suppose I'm just feeling sorry for him."

Merry squeezed his shoulder. "You have such a good heart. Don't worry, he'll be fine, and so will we. Once we get talking to my parents out of the way and find out what else they've got in store for us besides the obvious-"

"The obvious?"

"Grounding."

"Oh." Pippin grunted. "I hate being on restriction. Although Da always gives me extra chores to help with the boredom. He's just so thoughtful."

Merry laughed. "He is, isn't he? But I've a feeling I already know what the biggest portion of our punishment is going to be-"

"The biggest portion is what we already got, Merry."

"No, that's not it. What I mean is-"

He was interrupted by Eglantine coming into the room. "I'm sorry I took so long, boys, but I had to make some cooling salve up fresh. With all of Pippin's naughtiness I should know better than to let myself run out. Oh good, you're already on your tummies. Now, just take those britches down so I can put some of this on you both."

A loud cry of protest rang out from underneath the hastily yanked up blankets. . .


	12. Chapter 12

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Twelve Summary: **

Saradoc and Esmeralda discuss the situation on their way to Whitwell. Meanwhile, Paladin takes Sancho home to face his parents, while Merry and Pippin talk about the day's events.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Twelve

"We're almost there. What do you have a mind to say to him, Sara?"

Saradoc glanced at his wife and then stared at the road for a long moment. Finally, he sighed, settling back on the seat of the carriage and allowing the pony free reign.

Esmeralda touched his arm. "Sara?" Her husband sighed again. "Talk to me dearest," she told him firmly.

"Ah, my Tookish lass! Never one to let me get away with silence, are you?" Saradoc slipped his arm around her shoulder and she happily snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"You know me well, sir. Now, as I asked you, what are you going to say to our son?"

Saradoc gazed at his wife saying nothing. He shifted uncomfortably and took hold of the reins again, his face tightening. "First I want to hear more of the story, Esmie. All Pad's letter really told us was that the barn burned down, somehow Pippin and Sancho were responsible, and that Merry has got himself involved in their mischief in some way. Mercy! Thankfully no one was hurt, at least!"

"I know," she murmured, giving his arm a squeeze. "I wonder just what our boy has got himself into? And for them to lose the barn! Pad didn'a say if it was the big barn or the hay barn, but either way I'm certain he's livid. I wonder just what happened?"

"Well, since that little scoundrel is involved it must be something pretty serious, you can almost count on it."

Esmeralda drew back and arched her eyebrows. "You mean Pippin? Sara! How could you say that about our-"

"What?" Saradoc slowed the carriage and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow himself. "Oh!" He threw back his head and laughed. "No! No, of course not. I was referring to Sancho." Saradoc shook his head and chuckled. "Although our nephew certainly qualifies for that title at times."

"Hmm, that Sancho Proudfoot! He _is_ a little rascal, and that's the truth. Always making mischief wherever he goes, and some of it fair serious at times." Esmeralda frowned. "As a matter of fact I was just thinking about that lad and his family the other day."

"How so?"

"Because of Auntie Pringle, of course!"

It was Saradoc's turn to frown. Leave it to a Took to say so much and still not have said enough to come to the point. He cleared his throat and looked at her expectantly. "Yes? And that means. . .?"

"Oh!" Esmeralda threw her hands up in consternation. "Auntie Pringle's birthday?" She waited for her husband to nod his understanding. Instead, he wrinkled his brow, still puzzled. She waved her hands about as she spoke. "We're hosting a celebration next month for Great Aunt Pringle and the Proudfeet will be attending. How could you forget?"

"I didn't forget, I just didn't understand where your thoughts were going, my dear."

"Well, he'd better behave his wee self if he knows what's good for him. I'll not stand for him disrupting Auntie's party with his naughtiness."

"You just certain to tell him so, all right?" Saradoc hid his smile as Esmeralda bobbed her head vigorously in agreement.

"Ohhh, I intend to tell him, and that's the truth. And Pippin too, for that matter. It doesn'a sound like a verra good pairing, does it now?"

"A good pairing for mischief, if that's what you're thinking." Saradoc laughed again. He considered the reason for their visit to Whitwell and his tone grew serious. "I hope Merry hasn't gotten himself involved in whatever it was that the two young ones were doing, though. He's old enough to know better. Besides, he's not overly happy with Sancho these days anyway."

"No?"

"No. He did mention to me recently that he thought Sancho was up to something-"

Esmeralda laughed. "And is there ever a time when that lad is _not_ up to something?"

Saradoc smiled. "I said as much myself, to Merry. But he seemed concerned that something troublesome was going on and he was fretting more than usual over Pippin. He was of a mind that Sancho was trying to do something to get Pippin into trouble, or at the least, that he was up to mischief that would result in his cousin ending up in a mess right along with him."

"Merry is a good lad to worry over his family like that."

"Yes, he is." Saradoc sighed. "But, unfortunately there are times when our son either goes too far trying to protect Pippin from his own mischief, or throws caution to the wind and joins him in it. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if this time it wasn't a bit of both."

"You wouldn'a? How so?"

Saradoc scratched his head thoughtfully and considered before continuing. "Merry told us about the incident with the piglets at the Burrow's farm, remember?"

Esmeralda nodded. "No doubt my brother was most unhappy with his youngest over that episode. I imagine Paladin thrashed him quite soundly for that bit o' mischief."

Saradoc nodded. "I know that for a fact. It's my understanding that young Sancho has been leading Pip into quite a few questionable activities this summer and Merry has been a bit upset about it. I know he tried talking to the lad on several occasions, but I don't think Pippin paid him any mind."

"Hmm, like father, like son."

Saradoc swung around to face his wife, looking puzzled. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Mercy, Saradoc! Your head is surely in the clouds above today! I was speaking of how much Pippin is like his father. My brother, as you _must _remember, was the spitting image of his son when Pad was that age. Although he surely doesn'a like to admit it. Tina knows, she's said it herself, many times."

"Ah, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"Aye, and there's nothing quite so poetic as being blessed with a child who is just like one's self," she giggled. "I remember Mum telling him _that_ on more than one occasion. Whenever he had driven her to distraction and she couldn'a take any more she'd stand him in the corner and while he was there, assure him that he'd have a child just like himself one day, and then he'd understand a great deal more."

Saradoc joined in her laughter. "I seem to recall Pad muttering something about that a time or two, just when he was nearing his wit's end with something Pippin had done." He turned to look at his wife. "But of course, you never did anything to drive your poor mum to distraction, eh? It was all Pad's doing, and your sisters, I suppose?"

Esmeralda snorted. "Dinna be daft, Sara. I never said I didn'a have my own moments as a young lass."

"Yes, because you are the spitting image of your brother, dear. And you do possess that legendary Tookish temper that I know well enough to watch out for."

"I suppose you're right about that, Saradoc Brandybuck!"

They shared another laugh and then travelled in silence for several miles, Esmeralda's head on her husband's shoulder. Finally, Saradoc spoke again.

"Esmie, the day I went to Tuckborough for some supplies and took Merry with me. . .we saw Pippin and Sancho in Whitwell. They were alone. I remember thinking at the time that it was odd. I couldn't see Pad letting him be that far from the farm without an adult. And being the middle of the day, I wondered who would have had time to spare to bring them in to town, or even why, for that matter. But I was busy and distracted, and I didn't question it like I should have."

"Aye, I recall you mentioned seeing them."

"I gave Pippin that packet of papers you gave me. I'd been carrying it around, meaning to get it to Pad. I thought it would be convenient since Pippin was there and I remembered to bring them with me on that trip. Now I'm wondering if that was a good idea."

"Sara, I know Pippin can be a little rascal but I dinna think he's unreliable. He'd take them to his da just like you told him, I know he would."

"I hope so. Given the somewhat private nature of those papers. But, I trust Pippin so I didn't think twice about it."

"Why are you worried then?"

"Because he was with Sancho. If that boy really has been leading Pippin astray then I wonder if curiosity might have got the better of them both?"

"Well, even if it did t'would not be the end of the world, Sara!"

"No. . .But what if they never got to Pad at all? I'd be very upset if that were the case."

"And so would I." Esmeralda sighed. "We'll know the answer soon enough. And the answers to the rest of our questions."

"I hope Merry was not involved in any way with the destruction of the barn." Saradoc's jaw tightened at the mere prospect. "If he was, he'll not sit again before Yuletide."

"If he was, Sara, I'm fairly certain my brother will have already seen to that," she said dryly.

**III**

"Merry?"

"What is it, Pip?"

"I hope you're not going to be in a great deal more trouble when your parents arrive."

Merry couldn't help snorting at that. His insides had been churning for the last two hours with the same thought. "I _am_ in trouble Pip. Mum and Da are not going to be happy with me." He sighed and squeezed the feather pillow around his face. The unhappy pair still lay on the bed in Pippin's room.

"I hate to admit it but that salve really did take a lot of the sting away. Although having Aunt Tina put it on me is an experience I've already added to the list of my life's most embarrassing moments."

Pippin chuckled. "I know what you mean. There's nae saying no to my mum." Pippin squirmed, trying to get comfortable. "Merry?"

"What?"

"Is. . .is Uncle Sara going to thrash you?"

Merry sighed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Umm. . .do you think. . .?"

Merry turned over far enough to look at his cousin. "What's wrong?"

"Well. . .do you think he'll punish me too? You know, because of his papers, and because I lied to him?"

Merry wrinkled his forehead. He hadn't thought of that. He patted Pippin on the back, trying to reassure him. "I don't know, Pip. I wish I could tell you no. But the truth is, I don't know what he's going to do to either one of us." Merry pulled the pillow over his head.

"Oh." Pippin fell silent for a few moments. "Merry?" he whispered. His cousin turned to look at him again. "Uhh. . .you dinna think he'll use a switch, do you?"

Merry sighed again and pulled the pillow back over his head. "I sure hope not."

**III**

Paladin's waggon was approaching the outskirts of Hobbiton. It wouldn't be long before they reached the road that would take them to the Proudfoot smial and Sancho had said very little during the trip home. Paladin knew that riding in a waggon on a sore backside was pure misery so he didn't think too much of the boy's silence. He also realised that Sancho was embarrassed and ashamed of himself, regardless of what the boy might admit to. He was startled from his reverie when he spoke up at last.

"Uncle Pad?"

Paladin looked down at the anguished face and found his heart softening towards Sancho for the second time that day. "What is it lad?"

Sancho swallowed hard. "I just wanted to tell you that I really am sorry for everything I did. And for helping Pip get in trouble. And especially for helping. . .I mean _causing_ the fire."

"That's good to hear, boy. I'm verra glad you understand the extent of your mischief and the danger you put yourself and everyone else in. And I hope you never do anything of the sort, ever again."

Sancho shook his head. "No."

"Sancho, I want you to know that I dinna hold you responsible for Peregrin's behaviour. While I certainly dinna appreciate you coming up with ideas for mischief and egging him on, what Pippin did was his own choice and he knew better."

"Thanks, Uncle Pad." Sancho wiped a tear from his eye discreetly. The corner of Paladin's mouth quirked upward in a little smile. Sancho was quiet for a few minutes, but began to fidget. "Uncle Pad?" he ventured again.

"What is it, boy?"

"My da, umm. . ."

"What about your da, Sancho?"

"He's going to be dreadfully angry with me when he finds out what happened."

"I imagine he will be. But I'm sure your parents will also be relieved that you're all right and that no one got hurt." Sancho didn't answer. "Dinna you think so?" Paladin prompted. He studied the back of the youngster's head while Sancho busied himself studying his toes.

"I guess so."

Paladin noted the quick look Sancho tossed at the upcoming turn that led to his home. The boy was surely considering what his reception would be, no doubt about it. Paladin found himself wondering the same thing. After the recent incident with the stolen piglets he, too, was a little apprehensive to find out just what Olo's reaction would be to something this serious. Surely he wouldn't be laughing off the burning of his barn? Paladin frowned. He hadn't better. Sancho interrupted his thoughts again.

"Will you tell my father that you already thrashed me? And that it's not necessary for him to punish me again?" Sancho raised his eyes to his uncle's face in a hopeful plea.

Paladin almost chuckled at the big-eyed look. It reminded him of Pippin's attempts at getting out of trouble. He draped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Sancho, I'm going to tell your father everything that happened and you're going to help me. That'll include the fact that I switched the three of you. But I willn'a be telling him yay or nay as to punishing you himself. That will be up to him."

Sancho's face fell and he thought this over. "If you were in my father's place and it was Pippin being brought home, what would _you _do?"

Paladin slowed the waggon and stared ahead at the road while he considered how to reply. It wasn't that he didn't already know the answer. But he wanted to make certain the boy understood it. "Sancho. . ." Paladin hesitated before continuing. "I'd have to give him a punishment myself, lad," he said quietly. "The extent of what he'd have coming to him would depend on what he'd already received, if the situation was similar. But I certainly would owe it to him to discipline him myself. I'm his father and that's my responsibility, without a doubt."

Sancho winced at his uncle's words. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Ah."

They travelled in silence for several more minutes. Paladin eyed the quiet boy before he spoke again. "Do you understand why that is?"

His nephew looked up at him; the puzzled frown on the lad's face told Paladin that he didn't. "Let me try to explain my reasoning then. When a child misbehaves it's up to his mum and da to help him understand the error of his ways. Do you know that?"

Sancho nodded. "I suppose so."

"Well, then, the punishment needs to come from the parent and not from somebody else. Sancho, giving a child a spanking is a personal thing between a boy and his father. His punishment has to come from his parent or it willn'a carry quite the same meaning."

Sancho fixed his uncle with an even more puzzled stare. "But Uncle Pad, I think the switching you gave me had plenty of meaning! How come my da is supposed to do it to me again?"

Paladin sighed. "Sancho, the punishment your father gives you will be different than the one I gave you."

"Aye!" Sancho bobbed his head up and down. "It's going to hurt even more because I already have a sore backside!"

Paladin chuckled. "Well, there _is_ that, but it's not what I'm speaking of. Hmm, let me try another way of explaining it. When I was a lad of about your age I often got myself into fixes much like you and Pippin do and-"

Sancho's mouth fell open. "_You_, Uncle Pad?"

Paladin glanced down at the boy and laughed out loud at the look on his face. "What? You didn'a think I got myself into trouble the same as any other lad?"

Sancho shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Ahem. Well, I did. As a matter of fact I sometimes got into trouble more than once in the same day. Along with my friends, just like you did. Severe trouble sometimes - just like you and Pippin and Merry."

"Did you ever burn down your father's barn?"

"Umm, no. I canna say I ever did that. But I did some things that were just as serious in their own way, and of course I had a little help doing it, as lads often do."

"It was Uncle Doc, wasn't it?" Sancho chortled. "I've heard stories about you two!"

"What? What stories, boy?"

"Oh, like the time you and he got the cow up on top of your granda's barn."

"Aye, and then we couldn'a figure out how to get her back down. It seems cows are all right with going _up_ a ramp but not so happy to come back down."

"But why did you do it in the first place?"

"Well, because your uncle Doc dared me to, of course!"

"But then you got caught out."

"Uh huh. My granda heard her bellowing from atop the barn. It was getting near milking time by then and we still hadn'a figured out how to get her down, so we ran and hid instead. When Granda came looking to see what all the racket was about, there was Buttercup on the highest part of the barn roof just a bellowing away." Paladin joined Sancho in laughter. "Well, of course he knew _exactly_ who to come looking for, and he found us hiding behind the bales of hay stacked high inside the barn. Oh, I can still hear him shouting for us in a voice that was as loud as the cow hollering up on the roof!"

"I expect he was angry with you."

"Ohhh. . .yes, he was angry all right. Doc and I just squirmed with panic when we spied us and demanded we come out of our hiding place straight away."

"You see, Buttercup was also his favorite cow _and_ his best milker. And after that incident she didn'a give hardly any milk for a solid month!" Paladin laughed heartily at the memory. "Which of course only made Granda all the more displeased with us later."

Paladin gazed off into the distance, slowing the waggon as he recalled that long ago day, and he shivered. "Granda got his strap from the woodshed and gave us both a hiding we'd never forget, and he didn'a bother taking us aside, out of sight. I remember a small crowd had come running to see what all the racket was about and I was so embarrassed when a couple 'o the farm hands even cheered him on."

"Oh! That's terrible!"

"Yes, it was. And then later he took us home to our fathers where we got more of the same."

"Sheesh, Uncle Pad. You did that just because Uncle Doc dared you to?"

"And now, look who's talking about dares!"

Sancho grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway. My point is that my granda felt it was his job to punish us because what we did happened while we were in his care. You see it was his responsibility to watch out for us. And then our da's felt is was their call to give us another licking because it was their responsibility as our fathers. Do you see what I mean?"

"Aye, Uncle Pad." Sancho rolled his eyes skyward. "I see that you weren't very good at _not_ getting caught."

Paladin rolled his own eyes. "Was my tale wasted on you, boy?"

"No, it was very entertaining!"

"Mmm. Glad to hear it."

A short time later Paladin turned up the winding road leading to the Proudfoot smial. He pulled on the pony's reins as they neared the front door and came to a stop. Sancho scrambled down immediately and thought for a second that it might be a good idea to run. As if reading his thoughts Paladin clamped both hands on Sancho's shoulders and steered him towards the front door. Keeping one hand firmly attached to Sancho's arm he lifted his other hand to rap sharply upon the weathered oak.

Sapphire Proudfoot opened the door and stepped back in surprise at the scene before her. Her son gazed up at her mournfully, his eyes swollen and red rimmed. He looked like he'd slept in his clothes, which were dirty and torn in places. A big streak of dirt tapered down the side of his pale face and disappeared underneath his collar. Her husband's cousin gripped her son firmly by the arm. Paladin Took nodded at her curtly.

"I'm returning your boy to you, and I'll be needing to speak to you and Olo together, please." Paladin nudged Sancho through the door.

Sapphire drew a sharp breath. "Oh! Why, of course Paladin. Please, do come in and have a seat." She gestured to the formal parlour and followed them in, then fixed her eyes on her son. Her discomfort with the situation was apparent and she attempted to lighten the mood. "Sancho Proudfoot, we've been wondering just where you'd got yourself off to." She looked him up and down, her chuckle sounding forced. "Well my, don't you look like something the cat dragged in? Whatever have you been up to?"

Sancho didn't answer; he simply stared at his feet while Paladin stared at Sapphire, his lips pressed tightly together. _Unbelievable. The boy has been out all night and she doesn'a think anything of it? 'What have you been up to' she wants to know? What kind of a mother would say something like that after her boy's been out missing all night long? And what about the way he looks? Does she not wonder what happened to him a'tall? _Paladin grew more irritated as he ruminated. He couldn't help thinking that if the situation were reversed Eglantine would have their son's ear pinched between two fingers by now, demanding to know just what mischief he'd been about, rather than attempting to make silly jests. No wonder the boy had so many difficulties conducting himself appropriately.

The tension in the room increased as the silence persisted. "Yes, well. I'll be right back. Olo's just outside in the garden shed." Sapphire scurried down the corridor, suddenly anxious to fetch her husband.

"Umm, have a seat Uncle Pad," Sancho offered. "At least one of us can sit comfortably." Sancho's chuckle was strained and he quickly grew quiet again, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Paladin could not resist a smile at the gesture. It was so like his own son when Pippin was apprehensive about something. He perched on the edge of the couch. "Boy, I know this is hard, but I was verra pleased today when you decided to come back with Peregrin and own up to your wrongdoing. That was the right thing to do."

"Thanks, Uncle Paladin. That really means a lot to me."

"Now you have to do something just as hard and own up to your parents."

Sancho nodded unhappily then jerked his head up, sucking in a sharp breath as he listened to his father's voice speaking to his mother. _This is not__going to be good_. He had a feeling his uncle was thinking the same thing.

Paladin stood as the Proudfeet entered the room. He nodded to Olo in greeting and noticed that Sancho slanted only a quick glance at his father before dropping his eyes again. _The boy is certainly spending a great deal of time looking at his feet_. _Well, like it or not, he's going to have to face them._

"Well, Pad, this is the second call you've paid us in as many weeks. To what occasion do we owe your visit this time?" He glanced at his son who had not bothered to look up, or even to move. "By the look on your face I'd say it's about more than stolen piggies."

Paladin cleared his throat and frowned. "Aye, you're right about that, Olo. 'Tis not about the piggies. 'Tis about my barn. As well as a few other matters."

Olo darted a look at his wife. "Sorry, did I hear you correctly? You said your barn?"

Sancho twitched, wiggling his toes nervously.

"Aye. My barn. My hay barn, to be specific. That'd be the one that we just filled with all the freshly cut hay only a few short weeks ago? The one that now lays in scattered pieces about the ground. Continuing to smoulder." Paladin favoured Olo with a hard stare and waited.

Sancho winced. If there was one thing he'd learned recently, it was that his uncle had quite the biting wit.

"I'm just glad it wasn'a the big barn because there's a great deal more in that one and we couldn'a possibly have saved much. Not to mention the livestock. Trying to get that many out would've put us all at even greater risk. But, thankfully, no one was hurt, and I would like to stress that point. Also, we did manage to save the few animals that were in there."

Olo and Sapphire traded looks of horror with the sudden realisation of where this conversation was headed.

"Your barn burned down?" Olo's gaze drifted to the top of his son's bowed head.

"Aye."

"How?" Sapphire gasped.

Paladin rolled his eyes in exasperation, his patience reaching its limit. "There was a fire, of course, Sapphy! One that had a wee bit of help in getting itself going!"

Olo's eyes widened. "Did. . .did my son-?"

Paladin nodded. "Yours _and_ mine, with a lantern tipped into the hay."

"When? What exactly happened?" Olo cried, staring at Sancho in disbelief.

"During the night. They were up to some sort of mischief making." Paladin's eyes narrowed and he raised his voice. "Did you _both _fail to notice that your boy didn'a come home last night?"

"Pad-" Olo held up a hand, trying to appease his cousin as Sapphire interrupted them.

"No! Why, that simply cannot be, Paladin. You must be mistaken. Sancho would never do such a thing."

"Sapphy-"

"No Olo! I won't listen to anymore of this! Sancho, tell your father and me the truth, and your Uncle Pad, too. Right now, young hobbit!" Sapphire snatched her son's arm and shook him hard.

Tears rolled freely down Sancho's face as he peered up at his mother. "I'm sorry, Mum," he whispered. "There. . .there was this big goose, you see, and, and-"

"WHAT did you say?" Sapphire released him, and clamped both hands on her hips, glaring.

Paladin was suddenly reminded of a cat readying to pounce on her prey. The sudden change in Sapphire's demeanor caught him off guard. Poor lad. It must be quite frightening to have a mother who changed dispositions as quickly as that.

"Easy, Sapphy," Olo took Sancho's chin in his hand and raised it roughly. "Did you do what your uncle said? This isn't about stealing piglets. What your uncle is saying is a great deal more serious and I want to know what happened and what part you had in it."

Paladin tilted his head at Olo curiously, noting the narrowed eyes and no nonsense tone with interest. He didn't recall ever hearing Olo scold Sancho, or the boy's older brother either, for that matter. As for Sancho, it looked to Paladin like the boy was reacting to something that didn't happen every day. All the bravado had long since deserted him and now he reminded Paladin of a young, frightened rabbit suddenly at the mercy of a pair of hawks. He sighed. No, this wasn't a pretty scene at all and he actually felt sorry for the boy.

"I'm sorry, Da," Sancho started to weep. "I, I, I-" he tried, but could do no more than stammer.

"Tell your father what happened, boy," Paladin said gently.

His uncle's voice seemed to calm him and Sancho took a deep breath. Shakily he blurted out, "I set the barn afire but I didn't do it on purpose Da!"

"What? You set your uncle's barn on fire? What were you thinking, Sancho? Obviously you weren't thinking at all!" Olo grabbed his son and shook him hard.

Sapphire gasped.

"The goose bit me, Da!" Sancho wailed while his father shouted, and then cried all the harder. "But Uncle Pad already whipped me, so now you don't have to!"

"You _whipped _my son?" Sapphire looked affronted.

"Aye, I did! With a willow tree switch! And my son got the same as yours. I gave them both a thrashing they'll not soon forget!"

"And I don't blame you, Pad." Olo glowered down at Sancho and shook him again. "Just what do you have to say for yourself, young hobbit?"

Sancho continued to sob, refusing to look up.

"You'd best be answering me if you know what's good for you! I want to know what happened! Just what kind of mischief were you about in the middle of the night? Out with it!" The youngster cried louder and tried to shrink away from his father's harsh grasp. Olo shook him all the harder.

"You're hurting me," Sancho sobbed, prying at the fingers digging into his arm.

"You think I'm hurting you now? Just you wait, boy-"

Olo's face was turning red and Paladin wondered if things were going to get ugly. He raised his hands and gestured for his cousin to stop. "Olo, let's sit down and discuss this, all right? I'll help answer some of your questions as best I can. There's nae use going about it like this. All you're going to do is get more of the same from the boy. He needs to catch his breath, wouldn'a you agree?"

Sapphire nodded. "Paladin's right about that. Let's all take a deep breath or two and have a seat."

Olo released his son, sinking into the nearest armchair. He gestured at Sancho to be seated across from him, but was met with a vigorous shake of the head. His son scrubbed his eyes on a dirty shirtsleeve and mumbled, "I'd rather stand."

Paladin chuckled. "I imagine your cousin's thinking the same thing right now, my lad." He nodded encouragingly. "Where do you think we should begin?"

Sancho sniffed again and crept closer to his uncle. "Umm. . .well, I've been spending a lot of time at your farm lately, with Pip. But, you already know that, Uncle Pad."

"But I dinna think your parents do. Or the kind of mischief you've both been finding. Or most of all, why you were doing it." Paladin gave him a meaningful look.

"Just what have you and Peregrin been up to while you've been spending so much time together?" Olo interrupted.

"Well now, I'm thinking that's a verra good place for you to begin." Paladin nudged his nephew.

Slowly, reluctantly, Sancho began to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Thirteen Summary:**

Paladin is frustrated with Sancho's parents and their reaction to his mischief. Merry and Pippin face both sets of parents and reveal the rest of their story.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Thirteen

Merry raised his head and gazed sleepily around the darkened room, wondering what had awakened him. The sound of voices in the kitchen drifted to him and he groaned. "Wake up. They're here." He gave his cousin a sharp jab in the ribs with his elbow and Pippin grunted. Merry was already easing himself off the bed when Pippin poked his head out from under the blanket.

"Canna we just pretend we didn'a hear them? I'd really much rather stay put." He pulled the blanket back up over his head.

Merry sighed. "Look, Pip. I know you've been through a lot today but you may as well get the last of it over with. They'll only come looking for us."

Pippin moaned and tossed off the blanket. Backing out of the bed he carefully pulled on his britches, grumbling the whole time. "I dinna know how much more I can take. I'm only a lad!"

"Uh huh, a lad who's still got some explaining left to do."

"This feels like the day that willn'a end. Truly, I dinna know if I can face up to one more person today."

"Come on, let's get it over with." Merry placed a comforting arm around his little cousin.

"That's what you keep saying, 'Get it over with'. You've said it a hundred times today, I swear it." Pippin grumbled, then followed without any further protest.

"Keep going, boy," Paladin nodded encouragingly at Sancho when the lad stopped just before coming to a difficult portion of the tale.

Sancho watched his parents with a cautious eye. He didn't like the expression on either of their faces and he lost his nerve again, fidgeting and stammering as he tried to continue. "Uh, well then, we. . . I mean I, um. . ." He glanced at his uncle, a silent plea in his eyes.

"Don't expect your uncle to tell the story for you, young hobbit. You need to do it yourself. Now, I want to know just how much other serious mischief you've got yourself into, aside from setting your uncle's barn afire!"

Sancho was wide-eyed and pale. When he failed to answer his father snatched him up by the arm and shook him. "Now, boy! Speak up I told you!"

Sancho sobbed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Olo gave him another rough shake and continued shouting.

"Olo, you're not going to get anywhere by scaring your son half to death," Paladin interrupted, placing a restraining hand on his cousin's arm.

"Hmph, you don't need to rebuke your cousin for scolding his own child, Paladin. It's bad enough that you switched my Sancho."

"Hush now, Sapphy." Olo released his son and watched in disapproval as the youngster darted behind his uncle. "I don't care that Pad thrashed the boy. He had it coming and it was Paladin's place to do so after what happened on his property." He looked at Sancho sternly again. "You need to keep talking."

Sancho swallowed hard and stole a glance at Paladin, seeking out his own bravery in the bright green eyes of his uncle. Paladin smiled encouragingly while thinking how much the boy reminded him of a scared rabbit. "Go ahead, it's all right," he said as he pulled the youth gently out from behind him.

Sancho took a deep breath and continued in a quavering voice. "We went into Whitwell that day together, just me and Pip. He wasn't supposed to leave the farm but I talked him into it. We saw Uncle Doc and Merry while we were there and Uncle Doc gave Pippin a packet of papers to take home to his da. Umm, we lied to him and said we were there with Uncle Pad, but that he'd said we could walk home." Sancho flinched at the sharp intake of breath from his father. "I. . .I told lots of lies. And. . .I stole sweets from an old hobbitess vending on the street."

Paladin raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to find out if Pippin was involved in the theft.

Meanwhile, Olo was staring at his son in utter disbelief. "Why? I want to know why you did all this?"

"I don't know!"

Olo's face darkened. "That answer is simply not good enough."

Paladin shook his head. Obviously his cousin just wasn't getting it. He figured he would have to spell it out for Olo himself. "I think a big part of the reason Sancho did these things is because he was seeking attention. For whatever reason, he felt he wasn'a getting something he needed here at home."

"We're always here for him." Olo's voice had gone flat.

"Yes, we are. Our boy has no reason to be seeking attention elsewhere. He gets plenty of it from us," Sapphire declared with a firm nod.

"That may be. But he wouldn'a be trying as hard to draw so much notice from other folks if something wasn'a wrong. It's the type of attention I'm talking about here. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Sapphire scowled at him. "Are you trying to tell me how to raise my son, Paladin Took?"

"No, of course not. But I am trying to tell you that something is bothering the boy. That much is obvious."

"Oh, it is, is it? Sancho?" Sapphire placed a finger beneath his chin and forced his head up sharply. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, Mum." Sancho whispered and dropped his eyes to the floor again.

Paladin sighed in defeat.

"You see? He just said nothing is wrong. You heard it with your own ears."

"So, you've been enticing your cousin into doing things he's not allowed to do, and you've been staying at the Took farm unbeknownst to them all these many weeks, while telling us that you were invited to spend time with Pippin. You told a multitude of falsehoods, stole food from an elderly hobbit, and had a fight with your cousin. Then to top it all off, that is, besides setting the barn on fire, you were helping Pippin play a prank on his sister."

Olo paused in his restless pacing and stood looking down at his son. "Does that about sum it all up?"

Sancho nodded miserably, eyes on the floor. "Yes sir."

"Are you certain there's nothing else you'd like to share with us?"

"No sir."

"I am extremely disappointed in you."

Paladin stiffened at his cousin's ill-chosen words.

Sancho released a loud sob. "I'm sorry, Da. Really I am!"

"As you should be. I've heard more than enough." Olo pointed to the door. "Go to your room. I'll be along and tend to you properly when I've finished speaking with your uncle."

Sancho fled, his wails wrenching at Paladin's heart as he watched the exchange. He turned to Olo and Sapphire, anger sparking in his eyes.

"There you are boys! Come in and have a seat," Eglantine beckoned them to the table where she and Pearl and Pimpernel were busy setting out plates for the meal.

Pippin snorted. "You must be jesting. I'll not sit again before sometime next year, I'm quite sure of it," Pippin informed his mother indignantly as she disappeared into the pantry.

"And whose fault is that, Pippin?" Pervinca regarded him with hands planted firmly on her hips, a haughty smirk turning up the corners of her mouth.

Pippin rolled his eyes at his sister and didn't bother answering. He nicked several pieces of bacon off the platter and popped them into his mouth all at once before looking at his aunt and uncle. " Hullo, Auntie Esmie, Uncle Sara," he mumbled around his mouthful of food.

"Hullo Pippin!" Esmeralda ruffled her nephew's hair before turning to her son. "Merry, are you all right?"

"Yes." Merry nodded at his father, "'Lo, Da."

"Merry. I'm pleased to see you've come to no harm despite the situation."

"Umm, yes. I'm fine." Merry's face coloured slightly.

"And there's a verra good reason that you're not sitting, eh young sir?" Eglantine scolded her son as she re-emerged from the pantry. Pippin nodded sheepishly.

"Tina, where's Pad?" Saradoc wanted to know.

"Oh, he took young Sancho home to explain his part of the tale to his own parents. He should be back any time now."

"Yes, there's a good deal of explaining going on today, I'll wager. And more to come," Saradoc said, looking meaningfully at his son.

Merry swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Come, we'll eat first and then we can talk-"

"Here comes Da," Pimpernel interrupted her mother as she opened the door for her father.

Paladin entered the kitchen looking a bit worse for the wear and gratefully sank into a chair. He was obviously pleased to be home.

Saradoc joined him at the table. "How'd it go Pad?"

All eyes were on Paladin as he answered. He took a deep breath and let it out forcefully. "Well, it's verra plain to me that Sancho's coming by his waywardness honestly. We always knew that Olo was a bit slipshod in his responsibilities and that tendency is showing up in Sancho's behaviour. And I'm really not surprised the boy's brother decided to move away once he was grown and married. Orfeo never struck me as caring much for foolishness."

"I remember how Olo was when we were lads," Saradoc chuckled. "Actually, he was a great deal like Sancho in some ways."

Pippin and Merry exchanged looks of disbelief.

Paladin tilted his head in thought, nodding slowly. "Aye, you're right, now that I think about it, but not quite as rambunctious as his son. I recall we were jealous of him all the time because he was forever getting away with more than we did."

"Now that sounds familiar," Merry muttered.

"Aye, that's right," exclaimed Esmeralda. "Remember the time you two sneaked out in the middle of the night-" She pointed at her brother and husband in turn, "when Saradoc and Merimac were staying over with us while their folks went down to Michel Delving on some family business?" Esmeralda giggled as she continued her tale. "Remember what happened, Pad?"

Paladin rolled his eyes as his sister teased.

"You lads were all of a mind to find some sort of mischief so you sneaked out your bedroom window in the middle of the night to go looking. I recall that Olo joined you in your tomfoolery. But when you got caught out 'twas the three of you sporting red striped backsides the next day, but not Olo. Why, Odo never did punish that boy." Esmie continued, "But our da sure did express his displeasure on three deserving bottoms, eh Pad?"

Pippin and Merry chortled at this bit of information and eyed their fathers with the kind of look only children get when learning something about a parent's mischief. Paladin turned to them with a mock frown that caused them even more glee.

"I dinna remember any such thing. Do you, Doc?"

Saradoc was shaking his head vigorously. "No, not me."

Eglantine joined her sister-in-law in laughter. "Uh huh, and I recall teasing poor Pad to no end after I found out about it."

The youngsters listened to the story with interest and Pippin slanted a knowing look at his cousin.

"Yes, well. I'm guessing age has addled your brain then, dearest. But I'd be happy to refresh your memory for you sometime." Eglantine squeezed her husband's arm, chuckling.

"Well, it seems after Olo married Sapphire he got even more set in his slipshod ways," Paladin said. "But that wife of his is a queer one and always has been. I sure didn'a like what I saw of her actions today."

"What do you mean, Pad?" Saradoc asked.

"That lass is just too unpredictable. Why, her mood changed quicker than a hummingbird flaps its wings. Made me feel real sorry for that boy."

He shook his head. "I thought I was going to come away from there feeling a whole lot different than I do at the moment."

"Da?" Pippin asked, "were Sancho's parents verra angry with him?"

"Yes, tell us Pad." Eglantine took a seat next to him. "You look as if you've been through a battle."

Paladin chuckled softly. "I feel as if I have." He shook his head again. "I understand now just why the boy is having such a difficult time, at the very least. He's getting quite a few mixed messages from Olo and Sapphire, and a great deal of contradiction. No wonder he's confused."

"Hmm, I'm not really that surprised Pad," Saradoc said. "A lad who's willing to work so hard to create so much chaos is bound to have some things in his life that just aren't sitting right. The boy craves attention."

Paladin nodded. "But unfortunately, he's earning the wrong kind of attention because of the way he goes about things. I had a long talk with them after Sancho was sent to his room, but I dinna know how much truly sank into their thick heads." He smiled. "I know the lad was nearby listening the whole time, too."

Pippin snickered.

"And what are you laughing about, young sir?" Eglantine asked.

"I would do the same thing!"

"Really? What a surprise, Pip," Pimpernel laughed.

Pippin grinned at his sister. It felt good to have things getting back to normal between them. He turned back to his father, his expression becoming serious. "Did Sancho get another licking, Da?" Pippin asked anxiously, moving closer to Merry.

"I'm sure of it," Paladin nodded. "I suggested to Olo that he not be too hard on the boy because of the switching I gave him. But I dinna think he was going to heed me. He was extremely put out about what happened." Paladin sighed.

Pippin winced in sympathy. Merry put an arm around his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his cousin, despite all that Sancho had put them through. "He said he was going to get the snot beaten out of him," Pippin whispered. "I guess he was telling the truth."

Paladin was quiet for a long moment. "It's strange. I wanted the lad to get a good comeuppance for what he did but when it came down to it, I found myself feeling sorry for him. Olo and Sapphire dinna seem to comprehend that they need to set some boundaries and rules for the boy and then stick by them. Rather than that, they tend to let him do as he pleases and then overreact when he does get into serious trouble. The kind he wouldn'a get into, at least not as much," at this Paladin tossed a stern look at Pippin, "if he was always certain how his parents were going to react to it."

Pippin grinned at his father and rubbed his backside with both hands. "Well, I always know how you're going to react, Da." Merry chuckled and nodded his agreement.

Esmeralda nodded her head knowingly. "I know exactly what you mean and you're right. A child has to know where he stands, after all. Or he'll keep pushing at the limits to find out where they are."

"Yes indeed! Now, I'm flat out starving - how about some supper before we continue our discussion?"

"Let's get the food on the table, lasses!" Eglantine gestured to her daughters for some help.

The mood was more solemn now, the easy bantering from the supper table put aside for the more serious business at hand. Saradoc and Paladin stood in front of the fireplace and addressed the little gathering.

"All right," Saradoc looked around at his family as they gathered in the sitting room. "Let's hear what this is all about. I would like to know exactly what Meriadoc and Peregrin have got themselves into."

His son sat next to his cousin on the couch, both shifting in understandable discomfort. Saradoc knew their uneasiness was caused as much by their worries over how he was going to react to their story, as it was by tender backsides. He noted Pippin's obvious apprehension; the lad had remained practically huddled against Merry the entire evening. No doubt he's wondering if he's in trouble with me too.

Both boys grimaced at the use of their full names.

Paladin nodded at the pair and raised his eyebrow. "Which of you would like to begin?"

Eglantine and Esmeralda remained quiet and watchful, but exchanged glances at Paladin's query.

Hesitantly at first, and then with increasing assuredness, Merry began the tale, starting with his concern over Pippin's involvement with Sancho and the mischief making that was afoot. Pippin hung his head during parts of the story, ashamed.

Merry reached the fateful meeting in Whitwell where his father had seen Pippin and Sancho together and had given his nephew the packet of papers for Paladin. "I know I should have spoken up then and there, Da. But I just couldn't stand the thought of getting Pippin into more trouble. And Sancho knew that. So I kept quiet."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sara. I shouldn't have let Merry do that. I begged him not to tell on me. But I knew what I was doing was wrong."

"I'm pleased to hear you say that, Pippin," Saradoc said.

"That's the day you sneaked away from your chores after I told you that you couldn'a leave the farm," Paladin added. "The day you lied to me."

Pippin dropped his eyes from the uncomfortable scrutiny.

"And from then on everything started to get worse," Merry said. "Pippin was afraid to tell because he knew he'd already let things go too far and he was going to be in big trouble. And Sancho egged him on with his dares to keep their mischief going, trying to make him feel afraid of looking like he wasn't brave enough to do whatever Sancho thought up. Then I got tangled up in it because the more I talked to Pip, the more I found out about what they'd been up to."

Saradoc rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I can see why it was difficult for you to tell at that point, Merry. It sounds like things had gotten very sticky by then."

Esmeralda nodded in agreement. "Yes, to tell on your cousin then would've seemed disloyal, somehow. Not," she shook her finger at her son, " that I'm excusing your behaviour, mind."

"Aye, sticky doesn'a even begin to cover it," Paladin agreed. "It seems the harder Merry tried to disentangle himself, the deeper in he got. Thanks in large part to Peregrin pleading with him not to tell on them. Isn'a that right, my boy?"

Pippin nodded miserably. "I'm sorry."

"Aye, we know you are son, but 'sorry' is a verra pale word after all the trouble you got yourself into and what came out of it."

"Yes, sir." Pippin fidgeted with the hem of his shirtsleeve and Paladin hid his smile.

Eglantine's heart went out to her son. It wasn't that she didn't hold him responsible for what he'd done, but it seemed like he had suffered quite a lot through the whole thing. "It just goes to show you boys that lying and covering things up is never a good way to handle anything. Things have a way of catching up with you."

"Where are the papers I gave you, Pippin?" Saradoc's voice was firm.

"I gave them to Da, Uncle Sara."

Saradoc looked to Paladin for confirmation.

"I have them, tucked away safe and sound. A bit worse for the wear though," he added ruefully. "It seems they survived a couple of fistfights, a mud hole, a great snapping goose and a barn fire!" Paladin couldn't help chuckling. "However, you didn't give them to me until I forced the issue after the fire." He looked at Saradoc. "That's when I found out from Merry that you'd given them to Pippin," he frowned at his son, "and that you and both your cousins had read them-"

"Not all of them Da," Pippin was quick to protest.

"That is not the point, lad," Paladin reminded him. "You had no business looking at them a'tall."

"I know, and I'm verra, verra sorry."

"Me too, Uncle Pad." Merry looked at his father. "I, uh. . .I asked Pip to let me see the papers because I was curious. That was wrong of me."

Saradoc frowned. "Yes, it was Merry. You should be ashamed of yourself for that, son."

Merry nodded. "I am, believe me."

"Merry told me quite a tale this morning," Paladin continued. "It seems he was more than ready to unburden himself at last, although Pippin still wasn't. That's when I learned some interesting details about what the rest of their plans entailed. And Peregrin decided he couldn'a face up to us still, so he ran off."

"You ran off, Pippin?"

"Yes, Aunt Esmie." Pippin frowned at his feet and shifted awkwardly. "I was feeling so ashamed of myself when I heard Mum and Da telling Merry how disappointed they were with me-"

"Not disappointed in you, dear. In your behaviour," Eglantine reassured him.

"And then they started telling Merry how proud of him they were," Pippin was almost whispering now. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched down on the couch.

"Peregrin." Paladin slipped his hand underneath his son's chin and looked into the glistening eyes. "We will never be disappointed in you, son. You are a good lad. However, your recent antics have been beneath you and that's why we've been unhappy with you. And you already know that. Aye?"

Pippin nodded and wiped away the tear that was sliding down his cheek.

"And so he found Sancho was still here, but hiding over in one of the far pastures, afraid to go home or to come back."

"Yes Da, and that's when we had the fight. And when he told me that he was going to get the snot beaten out of him at home, so he may as well come clean and get it over with. So he came home with me."

The adults shared a look of consternation. "He said that, Pippin? Exactly that?" Saradoc wanted to know.

"Yes."

Saradoc released a sharp breath, dismayed, and Paladin leaned against the mantel, sighing in disgust. "Why am I not surprised," he muttered.

They were all quiet for a moment and then Paladin spoke again. "Merry, you need to tell your father the rest of it. About the papers and what you lads had planned."

Merry gulped. It wasn't that he'd forgotten. But he was so not looking forward to this part. His father was definitely not going to take it well. Pippin crept closer to him to lend his support. "Well, I was thinking of a way to-"

"That was my fault too, Uncle Sara," Pippin interrupted. "I was trying to get Merry to help me cover up how I got the papers, and I was hoping you wouldn'a find out I hadn'a given them to Da. I thought that if we could distract you from asking after them for a while then maybe you'd forget about them." He dipped his head low and mumbled, "And I wanted Merry to give them to Da. That way he wouldn'a have to find out how I got them."

Saradoc stared at the top of his nephew's head then shifted his look to his son. His eyes narrowed. "And were you going to go along with this scheme, lad?"

Merry nodded reluctantly. "I was going to give them to Uncle Pad myself and let him think that you'd given them to me to deliver," he admitted. "And then try to manipulate things so that you wouldn't be suspicious or say anything." Merry winced as he listened to the story. Hearing it aloud made him realise just how bad their plans must sound. He hated to imagine just what his father and mother were thinking. "Pippin was just so frightened about all the trouble he'd got himself into-"

"That is not the point, young sir!" Saradoc interrupted. He paced about the small room, coming to a stop in front of his son. "Merry, you were going to lie to me? To help your cousin keep from telling his parents what he'd done, you were willing to lie to me?"

Both boys shrank at his tone.

"You were both planning to lie to me then, is that correct?"

Pippin and Merry stole a glance at one another. Pippin chewed hard on his lower lip while Merry hastened to answer. "Yes, Da. We were."

"But we didn'a!" Pippin hastened to add.

"That's because you never got the chance." Paladin reminded him. "But you were both concocting another little scheme to keep yourselves from getting what was coming to you."

"This whole mess has had very far reaching consequences, wouldn't you say, Pad?"

Paladin dipped his head in agreement.

Saradoc sank into a chair and regarded his son and his nephew sternly. "I just don't know quite what to say, lads."

"I'm not certain I do either," Esmeralda said, looking from one of them to the other.

Saradoc rose to pace around the room again. "But you had nothing to do with the fire, then?"

Merry shook his head vigorously. "No, Da. I didn't know they were planning a prank for Vinca and were in the barn. I was asleep when the fire started."

"You didn'a have to remind them of that, Merry," Pippin muttered.

"I'm sorry, Pip."

Saradoc gave his nephew a hard stare. "So, what exactly were you and Sancho doing in the barn at midnight, Peregrin? I haven't heard that part yet."

Pippin darted an uncomfortable look at his cousin before answering. "Well, we were. . .uh. . .we were setting up the prank for Vinca." His face reddened and he ducked his head.

Paladin cleared his throat. "That reminds me, young hobbit. What exactly was this prank you were planning for your sister?"

Pippin looked up guiltily. "Daaa. . .that isn'a really important now."

"Well, I think it is, so answer me."

"Is the answer going to get me in more trouble?"

Paladin looked at his son askance. "Well now, not answering my question surely is! So you'd best be doing it, and straight away."

Pippin darted another look around the room and chewed on his lip. "Um."

"Stop hedging and answer your father," Eglantine told him.

"Well," Pippin coughed. "Ahem, we were going to. . .uhhh. . ."

"Now boy!" Paladin thundered.

Pippin sat up straighter and blurted out the answer. Everyone in the room flinched and stared at him open mouthed.

Och! I think I've cooked my goose again. . .


	14. Chapter 14

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Fourteen Summary:**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a graphic depiction of child abuse. Please DO NOT read it if you feel it would be too disturbing!**

Pippin and Merry face Saradoc and admit to lying. Pippin confesses why he and Sancho were in the barn before the fire started, and reluctantly reveals the nature of the prank they'd planned. Sancho's father beats him severely.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Fourteen

Pippin darted his eyes around the room in response to the cries of disbelief.

"What? Surely you must be jesting!" Paladin stared at his son.

Merry flinched, thinking only Pippin and Sancho could come up with a plan so outrageous. He wanted to shake his cousin until his teeth rattled in his Tookish head.

Pippin squirmed. "We wanted it to be a memorable prank."

"Aye, that'd be memorable all right." Esmeralda didn't know whether to laugh or frown at her nephew.

"Because you were punished for fighting with your sister?" Paladin demanded.

Pippin nodded. "But mostly because she was teasing me and tormenting me and wouldn'a stop, you know she was!"

"I know that you and your sister weren'a seeing eye to eye, but you had no cause to plan something so foolish in retaliation. And here you two were planning this on top of all your _other_ nonsense?"

Pippin contemplated the throw rug beneath his feet wondering if he was now going to get a tanning for a prank he never even got to play. "It was Sancho's idea," he mumbled.

Paladin snorted in disgust and joined Saradoc by the fireplace. "I simply canna believe you were going to do such a thing, Peregrin."

Pippin winced. "But I didn'a do it! Doesn'a that count for something?"

"Only because you burned down the barn instead!"

Pippin carefully shifted his eyes to his mother's face hoping for some sign of sympathy there. He was met with a frown. Merry's wide eyes spoke volumes when Pippin turned to him next. Everyone had gone silent; all eyes were fixed on him. He frowned at his feet and wiggled his toes, unable to keep still. _Just how did this happen? One minute we were talking about Merry's part in this and the next, we're back to me._

Paladin considered the situation. Pippin had at least been honest about his and Sancho's intentions. After all, he could have lied again to get around it. But the outrageous nature of what the two had been planning - it was almost as bad as burning down the barn! _What _was he going to do with this boy?

"By the way, that reminds me," Paladin said, "Sancho told his parents something I hadn'a been aware of. He said he stole sweets from an elderly hobbitess vending her wares in the village. Did you join him in that escapade, Peregrin?"

Pippin shook his head. "No, Da. I didn'a steal anything. I was wishing I had brought some money into town with me and the next thing I knew Sancho was handing me a sweet roll. At first he said he hadn'a stolen them but I found out he had. I felt ashamed and I couldn'a even finish eating it after I found out."

Paladin and Eglantine watched their son and knew his remorse was genuine.

"I'm verra glad to hear you had no part in that, my lad," Eglantine said.

"No Mum, I wouldn'a, not from a vendor. That's not like nicking a pie off a windowsill. I know she was trying to make money."

"Good, then." Paladin continued to lean against the mantel regarding his son thoughtfully. The room was quiet. The youngsters shifted uncomfortably, each of them wishing the close scrutiny by their parents would end soon. "So now, what do you think we should do with you, young sir?"

"What Da?" Pippin's head jerked up, alarmed. "Umm, I thought we were talking about Merry?"

"Thanks a lot, Pippin!" Merry gave him a solid poke in the ribs with his elbow.

"Sorry," Pippin mumbled, wishing his parents would simply go ahead and decide what else he had coming and get it over with. The strain was getting to be way too much.

Paladin looked at his son huddled on the couch next to Merry, the youngster's expression an odd cross between pouting and dejection, and sighed. He didn't want to tan his son again so soon, much as the newly revealed information made him itch to. Besides, Saradoc would likely choose a sound spanking as the most suitable punishment for both of the boys' lies to him.

"Peregrin, you know how much your sister values her long hair, dinna you now?" Eglantine asked quietly.

Pippin nodded, not bothering to look up.

"So, why would you choose such a horrible prank? Surely you realise we would've had to cut most, if not all, of her hair afterwards," Eglantine continued in the same calm voice.

Pippin twitched. Merry began to fidget. Saradoc and Esmeralda exchanged knowing looks. Eglantine's eyes did not leave the top of her son's head. Pippin self-consciously twisted the fringe on his scarf as he endured the quiet scolding.

"Do you have any idea how much time it takes to grow one's hair so long, son?"

Pippin said nothing. His face burned with shame.

"Answer your mother, Peregrin," Paladin said. "And dinna be saying it was all Sancho's fault."

Pippin's head remained bowed. He didn't think he'd ever felt quite so horrible in his life as he considered his mother's question. He hadn't actually thought that far ahead about the consequences for Vinca. He'd only thought about how angry she'd be at getting not only her lovely curls messy and sticky, but the rest of herself too. After all, she was so prissy about her appearance. And so proud of the hair that grew to below her waist. He wondered if Sancho had thought about it either.

"I guess not. I wasn'a really thinking about that part of it."

"The problem is you weren'a thinking at all, boy."

"I know, Da." Pippin raised his head at last. "I'm so sorry."

"Think about how sorry you would be if you had actually been able to carry out your prank. Think about how much you would have hurt your sister, Pippin."

"You're right. I'm _really sorry_, Mum."

"Good. Let this be a lesson well learned then, aye?" Eglantine shook her finger at him and her voice rose. "And count your lucky stars that you weren'a able to pull it off. Because you willn'a have thought you'd _ever_ seen me angry before in your whole life, as I would've been after that little escapade, young hobbit! You just remember that."

Pippin gulped. There was no way in Middle-earth he wanted to test his mother on that one.

"Molasses and feathers," Eglantine continued to scold. "Of all things!"

"Well, we couldn'a find any honey. That's what we first thought of using," Pippin protested.

Merry leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I think you should stop talking while you're still ahead."

"That's good advice," Paladin agreed.

"We should get back to the business at hand, lads," Saradoc interrupted.

Both boys sat up straighter.

"Merry, you had nothing to do with starting the fire. That's one thing I am very glad to hear."

Merry nodded, knowing his father still had a good deal more to say. But at least there was that. He felt Pippin shift closer to him again and Merry slipped an arm around his shoulders.

Saradoc cleared his throat and favoured them sternly. "However, it seems there is still plenty that needs accounting for. I know you've already been called upon to answer to your uncle, Merry. And you, Pippin, had a great deal to own up to with your father." Two heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

Saradoc sighed. "But the fact remains that you both not only lied to me outright, but planned to do so again to cover up the rest of your wrongdoing." He paused while they nodded once more. "Then there's the matter of the papers I entrusted to you, Pippin." Pippin drew a sharp breath. "You knew they were meant for your father's eyes, not yours. Or Merry's, or Sancho's. But you failed to give them to him until the issue was forced and you were caught out." Saradoc watched as a tear rolled down his nephew's cheek. He hated scolding the boy after everything that had happened, but the matter had to be settled.

"I realise you've both already received a sound switching."

Both boys listened hopefully and traded furtive glances. Merry's arm tightened around his cousin's shoulders.

"Or I'd take one to you myself. So I'm going to settle for just grounding you Merry, and assigning you some extra tasks. Enough to keep you busy for the rest of the summer!"

Merry blew out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, while Pippin did the same. He wasn't a bit surprised there was added punishment, but at least

they weren't getting another licking.

"Well, lads," Paladin began, "I suppose you're glad to be getting all this behind you, eh?"

Pippin scowled at his father's choice of words. Paladin raised an eyebrow and gave him only the slightest hint of a smile. "You'll be pardoning the pun, of course." Both boys snorted at his sense of humour.

"Come," Eglantine rose and beckoned to her sister-in-law, "how about you and me putting on a pot of tea?"

"Ah, what a long day this has been, and that's for sure." Eglantine brushed back her curls before setting the kettle on the stove while Esmeralda prepared the teacups.

Pippin trotted ahead. Relieved to have the unpleasantness forgotten for now, his thoughts turned rapidly to his stomach. He hurried to the table and reached for the plate of biscuits.

Eglantine watched with amusement. "Even with a scalded bottom my lad is still able to turn his thoughts to food." Pippin chose to ignore the comment and munched happily while waiting for the tea. Merry followed suit, carefully taking a seat next to his father. Saradoc placed an affectionate arm around his shoulders. Merry settled into the hug, relieved to feel forgiven.

Esmeralda laughed, looking in her brother's direction as Paladin sank into the nearest chair. "Uh huh, reminds me of another lad I once knew." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Paladin held up a hand. "Dinna start, now Esmie!"

Eglantine giggled. "Now Pad, you know your sister's telling the truth!"

"I dinna know any such thing except that the two of you have been ganging up on me a great deal of late."

"Hmm, feeling picked upon are you, lad?" Esmeralda asked.

"Aye, and with good reason."

"Well, now, the truth sometimes hurts, eh Pad?"

"Oh hush, Tina." Paladin reached for a knife and started buttering a biscuit. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until all the unpleasant business was getting done with at last.

**III**

Sancho paced his room. This seemed much worse than waiting for Uncle Paladin in the woodshed. There were footsteps coming down the hall now, and he tensed, holding his breath. He let it out slowly as the footsteps continued down the hall and then he heard the back door closing. What was happening? What was taking so long?

From his hiding place near the parlour he'd listened to their conversation about him, secretly pleased that in spite of everything he'd done, Uncle Paladin still cared for him. He'd watched as his father paced the room, heard Uncle Pad implore him not to go too hard on his son. Knew from experience that his father wasn't paying any mind to what was said. It wasn't often that his father's disturbing temper rose to this level but when it did Sancho hated to be in the middle of the fallout. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony when he recalled Pippin voicing his belief that Sancho was never called upon to answer for anything. _If only he knew_.

So, why didn't he just get it over with now? Sancho waited, barely breathing, pressing his ear against the door alert for any sound. Where _was_ Da? A thought occurred to him and he pushed it aside with a groan. If not that, then where was he?

_Oh, just get it over with, please! _Sancho paced back and forth quietly frantic. He edged towards the window, but hesitated. Running away like Pippin had would only put off the inevitable. Nevertheless, his fingers found the latch and fumbled with it when the door to his room banged open at last. Sancho whirled around and for an instant their eyes met. His father's stony gaze said everything. Sancho wondered if he would survive. Then his eyes widened in greater panic when he saw what dangled from his father's right hand. "No," he whispered, taking a step back.

Olo gestured angrily for him and Sancho took another step back, hands rising in defense. "No Da! Uncle Pad already. . .please don't-"

"I don't want to hear any more about your uncle." Olo's voice was cold. "Get over here."

"_No! _ I won't do it again, I promise-"

Olo's face darkened as he advanced on his son.

Sancho squished himself into the corner, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry! I swear I'll never-" He shrieked as his father snatched him up by the collar, dragged him across the room. Sancho felt his shirt rip, felt the cool air on his back. "NO!"

Olo paid no mind to his son's cries as he pushed the boy down over the bed and tore at his clothing. He took in the state of Sancho's welted backside dispassionately as he raised the thick cinch strap gleaned from a pony saddle and brought it down with a solid _crack_.

Sancho yelled and fought powerfully, but his father dug his hand deeper into his back and held him in place. Olo raised the strap again and lashed it down harder. Sancho screamed out his anguish until he was hoarse; the leather flayed him, each stroke increasing the hurt of the one before. Along with the hiding came a scathing lecture that he barely heard through his wails.

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life! My son brought home by kin with a story like that-" Olo concentrated his energy on the whipping before resuming his tirade. "I don't ever, _ever_ want to see anything *like* *that* *again*!" Olo punctuated the last few words with an extra hard smack for each one before resuming his former rhythm.

At last, he stepped back and allowed the boy to collapse on the bed. Sancho struggled to catch his breath, his throat raw from his screams. He laid weeping, great wrenching sobs that would have been enough to sway even the most hardhearted.

Olo flung the strap into a corner and left the room without another word, slamming the door behind him. Sancho lay still on the bed, the twilight creeping in the window, numb to his surroundings, not allowing himself to feel anything but the pain, the anger and the warm blood caking on his back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Fifteen Summary:**

Paladin and Saradoc check on Sancho's well being and are shocked by what they find.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Fifteen

"Och, my aching. . ." The exclamation turned into low muttering as Pippin squirmed, seeking a position that would not put pressure on his sore backside. He finally gave up and flipped back over on his stomach.

"For once, I am in total agreement," Merry grimaced as he too tried to find a comfortable place in the bed he was sharing with his younger cousin.

The farmhouse had grown quiet at last while the two of them lay awake whispering to one another in the darkness. The adults had finally abandoned the kitchen in favour of their own rest. The youngsters had been allowed to have something to eat and then were sent directly off to bed with the admonishment they'd all be up early and would be discussing the remainder of their punishment at breakfast.

"If it isn'a my bottom hurting because I'm laying on it, then it's my sides aching from, well…" Pippin hesitated.

"Too much wailing?" Merry ventured, grinning into the darkness.

Pippin snorted at his cousin's attempt at humour. "Speak for yourself."

Merry chuckled and patted his back. "At least the thrashing is over with, and we've owned up to everything. That's something."

"Umm. . .I hope so."

"What do you mean by that?" Merry lifted his head. The moonlight drifted in from the window giving him a glimpse of Pippin's face. The youngster's eyes were still swollen from all the crying he had done today. Merry waited, and then asked, "Pip? Don't scare me like this, lad. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Peregrin Took, don't play games with me after all I've been through today! Tell me what you're talking about."

Pippin sighed and turned over, placing one hand under his head to prop himself up as he lay on his side.

Merry did the same and eyed him impatiently, his brow furrowed. "Well?"

"I…um, I was just thinking about something."

"What? Pippin, tell me what you're talking about."

"I just remembered something."

"Will you quit hedging and just tell me?"

Pippin scrunched up his face. "There's something else we did that no one knows about. It was earlier this summer, before we got in trouble the first time. I guess it's the only thing we haven'a been caught out for. And now I'm afraid Da will wind up finding out when all our neighbors get together to help build the new barn."

Merry released a long-suffering sigh of resignation before flopping back onto his pillow. He stared at the ceiling before addressing him through gritted teeth. "That's great, Pip. That's just bloody perfect."

"I know." Pippin nodded sadly. "So, this happened when we were coming back from-"

Merry slapped a hand over Pippin's mouth and shook his head. "No. Whatever it is, I do not want to know about it. Is that clear?"

Pippin looked stunned. Merry always wanted to know, after all. Understanding dawned slowly. "Oh. I get your meaning. All right, never mind."

Merry rolled back onto his stomach, saying nothing. Pippin watched him curiously. Merry groaned and then pulled the pillow up over his head. His muffled words came out in a moan, "What did you do, Pip?"

"I dinna want to tell you now. I dinna want you to get into trouble again just because I'm going to. Probably am going to, I mean." He thought for a moment before adding, "If Da finds out, that is."

"Pippin, you keep this up and you won't be sitting down for the rest of your life. You do know that, don't you?"

Pippin scowled. "That really isn'a very funny, you know."

"Hmph, it's not meant to be funny, but it is true, and you know it. Now tell me what else you and our foolish cousin did that has you so worried."

"You really want to hear about it?"

"I'll most likely regret saying this, but yes, I do."

Pippin settled back into his pillow and began to speak quietly. Merry's face grew pale as he listened.

"Well now, my lads!" Eglantine clasped her hands together and beamed at her family as they gathered around the table for the first meal of the morning. "Eat hearty now, and then we're going to get together for a little talk afterwards."

"Morning Mum, Da," Merry said as he slid carefully into his chair next to Pippin.

"Good morning! And how did everyone sleep?" Esmeralda smiled at them.

Pervinca giggled and darted a look at her brother and cousin. "I'm wagering we all slept a wee bit better than those two did."

"Oh? And why is that, Vinca?" Merry frowned at her as he reached for his cup of milk.

"You know why, Merry." Pervinca chuckled again and was getting ready to say more when Pippin turned on her with a defiant stare.

"Vinca, you dinna know what you're-"

Their father held up a hand to stop them. "That will be quite enough from both of you." Paladin looked annoyed. "It's a bit early in the morning to be starting with your nonsense."

"But-" Pippin desperately wanted to have his say.

Paladin shook his head. "Eat your breakfast," he admonished his children, "Without another word from either of you."

Pervinca tossed her head and darted a look at her brother that said all she wanted to in just a glance. Pippin glared back at her as he played about in his eggs with his fork.

"Pippin, lad, dinna play with your food." Eglantine scolded as she joined them at the table. "Esmie, I do appreciate all the help you've given me and the lasses tidying up after all those folks in here after the fire. Why, I thought we'd never get it all done."

"Sara and I will be staying to help you with the whole mess, of course. Why, you're going to have your hands full once the barn raising begins."

"Well, then I may as well bring up the rest of the matter as long as mention's been made." Paladin nodded at his son and nephew. "You boys, all three of you, will be helping us to clean up the mess from the fire and then you'll be verra involved with the rebuilding of the barn. I dinna expect any one of you to have much time for anything else for quite a spell. We need to get it all done and the hay replaced too, before the winter rolls in."

"Don't worry, Uncle Pad, we're happy to do it. Aren't we, Pip?"

"Umm, certainly. Why, that'll be hours upon hours of great fun. I wouldn'a miss it for anything."

"Hmm, no you willn'a, boy. And dinna act so surprised. You didn'a think you'd be getting out of it, did you now?" Paladin arched a sceptical eyebrow at his son. Pippin quickly shook his head; a flicker of guilt crept into his expression.

"That's good then. I'm glad to see you agree with me."

"There'll be a great many of our family and neighbors helping too. They've already offered." Pimpernel told them.

"Aye, that they have. And I'm going to be paying a call on Olo today to let him know we'll be starting with the cleanup tomorrow. I may as well bring Sancho back with me and have him stay with us for a few weeks. Olo already agreed that Sancho should be helping us with it. I imagine he'll be joining us for some of the work himself." Paladin grimaced. "And I want to make certain the boy's all right." He shook his head, "I must confess I didn'a like the way I was forced to leave things last night."

"What do you mean, Pad?" Esmeralda asked, looking puzzled by his remark.

Paladin glanced at his brother-in-law. Saradoc offered an explanation. "We didn't care for the remark Pippin told us about. The 'getting the snot beaten out of me' comment that Sancho made to him. I'm afraid that didn't sit well with either of us."

"No indeed, it did not," Paladin shook his head.

"Oh my, you dinna think Sancho meant it quite that literally, do you Pad?"

"I certainly hope not, Tina. But I willn'a be resting easy 'til I check on him. Olo was verra angry. I canna say whether he punished Sancho in that state of mind or not. Like I said, he was angry, without a doubt. And he planned to strap him, that much was verra clear. And that, on top of the switching I gave him." Paladin sat back in his chair and considered. "I understood his need to discipline his son himself, but no more than a good spanking with his hand was appropriate at that point."

"Pad's right, of course. A strapping on top of the punishment he'd already received would've been rather severe no matter how you look at it." Saradoc shook his head. "And from a very angry parent, well, I'm glad you're going to check on him. Maybe I should come with you."

Paladin nodded. "I'd welcome your company, Doc." He looked around at them all as he rose from the table tossing his napkin down beside his plate. "Matter of fact, I think I'll leave the morning chores in all your capable hands and start out now. The farmhands will have everything well under control anyway." He tilted his head at the door. "Let's go."

Paladin turned back for a moment and gestured at Pippin and Merry. "You two go out and ask Tomias to put you to work as soon as you're done breakfast. I'll speak to him on my way out and tell him what I want you to be doing today. We'll be back in a few hours, I suppose."

Pippin groaned and muttered to himself. He knew perfectly well his father would see to it they had enough chores to occupy them for the entire day. He started to protest when he noticed Pervinca watching him with a grin.

"What was that, Pippin? I didn'a quite catch what you said."

Pippin ignored her and pushed his way out the door.

Merry watched the exchange with a sense of uneasiness. Those two! Surely neither one of them wanted to get into any more trouble? Merry followed his cousin, thinking over what Pippin had told him last night. It just never seemed to end. His thoughts turned to what his uncle had said about Sancho and he wondered just how severely his cousin had got punished if Uncle Pad and Da were that concerned. Pippin spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"What did you think of what Da said about Sancho?"

"I don't know." Merry slowed and thought it over. "How serious do you think Sancho was when he said that to you?"

"I think he was verra serious. Although, he did try to cover it up and refused to talk about it anymore after he said it. Perhaps he thought he might have said too much."

Merry shivered. "I don't want to imagine what a strapping would feel like on the kind of sore backside I have at the moment."

"I know." Pippin rubbed his bottom in empathy. "It's strange how your feelings about someone can change so fast. I dinna think Sancho deserved to get any more than we did. At least Uncle Saradoc went easier on us than I thought he would."

"He knew what we already got from Uncle Pad would've been pretty thorough, Pip."

"Aye, my da doesn'a do anything by half measures, does he?"

"No, he sure doesn't. There's Tomias, come on."

**III**

"What are you thinking, Pad?" Saradoc watched as his brother-in-law urged the pony along at a smart pace. "Are you that concerned about Sancho?"

Paladin blew out a breath and shook his head, slowing the waggon as he considered. "I suppose I'm feeling a little responsible for it in a way."

"What? It isn't your fault Olo is a sorry excuse for a father. You know as well as I do that all he saw was the fact his boy had done something to embarrass him in front of others."

"And he was going to take it out on his son." Paladin sighed. "I know. You're right, but I canna help feeling the way I do seeing as how I was the one to bring the lad home."

Saradoc frowned and stared at the road as they travelled. "He's never going to change, you know. He's the same as when we were lads, still headstrong with his opinions and determined not to listen."

"Aye." Paladin smiled slightly. "It's odd, I was just recalling some of the trouble we got into when we were young. Thanks in part, I'm sure, to my sister and my wife continuously reminding me of it. And I recall Olo was right smack in the middle of much of it with us, and him hardly ever having to answer for any of it," Paladin snorted. "Och, that used to just make my blood boil, it did! There we were, you and I, and whoever else might be involved at the time, busy getting our britches blistered and that lad allowed to walk away from it all."

Saradoc nodded, "I remember whenever we got caught out Olo would hightail it away from the scene of the offense, just to be on the safe side. But it was _our_ arses that your father, or mine, would be after anyway, and not his. Even if whatever we were into was something Olo thought up and not one of us."

"Aye! Mercy, but he was good at that. Just like young Sancho. That boy's got a whole lot more of his da in him then Olo likes to admit, I'm certain."

"True. Very true."

"Say, but there was that one time that Olo bit off a wee bit more than he could chew. Remember? It was right after I got in that awful argument with Esmie. That episode when we were pranking each other back and forth, trying to see which of us could 'one up' the other best?"

Saradoc chuckled. "You mean when Esmie slipped the fresh eggs down your britches just before you sat down to breakfast? And you vowed to get even with her? That was during the time we stayed over with you, Merimac, and me, when our folks had to be gone for those two weeks down to Michel Delving. After she did that you were bound determined to think something up that was grand enough to really make her take notice."

"Uh huh. She was forever doing something like that in front of company, just so she could humiliate me all the more." Paladin shook his head. "Just couldn'a seem to help herself. I often wondered what I had done to earn having a sister like her." He sighed. "Not that I'd ever tell him this, but sometimes I understand exactly where Pippin is coming from when he does something to aggravate Vinca after she's been after him nonstop." Paladin's eyes took on a glint of mischief. "But, Olo was a big help to me by putting those final touches on that splendid prank to get Esmie's goat once and for all. And he helped in more ways than one. It was almostworth the whipping I got just to see him get his that time."

"Speak for yourself, because I certainly didn't feel the same way." Saradoc laughed uproariously. "Oh, I haven't thought about that in years! Mercy, we did get into hot water over that one. Old Adalgrim made us all cut switches and line up to wait our turn over the hay bales. I'll never forget the look on his face when he heard what we'd done! Or the look on Olo's face when your father fetched him back by his ear and informed him he was gonna get his along with the rest of us that time!"

"Aye, I thought Da was going to blow a gasket, that's for sure. I dinna think I'd ever seen him so put out with us." Paladin joined in the laughter. "And most especially me. Ah, but I felt so awful when Tina got dragged into it and wound up getting a licking too. I was certain she'd never be speaking to me again. Even though the whole sordid affair was mostly Esmeralda's fault. At least in my eyes."

Saradoc chuckled. "That legendary Tookish temper. Yes Pad, your sister was certainly a formidable one to tangle with back then." He grinned. "Matter of fact, she still is!" Saradoc slapped him on the back. "Although, you _did _have a big part in it, you know. If you and Esmie had just learned to get along none of it would've ever happened. But there you were, fighting like cats and dogs as if you didn't know any better. And with me ending just an unlucky bystander."

Paladin looked at him askance. "Doc, why it pains me to hear you talk that way, it does! A bystander? Why, you were as much an unlucky bystander as I was completely innocent of all crimes. And you know it, lad."

Saradoc sniggered over the accusation. "Well, I may have had some small part in it, but let's face it, Pad. It _was _the most ill considered prank _you_ ever dreamed up in your entire life. Look what happened to all of us!"

Paladin grunted and turned his attention back to the road. "Are you trying to tell me it was all my fault?"

"Not trying, Pad. I _am_ telling you. And you know I'm right."

Paladin threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Aye, _'twas_ my fault, without a doubt. But then, I seem to recall you jumping right in rather energetically with me, and with nary a question as to the wisdom of our plans."

"I did, yes." Saradoc grinned. "But I managed to stay back from the fireworks between you and Esmie afterwards. Just for my own safety, don't you know."

"Huh, it reminds me of the way Pippin and Pervinca go after each other. I must admit, after having dealt with their doings so many times I can feel a wee bit of sympathy for Da and what we put him through, and Mum too."

Saradoc chuckled. "Nothing like hindsight, is there Pad?"

"Nope. And like my mother used to say, nothing's quite so poetic as having a lad just like yourself." He shook his head. "Hmph. At least it was one of the few times Olo was called upon to actually answer for his mischief. And that only because he received it from my father's hand and not his own da's."

The pair travelled in silence for a while, each lost in his memories.

"There's the turn," Paladin nodded at the road a few minutes later.

Sapphire looked up from her gardening when she heard the waggon approaching and her eyes narrowed when she saw who was coming up the lane. She hurried to her feet, dumping her spade into the flowerbed and turned to face her visitors.

"Hullo Sapphy," Paladin dipped his head as he reined the pony to a halt in front of her door.

"Paladin. Saradoc." Sapphire greeted them curtly. Saradoc acknowledged her with a nod before swinging easily to the ground. The three of them stood regarding one another for an uncomfortable moment before Sapphire spoke again. "What can I do for you?" She used the heel of her soil-blackened hand to brush the heavy hair away from her face, and eyed them suspiciously.

Paladin didn't believe in mincing words. "Where's your husband?"

"He's not home at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?" She darted a look at Saradoc. "Or perhaps you'd prefer to come back later?" The coldness in her voice made her own preferences plain.

"How soon do you expect him?" Paladin ignored her efforts to dismiss him.

"I don't know." Sapphire's flat statement did not invite more conversation. She placed her hands on her hips and tossed her head back.

"I'd like to speak with him about the barn work. We discussed it last night, if you recall. We're going to be starting the cleanup tomorrow and your son is expected to help. You both agreed."

"Aye, and I certainly remember the agreement, Paladin Took! You'll have your help, rest assured."

"Sapphire, this is not about my having his help. This is about teaching a well-earned lesson, and you know it. All three of the lads will be working with us, and that's as it should be."

"Aye." Sapphire looked him up and down, her expression challenging.

Paladin's jaw tightened and he had a sudden urge to shake her as if she were an errant child. Patience was the one thing he was in short supply of these days.

"Sapphy, we'd like to see Sancho while we're here," Saradoc spoke for the first time in an effort to diffuse the situation. "Where is the lad?"

Sapphire turned her frown on him. "Why do you want to see him?"

Saradoc held her defiant gaze with his. She was just beginning to twitch under the close scrutiny when he spoke again. "Because we want to see that he's all right."

Sapphire stared at him without blinking for another long moment. "That's fine, then." She cleared her throat and turned, calling out for her son. "Sancho! Please come out here." She turned back to her visitors. "He's on restriction, of course. Olo told him to stay in his room today."

The door opened and Sancho peered out cautiously. His face lit up when he spotted his uncles. Opening the door wide, he limped slowly out to the garden.

"As you can see, he's fine." Sapphire gestured impatiently at her son and Sancho shuffled a little faster in their direction.

Paladin rolled his eyes at Saradoc. His brother-in-law grimaced. Sancho's face was blotchy, his eyes remained swollen from all the tears he had shed the day before. It was obvious that he'd been crying again, too. Paladin wondered if it was mostly from physical hurt, or if there might be a more serious pain behind the brown eyes. There was certainly no evidence of bravado left in the boy. In an odd way, that made Paladin feel sad.

"Hullo, lad! How are you feeling?" Paladin stepped forward forcing a smile. He knelt and pulled the youngster into a gentle hug. Sancho gave a small cry, startling him. Paladin's jaw tightened and he stood, eyeing him with concern.

"Fine, Uncle Pad. Hullo, Uncle Doc." Sancho gazed up at them, and then lowered his eyes to the ground, discomfited.

Paladin lifted his chin. "Well now! You're coming with us to help build the new barn tomorrow. What do you think of that? Are you ready to work hard?"

Sancho eyes brightened. "Can I go with you now?"

"No." Sapphire's flat voice intruded into the conversation. "Your father told you that you were to stay in your room for the day, young hobbit, and you know it." Sancho's face fell.

"Well, perhaps if Olo knew we had come to give him a ride to my place so we can get started bright and early in the morning-"

"No Paladin." Sapphire's voice was firm. "Not without Olo's say so. You can either wait for him or come back tomorrow."

Saradoc nodded. "Very well then, Sapphy. Pad and I have plenty of time today. We'll wait for Olo to return. When do you expect him?"

"Saradoc Brandybuck, you heard what I told Paladin! I don't know what time he'll be home. He's off helping his father with some errands. He may be home before long, or it may well be nightfall. And if you don't want to believe me, that's fine. Go ahead and waste your whole day here, waiting. See if I care." Sapphire grasped Sancho's arm none too gently and he yelped as she gave him a push towards the smial. "Back to your room, my boy. The time for socializing is over."

"But Mum, I-"

"Do you want your father to come home and find you outside of your room? And not just out of your room, but outside the smial as well? Perhaps you'd like another sound thrashing like the one he gave you last night? I should hardly think so!"

Paladin itched to shake her senseless. His hands clenched into fists at his side. Of all the thoughtless, insensitive, idiotic. . ."Sapphire! Surely you dinna need to frighten your boy with threats like that. You know perfectly well you allowed him out to see us, and at our request. Olo would hardly be taking issue with that, and well you know it."

Sapphire whirled on him, eyes sparking. "And what do you know about it, Paladin? I suggest you go home now. Olo can deliver Sancho to your place bright and early tomorrow."

Sancho watched the exchange with tears welling up in his eyes. "Mum, please-"

Sapphire whirled on him and pointed to the smial. "Go to your room right now. And I don't want to hear another word out of you today or I'll thrash you myself." Sancho cringed at the threat. He flicked his eyes to look at Paladin one last time before quickly obeying.

"We'll see you tomorrow, lad!" Paladin called after him and waited until the door had closed behind Sancho before he turned on Sapphire. "That was uncalled for and exceedingly cruel. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"And I told you last night not to tell me how to raise my son, Paladin Took! I insist you leave now. I'll tell Olo you were here." With that, she spun and headed for the front door.

Paladin seethed, sorely tempted to push her out of the way and take Sancho with him. The door to the smial slammed shut with a resounding bang. Paladin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the concerned eyes of his friend.

Saradoc shook his head. "No, Pad. You know we can't."

Paladin took a deep breath and released it slowly. He put his head back and stared up at the sky for a moment before relenting. "Let's go, Doc." He trudged away, shoulders sagging.

"Why don't I drive back?" Saradoc didn't wait for an answer. He climbed up and took hold of the reins, waiting in silence for Paladin to be seated, then coaxed the pony to head down the road at a brisk trot. The sooner they were away from there, the better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Sixteen Summary:**

Paladin and Saradoc tell their wives about what has happened and discuss what they intend to do while wondering how much to tell Pippin and Merry. Sancho reflects on his situation and is worried over what his mother might decide to tell his father.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Sixteen

Saradoc urged the pony on at a fair clip. Paladin sat next to him, arms folded tightly around himself in a hug, one foot tapping relentlessly on the floorboards. Both stared straight ahead. Paladin's face wore a scowl, while Saradoc's was pained.

At last, Paladin spoke, his eyes focused on the road, his voice low and angry. "The boy's been beaten within an inch of his life, that much is plain."

"Yes." Saradoc frowned and urged the pony to move faster. "As much as I hate to agree with you."

"I simply canna believe the things Sapphire said to him." Paladin grunted his disdain.

"Yes, I know. It was nothing short of shameful."

"I wanted to shake her, Doc. I really did, t'was all I could do to stop myself!"

"I know. I have to say I'm glad you were able to contain your temper, though."

Paladin snorted. "Well, to do less would've been to act just the same as her and Olo!"

Saradoc nodded. "You're right, of course."

"That wasn'a any proper punishment of the lad for his mischief, t'was nothing short of ill-treatment, plain and simple." He practically spat out the words, as if merely giving voice to his contempt left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I agree."

"I'm furious!"

"I know you are. I am too. Although I'm at a loss for the moment to know what to do about it."

Paladin's eyes flashed. "I'll tell you just what I'd like to be doing about it!"

"Easy, lad." Saradoc placed a reassuring hand on his brother-in-law's arm. "Simmer down now. You won't be doing anyone any good until you get a hold of that anger of yours."

Paladin shook his head in disgust. "A tanning's one thing. A sound strapping, even. But you dinna flay a child senseless! I'll wager if we looked under that boy's britches we'd find welts an inch thick! Why, he couldn'a hardly walk! Did you see his face when I gave him that little hug? It's got me to wondering just how far up his backside Olo went with that belt!"

"I thought the same thing. It looked like he may very well have whipped the boy's back raw, too." It was Saradoc's turn to sigh. "I can honestly say I've never seen the like of it before."

"Aye! Why, the _worst _strapping I ever got in my entire life didn'a leave me looking the way that boy does. What's the matter with Olo? Has he gone completely 'round the bend?" Paladin threw his arms up. "And Sapphire! She's always been a queer one, 'tis true, but I didn'a think she was so totally daft as to allow _that_ to be done to her son. And then to stand there, as haughty as you please, and threaten him with more? It simply boggles my mind, it does!"

"I confess, Pad, I'm completely at a loss. I never would have dreamed Olo had it in him to do this. I'm as shocked as you are."

"I almost went in and got him, did you know that?" Paladin's face reddened. "T'was almost more than I could bear to leave him there with her."

"Yes, that much was obvious by the look on your face. But it wasn't the answer and you know it."

"Then what is? What are we gonna do about this?" Paladin turned around and faced his friend.

Saradoc spoke quietly. "We wait until we get Sancho at your place tomorrow. And then we have a look at him ourselves, see just how bad it is. Then we go have a little talk with Olo."

"Aye, a little talk. Private like. Maybe I can make _his _bruises match what he did to his son!" Paladin slammed one fisted hand into the open palm of the other.

"Now Pad-"

"Dinna 'Now Pad' me Doc! You're sounding just like my wife. No," Paladin shook his head firmly, "we need to have a fair serious little 'chat' with that lad and set him straight about some things. Namely, that he canna get away with beating his boy half to death and expect no one's going to take notice of it."

"Well, we have to go about it the right way or our families will be coming to visit us at the Shirriff's."

Paladin fell silent for several minutes, mulling it over. He frowned. "Doc?"

"What Pad?"

"I've always hated it when you're right, you know."

"I know, Pad."

**III**

Sancho rested his elbows on the windowsill while he watched his uncles leave.

Uncle Pad knew, he was certain. Uncle Saradoc did too. He frowned. He didn't want the whole of the Shire to know! The humiliation would be more than he could bear. He always tried so hard to appear aloof, to make people think that he didn't give a hill of beans what any of them said about the things he did. The thought of losing any of that cheek, to have others see what he was really about. . . No. He could not allow that to happen.

After his uncles had arrived, obviously concerned for his welfare, he'd watched while his mother's mood shifted precariously once more. His heart had filled with dread and he'd wondered how she was going to react to their intrusion, and the challenge of responding to what had happened last night. He wasn't certain she wouldn't turn her anger on him following their visit, either.

If only he'd been allowed to go home with Uncle Pad. He brushed another tear from the corner of his eye and turned away, slowly heading for the small comfort his bed offered. He shed his braces carefully from his shoulders, and then pushed his britches down. A hiss of pain and then a curse escaped his lips as his hands brushed against the inflamed skin. With a sob he crawled on to his stomach and pulled the soft feather pillow up against his face. His eyes were nearly swollen shut by his prolonged weeping and he longed for a cool cloth to press against them.

The thought reminded of his mother's reaction to the harsh beating. She'd stayed away until it was all over, just like she always did. Then, his door had opened and she'd entered silently, crossing to his bed. He recalled seeing her face hovering above him as she tended to him with cool, wet cloths and salve, while he lay exposed, continuing to sob. He remembered noticing her shadow reflected off the wall in the dim lamplight as she bent to her task without a word. She had left the room afterward, a gentle stroke of his curls her only comment.

Calmed at last, he'd listened to their quiet voices outside his door. His father hadn't sounded angry any more and he'd wondered, hopefully, if he would come in and offer comfort and forgiveness the way Uncle Paladin had after punishing him. His hopes had been dashed when he'd heard his parents' voices growing fainter as they moved away. He'd known there would be no forgiveness that night, and perhaps not for many weeks to come. Squashing the pillow up to his face he hugged it and cried himself to sleep.

**III**

"I've seen enough muck today to last me a lifetime," Merry said as he hauled another cartful of manure out of the barn and began shoveling it into the waggon.

"Hmph, I have to see it all the time, you know."

"True, but Uncle Pad doesn't make you muck out the stalls every day."

"No, but this is what I get stuck doing every time I'm in trouble."

"Oh, then you do see it every day," Merry chortled and ducked when his cousin sent a shovel of the cow muck flying in his direction.

"Ah lads, it isn'a that bad," Tomias laughed as he passed them, heading back into the barn.

"But you're used to it, Tom." Pippin told him.

The farmhand grinned. "Well Pip, it seems that you should be too, by now. After all, you're sent out here to help me often enough." Pippin rolled his eyes as the older boy passed him.

"He's got a point there, Pip," Merry teased him.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," Pippin sniffed.

Later, the two of them headed down to the pond for a break from their work. Pippin had been right. Paladin had given Tomias instructions to keep them occupied until he and Saradoc returned. Pippin was beginning to wish his father would come home soon. They would be working hard when the cleanup started tomorrow. It would be nice to have some free time today.

"So," Merry began casually as he settled under the willow and dipped his feet into the cool pond water, "what do you have a mind to do about your latest dilemma?" He scooped up a few pebbles and began tossing them into the water, one by one.

"Huh?" Pippin's eyes widened.

"Well, after everything you've just been through are you really willing to take a chance again? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just go to your parents and tell them what happened?"

"You dinna think Da will be upset just because it happened months ago? Believe me, he'll-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, are you going to let it drag out again? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Besides, now would be the perfect time to tell. Surely Uncle Pad won't give you a licking again so soon. Look what he said about what happened to Sancho."

Pippin thought this over. "Well, he still willn'a be happy and I think I've got quite enough punishment to deal with right now. Maybe he willn'a find out, anyway. There's always a chance."

"That's exactly what you said before. But, whatever you think." Merry rolled his eyes as he flung the rest of the pebbles into the water and wiped his hands on his shirt.

Pippin scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's _what_ supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," Pippin sighed.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Merry pulled his feet out of the water and stood. He busied himself with brushing the dirt off his britches.

"What's your hurry? That muck isn'a going anywhere, you know. It'll still be there, waiting for us," Pippin grumbled as he followed Merry up the hill.

It was more than another hour before they spotted their fathers coming up the road at last. Pippin frowned as he watched them draw closer. "Da looks upset."

"They both look upset. I wonder what happened?"

Pippin was already running towards the waggon. Saradoc pulled to a stop and jumped down. His eyes flicked over his son and nephew, but he said nothing and went straight to tending the pony while Paladin leaped nimbly down from the other side.

"Da! How's Sancho? What happened? Is everything all right?" Pippin sprinted straight into his father's arms.

Paladin's expression softened as he paused long enough to squeeze his son. "Well now, we'll be talking about everything later. Merry, why dinna you and your cousin take a break from the work now? You'll be busy enough tomorrow. Go on and do whatever you like for the rest of the day, all right?"

"Sure, Uncle Pad." Merry could see the distress in his uncle's eyes. He couldn't hide his own concern and looked to his father. Saradoc nodded his agreement.

"Listen to your uncle, Merry. You and Pippin go on and have a bit of fun whilst you have the chance."

"All right." Merry knew better than to ask questions of adults who obviously didn't want to answer them. Besides, he had a pretty good idea of what this was all about. He urged his cousin to follow him but Pippin was having none of it, and dug his heels in stubbornly.

"But I want to know what happened. Is Sancho all right? Are his folk's verra angry still? He didn'a come back with you like you said he would. Did you-"

"Peregrin. Sancho is all right." Paladin held up one hand to silence him as Pippin tried to interrupt again. "I said we'd be talking about it later on, lad. Now mind me and go with Merry."

"But Da, why-?"

Paladin grunted in exasperation and pointed over his son's shoulder. "Either you're going off to have some free time or you're going to your room. You'd best be choosing which one it's to be."

Pippin's mouth twitched with the urge to continue his protest, and then thought better of it. The prospect of spending the rest of the day in his room was not at all appealing. Particularly after he'd just spent the entire morning doing unpleasant chores. Merry caught hold of his arm and tugged insistently. Frowning over his shoulder, Pippin gave in reluctantly and followed.

"Be back in time for tea," Paladin reminded them.

"We will," Merry called back and waved as he yanked Pippin along a little more forcefully.

"All right, I get it. You can quit trying to pull my arm off now," Pippin grumbled as he shook out of Merry's grasp.

"It certainly takes a great deal to get through that thick Tookish head of yours. Can't you tell when parents don't want to talk anymore?"

"Of course I can. But that doesn'a mean I'm done talking."

"But they weren't going to tell us anything and you know it. So we'll have to wait to find out what happened."

"Hmph, it canna be good."

"That's obvious by the look on their faces."

"Do you think Sancho's really all right? I mean. . ." Pippin's voice trailed off.

Merry draped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure he is. I think they just wanted the chance to talk to our mothers first."

"I hope so." Pippin cast a doubtful look over his shoulder as they continued across the field.

**III**

"What happened?" Esmeralda hurried to the door as they entered the kitchen. Saradoc placed an arm about her shoulders.

Paladin paced the room and Eglantine watched him with concern. "It isn'a good news, is it Pad? What's wrong?"

Paladin waved his arms as he circled the kitchen. "I never thought he had it in him," he muttered. "I truly didn'a."

"What, Pad? Tell us!" Esmeralda moved in front of her brother and placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him.

"Olo thrashed that boy near half to death, that's what."

Eglantine gasped, staring at Paladin in horror. "No! Oh, no."

"Sara?" Esmeralda looked up into her husband's eyes in disbelief.

Saradoc nodded solemnly. "It's obvious that Sancho has been disciplined harshly. The boy could barely walk. And it was obvious he hasn't stopped crying since yesterday. Pad went to give him a hug and you'd have sworn he'd struck the boy, rather than squeezed him gently." Saradoc shook his head in disgust. "T'was the sorriest thing I've seen in my whole life. There's no doubt in my mind that Olo whipped him severely. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he'd even drawn blood."

"Oh, mercy!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "Oh, that poor child."

Eglantine threw both hands up to her mouth in shock. "Whatever are we going to do, Pad?"

Paladin glanced at Saradoc. "We talked about that all the way home. We decided we'll start by having a look at the boy when he gets here tomorrow and see just how bad it is."

"Are you certain Olo's going to allow him to come? Dinna you think he'll be worried we'll find out something's wrong with Sancho?"

Paladin thought over his wife's comment. "No," he answered slowly. "For some reason, I dinna think Olo fully appreciates what he's done yet. I'm not quite certain why I feel that way, but I do."

"Sapphire wouldn't let us bring him along, but she said Olo would deliver him in the morning," Saradoc added. "She very rudely reassured Pad he would 'have his help', as she put it. She said Olo was all for it."

"And where was that scoundrel then?" Esmeralda bristled.

"Off somewhere with Odo, Sapphire told us. She was extremely unwelcoming. And very cold towards Sancho," Saradoc said.

"Aye, she said some things to him that made me want to shake her like she was a wee brattling child. I'd still like to." Paladin started his pacing again. "And I'd like to be giving Olo a taste of his own medicine. Oh, I'm aching to thrash him just like he did his son. Except I'd like to take a horsewhip to him."

"Now, Pad," Eglantine fretted.

"Dinna worry, Tina. I said I'd _like_ to, not that I _would_."

Saradoc chuckled grimly. "I already made him promise."

"Not that he doesn'a deserve it, mind. But as Doc reminded me, I canna do my family much good if I'm talking to you all from behind bars at the Shirriff's office." He shook his finger at them. "But mark my word, I will see to it that something gets done about this."

"And we're all with you on that. You know that."

"I know, Doc." Paladin sank wearily into a chair. "I'm just afraid of what we'll find when we do get a look at the boy's back."

"Pad," Eglantine began. Her husband looked up questioningly. "Well, what do you think Sancho's reaction to all this is going to be? Especially when we go to looking him over? I mean the boy's certainly not daft. He's going to know exactly what we're about."

"You mean, how's he going to react to figuring out we're none too happy with what's happened to him? And wondering what we plan to do about it?"

Eglantine nodded. Paladin tilted his head in thought. "Now that's a verra good question, my dear. A verra good question indeed. I never thought about that."

"It is, isn't it?" Saradoc agreed. "We've been so busy thinking about Olo and Sapphire's reaction that we forgot all about Sancho's feelings."

"Aye, the lad is going to be torn, Sara. As much as he's hurting physically, we've got to consider how he feels inside. This isn'a going to be easy for him no matter how you look at it." Esmeralda said. "He may feel his loyalties are being threatened. In spite of everything, he still loves his parents."

"Most certainly, Esmie's right. 'Tis a verra delicate situation we have here." Saradoc began a circuit around the kitchen, pondering. "This isn't going to be easy, not by any stretch of the imagination."

"Aye, if Sancho gets upset because we're wanting to look at his backside we're going to have to tread mighty carefully," Eglantine agreed. "But at the same time, we really need to see the extent of his punishment before we can address anything with Olo and Sapphire. And of course, I'll want to put some of my cooling salve on those welts."

"Och, well now that'll be going over just splendidly, Tina." Paladin chuckled in spite of the mood. "I recall Pippin's reaction whenever you're coming after him with that salve. He's usually looking for a place to hide."

"It's healing and it helps ease the sting, and well you know it," Eglantine huffed. "Your mum used it on you, didn'a she now?"

Paladin rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

"Tina, you always find a way to lighten the mood without even meaning to," Esmeralda said.

Eglantine winked at her. "And I'll wager she ran out of it as often as I do, too."

"Tina-"

"Yes indeed, you're right about that. Isn'a she, Pad?" Esmeralda poked her brother playfully in the shoulder.

"Esmie-"

"You can't win, Pad. Don't even try." Saradoc said as he sank into the chair next to him.

They quickly reverted back to their former mood and Eglantine grew serious again. "Like it or not though, we will have to see just what's what."

"Aye, but it willn'a do to have all of us looking at him at once. Why, the lad would be fair cringing with the shame of it." Paladin shook his head. "T'would be for the best if Doc and I take him aside and talk to him first, and also try to explain why we're doing it."

"That's a good idea. Perhaps we'll be able to get the lad to open up to us." Saradoc added.

"We'll try," Paladin nodded. "That's the plan, then. Now, we have another concern to resolve."

"What's that?" Saradoc raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly how much are we going to tell our sons about what's happened to young Sancho?"

"Oh dear." Eglantine twisted the tea towel she'd been fidgeting with as she considered the problem.

"I think Merry will be able to handle it fairly well because he's older," Saradoc said. "But Pippin may be another matter."

"Aye, he's much closer to the whole situation because of his friendship with Sancho," Esmeralda pointed out. "And, he's young. This could prove to be verra difficult for him."

"Most especially because he's still feeling a good deal of guilt for his part in the whole episode." Eglantine thought for a moment. "However, we canna underestimate the lad, either. And I think it would be a mistake for us to try and cover it up when he's bound to find out what's going on anyway. I think that would only add to the confusion and make it worse."

"You're right. Our lad is persistent whenever he wants to know something. There'll be absolutely no way he'll allow us to get away with not telling him what's happened, and I think it would be wrong for us to do that in the first place." Paladin grimaced. "More is the pity that lads of this age should have to be exposed to such ugliness this early in their lives. There's plenty of time for that later on when they're grown."

"I think you'll be doing the right thing, though, if that eases your mind at all. There'll be no getting around the truth once it's all said and done," Saradoc said.

"True enough." Paladin heaved a sigh.

Esmeralda squeezed her brother's shoulder. "We'll get through this together."

"Yes indeed." Eglantine nodded. "When the boys come in for tea we'll have a talk. Help prepare them for whatever tomorrow may bring."

**III**

The room had grown dark while he slept. Sancho stirred in his sleep. A whimper escaped his lips as his eyes flew open at the slamming of a door. A shrill voice followed and Sancho knew his mother was talking. His heart pounded in his throat. Was she telling his father he'd been outside his room today? It wasn't fair! She'd let him go out, had in fact insisted upon it. He'd been fearful she might act on her threat to thrash him after his uncles left so he had gone immediately back to his room without a word. She was very unpredictable at times and he knew better than to test her resolve by speaking. His breath caught in his throat when his ruminating was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Someone halted outside his door. He held his breath and waited.


	17. Chapter 17

**Story Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Seventeen Summary:**

Merry and Pippin discuss their feelings of guilt over what happened. Sancho arrives at the Took farm determined to say nothing. Paladin and Saradoc discover the extent of Sancho's injuries.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Seventeen

Sancho held his breath as the door swung inward. Olo Proudfoot poked his head around the door, his gaze falling immediately on his son. Sancho could easily make out his father's silhouette in the dim lamplight from the hall. He waited, his mind screaming at him to flee, heart slamming against the back of his throat, fingers gripping the blanket. He considered pretending he was asleep, and then thought better of it. What was his father going to do? Was he still angry, or had he calmed enough for Sancho to talk to him? He startled, unsure whether it was with fear or relief, when a voice finally spoke into the darkness.

"Sancho?"

He sounded calm enough. Sancho released his breath shakily, feeling lightheaded. He cleared his throat and answered hesitantly, "Yes Sir?"

Olo took a seat on the bed and Sancho scooted away, wincing when the wound on his shoulder bumped against the wall. His father seemed not to notice.

"How are you feeling?"

Sancho stared at his father's back, feeling the anger rising in his throat and hurried to swallow it. "I'm fine," he said, his voice flat.

"Good. Your mother tells me that your uncles paid a call today."

"Aye." Sancho tensed. Was he angry with him after all?

"Paladin is starting on the cleanup tomorrow, I hear. You recall you are to help with all of it, don't you?"

"Aye," he said again, biting back the sarcastic remark that came to mind. He wondered if his father really thought he'd actually forgotten all that had happened yesterday?

"There's a great deal to do. I know that plenty of folks have offered to help, but it will take a week or more for that portion of the work to be finished. I want you to put forth every effort. It's the least you can do after your tomfoolery. And I certainly don't want to hear otherwise. Do you understand me?"

"I'll do my part." Sancho continued staring at his father's back. He still hadn't bothered to turn around. Sancho wasn't certain if this made him feel unhappy or relieved.

"The barn raising will take longer and I know Pad will want to start immediately after all the debris is cleared out. Winter's not far off. I intend to help with it, and so will your granda." Sancho did not reply, but his thoughts shifted to the unhappy notion of facing his grandfather.

"You'll be staying at the farm for the entire time. It'll be the easiest way for you to be useful."

"Yes, Sir."

"Supper's almost ready. You may come to the table and join us. I don't see any reason for you to remain in your room. You'll need to pack some things tonight so we can be ready to leave at first light."

Sancho nodded and felt a tear slip from his left eye. He swiped at it crossly. Olo glanced over his shoulder and they studied one another for an uncomfortable moment before Sancho dropped his gaze, unable to read his father's expression. It was the first time his da had looked him in the eye since the beating.

Olo was already heading out the door. "Let's eat, and then you can start getting ready for the trip."

Sancho slid carefully off the bed. He wondered how he was going to manage the strenuous work involved in the cleanup when his whole body protested every movement. His head ached and he was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm. Wearily, he trailed after his father.

Sapphire looked up as they came into the dining room, smiled slightly and turned back to the stove without a word. Sancho slid into his seat, squirming on the hard chair and wondering if this was his parents' idea of further punishment. He thought about the long ride to the farm tomorrow. As much as he was happy to be getting away from home for a while, the thought of sitting on a hard driving bench was not something he was looking forward to. And just what was Uncle Pad going to say about what had happened? Sancho was no one's fool. His own father didn't seem concerned about him, but Sancho knew that wasn't his uncle's way. Although he could be as stern as his own da, it was plain that he cared about him.

They consumed the meal in near silence. Sancho had no appetite and spent most of his time picking at his food, speaking only when spoken to. At last he was excused from the table but Olo seized him by the arm before he could escape and his father's words caught him completely off guard.

"I want to have a talk with you before bedtime."

Sancho's eyes widened. He hurried to his room wondering what his father had to say. He already had an idea and his heart began to pound again.

**III**

"Merry?"

"What is it, Pip?"

They lounged inside the shelter they'd built from tree limbs and scrap wood on the south side of the pasture.

"What do you think is wrong?"

Merry sighed. He didn't want to upset him, but he felt Pippin already had a pretty good idea why their fathers appeared so distressed. He leaned his back against the tree and stared up into its branches.

"I'm not certain, but…"

"Do you think Sancho got a dreadful strapping? That maybe all those things he made light of were actually true?" Pippin leaned forward and searched his cousin's face. "Do you, Merry?"

Merry forced himself to look at him. "Pip," he began uncertainly, "I think. . . I think that is what happened. I can't see any other reason they'd be so upset."

Pippin stared over Merry's head, gazing up into the highest branches of the apple tree. "There's where Sancho was, just sitting and waiting, when I ran away yesterday. We got into a fight because I was angry. I thought I was the only one that was going to get a thrashing."

"Well, you certainly weren't the only one, were you?"

Pippin frowned. "I didn'a want you to get punished. But I wanted Sancho to. I was so upset that he might not get his due. I accused him of never getting into trouble for any of the things we'd done. I even said I was happy when he said he was going to get the snot beaten out of him." The last words came out in a half sob. Merry scooted closer and put his arm around him. "But I didn'a think he really meant it!"

"Listen, Pip. You can't blame yourself for whatever has happened. It's not your fault." Merry allowed him to cry, cradling the youngster against him. "Sancho will be all right. I'm certain our fathers have something in mind. They wouldn't just let it go."

Pippin pulled back and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I feel guilty too," Merry said, his voice soft.

"You do?"

Merry nodded. "I was very disgusted with him. You know, when he was acting so arrogant about everything, and boasting about how he never got caught out because he was too clever. I wanted to tan his hide myself. Especially because I knew what he was saying was hurting your feelings."

Pippin said nothing, tugging on his lower lip.

"I wanted him to pay for hurting you, and for everything he talked you into. He realised how much trouble you were in and he acted like he didn't care. He just kept on coaxing you into more." Merry paused. "Now, I wonder why he did that. If he knew how much trouble he was really going to be in, why would he keep doing things he knew would only make matters worse?"

"Perhaps he wasn'a certain his da was going to react so strongly?"

Merry wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean? How could he not know it?"

"Well. . ." Pippin tugged harder on his lip. "I'm not entirely sure. It sounds so odd, to me at least. But, what if Sancho never really knows for certain just what his parents' response is going to be? What if something he does today is all right to do, but the same thing isn'a all right, tomorrow?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Remember what Da said last night? That Sancho would be more careful of the way he behaved if he always knew how his father was going to react to his mischief?" Pippin chuckled in spite of the mood. "I think the only reason I remember is because at the time I wondered how anyone could do some of the things Sancho does and _not _know he'd get in trouble! And I told Da I always knew how he was going to react."

"Yes, that was right after he came back from taking Sancho home. I recall it now. Hmm, maybe you're right." Merry rubbed his chin in thought. "Uncle Pad said Sancho's mother was unpredictable, that her mood changed very quickly."

Pippin nodded. "That's right." He gasped. "Merry? Do you think it was his mum who thrashed him so bad? Not his da?"

"No, I don't think that's likely."

"I dinna know about that. Aunt Sapphire is odd. I've always felt a wee bit uneasy around her. She gets a verra peculiar look in her eyes sometimes."

"Hmm, well I can't disagree with that, but I really can't picture her thrashing him so awful." Merry squinted at the sun and motioned to Pippin as he rose. "It's got to be time for tea, we'd best be getting back."

Pippin followed, but for once he didn't feel hungry. His stomach was twisted into a huge knot. He wanted to hear what had happened, while at the same time, he did not.

**III**

"Here they come. Let's try to make this as easy on them as we can."

Eglantine fretted anew while she fluttered about the kitchen. She found the familiar work helped steady her nerves, although she knew it sometimes drove her husband to distraction. No matter. She had to keep busy. Ever since Paladin and Saradoc returned and revealed what had happened to young Sancho, she had been on edge.

Saradoc sank into a chair. "I'm certain they're anxious to hear everything. It can't have been easy having to wait."

"No indeed, I imagine Pippin is fair bursting with questions by now." Eglantine handed a plate of cold meat and cheese to her sister-in-law and hurried back to the pantry. The closer the time came to speak with the boys, the more anxious she became.

Paladin watched his wife scurrying back and forth and couldn't help smiling. He knew Pippin came by his boundless energy honestly. He placed a hand on her arm as Eglantine rushed past him again. He removed the pot of strawberry jam from her hands and set it on the table next to the plate of fluffy biscuits. Pippin's favourite, he noted. He steered her into the nearest chair and squatted down beside her.

"Tina, settle down now, my love. 'Tis going to be all right. I promise."

Eglantine stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "I know."

Just then Pippin rushed in ahead of Merry. He spied his mother and flew straight into her arms.

Too young for all this wretchedness, Esmeralda thought as she watched them. She placed her arm around her son and Merry looked into her eyes searchingly, and knew. A look of sadness settled over him and Esmeralda felt a wave of sudden, helpless anger. This simply wasn't right, nor was it fair. They should not have to be about to inform these children that their cousin had been severely battered by his own parent.

"Mum, we know," Pippin cried into her shoulder.

His sorrow tore at Eglantine's heart and her arms tightened around him protectively.

Paladin settled a hand on his son's shoulder while he wept in his mother's arms. It did not surprise him much that they had already sorted out what had happened. He was suddenly very glad they had sent Pearl with her sisters to call on Aunt Peony this afternoon. Only Pearl had been told the real reason behind their impromptu visit.

Eglantine gave Pippin a firm hug, then held him out at arm's length. She reached for a chair and settled him as if he were still a faunt. "Shh, my little love. Rest easy now."

Merry sat also. His knees felt weak and he took the chair his mother pulled out, gratefully.

"We're sorry to have to tell you lads this, but Sancho received a verra harsh beating from his father." Paladin's voice was soft, his eyes sorrowful as he confirmed their fears.

Pippin stared up at his father, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Saradoc squatted down next to them. "How do you know what happened, Pippin?" He reached out with the back of his hand to wipe the tears away.

"Sancho was telling the truth. And I didn'a believe him."

Saradoc looked at him, puzzled, and Merry tried to explain.

"Pippin and I were talking about the conversation he and Sancho had right after the fire. Pippin told him he didn't believe that Sancho was going to get punished because he always seemed to get out of things he'd done. That's what caused the fight they had. And, that's when Sancho said that his father was going to beat him so he wanted to own up to Uncle Pad in order to get it all over with. Pippin feels guilty because he told Sancho he was glad he was going to be punished too. So now-"

Pippin interrupted, "I didn'a think he really meant it. I thought it was only more of his showing off. That maybe he said it to make fun of me because he knew how much trouble I was in. So I said I was glad and that it was about time." He buried his face in his hands.

Eglantine looked at her husband in dismay. She'd already considered Pippin might harbour some guilt over what happened, but she hadn't expected this.

"Son, none of this is your fault. You didn't cause it to happen with your words or your feelings."

"That's right. Here." Paladin reached into his back pocket for his handkerchief. "Settle down now and dry your tears. We want to talk to you both and tell you what's happened, and what's going to happen. All right?" Paladin nodded encouragingly at them.

"Yes, the lad will be arriving tomorrow morning and you need to be aware of certain things," Saradoc said. "We don't want you to say anything to anyone for the time being. Pad and I are going to look him over and decide how we're going to address the matter. Meanwhile, we want you to be careful of what you say to Sancho." Both boys looked at him questioningly.

"This is going to be very difficult for him, you must realise," Saradoc continued. "We have to tread carefully so we don't hurt the boy's feelings or his sense of loyalty to his parents."

"Oh." Pippin appeared confused.

Merry spoke up. "Think about how you would feel if someone wanted to see how bad of a licking your da had given you. You might be concerned about why they want to know. And you might even want to defend your father, even if you'd got the worst thrashing of your life. Do you understand?"

Pippin nodded slowly and raised his eyes to his father's.

"But Da wouldn'a ever. . ." his voice caught and he struggled to continue, "you wouldn'a hurt me like that! I know it."

Paladin's eyes were shiny. "Lad, I know I've tanned your backside quite thoroughly when the occasion called for it. But I would never, _ever_ do to you what has been done to your cousin."

Pippin was startled to see the tears in his father's eyes.

"Da," he asked carefully, "what happened to Sancho? Tell us."

Paladin sighed heavily. Saradoc tried to explain. "Pippin, your Uncle Olo got more than a little carried away when he punished Sancho. We don't know the extent of the beating yet, only that it appeared to be extremely severe. When a parent punishes in that kind of anger dreadful things can happen, and it looks like that was the case. But we won't know exactly how bad it is until we look at Sancho tomorrow and see just what sort of injuries he has."

Pippin sucked in a breath at his uncle's words and darted a look of panic at Merry.

"Injuries?" he asked in a small voice.

Paladin sat and drew his son in between his knees. He placed a hand on each small shoulder. He tried, and failed, to imagine how a father could do what Olo had.

"Aye, injuries."

"What. . .what kind of injuries?" Pippin's eyes never left his father's.

"Severe welts that may be verra raw and bleed. And cuts, caused by the edge of a carelessly wielded belt. Deep bruises and swelling, but far worse than what an ordinary licking would cause. Sometimes the child might get sick with a fever because of the shock from the injury, especially if it's not treated." Paladin's voice grew hoarse, "Sometimes even broken bones."

Merry and Pippin shared looks of disbelief.

"Do you understand?" Paladin studied his son's face with concern. "It's why a parent should never lay hands on a child in the heat of anger."

Pippin nodded.

"Merry? Do you?"

"Yes, Uncle Pad. I understand too."

Eglantine looked away as she wiped at her tears discreetly. Emeralda laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should have our tea, then, and prepare to make this an early night. We'll be up well before the dawn," Eglantine said as she turned back to the sideboard under the pretense of retrieving more of the food. She hurried to dry her eyes on her hanky.

"I agree with Tina." Esmeralda pulled out two chairs and motioned the lads into them. "Come boys, take a seat now. We need to get our thoughts together whilst we eat. Pad, when do you expect your lasses home?"

"Soon. Well before nightfall, at least." Paladin settled into his own chair. "And we'll need to talk to them. We dinna want anyone to make a misstep with Sancho. It'll be best for all you children to keep your conversation to a minimum, at least for a while."

**III**

Sancho tossed in his bed, knotting himself in a tangle of blankets. The conversation with his father had caused him more conflict. What little sleep he got was overshadowed by his dark and confused dreams. Just how was he supposed to avoid Uncle Pad's questions? Over and over in his mind's eye, Sancho replayed the scene with his uncles during their visit earlier that day. Uncle Pad had sounded very stern and upset when he spoke with Sancho's mother. And his mum had answered back in much the same manner. She was being defensive, Sancho knew. She didn't want to acknowledge anything they'd said. It was all so confusing! Perhaps she thought if she ignored what had happened it would simply go away? Tears came to his eyes for the hundredth time that day as he recalled his mother's threat to thrash him again if he spoke another word. Utterly disgraced, he had slunk away to his room as she'd ordered.

They had come to see if he was all right; Uncle Doc had said so. He had heard everything while he'd listened at his window before being summoned outside. Sancho thought about the look of shock on his uncles' faces when Uncle Pad had embraced him and Sancho had flinched, biting his lip hard to avoid crying out. The strap marks he sported on his back and bottom were fiery red, and raw. He knew, not simply by the way they felt, but because he had stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looked at them with the aid of his mother's small handheld mirror. There was also a troublesome spot on his shoulder that refused to quit oozing. It had soaked through his shirt twice that day and held a fiery throb that would not let up.

Sometime very late in his restless night Sancho finally comprehended his father's unspoken command. He wouldn't be able to avoid the inquiry. But, he didn't have to answer, either. If he thought that realisation would be of any comfort, he was wrong, and he knew it immediately. But there was simply no other choice. The message was clear. What happened in their home was to stay there.

Sancho shifted again, trying to find relief from the stinging hurt. His thoughts turned to his cousins. Pippin was going to be a problem. He never knew when to shut up, after all. His cousin really didn't mean to be such a ninny hammer. He really was good hearted. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he liked to be with Pippin. But more often than not he simply didn't understand when it was time to be quiet and stop asking questions.

Merry, on the other hand, would likely figure out what Sancho's reasons were for not speaking. But at least he wouldn't keep on about it. Sancho knew he couldn't afford an argument with Pippin and risk getting into any more trouble. But what was he going to do? How far would Uncle Pad push it? Sancho recalled that Pippin was, after all, his father's son. Uncle Paladin could be very stubborn when he wished, and Sancho had a feeling his uncle might push the matter. Whatever was he going to do? Keep quiet. That was what he had to do, even if it put them all at odds.

The morning light had not appeared over the horizon yet when Olo passed through Whitwell on his way to the Took farm. Sancho sat next to him, tight-lipped and queasy with the pain of the ride. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a mockery of a hug and could not stop himself from shivering. Dark thoughts chattered through his mind like a flock of noisy crows on their way to a feast. He was so deep in his ruminations that he failed to hear his father announce their arrival. Sancho started at the second demand for his attention and looked up.

"Yessir?"

"I said we're just about there. I'm not going to linger. Let your uncle know I intend to be back in a couple of days to see how the work is progressing, and to find out when the actual rebuilding will begin so I can arrange to do my part." Olo pulled the waggon to a stop near the big barn where some of the farmhands were already beginning their day's work. Sancho nodded and climbed down, pulling his rucksack along with him. He started to turn his back when his father called out.

"Sancho, remember what we talked about. Anything that takes place in our home stays there. It isn't discussed with anyone else, even kin, without my say so. I expect you to heed me, you hear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Sancho limped away without another word and noted the sound of his father's retreat with relief. He carried his pack at his side rather than hoisting it onto his shoulder, and headed slowly towards the farmhouse.

Eglantine opened the door at the first knock. Her eyes were kind when she spotted her nephew on the doorstep. She scanned the area and Sancho knew what her next question would be.

"Why, wherever is your father, my lad? Is he putting away the waggon?"

Sancho sighed, but tried to appear upbeat. "No, Aunt Tina. He dropped me off and said I should tell Uncle Pad he will be coming around in a few days to check on the progress."

Aunt Eglantine pressed her lips into a thin line. Sancho could only guess what she must be thinking. As well as what she was trying not to say. Finally, wearing an obviously forced smile, she gestured him inside. "All right then, young sir. Let me show you where to put your things and then you can get washed for breakfast."

Sancho followed at a slower pace, wincing with the effort after the long and torturous ride. His aunt led him into one of the extra bedrooms and indicated he should place his things on the bed. He was startled when she sat down and embraced him ever so gently.

"Are you all right, dear?" She held him at arm's length, inspecting him, and brushed the long hair from his eyes.

Sancho flushed, noting that she carefully avoided touching his back. "Yes, ma'am. I'm fine," he replied, stiff and still in her arms. He hadn't hugged back; neither had he resisted her touch. He felt sad and more than a little guilty when his aunt drew back, looking disappointed at his lack of response. How, oh how, was he going to make it through the next several weeks?

Eglantine stood and nodded at the bed. "Go ahead and unpack, dear. Breakfast is almost ready. You may come and join us as soon as you're through."

Sancho nodded, eyes downcast. He watched her leave before setting about his task. Gradually, he became aware of a pair of eyes on him. The feeling was so intense it was almost a physical sensation. He spun to find Pippin's intense green eyes watching him. Sancho wondered what his cousin expected to see and tried to push down his feelings of irritation. They stared at each other for a solid minute, neither of them moving. Pippin's gaze seemed almost to look inside him and know what was there, and Sancho shivered. Pippin's scrutiny left him feeling exposed in a way it never had before. Sancho's eyes narrowed and he tried hard to summon back some of his former manner. He placed his hands on his hips and looked Pippin up and down. "Well? What are you looking at?"

"Just my cousin, I'll wager," Pippin said, trying to appear indifferent and failing horribly.

Sancho almost wanted to laugh. Pippin wore his feelings on the sleeve of his shirt, as he had so often heard his aunt say, and right now was no exception. Sheesh, here we go again! "Why are you staring at me?"

Pippin shrugged. "No reason. How come you're always so suspicious?"

"Because you're always up to something."

"I'm not up to anything. Besides, look who's talking about being up to something."

"Hmph." Sancho folded his arms across his chest and eyed the smaller lad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pippin frowned, unconsciously taking up the same stance.

Sancho couldn't help feeling a little better. The exchange was a familiar one, the banter easy and not altogether serious. For a moment he almost felt like things were back to normal.

"Nothing." He turned back to his unpacking.

Pippin hesitated and then entered the room and perched carefully on the side of the bed. Sancho said nothing, and continued his task knowing full well that Pippin would be the first to speak. Sancho almost chuckled at his cousin's next words.

"I'm glad you're here."

"No, you're not." It was all Sancho could do to appear unyielding when he really wanted to laugh in the worst way. He saw Pippin's eyes widen and pretended not to notice.

"Yes I am!"

Sancho rolled his eyes as he pulled out a drawer and deposited his clothing in it. "Sheesh, Pip. Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth! I really am glad you're here. I. . ." Pippin paused, and then continued shyly, "I've missed the fun we used to have. That's all." At Sancho's continued silence Pippin stammered, "Not that it matters much to me, of course." He frowned at his feet, looking uncomfortable.

Oh, Pippin was so easy to see through. Sancho knew that his cousin really wanted to bounce up and down with excitement and insist that yes, he certainly was glad to see him, and then babble on senselessly about everything that had happened to both of them since they had last seen one another. However, there was also an underlying current of tension that hadn't been there before and Sancho knew exactly what it was. He wondered if Pippin would bring it up. Instead, Pippin fidgeted in place, and watched Sancho from beneath his long eyelashes.

Sancho continued to busy himself with his things while wondering if he should say something to set Pippin at ease. As much as he enjoyed teasing his cousin he really did have a soft spot for him and they had just been through a great deal together.

Pippin finally grew impatient, at first appearing confused by Sancho's failure to respond. Finally, his eyes narrowed and he slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"Fine," he snapped, "If you dinna want to talk then just say so." Pippin disappeared down the hall.

Now Sancho did chuckle as he finished unpacking, and followed, feeling much better than he had in days. He almost had the urge to whistle as he crept down the long hallway towards the kitchen, stopping first to peek around the corner into the sitting room to see who was about. Seeing no one, he continued on his way and for a brief, yet sweet moment, he felt like he used to. Everything had been so dreadfully serious lately. Sancho longed for the carefree days of sauntering through the meadows with Pippin, climbing trees and eating too many apples, spying on the lasses, and teasing Oddie, the great bull penned in the north pasture.

As he approached the door to the kitchen he hesitated. Soft voices drifted to his ears and unexpectedly, he felt awkward and uncomfortable. Normally he loved being at the center of attention as much as Pippin did. Now, he rather dreaded entering the room and enduring all the eyes that would turn in his direction. He knew a question would be written on every face. Well, so what? He took a deep breath and summoned every bit of cheek that he could put back in place.

"Well, young sir, there you are. Come," Eglantine spied him immediately and gestured for him to take a chair next to Pippin. They had decided it would be best to keep all appearances as close to normal as possible to avoid calling extra attention to the situation.

Sancho pulled out the chair and gasped. Since when were the kitchen chairs padded with soft cushions? He glanced about as furtively as he could and noted that his was not the only one. Sighing in relief, he slid gingerly into his seat. Pippin couldn't stop himself from grinning at him, eyes twinkling knowingly, and it was all Sancho could do to keep from snorting derisively at his cousin. So much for all the warm, fuzzy feelings he had suddenly developed towards Pippin! It seemed some things really were back to normal. And somehow, that felt very comforting. Still, he forced himself to swallow the remark that came to mind and thought that Pippin looked somewhat disappointed. Hmph! Pippin needed a cushion as much as he did, after all.

The conversation had not stopped, nor had anyone looked at him with uneasy questions on their faces. Sancho started to relax. The meal progressed with pleasant conversation. No one brought up any of the events of the last several days, although there was some talk about the cleanup and the coming barn raising. He listened closely to his uncles' discussion in between Pippin's ramblings and heard nothing out of the ordinary.

Perhaps they didn't intend to bring up what had happened yesterday when they'd called on his mother. Sancho found he had mixed feelings about that and realised that part of him wanted very much to cry on Uncle Pad's shoulder about the harsh beating he'd received at his father's hands and that he felt ill and feverish. Better to let it all lie then. Somehow, he had expected the opposite from Uncle Pad and he pushed his disappointment down deep inside. He'd never felt more alone.

At last, Paladin scraped his chair back and stood. He gestured at all of the children. "Regular chores first, everyone. After that, you already know what you've been told to start with, aye?"

A sea of curly heads nodded. As the family dispersed Paladin indicated that Sancho should stay behind. Eglantine pressed a hand to her husband's arm as she left the room with Esmeralda. Everyone else hurried about his or her business, however Uncle Saradoc also remained.

"Lad, we'd like to have a little talk before we get started on any of the work," Paladin placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and steered him out of the kitchen.

Sancho took a deep breath and limped along without a word. So. They did want to say something to him after all. Sancho wasn't certain if he felt glad or upset. He accompanied them to the bedroom that Aunt Tina had appointed to him, and Uncle Pad took a seat on the bed and beckoned Sancho to his side, while Saradoc took a seat in a nearby chair. For a moment no one spoke.

"Sancho," Paladin began, "this isn'a easy for any of us, lad, so I'm going to come right to the point. Your Uncle Doc and I want to know if you are all right, and we would like to hear about what happened after I took you home the other night."

Sancho darted a nervous glance from one to the other. When he'd played this out in his mind it had seemed so much simpler. Now, facing them, he didn't know what he should do. His uncles' kind eyes made him wish to collapse in their arms and sob with relief that someone cared about him. But, he remembered his father's words, and the unspoken command. Say nothing. If he didn't obey, what else might happen to him? Would he be beaten again? Sancho shuddered at the very thought, causing Paladin to look at him with even greater concern.

"I. . .I'm all right, Uncle Pad." He swallowed hard, darting an equally nervous glance at his Uncle Saradoc. "Wha. . .what makes you ask?"

Paladin sighed. "Sancho, I think you are verra well aware of what I'm referring to."

Sancho dropped his eyes and refused to look up.

"Lad," Saradoc leaned forward in his chair. "We already know your father dealt very harshly with you." He lifted the quivering chin in his hand.

Sancho took one look into the earnest blue eyes and immediately dropped his again. Saradoc did not release his chin. He continued speaking softly. "You must allow us to look at you. We need to see how bad it is so we can help you."

"Aye, lad, we have to see. You need medicine."

Sancho didn't answer; He stood motionless, uncertain what to do. Paladin began to un-tuck the youth's shirt and Sancho jerked away. "No."

Paladin traded looks of dismay with Saradoc and tried again. "Yes, lad. You know what I'm saying is so. Let us see, now."

Sancho shook his head from side to side and backed away across the room. He huddled against the chest of drawers, not facing them, and Paladin was unhappily reminded of a caged animal.

"Please, let us examine you. Dinna make this any more difficult then it is, for any of us."

"No."

Paladin and Saradoc shared an unhappy look. They really didn't want to have to force this upon him, but they had to see what shape he was in. There was no other choice.

"Come, boy." Paladin gestured at his nephew. "Please." He held out both arms.

Sancho knew if he looked into Uncle Paladin's eyes he would be lost. Slowly, he looked up. He took in the kind eyes, filled with concern, trained directly on him, and the outstretched arms inviting him. With a sob he went into them and wept for all he was worth.

Paladin embraced him gently until the boy could cry no more. Finally, as he continued to comfort, he nodded to his brother-in-law. Saradoc knelt and lifted the shirt. Sancho did not protest this time.

Saradoc's eyes widened in shock and his face went ashen. "Oh, mercy," he breathed. "Mercy, no." When he lifted his eyes to meet Paladin's, his own were filled with tears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Story Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Eighteen Summary:**

Paladin and Saradoc finally get a look at Sancho's back and plan their next move.

Warning! This chapter contains some graphic description of injury and discusses child abuse. Please don't continue to read if the subject is too disturbing.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sancho sobbed in Paladin's arms while Saradoc examined the boy's wounds, offering no further protest when his uncle gently removed the braces from his shoulders and eased his britches down. Saradoc gasped in horror once more; the sight was no better on the lad's bottom and legs than it was on his back. Obviously Olo had paid no mind whatsoever to the boy's earlier punishment, and had added a multitude of cruel lashes atop of the wheals from the switching. A grimace in his friend's direction made his discoveries plain.

Paladin's face darkened into a fierce scowl, his eyes bright with both anger and sorrow. His arms tightened around the boy instinctively, causing Sancho to release a pitiful cry of pain. "Och, I'm sorry lad!" Paladin loosened his grip, berating himself silently. His heart ached with the knowledge that he too, had added to the boy's suffering, having punished him thoroughly, even though he couldn't have known Olo would do this.

Saradoc continued inspecting the injuries. Angry streaks of red melted into great purple bruises that were black in some places. Saradoc blinked away tears as he struggled to keep his composure. An area of extremely reddened skin was prominent and he leaned closer to inspect it, smoothing his hand ever so gently around the tender open area on the boy's hip. Sancho flinched, but bore the touch stoically. Saradoc's blue eyes clouded over, dark with fury, and he mouthed a silent, foul curse he hadn't used in years.

Finally, he leaned back and released a heavy sigh. "We need to call for a healer, Pad."

"No," moaned Sancho, his words muffled as he buried his face in his uncle's shoulder, "you can't!"

"Shh now, boy. We have to get you some proper attention," Paladin said.

"You don't understand! I wasn't supposed to tell! I'll be in even more trouble now!"

"Are you saying your father told you not to tell anyone about what happened?" Saradoc's voice was sharp. He did not take his eyes off the raw, blistered skin.

Sancho didn't bother to answer; he just continued his quiet weeping.

Saradoc sighed again and went back to his careful scrutiny of the suspicious area. He located a similar wound on the boy's shoulder. Dried blood was crusted in spots, indicating the cuts still oozed. Sancho's right hip had apparently taken the bulk of Olo's wrath, and looked infected. Red, puffy skin surrounded the laceration where the boy had no doubt been struck viciously and repeatedly. Saradoc was unsure just how deep it was and further examination would cause considerable hurt. He had a grim suspicion about the source of the wound.

"I want to see," Paladin said, easing the boy away from his shoulder.

Sancho suddenly went limp like a rag doll, exhausted from his struggle to keep up appearances. Paladin turned him to face Saradoc, who gathered the lad into his own arms, and his gaze fell on the disaster that was Sancho's backside. He gasped in disbelief, his anger racing to the fore, colliding with any facade of restraint. Paladin cursed aloud and Sancho sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry…"

"What? Why are you saying you're sorry, boy? This wasn'a your fault! 'Twas that idiot excuse for a father that-"

"Pad," Saradoc warned with a curt shake of his head. His eyes admonished Paladin to stop talking, _now_.

Paladin fought to swallow the rest of his fury. Finally, he lifted Sancho's shirt high and looked at the rest of his back, paying particular attention to the reddened cuts. His face darkened, but he held his wrath in check this time.

"Aye, he needs a healer, no doubt about that." Paladin peered closer at Sancho's face as Saradoc gently removed him from his shoulder. "You're flushed, boy. Do you feel ill?"

Saradoc placed the back of his hand against the lad's sweaty forehead and frowned, noting the flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. "He's feverish, Pad."

"Likely all this is catching up with him, much as he's obviously fought it. Let's get him into bed and then we'll-"

"No, I'm supposed to do my share of the work! I promised Da I'd do my part. He can't hear otherwise or-"

"Shush now." Paladin swung the youth up into his arms easily while Saradoc turned down the bed.

"You don't understand!"

"No boy, it's you that dinna understand." Paladin deposited him carefully on his stomach and divested him of his britches and underclothes. The shirt followed. Sancho whimpered despite the gentleness of the ministrations. Finally, Paladin covered him with a blanket. "Doc, you stay with him while I-"

"No! Please! You can't let anyone else know about this!" Sancho's wails were nearly hysterical. They rushed to his bedside when he tried to struggle to his feet.

"Sancho, no." Saradoc gently, but firmly, forced him back down.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this, I don't want anyone to know what happened! Don't you understand?" He increased his effort to break free from his uncle's grip, causing Saradoc to pin him securely to the bed by his shoulders.

"Sancho! I said stop that thrashing about this minute." Saradoc spoke more sharply than he ever had to the lad, and whether it was from surprise or because he decided he couldn't win the fight, the youngster ceased resisting and lay still.

Paladin's face grew hard as stone. How could a father drive his own son into a fit of panic-stricken fear like this? "Boy, the only way I'm not going for a healer is if you allow your Aunt Tina to attend you. If you dinna want this going any further than your family then that's the way it's going to be."

"No, no, no," Sancho sobbed into his pillow, great wrenching cries of anguish that tore at their hearts. They waited until he calmed and then Paladin spoke again.

"I said this is the way it's going to be. 'Tis not for you to say aye or nay, not now. Things have gone too far, lad, so make your choice. It's either your aunt or Miss Poppy and I'm going for one of them straightaway."

After a long moment, Sancho finally muttered into his pillow.

"What was that? I dinna hear you." Paladin leaned closer.

"Aunt Tina."

"All right then. I'll go get her." Paladin strode from the room with purpose.

Saradoc poured some water into the basin on the washstand then dipped a cloth in and wrung it out. He settled on the side of the bed and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, offering the cool cloth to Sancho for his puffy eyes.

"Thank you." Sancho said gratefully, pressing it to his face without delay. "I'm sorry I got so upset." He sniffed and rubbed the cloth across his nose.

Saradoc patted his arm. "It's all right lad. Your uncle Pad and I both realise this is a terribly hard time for you. But remember we are trying to help you. And that may include doing some things you're not entirely happy with. Do you understand that?"

Sancho nodded. "I know. Uncle Doc?"

"What is it, lad?"

"I'm going to be so embarrassed to have Aunt Tina look at my backside," he groaned, and Saradoc chuckled, reaching over to give his shoulder a pat of understanding.

"I know son, but you sometimes have to do things you don't want to. And this is one of them."

Sancho lay quietly for several more minutes before he spoke again. "Uncle Doc?"

Saradoc brushed the sweaty hair back from Sancho's face. The boy's voice was hesitant and Saradoc knew there was a great deal going through the youngster's mind. He continued to smooth the chestnut curls while he waited for him to speak.

"I'm afraid. I'm going to be in a great deal more trouble for telling, and I. . .I don't think I could bear to get a thrashing again so soon."

Saradoc grimaced at the earnest statement. "No one's going to thrash you again, lad. It's going to be all right. You'll see." Saradoc wondered just how they were going to fulfill that promise. No matter. They had to. A thought occurred to him.

"Sancho? Lad, has anything like this ever happened to you before?" For a moment Saradoc didn't think he would answer. Finally though, Sancho released a quivering sigh and mumbled into the pillow.

"Aye. Not, not this bad though. I mean, I never really know for sure how Da is going to react to anything. My mother either. Especially Mum. Sometimes," Sancho swallowed a sob; "Sometimes they don't pay any attention at all to me. To what I'm doing, or where I am. . .sometimes I feel like I'm invisible, or that I don't even exist. I've been staying here at the farm, you know, camping out in the fields most of the summer, and they hardly noticed I was gone. I just figured they were glad I wasn't around bothering them."

Saradoc listened, his heart aching for Sancho. Olo had always been somewhat detached and indifferent, even as a youth. Obviously that hadn't changed, but to act so callously towards his own flesh and blood? That was unconscionable. He began to empathise with Paladin's attitude about this whole mess. How on earth could Olo treat his son this way? He pulled his attention back to Sancho's story at the boy's next words.

"Sometimes. . .I mean, once in awhile, I get a dreadful beating for something stupid I've done. . .it's. . .real bad. But not like this, not ever, not even after the time I stole some money out of my mother's things and lied about it to Da after Mum had already caught me doing it."

Sancho paused to draw another shuddering breath that was half laugh, half sob, "I remember thinking I was dead for sure, but even that thrashing wasn't as awful as this one was. This time was. . .different. I. . .I was afraid he'd never stop. . .that. . . he'd keep beating me. . .forever. He was furious. I was so scared, I thought he'd never stop." This last ended on a sob and Saradoc tried to comfort him, his heart pounding with his own fury as he listened to the gut-wrenching tale.

"Sancho, do you have any idea why your father was so unusually harsh with you this time? Did anything else happen after your uncle Pad left you, or was anything else said?"

"Umm. I don't know. He was angry, very angry, with me. I already knew it was going to be bad. I mean look what I did, I burned down Uncle Pad's barn for crying out loud! I probably deserved what I got."

Saradoc heaved a sigh. "No lad. No child should ever be punished by a parent in a state of rage. Yes, what you and Pippin did was very wrong, and you deserved the punishment you received from your uncle. But he didn't discipline you immediately, did he? I know your uncle well enough to know he walked away from the situation until he cooled off. Your father didn't."

"But, Uncle Pad said my father was supposed to punish me himself, no matter what I already got from him. He said it wasn't the same otherwise."

"That's true enough. But, it should still be appropriate to the situation, Sancho. You'd already received a sound switching. But your father took his belt to you when a simple spanking would have got the point across. A strap, _of any kind_, was simply too harsh atop of the licking you'd already got. Do you understand what I'm saying, lad?"

Sancho nodded into his pillow, but added nothing more to Saradoc's pointed statement. How was he to ask if Olo had used something other than his belt? Something heavier, something that would cut when wielded recklessly. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy with too many questions right now. Either Sancho didn't comprehend just what he was hinting at, or the lad chose not to elaborate. Regardless, many things he'd always assumed about Olo were now spinning about in his mind, begging for answers. Saradoc focused on the rest of the boy's story again.

". . .Mum, she always stays away when Da is punishing me. Always. She. . .she never _once_ has tried to stop him, no matter how much I plead or how hard I cry, not even when he whips me ever so hard with that awful. . .that strap of his. She, she, doesn't care. . ." Sancho's words dissolved into great gulping sobs. Saradoc tried his best to provide some comfort by rubbing gentle circles on the boy's shoulders.

"Even afterwards, when she came and put some cool cloths and salve on me, she never spoke, not once. She didn't say a word to me. She, she, she _never _talks to me after. I guess it's because she's ashamed of me." Sancho tried to stifle another sob and failed as he broke down completely.

Saradoc's expression hardened like granite as he listened to the pathetic tale. It was probably the first time in his whole life that the boy had revealed this to anyone, and quite honestly, Saradoc felt that he could hardly bear to hear much more. When Sancho finally calmed at last he asked another question of the boy.

"Lad, is your brother aware of what's been happening to you? And, did the same thing happen to him?"

Sancho moved his head from side to side against the pillow without bothering to lift it. "Orfeo hasn't been back very often since he got married two years ago. When he lived at home. . .I don't know the answer to that."

"It's all right. The only thing that's important at the moment is that we get you feeling better."

"What am I going to tell Da when he comes?" Sancho's voice began to rise as he remembered the situation he was in. "What is Uncle Pad going to do? What if-"

"Shh, now. I will tell you one thing lad, and it's a promise. We will attend to the problem and help you. For now, the best thing you can do is heal and get to feeling like your old self again."

"Please don't tell Pippin or Merry what I told you about my mum and da."

"What? Of course not, lad. However, I would like to share it with your uncle Paladin. Is that all right?"

Sancho nodded, his face more flushed than before. "I don't feel very well."

Saradoc felt of the hot forehead again. "We'll have some medicine into you shortly. I'm sure your aunt is working on it right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd started when we first came in here to talk."

Sancho tried to laugh, but it came out more like a strangled cry. "Uncle Doc…"

"What is it, San-?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Saradoc snatched the basin off the washstand just in time.

**III**

Eglantine and Esmeralda were outside the door when Paladin emerged. Eglantine rested her hand on his arm.

"We heard his cries, Pad. I've already put the kettle on and I'll have some tonic ready to ease his pain very soon."

Paladin nodded. "Good. Meanwhile-"

"How bad is it?"

"Tina. . ." Paladin stole a glance at his sister before continuing. "Bad. It's verra bad. I've never before seen a lad with marks like that, and I hope I never do again as long as I live. He did agree to allow you to tend him, though. Seems he'd rather keep things as quiet as possible. I thought he was going to have a fit after I mentioned going after Miss Poppy."

"Ah, poor wee thing!" Esmeralda shook her head. "I'd like to help, Pad. Perhaps he'll be all right with that too."

"All you can do is try, Esmie. I'm going out to the barn and give the hands some more instructions before I let the others know they'll need to carry on without us for awhile yet."

"What are you going to say to the lads?" Eglantine asked.

Paladin sighed. "Just that. Pippin will have to hold his questions for now, that's all there is to it. I'll be back soon."

"Pad, will you fetch some ice from the cellars on your way back in? We'll be needing it."

"Aye. I willn'a be long."

"Come, Tina. Let's get everything prepared to care for this youngster." Esmeralda looped her arm through Eglantine's.

**III**

"What's taking them so long?" Pippin stared at the back door until Pearl turned him back to his task of feeding the goats.

"You just be patient. Mum and Da know what they're doing."

Pippin made a face at his oldest sister before obeying reluctantly, although he kept up a steady stream of muttering to himself. Merry grinned when he caught some of it and sidled up to his cousin. "You better not let Pearl hear you saying those words," he whispered, "She's liable to wash your mouth out with soap."

Pippin snorted and ignored him, adding a few more choice words of opinion under his breath. It wasn't much longer before they heard the back door bang shut and Paladin's voice speaking to some of the farmhands. Pippin spun around.

Vinca said, "Here comes Da, but he's alone."

Pippin dropped the bucket he was carrying and ran to his father. "Da! What happened? Where's Sancho-?"

Paladin hurried to place his hand over his son's mouth. "Shush now, boy, you're being way too indiscreet," he scolded. He pulled him away and motioned for Merry and the lasses to follow.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Pippin cried as soon as his father removed his hand.

"Shhh! As I said, Peregrin, you are being far too indiscreet when you know there are things we want to keep quiet."

"But Da-"

"Pippin, you heard Da! Now hush up and listen," Pearl scolded.

Reluctantly, Pippin stopped pleading, but his eyes told a different story. Paladin sympathised with him. He knew they were all anxious to hear what was occurring. Still, he didn't want everyone present to know about Sancho.

"We're keeping the boy inside and your mother is tending to him. He's not able to be helping out here today. He's a little feverish and my guess is the strain of it all has caught up with him. And for the moment, that's all I'm going to discuss with you children."

"But-"

"No, Peregrin. Not now, and that's my final word on the matter, you hear?"

Pippin frowned. He wanted very much to press his father for more information, but thought better of it. Merry had been right after all. Parents wouldn't talk unless they wanted to. But he didn't have to like it.

"There's a good lad, now." Paladin patted his son on the back. "I want you all to carry on like you were. Our plans are still the same. And since your mother will be tending to the boy I won't have to go for the healer. After I'm done with the things I need to do, I'll be out to help. All right?"

"Sure Uncle Pad," Merry put an arm around Pippin. "We're fine. And we can wait to hear the rest, can't we Pip?" Merry raised an eyebrow at his young cousin. Pippin drew his mouth into a straight line, saying nothing.

"All right then, back to work everybody!" Paladin hurried back to the farmhouse.

"Merry, it's bad," Pippin whispered.

Merry sighed. "I suppose it is. Come, there's nothing we can do right now except get busy. Anyway, it'll help take our minds off it."

Pippin snorted. "Certainly it will."

**III**

"Here, Esmie. Can you carry that?" Eglantine passed her a tray containing the tea and then picked up the basket that held her medicinal supplies before they headed for Sancho's room.

"Oh my," she whispered, "I dinna know how well I'm going to take laying my eyes on such an appalling sight as that lad's back must be."

"It's not the wounds as much as it's the way he got them that's so heart wrenching. Ah, me. I'm hoping the lad will be all right with my presence. If he isn'a, Tina, I'll leave the room."

"I can use your assistance. It's all right, I think he'll understand that we're trying to help."

Esmeralda chuckled softly. "Aye, but we are talking about a young lad, Tina. You know how shy they can be at that age." She cracked the door open. Saradoc sat on the bed obviously trying to settle the youngster. He looked up at the creak of the door. They entered the room without a sound and she set the tray on the chest near the end of the bed.

Eglantine spoke Sancho's name softly. He startled, and gave Saradoc a look of panic. "It will be fine, lad. Your aunt Tina has some medicine that will help ease your pain. He's feverish too. And he vomited a few minutes ago."

"Not to worry, we'll get him all squared away." She touched the boy's curls with gentle fingers. "Sancho? I've some tea for you and I want you to drink it all before we do anything further. 'Twill help with the discomfort of tending to your hurts."

Saradoc eased him up and held him so he could drink. Sancho's gaze fell on his aunt Esmeralda as he reached for the cup. Surprisingly, he said nothing about her presence.

"Finish it all now, there's a good lad," Eglantine soothed while Sancho at first sipped hesitantly at the tea, and then drank it fairly quickly. "Good." She set the empty cup back on the tray when he was done. "It wasn't all that bad tasting, was it now?"

Sancho actually managed a little smile as he shook his head. "You sweetened it with honey."

"Aye, a wee bit of honey always helps get the tonic down, it does! How are you feeling now?"

"A little dizzy. . .like I might go to sleep soon."

"Good. The medicine is working." Eglantine set about preparing her things.

"Sancho, do you want me to stay with you while your aunts tend to you?"

Sancho nodded, although his eyes were beginning to close already. "Sure, Uncle Doc," he murmured, "and thank you for listening."

Saradoc bit his lip before answering in a hoarse voice. "Anytime, lad. Anytime at all."

He placed a hand on Eglantine's shoulder to stop her as she reached for the blanket covering Sancho, and then moved away. He spoke in a low voice.

"He has some very disturbing injuries. There are some exceptionally deep bruises covering his entire back, and they extend down past his bottom. They were obviously caused by more than a mere belt. I'm convinced Olo used something much heavier to whip him with than what Pad thought. I'm surprised the boy has been able to keep up his pretense that he was all right. There's no doubt in my mind he's been suffering a great deal."

Eglantine's hands flew to her mouth, eyes widening.

"Oh no," Esmeralda whispered.

"Also, he has a deep cut, here," Saradoc pointed to the corresponding area on his own lower back, "where I'm certain he was lashed repeatedly with a buckle, perhaps, or some other blunt piece of metal that was attached to the leather. It's been oozing some, and it looks infected to me." Saradoc shook his head in disgust.

"Olo must have been half out of his mind with rage. I've never seen anyone beaten so viciously in my entire life, much less a mere child. But I wanted you both to be prepared. When I first lifted his shirt I could hardly bear to look at his back. The boy is completely raw from the shoulders on down."

Esmeralda embraced her husband. "Why don't you go get some air, Sara? Let Tina and I see to him for awhile now."

"Yes, I believe I will. Call me if I'm needed." Saradoc planted a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Eglantine was already lifting the blanket off of Sancho. She suddenly felt lightheaded. Her first glimpse of the broken skin covered with dark bruising and purple-red wheals caused her eyes to cloud with tears; they quickly found their way down her cheeks and she brushed at her face with the back of one hand.

**III**

Paladin was just coming down the hall with a bucket of ice in hand as Saradoc came out of the bedroom. "How is he, Doc?"

"Asleep, or very nearly so. Tina must have added a strong sleeping potion to the tea. It wasn't long before he was nodding off."

"Good, then. 'Twill make it easier on all of them to do what needs to be done. And I'm sure it will be better for the poor lad's dignity as well."

Saradoc nodded. "Why don't we wait for our wives to finish tending him and then see what they have to say?"

"Aye, good idea." Paladin motioned towards the bedroom. "Just as soon as I give this to Tina."

"Pad," Saradoc began in a low voice when Paladin returned. "Didn't you say that Olo used his own belt?"

Paladin nodded, looking puzzled. "Aye, I watched him take it off just as I was leaving." His face darkened at the memory. "Just after I had already tried to convince him to be lenient in view of the switching I gave the boys. Why, Doc? What are you getting at?"

Saradoc rubbed his hand over his tired face. "I'm convinced he exchanged it for something else. Those marks are too wide and deep for a belt. It looks more like he used the strap from a pony harness, or something equally as heavy."

"_What_?"

"Shhh!"

Saradoc glanced around before pulling Paladin all the way into the parlour. "You heard me. And that cut. He got hit a number of times with something blunt, like a clasp, or some other piece of metal, I'd swear to it."

Paladin's face flushed as bright as Saradoc had ever seen it.

"Easy, Pad." He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What's done is done and we can't change it. I know families generally handle this sort of thing amongst our own but. . .well, I think maybe we ought to go for the shirriff."

"We'll get the shirriff, Doc. And he can pick up the pieces that are left after I get through with Olo."

"And what kind of example for your own son are you going to be setting by doing that, Pad?"

"I canna _stand_ this!" Paladin brought both fists crashing down against the wall. "Olo needs a thrashing just like he gave his son, and I intend to give it to him! Especially after what you just told me! I'll go and get my old harness strap and I'll make sure there's something nice and hard on the end of it-"

"NO Pad."

Saradoc grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. "We need to go about this the sensible way. You agreed. Anything else will not be right. You'll be sinking to his level."

Paladin's eyes flashed with anger as he shrugged out of his grasp and began to pace. "Sometimes I think there is a time and place for just that, and I'm thinking this is one of them."

"No, it is _not_!" Saradoc caught his arm again as Paladin began another circuit around the room, and gave him a shake. "Use your head, Pad. What's everyone going to think if you go busting Olo up the same as he did to Sancho? That's it's all right to do that? Talk about sending mixed messages to all of our lads!"

Paladin jerked away. "I just dinna know if I can do it your way."

"We have to. That's all there is to it. Else we're no better than him and you know it."

Paladin's shoulders sagged, but inside he was seething. He slammed both hands down on the windowsill and stared outside for a number of minutes while Saradoc held his breath. Finally, he turned.

"I'll try," he said at last. "But that's all I can say. I canna guarantee just how I'm going to react when I lay eyes on him."

"Well, for now it'll do, I suppose. Come, let's go make some plans. Olo will be coming in another day or two and we need to be agreed on just what we're going to do when he gets here."

"I'm going to have a difficult time when he shows up, you do know that?"

"And, how many years have we known each other? Long enough for me to realise that without you telling me, I wager. That's why we need to have a plan. Especially for when he finds out Sancho told and that we've seen his back. I wouldn't want him to try leaving with the boy-"

"Och, now that's not going to happen and you know it, lad. I'll simply not allow it, not even if I have to put myself in between him and his boy. He'll not mistreat Sancho again as long as I have the wherewithal to do something about it."

"You know I feel the same way. But we have to figure out just how we're going to go about confronting him with what he did," Saradoc said.

"Aye, and you already know what I'd like to be doing about it," Paladin growled as he led the way towards his study. "We'll have to see what he has to say first, I s'pose."

"Sancho's very frightened. He told me so."

"Of course he is. I canna hardly imagine what it must be like to be in his place. My da used to scare me enough to make me jump right outta my britches sometimes, you know, when I'd done something wrong, but not like the panic I saw on that child's face."

"I know. It's the sorriest thing I've ever seen." Saradoc settled into a chair and sighed. He quirked his brow as he watched his brother-in-law pour some brandy into a glass. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

Paladin shook his head as he drained the small glass. "Not today, it isn'a." He tilted his head at the bottle, "How 'bout you?"

Saradoc started to shake his head and then changed his mind. Instead, he rose and poured some of the amber-coloured drink for himself, then refilled Paladin's glass. He held it aloft and bobbed his head once. "Here's to your self-control."

Paladin clinked his glass with Saradoc's. "Cheers," he scowled and downed the drink in one gulp.

**III**

"Merry, I want to know what's going on inside the house." Pippin darted a look around the barn to make sure he wasn't overheard. "And I want to go see Sancho."

"Don't you _dare_ try anything of the sort, Peregrin Took! Just try to imagine the way Sancho must feel right now. You'd only make things worse and you'd wind up embarrassing him."

"But Merry…"

"No! Promise me you'll behave yourself." Merry gave his cousin's arm a firm shake. "Look Pip, I know you're still feeling bad about everything that was said. But what happened had nothing at all to do with anything you were thinking or the fact you were upset with Sancho. Now try to get that through your thick Tookish head, all right?"

Pippin scowled and didn't answer. Merry glared at him.

"I mean it. And you better listen to me, or else."

Pippin's frown deepened. "Or else what?" he challenged.

"Don't listen to me and you'll find out the hard way." Merry turned back to his task of raking hay out for the cows.

Pippin watched his older cousin for a moment before heaving a long-suffering sigh and joining him. His hands worked at his chore while his thoughts worked equally as hard on his plan. Merry wouldn't have to know, after all, if he was very careful. But he had to see Sancho.


	19. Chapter 19

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Nineteen Summary:**

Eglantine and Esmeralda tend to Sancho while the clean up from the fire continues and the family awaits Olo's dreaded arrival. Meanwhile, Pippin plots to see Sancho winding up with a great deal more than he bargained for.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The work was progressing well and by the time the sun was high over their heads Eglantine and Esmeralda, along with a multitude of Tooks and assorted Brandybuck cousins, and neighbours, were setting up a picnic lunch for the hungry workers.

"Tina, I'm just going to go peek in on Sancho."

"Oh, Esmie have you seen Pippin lately?" Eglantine shaded her eyes and looked about the farmyard.

"No, I haven'a seen the lad in quite a spell. I'll send him along if I do."

Eglantine nodded, and set aside her concern for a few minutes while she worked. She hoped he hadn't found something that he wasn't supposed to be doing. A quiet or an absent Pippin always gave her pause.

Esmeralda walked slowly towards the bedroom where Sancho rested, thinking about how she and Eglantine had tended to Sancho's wounds. Their ministrations had seemed to ease his pain and they had left him sound asleep at last. She was so deep in thought she didn't see her nephew as Pippin sprinted around the corner, until the moment he collided with her.

"Oh! You gave me quite the fright, you little rascal! Where have you been?"

Pippin scrambled up off the floor where he had landed on his backside looking like the cat that caught the canary.

"Uhh. . ."

He searched frantically for an answer hoping he didn't look too guilty. "I, I was just headed for the privy, Auntie Esmie." Bright eyes darted about, looking everywhere but at his aunt's face while he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"The privy is that way, young sir." Esmeralda pointed in the direction he'd come from. "Why dinna you tell me what you're really about, eh? That's a mighty culpable expression you're wearing." She tucked a finger beneath his chin and forced him to look at her. "Pippin?"

"Well, after I used the privy I wanted to change my britches. I got pretty dirty helping with the cows and-" Pippin stopped when Esmeralda's frown deepened.

"And just when did you get so concerned about having dirt on your clothes?"

"Umm." Pippin's fidgeting increased.

"Tell me the real reason you're skulking about in here when lunch is about to be served." Esmeralda gave him a knowing look. "You were trying to sneak into Sancho's room." It was not a question, and Pippin knew he was well and truly caught out.

"I, I, well, I-" Pippin stammered as Esmeralda knelt in front of him.

"Dear, I know you're worried about him, but we've told you he is not to be disturbed. Meanwhile, he's sleeping comfortably and this is most certainly not the time for a visit from you. I think your father already told you that."

Pippin nodded miserably. "Are you going to tell Da?"

Esmeralda gave him a hug. "Will it be necessary? Or are you going to mind us this time and go back outside like a good lad, and stop trying to do something you've been told not to?"

"I willn'a try to see Sancho, Auntie Esmie."

"Is that a promise, young hobbit?"

Pippin crossed his fingers behind his back to cancel the lie he was about to tell. "I promise I willn'a come in the house again and try to see Sancho." After all, he intended to keep at least part of the promise. There was always the window.

Esmeralda considered her nephew, lips pursed in thought. She was no stranger to small lads and their ways, particularly this one. They'd need to keep a closer eye on him for the moment.

"All right then. I willn'a tell, but you must keep your promise. Is that understood?"

"Aye." Pippin gave another firm nod of his head but avoided looking his aunt in the eye.

"Very well. See that you remember or you willn'a care much for the consequences if I find out you've told me a falsehood."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll remember."

"Your mum was looking for you just a few minutes ago. Perhaps you'd best head that way." She took him by the shoulders and pointed him in the opposite direction and Pippin wasted no time in sprinting away. She watched him go, hands resting on her hips while she considered her promise not to tell. Well, she'd best keep a sharp eye on him. Pippin never gave up easily once he had a mind to do something.

Esmeralda cracked open the door and saw that Sancho remained in the same position as before, curled up on his side, and appearing to rest peacefully. She entered quietly and watched the youngster sleep for several minutes. The gentle rise and fall of his chest told her he was finding peace for perhaps the first time in many days, if not longer. Her thoughts turned to the terrible state of the boy's backside and wondered for the hundredth time that day just how something of this nature could happen in their tranquil corner of the Shire. Her brother was as angry as she'd ever seen him. Her husband was too, but Esmeralda had more faith in Saradoc's ability to stay his temper than she did in Paladin's. Not that she could blame him. But they must handle this situation with the utmost care. She started at a sound behind her and turned. Standing in the doorway, Saradoc watched her, his eyes sad. She waved him in, placing a finger to her lips.

"He's asleep," she whispered. "Deeply, I would guess. Besides the tonic Tina gave him I imagine he's not slept well the last few days, what with the pain and the fear after all that's happened." Sancho stirred and moaned in his sleep. Esmeralda followed her husband out of the room.

"Poor lad," Saradoc sighed. "Pad and I had a long talk this morning and we've decided how we're going to handle this when Olo comes."

"Oh? And are you certain my brother doesn'a have his own plans, Sara? Aside from whatever you've agreed on, that is."

"He had his own plans, most definitely. I think we have that under control now. We've decided we're going to have to involve the shirriff's in this after all."

"I think that's a good idea. This isn'a going to be easy, no matter which way you turn it." She looped her arm through her husband's and stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek. "But, how will you know when to go fetch them? Do we really have any idea when Olo is going to turn up?"

Saradoc shook his head. "All we can do is keep an eye out for him."

"Then that had better be one keen eye watching because the one thing we dinna want to have happen is for Pad to get hold of him first, before any of the rest of us are aware he's arrived."

Esmeralda shivered at the thought and Saradoc grimaced.

"Yes, indeed. You're right about that."

"Come, let's join the others and have a bite to eat. Hullo, dear." Esmeralda spoke to Pearl as she arrived to sit with Sancho.

"Hullo Auntie. How is he faring?"

"He's sleeping soundly. I dinna think he'll wake for quite a spell yet. Tina and I are going to take turns with Pearl sitting with Sancho until he awakens," she explained, as their niece entered the bedroom, her knitting in hand. "One of us will be back in an hour, Pearl."

"Take your time," Pearl said in a whisper, waving them away.

"Just where have you been?" Merry's eyes narrowed the moment he laid eyes on Pippin.

"I haven'a been anywhere." Pippin hurried past the barn, trying to ignore his cousin. He headed for the tables laden with food, but Merry was on his tail quickly.

"Can you at least try to appear like you're listening to what I say?" Pippin shrugged one shoulder in the offhanded manner that always annoyed Merry.

"Sure."

Merry tugged him away from the others. "You'd better pay attention to me," he hissed in his ear. "I meant what I said, every word of it."

"But you didn'a really _say_ anything, Merry—oww! That hurt!" Pippin threw his hand back, glaring at his cousin. The resounding swat Merry had aimed at his backside stung like fire on a tender bottom. "What'd you do that for?"

"You know why. And there's more where that came from, I promise, if you don't take note of what I said."

"I didn'a do anything, I told you! I just went inside to use the privy."

"Uh huh. And what happened, did you get caught trying to sneak in to see Sancho?" The guilt on Pippin's face told him all he needed to know. "I thought so. Who caught you?"

Pippin hung his head. "Aunt Esmie. But she promised not to tell."

"My mother? Promised not to tell? Are you sure about that, Pip?"

"Well, she said she wouldn'a tell if I promised not to do it again."

"Then you'd better watch it because she's going to be keeping a close eye on you from now on."

"I said I wouldn'a go in the house anymore!"

"So, what are you going to do? Sneak in the window?" Pippin's wince told Merry volumes and he almost wanted to laugh. "You're just no good at telling lies. You really shouldn't try."

"What? I didn'a lie!"

"Yes you did. You're lying right now, too. I can always tell because you get that funny little twitch to your mouth and you won't look me in the eye. Give it up Pip, you're absolutely no good at it, and you'd better be prepared because now Mum knows it too."

Pippin grumbled to himself as he followed his cousin across the farmyard. He had to be more careful. He'd think about it while they ate, and wait for Merry to get distracted again.

**III**

"How's the boy, Esmie? I saw you coming out a moment ago." Paladin nodded towards the house as he reached for a plate and began filling it.

"Resting peacefully, Pad. I was just saying to Sara, I think it's the most sleep he's had in days."

"Aye, verra likely." Paladin headed for the shade of the line of huge old oaks and his sister followed. "Where _is_ Doc?"

"Why, he was right behind me a moment ago." Esmeralda turned to look around. Spying her husband she gestured at him to hurry up.

Eglantine waved them over to where she sat. "He's still asleep?"

Esmeralda nodded as she took her place at the table. "I wouldn'a be a bit surprised if he slept for the rest of the day. He looked a wee bit less flushed. I'm sure his temperature is coming down."

"Good. Is Pearl with him? I wouldn'a want him to wake up alone."

"Aye, she's there, and I'll take the next turn." And keep my eyes wide open, in order to watch for that nephew of mine. I'm certain he willn'a give up on trying to see Sancho before we allow him to.

As if reading his sister's mind, Paladin asked, "Where is that son of mine, anyhow? I haven'a seen him in quite a spell." He shaded his eyes with his hand, peering across the yard through the bright sunlight.

"Right over there, Pad." Eglantine pointed at the end of the long table where the food had been placed. "With Merry and Nell."

"I'm glad to see he's paying some mind to what I told him," Paladin said, missing the twitch of amusement that played about his sister's lips. "I know he's wanting to talk to Sancho something fierce, and you know how he hates to be kept out of the middle of things."

"Indeed he does," Saradoc nodded. "But I believe Merry has been keeping him well within his sight, and encouraging him to behave himself."

"I'm sure he will," Esmeralda murmured.

Paladin frowned, glancing around. "I wish I knew when Olo planned to make his appearance."

"Well, certainly it willn'a be today, Pad. Sancho told us his father said he'd be back in a day or two," Eglantine reminded him.

"I dinna trust him. I wouldn'a put it past him to show up unexpectedly, perhaps for the purpose of checking up on what his son may have said to us."

"Now Pad, I honestly dinna think he'll do that, else he wouldn'a have allowed Sancho to come in the first place."

Paladin rolled his eyes at his wife's admonishment. "I still dinna trust him to do as he says. I'm keeping an eye out for him at all times."

"Paladin's right. We can't trust that Olo will necessarily stick to what he said he'd do," Saradoc said. "And we need to be aware that he could turn up when we least expect."

"What will we do when he does?" Eglantine shivered in spite of the warmth of the afternoon sun. "I'll admit to being more than a little worried over what's going to happen. Poor Sancho. . ." Eglantine shook her head at the thought. "I can only imagine what will be going through his mind when that time comes."

"We'll need to keep Olo away from him for the time being. Sancho doesn't need to witness any of our conversation with his father, or have cause to be any further upset than he already is. It isn't good for the boy."

"Aye, Doc. Nor does he need to see where things may be headed in case they get ugly. None of our children do."

"But we must prevent them from becoming ugly, Pad. We talked about this." Saradoc leaned forward as he spoke. "You mustn't come to blows, you know that."

Paladin scowled at his friend. "If we do, 'twill not be all my fault. I can hold my temper as well as the next hobbit, but I'm not counting on Olo holding his own. He'll not be pleased a'tall when he learns his boy let the cat outta the bag. Nor will he be happy with us for pushing the matter."

"That's well and true enough, but the fact remains that we have to be the ones who are willing to go the distance. Even if that means taking the high road if the situation turns any more foul than it already is."

"The high road I'm all for, but I'll not be walking it alone and well you know it."

"Whenever he gets here, someone will have to go and fetch the shirriff's for us," Eglantine reminded them, "While you two make certain Olo is kept away from Sancho until we settle this."

"What if he brings Sapphire along?" Esmeralda frowned. "That will only complicate matters."

"Esmie's right," Eglantine nodded. "She'll want to see her lad right away, I imagine. That willn'a be easily dealt with, I dinna think."

"Perhaps we should let her, then. It might even be the best way to confront her with his injuries."

"But Esmie, think of the poor lad and what that would put him in the middle of." Eglantine shook her head. "No, that wouldn'a do a'tall."

"I suppose you're right," Esmeralda sighed. "Still, I canna say I'd mind confronting her with it. But no, 'twould not be good for Sancho."

"I think, too, that someone should go and fetch his brother here," Saradoc said. "We need another member of their family and I don't think Odo would be my first choice. And, after my conversation with Sancho I think that Orfeo likely knows at least part of what's been going on. I think he's experienced some of it himself in the past."

"Oh?" Paladin's brow furrowed and he thought about it. "Well, I suppose it does make sense. Hmm, it might even explain why the lad decided to move so far away after he got married."

"But, by doing that he left his younger brother to face everything alone. I'd hate to think he'd do that if he had any idea what might be happening to Sancho," Eglantine said.

"Perhaps he didn't know. There are quite a few years between the two lads, after all. Orfeo might not realise that Sancho is being ill-treated," Esmeralda pointed out.

"The conversation I had with Sancho would seem to bear that out, Esmie. Sancho told me he didn't know if his brother had ever been treated like he has," Saradoc mused. "Or, if Orfeo knew that Sancho had. In any case, I think the time has come for the secrets to be brought out into the open."

"It is, indeed." Paladin nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I think I should send someone to fetch Orfeo, and soon, so we can have a talk with him before his father shows up." Paladin thought things over. "Matter of fact, I'm going to go have a talk with Milo, see if he can take one of his lads with him and see to it for us." He beckoned to Saradoc. "We'll be back shortly. Doc, come with me, will you?"

Eglantine watched as their husbands went in search of Milo Chubb. "I dinna know. Esmie, what do you think will happen?"

Esmeralda shrugged. "I dinna know either, Tina, but 'tis not going to be easy, nor pleasant. Not any of it. I believe I'll go relieve Pearl now, and sit with Sancho for a spell."

"I'll come by in an hour or so, then."

"All right."

**III**

Later that afternoon, Pippin crawled along in the grass beneath the window to the room where Sancho still slept. He'd had quite the difficult time stealing away from his ever-vigilant cousin, but had finally seen his chance when Merry had been asked to help carry some supplies from the big barn over to the worksite. He hoped he'd have enough time to sneak in and out without being missed.

Pippin stood on tiptoe to peek in the window. He sucked in a breath of surprise and immediately slumped to the ground when he spied his aunt Esmie seated next to the bed, her knitting in hand. Pippin held his breath and didn't make a sound, wondering if she had seen him. When nothing happened he released his breath in relief and crawled back the way he'd come.

Esmeralda watched Sancho sleep, her knitting all but forgotten as it rested in her lap, and she studied the slumbering boy wondering what tomorrow would bring. She turned at the sound of the door creaking open, and smiled a little as her sister-in-law entered the room.

"My turn," Eglantine said, resting one hand on Esmeralda's shoulder. "You go ahead and see what the others are up to now, and let me sit with this youngster for a time."

"Yes, I've something to see to. He hasn'a so much as stirred. I'll be back in an hour."

Eglantine pulled the rocking chair closer to the bed and settled into it. After checking to make sure Sancho continued to sleep, she pulled out the packet of papers she'd got from the cupboard. Eglantine allowed her mind to wander back to the other day when Pippin had been forced to surrender them, and the events that had led up to that. Laying the crumpled packet on her apron she smoothed the papers out one by one, then sat looking at them, remembering. It had been a fair number of years since she'd seen them and her mouth twitched in amusement. Oh, the trouble these had caused her. Not to mention the rest of them, before all was said and done.

Eglantine shook her head and leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes and rocking a little. Why, 'twas a wonder she'd ever allowed Pad to court her after that miserable day! What a mess it had been. A quiet chuckle escaped her lips as she recalled what had happened after the papers had been found by yet another person whose eyes they were not intended for. Ah, me! What goes around does indeed come right back. Eglantine picked up the first one and began to read.

More than an hour passed and Sancho hadn't done more than stir occasionally during that time. Eglantine glanced over at him wondering how much longer it would be until he woke. She returned to her reading, laughing quietly every now and then, and startling when she heard a giggle. She looked up to find Sancho watching her, a slight smile flickering in his eyes, his mouth twitching in amusement. Her heart lightened with gladness, for it was the first real smile she'd seen from him in many days.

"Ah, so you're finding something humorous about my activity, are you my boy?"

"Your lips are moving while you read and you keep smiling and nodding."

Eglantine laid the papers aside and leaned over to touch his forehead. It was cool now. "Good, your fever has broken. How do you feel?"

"Better." Sancho stretched cautiously and winced. "I still hurt though."

"I'm afraid you will for some time yet. But the medicine will help heal up the cuts fair quickly."

"Aunt Tina?"

"Yes dear?"

Sancho grimaced. "Umm. . .did Uncle Pad and Uncle Doc tell you everything I told them?"

Eglantine's expression softened. "Would that be all right with you if they had?"

Sancho dipped his head shyly and nodded.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Eglantine patted his hand. "Yes dear, your uncles did tell your Aunt Esmie and me what happened."

"I just wanted to tell you. . .umm. . ."

"Sancho?" Eglantine leaned forward and took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "What is it, lad? Tell your aunt Tina what you're thinking."

"Thank you for caring about me." Sancho's eyes flickered up to meet his aunt's and then fell again.

Eglantine's heart twisted at the plaintive statement. She was about to answer when Sancho changed the subject.

"Those are the papers Uncle Doc gave to Pippin."

"That's what they are, all right." Eglantine was surprised when he fell silent again. She'd half expected his next words to be questions about the papers he and Pippin had been so curious about. "Sancho?" He met her eyes. "Would you care to talk about it? It might help to ease your heart if you share some of the burden with me."

"Well," Sancho hesitated. "Would it be all right if I didn't, Aunt Tina? At least, not right now."

"Of course. But I want you to know that if you do, I'm a good listener."

Sancho nodded shyly. "That's what Pippin always says."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Eglantine patted his hand again before leaning back in her chair. "Are you hungry, my lad? It's been quite a few hours since you've eaten. I'll go fix you a tray if you'd like."

"That sounds good. I am feeling hungry."

"I'll be back in just a wee shake of a lamb's tail. I'll need to be taking another look at your hurts later. The bandage will need changing."

"I know. Umm, I need to use the privy."

"Well, you go right ahead whilst I get you some lunch. But then you get yourself back into bed, you hear?"

"Aye." Sancho smiled a little self-consciously. He didn't move.

"What are you waiting for, dear?"

"Aunt Tina. . ." Sancho dipped his eyes bashfully. "I don't have any clothes on, remember?"

"Och! How could I forget?" she chuckled, patting his hand and rising from her chair. "I'm sorry, dear. You go ahead and do what you need to do, and I'll be back in a short while."

Sancho waited until she closed the door behind her before easing himself from under the blanket. He bit his lip at the sudden sharp sting of pain. Where were his clothes? The things he'd been wearing earlier had disappeared. Sancho pulled open a drawer and rummaged around, finally withdrawing underclothes and a pair of britches. It took him several attempts before he was able to draw them up over his swollen backside. He reached for a shirt but decided to leave it on the bed while he went to use the privy, knowing that everyone was outside anyway. It hurt less if nothing touched his welted skin, so he opted to wait until he returned. Sancho limped from the room leaving the door open behind him. He didn't realise a visitor watched him from outside his window.

Pippin stared in stark horror at the sight of his cousin's broken skin and the great scarlet wheals and dark bruises that covered him from shoulders to mid-thigh. He bit his lip until it bled, holding back his cry of alarm until Sancho left the room. He turned to run and instead, stumbled directly into his cousin's arms. Pippin stared at him wildly, for a moment not seeming to recognise him. Instead of scolding him, Merry squeezed him hard to his chest.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Merry yanked him away from the window.

They ran down to the pond where Merry allowed his young cousin to weep in his arms while he tried to comfort him. Finally, he pulled Pippin back and scowled at him. "I told you not to do that, didn't I?"

Pippin started sobbing anew, falling back onto Merry's soggy shoulder. "I'm sorry, I, I, oh, Merry! Did you see? Oh, mercy, I'll never forget that sight, not ever!"

"Yes, I saw. And I wish I hadn't." Merry pulled Pippin off his shoulder a second time. "Listen, Pip. You are not going to say a word about this to anyone for the time being. Do you understand?"

"Yeeesss, I wish I'd listened to you."

"Yes, but you seldom do. You just had to have it your way, didn't you? And now you've seen something you wished you hadn't, and so have I. But you need to think of Sancho now, and don't say anything about what you know when you do get to talk to him. Promise me, Pip!" Merry took him by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake.

Pippin nodded, wiping his eyes with a sleeve. "I promise, Merry. I'm sorry, truly I am! Please say you forgive me."

Merry pulled him close. "Yes, you little scoundrel, I always do. You know that. But you need to learn to listen to me. And if you don't listen this time you're not only going to get in trouble, you'll also probably distance Sancho forever. Do you understand that, Pip? It wasn't the right time or the right way for that to happen!"

"I understand." Pippin continued to weep, the tears flowing from his reddened eyes and dripping freely off his chin. "I'm sorry, oh, I'm so verra sorry."

Merry let him cry out all his pain for the next half hour before nudging the youth into going back. "They'll be missing us soon," he explained. "Lunchtime is over."

"I know." Pippin followed him back to the farmyard where the remains of the luncheon were being cleared away and everyone was getting back to work. The two of them busied themselves right away and a good fifteen minutes passed before Esmeralda appeared wearing a frown.

"There you are. A word with you, lad, if you please." Esmeralda crooked her finger in front of her nephew's nose, causing Pippin to wince.

"Umm, yes Auntie Esmie?"

Pippin shot Merry a look of alarm when Esmeralda gripped his arm firmly and began to march him away. Merry started to follow, but his mother stopped him.

"You stay put, young hobbit. This is between your cousin and me."

When they reached the side yard of the farmhouse she released him, settling her hands on her hips.

"Now then, young sir. You were peeking in the window of Sancho's room earlier, were you not? And no doubt planning to crawl inside! That is, until you saw me."

Pippin drew a panic filled breath, shaking his head vigourously. "No ma'am! I was helping Merry and Da and-" Pippin shrank at the look his aunt gave him.

"And you'd dare lie about it, as well? Peregrin, that is verra naughty of you, and I'm disappointed that you didn'a keep your word to me. And I'm also more than a little upset that you seem to be making a habit out of telling falsehoods lately. It seems to me you've had far too much practice at it and it needs to stop."

Pippin's face crumbled at his aunt's words. "Are you going to tell on me this time?"

Esmeralda sighed, clearly aggravated. "You told me earlier you wouldn'a try to see Sancho. You lied to me after I gave you a second chance. That doesn'a make me verra happy, not in the least."

"I'm sorry." Pippin hung his head. "I only wanted to know that Sancho was all right."

"We've told you he is, Pippin." Esmeralda knelt in front of him and lifted his chin.

"But I wanted to see for myself."

"Peregrin, have you not given a whit of thought to the way Sancho is feeling at this moment? That he may very well not want to see you or talk to you just now? Have you any idea a'tall what kind of turmoil your cousin is going through, and the fact we've a situation that willn'a be simple to resolve? Not to mention that he's been all but forced to tell us what happened to him at his own father's hand?"

Esmeralda frowned at the youngster and rose to her feet. "It's time you were thinking of someone else besides yourself."

"What?" Pippin's eyes widened. "But, that isn'a fair Aunt Esmie!"

"On the contrary, it's something you need to give some serious thought. And here's something else for you to think about. When today's work is done you'll come with me to speak to your parents about what happened today."

"Nooo Aunt Esmie, please!" Pippin wailed. "You canna make me tell them! Da might. . . he'll. . .oh, please dinna do it, Auntie, I said I was sorry!"

"I'm verra sorry too, Pippin, but I told you what would happen if you didn't pay some mind to what I said earlier." Esmeralda pointed over his shoulder. "Now, you may return to what you were doing. We'll speak more later."

Pippin darted one last beseeching look at his aunt before trudging away, cringing at the thought of getting another spanking on a dreadfully sore backside. He muttered in cross irritation at his own shortsightedness as he slowly returned to the worksite. Merry looked him up and down, his arms crossed over his chest. The expression on Pippin's face was obvious.

"You got caught, didn't you? Mum saw you earlier." Pippin hung his head. It was all the answer Merry needed. "What's she going to do?"

"I have to go with her and tell Mum and Da later. Oh, I wish I'd listened!"

"There's nothing you can do about it now." He glared at his cousin. "Except you might try learning your lesson for once."

Pippin sniffled and scrubbed the sleeve of his shirt across his face. "I know." He glanced about uneasily as if expecting someone else to berate him for his foolish actions. "I'm still worried about what I told you last night, too. Remember? When the others come to help with the barn raising-"

"You'll be lucky to be sitting down by the time Yule gets here," Merry finished for him with a sympathetic pat to his back, and a chuckle. "Maybe you should come clean tonight, Pip. You may get just one paddling for the cost of two that way."

"That isn'a funny!"

"Maybe not, but I'm dead serious."

"No." Pippin stalked away.

Merry watched him go, shaking his head in wonder. The little Took never learned anything the easy way.

**III**

Paladin sat back in his chair with a grunt of dismay that made his irritation plain. He looked at his wife with a shake of his head as if to say 'not again'. Esmeralda stood in front of them, her hands planted firmly on Pippin's shoulders.

"Lad," he began, and then stopped. Just what was he to say to the boy this time, when he thought it had all been said and understood before?

"I'm sorry, Da," Pippin whispered. Esmeralda squeezed his shoulders at the plaintive whimper.

"Aye, you always are." He gestured his son closer.

Esmeralda nudged him and the youth reluctantly obeyed. Paladin pulled him close between his knees and gave him a stern look.

"I'm verra unhappy with you for disobeying me, young hobbit." Paladin used one finger to tilt the quivering chin upwards, forcing Pippin to look at him.

"And I am most displeased that you told your aunt falsehoods, and made promises you never intended to keep. No matter how you felt about the importance of seeing your friend, you were told no. You deliberately ignored my instructions and did so anyway. What am I going to do with you, boy?"

Tears slid from his son's eyes as he listened to the scolding, and Paladin dearly wished he could be lenient with him because of everything that had already happened. But this was really too much.

"You should certainly be aware by now, after the talk we had, that lying about your actions is one of the worst things you can do, and something that I shall always deal with swiftly. Isn'a that true, son?" Paladin let go of him and Pippin gave his father a sorrowful nod.

"Verra well then. I honestly would prefer not to add to the soreness in your backside, but you leave me with verra little choice. You may go to your room and wait for me." Pippin tore away with a ragged sob.

Esmeralda sighed. "I'm sorry to have had to be the one to do this, but he left me no other choice after the second time. It would've been wrong of me to keep it from you."

"We understand, Esmie. Of course it would have. I'm only sorry that Pippin's actions put you in the position they did," Eglantine said.

"Yes indeed. Dinna trouble yourself about it, Esmie, 'twas his own actions that put him in this fix," Paladin told her as he headed after his son.

He walked slowly down the hall, dreading the task ahead of him. He only intended to punish him with his hand, yet he knew any spanking he meted out would be keenly felt. Squaring his shoulders he reached for the doorknob, unable to dismiss his irritation at needing to do this again so soon. Pippin sat huddled on the bed and looked up as he entered the room. Paladin took hold of his son's arm and pulled him to his feet, trading places with him. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

"Peregrin, I'm not going to waste a great deal of time talking about this any further. I just want to add that I find it verra difficult to believe that you are in this position again so soon after everything we've talked about. You're getting off easy tonight, but remember this well! I'll deal with any further incidents of untruthfulness verra swiftly. Meaning that we willn'a be discussing it with words a'tall, I'll simply have you cut me a switch and we'll talk about it in that manner without further argument. Now, is that clearly understood?"

"Yes, Da. It's clear," Pippin answered in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Good, then let's get this over with."

Pippin yelped in surprise as he was quickly drawn across his father's knee and divested of his britches. Paladin pulled him close to his side and lifted his hand high over his head, then brought it down with a resounding _slap_ to the bared bottom. Pippin yelped again, this time in pain, and kicked his legs, the fire already rekindled in his backside. His hand went flying back to cover his bottom. Paladin scooped it up and held it firmly against his son's back, and continued the chastisement.

Pippin howled but Paladin continued without apology, his hand rising and falling firmly. Pippin struggled to free himself but his father pinned him down all the more securely while he laid down another circuit of vigourous spanks.

**III**

The sounds coming from Pippin's room sifted into Sancho's sleeping mind like grains of sand through a sieve. Slowly, the dream began again. He was frozen in place, unable to move or to cry out as his father advanced on him, the thick cinch strap from his pony's saddle grasped so tightly in Olo's hand that Sancho could see the ashen knuckles.

"Nooo, please," he moaned in a voice barely above a whisper, hands rising in defense. His legs began to kick as he tried to run, but the harder he ran, the closer his father got. Sancho whimpered and fought the shadowy form.

"No! I said I'd never do it again, Da! Pleeeaasse dooooon't. . .it hurts. . ."

His father was near and now he was reaching for him. Reaching. . .reaching closer, his hand poised to snatch him up and Sancho spied the buckle that attached the strap to the saddle as it dangled from the leather. It made a clinking sound as the strap was doubled, and again his father reached for him, but this time he caught hold of his collar and dragged him across the room. Sancho fought, knowing he was overpowered, already knowing the outcome of the doomed battle. An extra loud yelp filtered into his sleep along with the sharp crack of a hand meeting with bare skin. Still more asleep than awake, he leaped from the bed with a shriek of terror.

"NO!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: **Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Twenty Summary:**

Sancho's nightmare shocks the Took's and reveals how deeply he has been affected by his father's abuse. Olo Proudfoot shows up at last.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

**Chapter Twenty**

The reprimanding words drifted into his sleep like grains of sand passing through a sieve. One by one, they settled at his feet, and as the mound grew taller, the words became more alarming.

"_. . .intend to deal with. . .cut me a switch. . ." _

Sancho whimpered.

". . ._understood, boy?"_

"Yessir. . ." he whispered.

_. . .come here. . .get your britches. . ._

"Noooo…" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tossed and rolled. The covers tangled around his legs, restraining him and adding to his terror. He was trapped.

"Please no…" The dream began again, always slightly different, but never less dreadful. From somewhere in the darkness his father spoke reproachful words that quickly turned to angry shouts.

"_**. . .**__ never been so embarrassed. . . brought home. . .your uncle. . .of all people. . .I'm ashamed of. . .HOW HUMILIATING!"_

Sancho watched himself huddling in a corner of his room, face pale, eyes wide, and his dreaming mind screamed at him to run. But he was frozen in place, unable to move or cry out as his father advanced on him, the thick strap from his pony's saddle grasped so tightly in his hand that Sancho could see the knuckles draining of colour.

"No, please," he moaned in a voice barely above a whisper, hands rising in defense. His legs kicked as he tried to run, but the harder he ran, the closer his father appeared. Sancho whimpered and battered the shadowy form with both hands curled into tight fists.

"NO! I _said_ I'd never do it again! Please don't. . .it hurts. . ."

His father did not reply; he came closer and now he was stretching out a hand towards him. . . reaching. . . Sancho spied the buckle that attached the strap to the saddle and sucked in a ragged breath. The metal made an ominous clink that rang in his ears and he watched as the leather was doubled in a slow, fluid motion that seemed to go on forever. Once more his father reached for him and narrowly missed his target as Sancho twisted away, and then scrambled into a corner where he squashed himself against the wall as if trying to disappear. His father lunged and caught hold of his collar, dragging him across the room. Overpowered, he already knew the outcome of the doomed battle as he was forced down onto the bed.

An extra loud yelp filtered into his sleep along with a sharp _crack! _ The belt stung his side like the slice of a knife and Sancho felt a warm trickle of blood creep down his leg. Another cry from far away, another sharp crack on exposed flesh. He added his own screams to the ones in his dream and catapulted out of bed.

"NO!"

In the bedroom next-door Paladin stopped, hand poised in mid-air above the rosy bottom. Pippin lay across his lap, sobbing, unaware of his cousin's cry. More wails from the next room and now the sound of running feet.

"Och!" Paladin swooped his son up and plunked him on his feet. Pippin swayed, confused by the abrupt end to his punishment. Paladin muttered an oath as he yanked the door open and Pippin started after him. His feet caught in the britches that lay pooled at his feet and he tripped. Paladin snatched him up as he fell, and then speaking in a firm tone admonished him, "Stay here, lad. Put on your nightshirt and get into bed."

Pippin scrubbed his sleeve across his nose while rubbing his backside gingerly with the other hand. "What-?" But his father was already closing the door behind him.

Eglantine and Esmeralda had entered Sancho's room and behind them Paladin saw Saradoc running out of the kitchen. The pitiful scene wrenched at their hearts when they found Sancho cowering in the corner behind the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. His eyes were wide open and staring.

"DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!"

Sancho scuttled away, shrieking as Paladin reached for him. Flailing his arms and legs about he landed a savage kick to his uncle's shin in his panic.

"OOW! Sweet mother of-!"

Paladin was caught off guard and stumbled, clutching at his knee while Saradoc moved in, attempting to break through the boy's nightmare.

Sancho raged and fought his unseen tormentor. Saradoc grasped him by the shoulders and gave him a firm shake. "Sancho," he yelled, "wake up lad, it's only a dream!"

"NO. . .don't. . .LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sancho tried to batter him with his fists, but Saradoc managed to snatch up the thrashing, wailing youngster at last. Pinning Sancho's arms at his sides he sat on the foot of the bed, pulling him against his chest, speaking calmly all the while. Merry had appeared at the door, along with his cousins, and they watched the scene in dismay. Sancho began to settle down at last. Saradoc continued to hug the boy fiercely, rocking him back and forth. "Shhh. . . Hush now, lad. . .it's going to be all right. . ."

Eglantine was horrified. "I knew he was restless, Pad. We could hear him whimpering and tossing about in bed while we were talking in the sitting room. Esmie and I were just getting up to check on him when he shouted. Oh, my stars, what a fright he gave us!"

"What's happening, Da?" Pearl joined them, followed swiftly by Pimpernel.

Just then, Pippin called out in a shaky, tear filled voice as he peeked around his bedroom door. "Mum? What is it, what's wrong? Is Sancho all right? Can I come in and-?"

"See to your brother," Paladin hissed. "He is _not_ to come in here. And close that door!"

"I'll go tend to him, Da."

Pimpernel hurried away. Eglantine waved the other children out of the room and pulled the door shut.

"Mum, what's wrong with Sancho?" Pervinca bolted from her room with a sob of fear.

"Shh, now Vinca," Eglantine put her arms around her youngest daughter and knelt in front of her. "Shh," she repeated as Vinca began to hiccup, her tears slowing. "Sancho has had a verra bad dream, 'tis all. He'll be fine once we get him settled down."

Merry trembled, shaken by the intensity of Sancho's reaction. Bad dream, indeed. He'd acted as if a ghastly beast was pursuing him. A beast that looked like Olo Proudfoot, Merry had no doubt. He startled from his reverie when his aunt pulled him into a hug.

"Are you all right too, m'lad? Why, you're shaking all over, poor boy."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm fine." Merry looked over her shoulder. "But what about Pippin? He's bound to be frightened out of his wits."

"I'll go to him in a moment. Meanwhile Nell will take care of him."

Eglantine gestured to Pearl as her daughter emerged from the bedroom. "Dear, please take these children into the kitchen and put on some tea to brew. I think we're all going to need something to calm our nerves."

She heaved a sigh as she watched Pearl usher them away, and then entered the room without a sound. She found the still-weeping youngster wrapped in Saradoc's arms. Her brother-in-law murmured soothing words in his ear and rocked him slightly, while her husband paced, his face crimson all the way up to the tips of his ears.

Esmie touched Sancho gently on the top of his head, her smile sad, before joining Eglantine. "He's better now, Tina, but it took a great deal to reach him. That must have been an awfully vivid nightmare."

"Aye, and we know what it was all about, dinna we now?" Eglantine's tone was grim.

Esmie nodded. "It was the sound of Pippin being punished, I'm certain of it. The lad heard Pippin's cries and most likely that triggered the dream." She shivered. "And a verra bad one, at that. I canna believe what it took for us to get through to him. It was as if he were reliving that awful beating again."

"He probably was. And he'll likely relive it many times more before he is able to put it in the past. Poor child." Eglantine shook her head. "I've never seen the like, not in all my life."

Sancho muttered a few words and whimpered.

"Shh now, lad. You're going to be just fine," Saradoc reassured him. He smoothed the sweaty hair away from his brow and planted a kiss there.

"It hurts, Uncle Doc."

"Yes, I know it does." Saradoc continued to rock him, his own eyes filling with tears.

Paladin whirled on his heel and left the room. Eglantine followed, but her husband didn't stop in the kitchen. Instead, he threw open the door and strode outside. Eglantine hesitated, watching him, knowing he was attempting to regain his composure. She turned away and busied herself with the tea that Pearl had started. Her daughter had placed the cups and some sweet biscuits on the table. Eglantine's hand shook as she reached for the teapot. Instead of pouring, she sank into a chair and rested her head in her hand. She felt Pearl's gentle touch to her shoulder and looked up.

"Mum, are you going to be all right?"

"Of course dear." She patted Pearl's hand. "Thank you for your concern. My head aches, 'tis all."

Merry watched his aunt without a word, biting his lip. He turned around at the sound of his mother's voice. Esmeralda seated herself next to him and reached out to give him a hug. "Sara has him back in bed now and he's going to stay with him. Sancho was talking. A little hesitantly, but at least he's opening up some."

Paladin came inside, shutting the door a little harder than was needed and sank into a chair with a heavy sigh. He absent-mindedly rubbed at his right shin where a large bruise was already turning purple. "Doc is still with him, isn't he?"

Esmeralda nodded. "Sara is encouraging him to talk."

"Aye." Paladin nodded. "'Twill do him good, rather than to keep it all locked up inside him."

Eglantine noted the anguish written on her husband's face, and she slipped an arm about his shoulders to comfort him. "And perhaps you need to be talking a little too, hmm?"

Paladin returned her hug. "This whole thing…this is almost beyond my ken. And I've never in my life witnessed anything like what we just saw. My heart aches for that lad." He leaned on the table and rested his head in both hands. His family watched in silence. Finally he looked up, scanning their faces. "I'd best not be given the opportunity to be alone with Olo when he comes. I trust you'll help see to that?" Paladin got up and leaned over to plant a kiss on his wife's forehead, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to check on Pippin, and then I'll see how Doc is managing."

"All right, Pad. And after we've finished our tea we'll be getting everyone back to bed," Eglantine said.

"Aye." Paladin didn't look back as he trudged down the hall.

**III**

"Oh, Nell!"

"It's going to be all right, love," Pimpernel crooned as she rocked him.

"It was so dreadful to hear him screaming like that."

"I know, Pip."

"It's all my fault!"

"What?" Pimpernel stopped rocking and pulled him away from her shoulder. "How so?"

"Because," Pippin's breath hitched, "If Da hadn'a needed to spank me, if I hadn'a disobeyed him again, then-"

"You just listen to me, Peregrin Took, and listen well." Pimpernel wiped at his tears with the back of her hand. "You are not at fault for Sancho's nightmare, nor anything else that happened to him, do you hear me? I want you to stop blaming yourself right this minute."

"But what about-?"

Pimpernel shook her head. "No, Pip. No 'buts' a'tall. You didn'a cause what happened to him. You're only responsible for your own mischief. And you'd best be more concerned with what you did to earn yourself another spanking than with Sancho being upset by it."

Pippin gave his sister a sceptical look but nodded at last. "If you say so."

"I do, and well you know it."

Pippin giggled. "You sounded like Mum just then."

"Oh?"

"You do quite often, you know."

"Really."

"Aye." Pippin gave a firm nod of his disheveled curls.

"You are a rascal, you do know that?" Pimpernel gathered him into her arms again. "Pip? What happened to Sancho is dreadful but you mustn't blame yourself for anything. Our cousin needs all the help we can give him right now. Sancho's father mistreated him and what he did was terribly wrong."

"I know." Pippin lay back on the bed and pulled the blanket up, tucking it underneath his chin. "But sometimes. . ."

"Sometimes. . .what?" Pippin hesitated. Pimpernel rubbed his shoulder in soft circles. "What is it? What else is troubling you?"

"I. . .I saw something." Pippin's eyes flicked up to meet his sister's before looking away guiltily.

She watched him, puzzled. "Oh? What did you see?"

"It. . .umm. . .it was something I probably wasn'a supposed to see, or so Merry told me. And it has to do with the reason I'm in trouble again."

"You mean it's why Da was paddling your backside tonight?"

Pippin flushed and nodded.

"And just why _were_ you getting your bum tanned, hmm? What did you do?"

Pippin didn't reply. Just as Nell was about to prompt him he sat up and threw his arms around her neck.

"What is it, dear? What's got you so troubled? Come, tell Nelly."

"I saw Sancho's back!" Pippin sobbed into her shoulder. "Oh, Nell. . .it was awful! And Merry's put out with me because I didn'a listen to Da and I saw what happened to Sancho and so did he, and, and, and. . .it was a terrible, dreadful sight and one that I shall never forget for the rest of my life!"

Pimpernel drew her mouth into a grim line and she rocked him. Their father peeked in the room a moment later, his brow furrowed in concern as he took in the scene.

"What's wrong? You've still not calmed down, lad?" Paladin hurried to the bedside.

"Da, he saw something earlier that upset him."

Paladin scooped his son into his lap. "What's this about?" Pippin fell on his father's neck with a howl. "What is it?"

"I saw Sancho, Da," he sobbed. "I saw him! Merry did too."

"Oh mercy." Paladin rocked him back and forth and murmured soothing words as he looked over Pippin's shoulder with a grimace. "Ah, then your little escapade was worse than we knew, was it? Why, that was a punishment all by itself. Shh, now, Pippin. Settle down and we'll talk about it, aye?"

Pippin pulled away with a loud sniffle. Pimpernel settled him against the pillows and gave him her handkerchief.

Both of them watched their father, waiting for him to speak. Paladin sat back and crossed his arms, taking in both of his children and the sorrowful expressions they wore. The ordeal was beginning to tell on the entire family and Paladin felt another twinge of anger at Olo.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Sancho, lad? All that your aunt said was that you'd disobeyed her and tried to sneak into his room after promising you wouldn'a do it."

Pippin lowered his eyes. "Aunt Esmie doesn'a know. Merry said I shouldn'a tell anybody. He said I shouldn'a have looked."

"And he was right. I would have much preferred you hadn'a seen the extent of the poor boy's injuries. Not only for your own well being, but for Sancho's too. Do you understand that, Peregrin?" Paladin tucked a finger beneath Pippin's chin and tilted it upwards.

"I think so." Tears of regret filled the bright green eyes and Paladin's expression softened.

"Tell me why, then. So I'm certain you understand."

"Because. . .it's awful and it hurts me to look at it and. . .and because it hurts Sancho too. Because he doesn'a want everyone to know about what his da did to him." Pippin's voice fell to a whisper, "Because he's ashamed. And afraid."

Paladin heaved a tired sigh. "Yes. There are a great many things going through your cousin's mind and it would certainly help matters if you'd consider this before you do anything else you're told not to. Can you do that, son?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, and see that you do, lad! Because I dinna want to have to be taking you over my knee again for a verra long time. I mean that most sincerely." Paladin leaned over and kissed his son on the top of his head. "It's time to go to bed. Your mother will be checking in on you shortly and then I want you to get some sleep. We've a great deal to do tomorrow."

"I'll just get him all tucked in, Da."

Paladin nodded, giving his daughter a hug. "Thank you lass, for taking care of your brother."

Pimpernel winked at Pippin. "He's a bit of a nuisance, but he's worth it."

Paladin's tired features relaxed and he chuckled. "You're quite right, my lass." He shook a finger at Pippin. "Get some sleep. You too, Nell."

"We will, Da." Pimpernel set about tucking her brother in bed as Paladin left the room.

"Thank you for listening, Nell." Pippin sat up again and threw his arms around his sister's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, dearest."

Paladin listened at the door before cracking it open. Saradoc placed a finger to his lips, motioning for him to enter. Paladin smiled at the sight of the sleeping child.

"He nodded off a few minutes ago," Saradoc whispered. "He's exhausted, I'm sure. But I think we ought to take turns staying with him tonight."

Paladin nodded, watching Sancho thoughtfully. "Did he say much after we left the room?" He frowned at the grimace. "What is it?"

Saradoc beckoned him away from the bed. He started to speak and then paused, sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair. "We talked for awhile after he calmed down. He was ready to let some more of it out. It's not a very pretty tale."

"No. Of that I'm sure."

Saradoc hesitated, glancing at the peacefully sleeping form. "I know what Olo used to whip him," he said finally.

Paladin's face darkened. "And?"

"Cinch strap." Saradoc took a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling before meeting Paladin's eyes.

"Ah, sweet Eru's ghost! How could he? How _could _he?"

"Shh! Take it easy, Pad. What's done is done, like I said before."

"Aye, and then there's what's _not_ done yet!" Paladin began his restless pacing again.

Saradoc shook his head, frustrated. "The more I see and learn, the more I'm almost inclined to agree with you. We have to keep our heads, though. For everyone's sake."

"I'm not trusting myself this time, Doc. All I can say is you'd best not leave me alone in the same room with him."

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel the same way. Mercy! I've seen some harsh comeuppances in my life, and even been on the receiving end of some thorough thrashings. And I'll be the first to admit I've tanned my own son's backside smartly when the situation called for it. But this…" He shook his head. "This is almost unbelievable, and if I hadn't seen it for myself I'd say it couldn't be so."

"Aye. But I've never seen a lad beaten so mercilessly before, nor heard of a father being so cruel to his child."

Sancho stirred and moaned in his sleep.

"We have to keep it down. Why don't you stay with him for a few minutes while I go out and let Esmie and Tina know what we're about?"

Paladin nodded. "Tina has the tea brewing and I'm certain she'll want to get a little of it into Sancho so he'll sleep through the night. Perhaps he'll feel like being up and around some tomorrow."

Saradoc nodded, his hand on the doorknob, and then turned back. "Do you think Milo will make it back with Orfeo by sometime tomorrow?"

"I think that's likely. I hope so, at least. 'Twill do the boy good to see his brother. And we'll need all the support we can muster." Paladin shook his head in disgust. "I dinna think Olo will stay away for long a'tall. He'll want to know what's happening, and if Sancho told anyone what happened to him. He may have acted like a horse's arse, but he's not a complete fool. He's had time to think over what he did and he's bound to be getting just a wee bit uneasy."

"I don't know, Pad. Perhaps he'll simply try to explain it away if he's confronted with it. He may try to make it sound like a proper punishment for his boy's misbehaviour."

"I'd like to see him try it," Paladin snorted. "As a matter of fact, I hope he does, because I'm going to have a great deal to say in return. Why dinna you go and see about that tea? Then you can tell me the rest of what the boy said."

Saradoc gave him a weary nod and headed for the kitchen.

Paladin hesitated for a moment before sitting on the bed and stretching out a hand. Gently, he stroked the youngster's curls and allowed his anger to grow.

**III**

"Pip? Are you all right?" Merry whispered as he crept into his cousin's room. There was no answer. "I know you're still awake. I heard you saying good night to Nell a moment ago."

"Will you stay with me?" Pippin's voice was a pitiful squeak as he pulled his head out from underneath the blankets. He gave Merry a pleading look.

Merry grinned and jumped into the bed. "Just see to it you keep your cold feet off of me, all right?"

"I promise. Merry? I made another promise to Da and I hope I can keep it."

"What promise?"

"Well, mostly to stay out of trouble, I suppose. And to think things through before I do something foolish."

"You could try listening to what I tell you. That might help."

"I suppose so," Pippin sighed. "I keep thinking about what Sancho's backside looked like and how awful it was."

Merry gathered his little cousin in his arms. "I did tell you to stop before you got more than you bargained for. Will you pay attention to me next time?" Pippin nodded. "Say it, Pip. This is important and I want to be sure."

Pippin's face was solemn as he answered. "I promise I've learned my lesson.

Merry? What's going to happen when Uncle Olo gets here? I'm scared."

Merry tightened his arms around him. "I don't know, Pip. We'll have to wait and see."

**III**

Paladin bent over the trough dumping out the last bucket of oats mixed with a fair amount of molasses for the ponies. He gave Gingersnap an affectionate pat on her nose when he was done and turned to Buttermilk, a lively dapple-grey. His day had started even earlier than usual because he couldn't sleep. But he was glad for the chance to have some quiet time alone, before the hired hands got started. Neither he nor Eglantine had got much sleep again, and it seemed lately when they did, it was from pure exhaustion. As he worked he wondered idly if it was the same for Saradoc and Esmie.

The barn door fell open with a slight creak and a thin crack of sunlight filtered across his feet. The idea that it was later than he realised passed through his mind before he heard a light step. His instincts told him it wasn't one of the farmhands, nor was it a family member. Paladin turned, letting go of the bucket with a thump.

Olo Proudfoot stood just a few feet away, watching him with cool appraisal.


	21. Chapter 21

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Twenty-One Summary**: Olo's arrival brings anger and accusation on both sides.

"**Who Needs Enemies…"**

Chapter Twenty-One

The intruder made no move to come closer, choosing instead to linger at the door, regarding him with an eerie calm.

Paladin returned the stare in silence, thinking he detected a flicker of moodiness in the dispassionate eyes. He resisted the urge to snatch his cousin up by the collar and pummel him without further preamble. The cold stare reminded him of another time, long ago, when Olo had attempted to appear aloof, and failed miserably. Oh, the looks they'd cast at one another as they'd stood in disgrace before Paladin's father, awaiting his judgment. He wondered if Olo saw the irony in meeting like this. He would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

Well, he thought with a grimace, Olo hadn't got his way that time, and he wasn't going to now.

Olo broke the spell at last by pulling the door shut behind him. It fell against the threshold with a squeak of its rusty hinges and Olo slowly turned back to face him.

Paladin's eyes narrowed. "Up and about mighty early for a village lad, aren't you?"

Olo ignored the implied insult and met Paladin's gaze boldly. "I thought it best if we spoke privately before the workday begins."

"Oh, do you now? And just why is that?" Paladin rested his back against a stall, looking him up and down.

The younger hobbit twitched, clearly annoyed at the intense scrutiny. "So we can come to an understanding."

"What kind of understanding could we possibly need, lad?" Paladin crossed his arms over his chest, making no effort to mask his disgust.

Olo bristled. "The kind that says kin or no, you keep your nose out of my family's business. Then everything will be fine."

"Well now, it depends on what that business is. Just what are you about, sneaking around at this hour?" Paladin squinted at him. "Have you done something you're ashamed of?"

Olo's face darkened at the taunting, but Paladin pretended not to notice.

"No? So why dinna you come right out and say what's on your mind, then?"

"Don't try to tell me how to raise my son. That's all," Olo's voice was as cold and flat as a sheet of ice on a winter pond.

"I never have. What is it you're so worried about, lad?"

"Stop calling me that," Olo spat. "I don't want to play any games, Pad. I'm trying to avoid that."

"Oh? Well, I think that's not all you're trying to avoid." Paladin took a step forward. Olo held his ground.

"So Cousin, why dinna you tell me exactly what it is you're trying to say so we willn'a have any misunderstanding between us?"

"I think you already know what I'm talking about, _Cousin_."

Paladin rubbed his chin in mock confusion. "No." He shook his head. "I'd say you'd need to be more specific, boy. You're talking in circles."

Olo frowned at the continued jeering. "How I discipline my son is none of your business."

Paladin nodded. "And you'd be correct in that statement. . .if it were simple discipline we're talking about. So, why dinna we stop dancing the two step around the predicament at hand and put our argument out where we can take a good look at it, aye?"

"I know the boy has said something to you by now, likely just to see how you'd react-"

"To see how I'd react, eh?" Paladin scowled, dropping all pretenses. "So. You dinna think him having trouble walking, or flinching away when someone goes to lay a hand on his shoulder would let the cat outta the bag? I'd have thought you'd have more sense than that, Olo Proudfoot."

"He only wanted to gain your sympathy-"

"My sympathy?" Eyes sparkling with fury, Paladin advanced another step. "And what do you know about sympathy?"

Olo fidgeted but did not back down. "He deserved what he got for all his mischief and sneaking about, and you know it."

"He deserved it? You beat your lad near half to death and you think he _deserved_ it? What is the matter with you! And you're upset he might have got shown a little kindness?"

"You're a fine one to talk, Paladin. You thrashed him soundly yourself before you even brought him home. And you did the same to your own boy."

"Aye, I gave them each a good switchin' for their trouble, and that they _did_ deserve. But I didn'a flay the very hide off them! I know how to control my temper and I've at least enough sense not to take hold of a child in anger." Paladin took another step. "Nor can I lay claim to ever having drawn blood or cut a child wide open, either. That'd be _your_ doing." Paladin jabbed a finger into Olo's chest, his voice rising.

Olo shrugged away. "As usual, you're overly excited and exaggerating. Typical Took."

Paladin flushed. He whirled, heading for the back of the shed where he stored the pony tack. Snatching the cinch strap off a saddle he made straight for Olo.

For the first time the younger hobbit showed his fear. His cousin was a farmer, and although slighter in build, Paladin had the strength of one who worked the land every day. Olo's eyes widened as he was backed into the wall, a muscular arm pressed against his throat. Paladin shook the strap in his face, his voice low and menacing.

"So now. _Lad_. Tell me how it feels to be on the other side of the threat. Are you frightened?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Olo struggled against Paladin's grip. His tone was scornful, yet his face paled, belying his apprehension.

"No? You should be. Because there's no one here to stop me from doing what I've had a mind to do ever since I got a look at your boy's back." Paladin shoved the cinch strap closer, relishing the look of fear he saw reflected in his cousin's eyes. "I think you're lying. I think you're so frightened you're about to mess your britches. And I canna tell you how happy that makes me. Because now you know how your boy felt."

"You're mad!" Olo shouted, then fought to regain his composure. "I want to see my son."

"No. You'll see him when I say so, and that will be in front of the Thain and his council."

Olo grunted in disbelief, struggling against the chokehold. "What? The Thain! This is a family matter, Paladin! There's nothing here worth involving the Thain or anyone else, save for close kin. Why, this is nothing more than a situation involving two children who received a stern lesson for their misbehaviour, and you know it."

Paladin laughed, but there was no humour in the sound. "I dinna know any such thing. Can you hear yourself? Dinna you know what you're saying? Better yet, you actually believe it? I never thought you were stupid, but I suppose it isn'a too late to change my mind."

"Let me go," Olo hissed and tried again to push him away, but Paladin held him fast against the wall.

"No. Not until I've finished talking. I want to make certain you hear me so there's no misunderstanding between us." He thrust the strap in Olo's face again. "A _cinch strap_? Are you addle-pated, boy?"

"What are you going on about? I didn't-"

"Dinna you _dare_ lie to me about it! You used a four-inch wide piece 'o leather to whip that child and I want to know what made you change your mind between the time I left and the time you got to the boy's room!"

"I don't have to tell you anything. You'd best release me or the next hobbit you'll be arguing with will be the Shirriff while he's hauling you off to the lockup."

"Dinna threaten me, lad." Paladin spoke softly. "I'm not going anywhere, but you are. Funny you should mention the Shirriff because I've already sent word for him to come."

"Why?" Olo gave a harsh laugh. "It's no offense to thrash one's badly behaved child. Have you gone 'round the bend, Pad?"

Paladin leaned harder, allowing his elbow to dig into Olo's collarbone, making him gasp in surprise and pain.

"Do you have any idea a'tall how bad you hurt your boy? That the gash you gave him is infected and he needed a Healer? That he was feverish and in a great deal of pain? Or did you just not care?" He watched a myriad of emotions play out on his cousin's face before Olo answered in a voice that trembled faintly.

"His mother attended to him after. . .afterwards."

"I know. Thank goodness for that much at least, or he might be even worse off than he is." Paladin looked into the dark eyes. "I want to know _why_ you did it. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me _why _you took out such rage on an innocent child."

Olo grunted. "He's not so innocent, Pad. He's no more innocent than I was at his age. And I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Paladin's eyes widened. "Just what are you saying?"

"You played the game too, and don't try to tell me you didn't."

"What in the name of all that's good and proper are you talking about?"

"Why, I didn't think you were stupid, but I guess it's never too late to change my mind."

Paladin stared at him, taken aback.

Olo nodded, a knowing smirk spreading across his face. "Don't try to look like you've no idea what I'm saying."

"And what _game_ are you referring to?"

"The same one you're playing right now. Ignorance. As if you've no idea about the things that are happening right under your nose. Just like when we were children."

"Are you daft?"

"No, but you are."

"What does any of this have to do with you mistreating your son?"

"I didn't. I simply punished him in the same way my father did me. That's all."

"That's all?" Paladin's face darkened. "And when did your father ever lay a finger on your sorry hide, eh? All those times the rest of us got our tails busted you got off free and clear and even had the bollocks to laugh at us for getting in trouble while you were busy _helping_ us get there! Except for that one time-"

"Says you," Olo interrupted with a derisive snort.

"What?"

"You aren't dim-witted, Paladin, even though you're acting it."

Paladin glared, slowly releasing him. "If what you're trying to say is that you got the same as we did, only we never knew, then I'm verra glad to finally know it. But that doesn'a excuse what you did to your boy. And if you're holding a grudge against me for what happened way back when. . . well, I pity you."

Olo exploded, lurching forward and shoving Paladin, causing him to stumble. "I never asked for your pity! I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" He spun and stalked away, muttering to himself. "Sancho doesn't either."

Paladin watched him pace, dumbfounded by the outburst. "Why?" he asked again after several moments.

Olo stopped circling the stalls and stared at him. "Why? You didn't need to know! Because Da said what happens in our home stays there! _That's_ why."

"That's the same thing you told your boy," Paladin muttered, running a hand over his tired face. "Lad. . .I'm getting more confused by the minute. Are you saying you're angry with me because of what my father did? Because he insisted that you answer for what you'd done, and because you wound up in a heap 'o trouble with your own da?"

"You know _nothing_." Olo leaned against the wall staring over Paladin's shoulder, his eyes taking on the faraway look of one who is gazing into the past. When he finally spoke again his voice was soft. "He dragged me home to my father, you know, just like you did Sancho."

"Aye." Paladin nodded. "I know that. I remember hoping he'd give you a worse licking than my da gave you."

"When Adalgrim showed up at our doorway with such a sorry excuse for a son. . .Da. . .He was humiliated."

"I'm sure he was ashamed of your behaviour, as well he should've been, but not of you-"

"No!" Olo interrupted with a shout, frustrated at Paladin's lack of understanding. "You're not getting it at all! He was ashamed of _me_!" His tone turned snide. "I wasn't like our perfect Took and Baggins' cousins. _I_ was an embarrassment to him."

Paladin stared at him in disbelief. "Your cousins weren'a perfect either, Olo, nor did we try to act like we were. I dinna understand what makes you so bitter. Why, not one of us ever got away with even half o' the tomfoolery you did!"

"I didn't get away with anything, I said! And you _knew_ it! You _all_ knew it! Don't try to say you had no notion of what was going on!"

"I dinna know any such thing!" Paladin shouted back. "Oh, you've no idea how we envied you! Or how much we resented you for-"

"You aren't listening! I told you I didn't-"

Paladin cut him off, ignoring the outburst. "But _you_. . .youwere a spoiled, coddled, little horror of a youngster who thought he was above the rest of us and couldn'a do any wrong!"

Olo snorted rudely. "You really don't know what you're talking about!"

"And you took great delight in doing anything you could think of to help us get into trouble, and dinna try to tell me otherwise! Like that grand prank you dreamed up that came back to haunt you when it blew up in our faces – quite literally, I might add! And afterwards, you always stood back and enjoyed the show whilst we got our arses thrashed and you came out looking all innocent-like!"

"That 'grand prank,' as I recall, was _your_ idea," Olo shot back. "And a more ill-considered one I've never known! You couldn't figure out how to make it work by yourself, but you didn't seem to mind asking for my help after Doc couldn't figure it out either."

"If you thought it so ill-considered why did you go along?"

Olo smirked. "If you haven't figured _that_ out for yourself after all these years, Paladin, then I'm certainly not telling you." He ignored the dark glare directed at him. "And all because the lasses wanted to see some fireworks like the wizard had," he sneered. "They got their fireworks all right, and then some. And _you_ surely got more than you bargained for."

"Nobody ever wanted to believe you were involved in our mischief," Paladin retorted. His voice grew louder with anger and he began to pace. "No, you were too young, too standoffish. Even when they did think you were involved, we were still the ones who bore the brunt of it because our parents thought we'd been the ones to entice _you_ into the middle of things, and not the other way around!"

He stopped and looked Olo up and down thoughtfully. "Aye, you were always verra clever, I'll give you that. Pity you didn'a stay that way. What you did to your boy only goes to show you've become even more full of yourself and foolish than-"

Olo's head jerked up and his eyes flashed. "Foolish? The fool of a Took who came _this close_ to burning down his _own_ da's barn with an overgrown firecracker he didn't have the intelligence to make on his own, is calling _me_ a fool?"

Paladin stiffened at the goading. He continued in a low voice. "I've seen your boy acting the same way towards my son, teasing and cajoling him until Pippin did whatever he wanted him to in spite of them both knowing it was wrong. But at least Sancho had the sensibility and the courage to own up to what he'd done, which is a great deal more than _you _ever did. So now, tell me just what this is really all about? What I think I'm hearing I dinna much care for, so I hope I'm wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"You beat your son bloody because of some misplaced anger you still have towards other folk, over something that happened years ago."

"No." Olo looked away. "You're barmy. Completely dotty. I know you can't help it though, it runs in your family."

Paladin shook his head in disgust, ignoring the insult. "Yes you did, and now you canna even admit to that much. You saw something that reminded you a wee bit too much of yourself and the only way you could put it to rights in your mind was to take out your anger on your boy. You made Sancho pay for what my father, and yours, did!"

"NO!

"Yes. I'm right and you know I am!"

Olo backed away with a shrug of defiance. "You don't know what you're going on about. I want to see Sancho right now."

"I already told you that isn'a going to happen. You'll see him only with my permission and under the proper circumstances."

"You can't tell me what to do, and you can't keep me from my son. I'm going to get him and take him home right now."

"Oh no, you're not." Paladin caught hold of Olo's braces as he tried to push by. He swung him around roughly, shoving him into a stall. Olo stumbled forward with the momentum and hit the ground hard.

Gingersnap snorted her annoyance at the commotion and pawed the ground. From the opposite stall, Buttermilk grunted in agreement.

Paladin held up the strap again. "Per'aps I _should_ give you a taste of what you gave your boy, eh? After all, the burned hand teaches best. I think it's only fair that you should have the same lesson, then you'll be able to appreciate his suffering all the more."

Olo laughed; his response dripped with scorn, as he eyed his cousin in grim appraisal.

"You're just like your father, you know that, Pad? You think you have the right to tell the rest of us what to do. Well, you're no better than he was, but at least Adalgrim could see what an idiot you'd made of yourself, trying to impress your lass." Olo staggered to his feet, chuckling harshly.

"Why, I thought he was going to kill you right there on the spot, he was so furious! You said I liked to stand back and enjoy the show? I was _delighted_ to see you at the center of attention that time, and just as happy to watch you get your arse trounced! It's a wonder Eglantine never saw through you. Why, you couldn't even keep from getting her caught up in your stupidity and thrashed along with the rest of us! I was dumbfounded she ever spoke to you after that." Olo laughed. "And you - _you_ fell for my plan-"

"What do you mean, I fell for your plan?" Paladin eyed him dangerously.

"You fell for it like a puppy dog dumb enough to keep chasing his tail, even after he finds out it hurts when he bites it-"

With a roar, Paladin yanked him to his feet and slammed him into the wall. Olo yelped in alarm and tried to duck away as Paladin raised a fist and swung it back to strike. . .and then felt it connect solidly with someone's jaw.

"OWW!"

The shout of surprise and pain ended in a string of curses. Paladin spun around, releasing Olo in his shock.

"Och! What in the name of—what are you doing here?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Story Summary:** Twelve-year-old Pippin Took is led into mischief by his distantly related cousin of the same age, Sancho Proudfoot. When some of their mischief culminates in a huge disaster, the Took's learn the dark secret the Proudfoot family has been keeping for generations.

**Chapter Twenty-Two Summary**: Olo's arrival brings anger and accusation on both sides.

"Who Needs Enemies…"

Chapter Twenty-Two

Saradoc staggered, clutching his jaw. "I heard shouting," he mumbled, "So I-"

Olo pushed Saradoc out of the way and lunged at Paladin with a shout, taking him down hard. Paladin crashed face-first into the buckets of oats and molasses with a cry of pain. Olo hurled himself on top of him, striking out with every ounce of his strength. Paladin gasped for breath while Olo pummeled him; blood spurted from his nose.

"Oh, bollocks this," Saradoc muttered and dived into the melee. He grabbed Olo's arms and pulled him off Paladin, landing on his back with Olo on top. The two were almost evenly matched in size and for a time the struggle yielded no clear winner. At last Saradoc managed to roll away and reclaim his feet, but Olo threw himself on his opponent's legs. Saradoc staggered backwards, groping for something to break his fall. Olo pressed into him with all of his weight while Saradoc fought to keep to his feet.

Paladin's nose bled copiously but he was finally able to draw a ragged breath. He dived at Olo, freeing Saradoc, then flipped Olo onto his back and curled his hand into a fist. There was a satisfying _crack _and a yelp. Olo collapsed, clutching his nose, and kicked out with both feet, landing vicious blows to Paladin's shins.

"Ah!" Paladin staggered sideways. "Why you miserable-" He lunged and Olo crab-crawled backwards as fast as he could, barely making it out of the way as a furious Paladin struck out with his foot. The momentum from the misplaced kick floored Paladin. With a yell, Olo leaped on top of him once more, fists raised. _Not this time you don't_, Paladin thought, managing to block the blow with his arm while bringing his knee up with a solid thump. Olo toppled with a cry of distress and scuttled away.

Paladin leaned on his elbow panting and glaring, blood trickling freely from his nose and the cut above his left eye. Olo lay on his side arms tucked between his legs, and stared angrily back. If looks could kill both would have been long gone.

Thinking it would be a good time to put a stop to their brawl once and for all, Saradoc placed himself between them, holding out either arm in a warning to cease fighting. "All right lads, that's quite enough of this nonsense! Now why don't we-"A moment later he wasn't sure which one of them was responsible for landing him on his backside in the middle of their clash.

The three hobbits rolled around on the ground as one, grunting and cursing, each of them fighting to gain the upper hand as straw flew in every direction and the ponies danced nervously around the commotion. Slipping out from underneath Paladin Olo planted a foot in Saradoc's midsection and with some effort sent him sliding into the wall with a thud, where Saradoc lay stunned.

Paladin reared up and snatched a thick handful of hair. Olo howled and waved his arms about trying to get a similar grip on his cousin, but Paladin rolled onto his chest, pinning both arms over his head. Olo refused to accept defeat and thrashed about wildly beneath him.

"Stop it. NOW!" Paladin ground Olo's wrists into the dirt painfully.

Olo grunted, continuing to resist. Paladin allowed him time to wear himself out, and at last, winded, he lay still.

Paladin scowled. "Are you quite finished? Or would you like to have another go?"

Olo didn't bother answering; he shifted his eyes away with a rumble of disdain. Paladin sat back on his heels, releasing him. He was about to speak when Olo rose up and spat full in his face.

Furious, Paladin slapped him, leaving the stinging red imprint of his fingers behind. He quickly scrubbed his sleeve over his eyes, grunting in disgust, before pinning Olo's arms again. "Dinna you _ever_ do that again, boy, or you willn'a walk away without the thumping of your life!"

"Bugger off, Paladin!"

"Same to you, I'm sure." Paladin glanced over his shoulder in time to see Saradoc climbing painfully to his feet.

"You all right, Doc?"

Saradoc grumbled his assent and staggered in their direction, clutching his ribs. "I've had more pleasant beginnings to my day, but I'll live."

"Aye, you can say that again." Paladin struggled to his feet and leaned against a stall to catch his breath. Olo's hand snaked and seized Paladin's ankle.

Saradoc didn't bother taking the time to shout, he just reacted, stamping his foot down hard on the wayward hand. Olo grasped at his wrist with a cry of alarm. Saradoc snatched Olo by the collar and one arm and tugged him across the floor.

"Och, you never give up." Paladin sighed, taking the other arm. Together they hauled him into a far corner of the shed away from the ponies and dropped him in a heap.

"Dinna you _dare_ move."

Olo's eyes swept over Paladin with a look of disgust; he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his bloody nose.

Saradoc stood back, puffing slightly. He gingerly touched the corner of his mouth. "What happened?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Doc," Paladin grimaced and spat, then used the back of his hand to wipe away more of the blood from his lower lip.

"Hmph. I owe you one, Pad."

Paladin grinned ruefully. "Aye, I'll give you that."

Saradoc looked around, his gaze falling on the polished metal buckle of the cinch strap, lost amongst the hay during their struggle. Raising a brow, he bent to retrieve it. "Pad, surely you didn't. . .?"

"Huh! No, I didn'a, so quit wearing that fret face. You look like my wife just now." Paladin glanced over his shoulder. "Not that I wouldn'a have liked to, mind! But-"

"Go ahead and try, Paladin," Olo goaded. "You might get a surprise. You're not as young as you used to be, you know."

Paladin ignored the taunt. "Dinna tempt me, lad, else I may lay into you yet. T'would serve you right, you sorry excuse for a pony's arse!"

"You broke my nose. Isn't that enough to make you feel like you've served your Tookish justice on a poor lad like me?"

"Poor lad?" Paladin's eyes widened. "You've a verra interesting take on this situation. You still think you're the wounded party, eh?"

Saradoc looked from Olo to Paladin and back, confused. Olo still lay slumped against the wall, unmoving. Saradoc crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the subject of their anguish. "Well, now what are we going to do with this ill-mannered son of a -"

"SHUT UP!" Olo clambered to his feet, swaying unsteadily. "Just be quiet, both of you! I'm sick to death of listening to all your nonsense!" Olo sought the wall with his hand, leaning into it. "You, Saradoc Brandybuck, are the most self-important hobbit I've ever known," he pointed at Paladin, "and you and my overbearing cousin make an excellent pair, always telling others what to do, how to feel, what to say, where to stand-"

"Whatever are you blathering about now?" Saradoc interrupted.

"He's going on about the past and how we've wronged him all these years. Seems we weren't good enough friends to him so he decided to teach us a lesson or two." Paladin shrugged a shoulder, stifling a groan as he kneaded his throbbing arm.

Saradoc shot him a look of concern. "You're sure you're all right, Pad?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get the knots out, that's all." His cross expression contradicted him.

"What about the past? In what way have we wronged you exactly? From my recollection it was _you_ who wronged _us_, and on more than one occasion. Most particularly that firecracker episode that got all of us youngsters trounced within an inch of our lives!"

The only reply was a snort from Olo before he buried his nose in his handkerchief.

Paladin held his hand out and Saradoc surrendered the cinch strap with a sigh. Paladin stepped back, folding the leather in half, giving it a look of contempt. "Olo seems to be of the mind that we think we're better than him."

"You're a fool, just like I said." Olo smirked, taking a step forward. "Admit it. I'm right."

"You'd best quit while you're ahead," Saradoc warned Olo, but Paladin was already advancing, his face the colour of a half-ripe tomato. He backed into a stall, tripping in his haste to avoid the confrontation and landing at his cousin's feet. Paladin raised the strap high while Olo shielded himself with both arms, bracing for the blow.

"Pad, don't do it!" Saradoc rushed forward.

Paladin stared in grim satisfaction at the cowering Olo, and tossed a glance at Saradoc before he turned and swung the strap down as hard as he could against the wood bench inside the stall. The mighty _**crack**_echoed through the shed making Saradoc recoil.

"You're right! I _am_ a fool! For believing your lies and falling for your sham! Ah, how could I have missed what was right in front of me all those years ago?"

"Easy, Pad." Saradoc laid a hand on his shoulder but Paladin shrugged it off. "You didn't miss anything. You were betrayed."

"NO! For once he's right. I never thought he'd do any real harm. I believed him and so did you."

"That's right," Saradoc said in a calm voice. "On more than one occasion. And there's nothing we can do to change that now. Let sleeping dogs lie, my father always said." He held out his hand. "Give me the strap, Pad."

Instead, Paladin struck the bench several more times, venting his anger on the wood. The ponies jumped and nickered in alarm.

"That makes you feel better, does it?" Olo laughed, but it was a most unpleasant sound. "Go ahead and have another go. Come, you can pretend it's me."

Paladin whirled on him. "It's going to be you if you dinna shut your mouth!"

"You don't have the bollocks it would take, and we both know it," Olo taunted with a bark of laughter. "Your father would have, though. But Paladin Took is too concerned about what others think of him, isn't that right Doc?"

Saradoc wondered if Olo had completely lost his mind. He considered shouting for help, unsure about how he was going to cope with the coming explosion. He'd never seen such resentment on Paladin's face in all the years he'd known him, and realised suddenly it was Olo's intention to goad him into doing something Paladin would regret. _A good way to continue playing the victim_, Saradoc mused. He thought hard but time was running out along with what little was left of Paladin's patience.

Saradoc stepped forward cautiously. Olo and Paladin were circling each other now, and Saradoc thought about how much they resembled two wild animals sizing each other up, each of them wary of every move.

"Lads," he began, and his voice broke with the tension. He cleared his throat noisily, but they paid him no mind. It wasn't until that moment that Saradoc realised just how uneasy he was. He wished some of the farmhands would show up. Anyone at all! Where was everybody anyway? Surely the others were up and about by now.

"Eglantine's journal was very enlightening," Olo taunted. "Why, I was able to find out all manner of interesting things about you, Pad. The sort of things that gave me all kinds of ideas and made my task all the easier. And really, a great deal more amusing."

"You read my wife's personal papers?"

"Of course. Think about it, Pad. Think back to those days. Why do you suppose I was always a step ahead of you, hmm? Why, Eglantine never went anywhere without her journal. I looked forward to it every time she visited Tuckborough."

**III**

"You're up early, Tina," Esmeralda stifled a yawn as she entered the kitchen, scooping an apron out of the sideboard drawer. "Here, let me help." Eglantine handed her the egg basket and turned back to the stove.

"I dinna think any of us have been sleeping verra well. Pad's already out feeding the stock. Why, the hands haven'a even started yet! He rolled out of bed before the first crow of the cock."

Esmeralda nodded. "When Sara came back from sitting with Sancho he said Pad looked like death warmed over. My brother is being confronted with some verra strong feelings."

"We all are, Esmie. I'm worried about how this is going to effect the children, especially Pippin."

Esmeralda patted her shoulder. "Dinna fret so much, Tina. Pippin is a verra strong lad. It's true he's a sensitive one, but his heart is pure gold. He cares so much about what's happened to Sancho."

"I know." Eglantine smiled, thinking fondly of her youngest child.

Both looked up in surprise when there was a shout of excitement from the farmyard. Esmeralda parted the curtains for a peek outside and what she saw made her heart pound. "Oh mercy! Come quick!" Esmeralda gestured frantically and bolted out the kitchen door, Eglantine at her heels.

The gate at the bottom of the road leading to the barn swung open wide while a line of hobbits entered on ponies, led by Milo Chubb. Riding behind him were his son and Orfeo Proudfoot.

The next rider wore a bright red feather in his cap, marking his position of authority as Shirriff. Robin Smallburrow swung down from the saddle and headed for the circle of commotion, his gravelly voice raised, "Now, just what are you all about? What's happened here?"

Before anyone could answer, the sound of raised voices and then a resounding _crack _riveted their attention on the pony shed. They crowded towards it as one.

"How _dare _you take something belonging to Eglantine? And something as private and personal as that! She fretted over her journal for days until Esmie found it for her." Paladin grimaced. "And all the while _you_ had your filthy hands on it?" Paladin raised the strap and snapped it smartly against the stall again.

"I wish you'd stop doing that," Olo said, his tone scornful. "Why don't you just go ahead and thump me? You know you want to. Come on, Pad, give it a go!"

Paladin sighed and shook his head. "You're not worth it, lad. You're just not worth my trouble."

Saradoc rolled his eyes skyward with a groan of relief. Paladin raised the strap, preparing to fling it hard across the shed when the door flew open. They whirled as one at Teobald Took's shout of alarm, "Paladin, no!" Several of the farmhands crowded into the pony shed behind him. Someone shrieked and everyone began talking at once.

"What are you doing, boy?" Teobald snatched his nephew's arm and shook him. Eglantine rushed in, eyes wide, her hand pressed to her mouth in panic.

"Och!" Paladin slapped his palm to his forehead. All eyes were fixed on the strap that dangled from his hand. Paladin glanced at the battered and bloodied Olo, who had sunk to the floor. "Uncle Teo, it isn'a what you think!"

Olo broke out in a fit of harsh laughter. "Of course it is, Pad. Just like old times." His dark eyes sought out Robin Smallburrow. Olo staggered to his feet pointing at his cousin. "Shirriff, I'd like you to take this hobbit into your custody and lock him up. I'm pressing charges."

"WHAT?" Paladin whirled on him. "I think you've got that backwards, laddie! 'Tis _you_ that needs detaining, and more. Smallburrow, we've a great deal to discuss with you."

"Aye, that's rather apparent, Paladin Took." Robin Smallburrow's mouth twitched in ironic amusement at the turn of the situation.

"Och, now if this isn'a a fine situation we have here!" Teobald stood back with a shake of his head and studied the scene. "I feel like I've taken a step back in time seeing you lot all sprawled and bloodied like this. Teobald peered at each of them in turn. "Aye, someone's turned back the clock all right."

"What are you talking about, Uncle Teo?" Paladin asked quietly as his uncle released him.


End file.
